Walking in the Void, Singing to the Sun, Calling for the Storm
by Riddle-me-Think
Summary: Magic can be unpredictable, even more so when dealing with forces or powers that even the most learned of Magi can not hope to grasp. A simple change, be it in execution, word or by a shifted line, results don't always pan out as expected. But the results are still results, and this one is no different. Louise wished for something grand, and she got something grand, if not strange.
1. Guardian

_**Disclaimer: I do not own Familiar of Zero, nor it's series or charters. Neither do I own Destiny. May that go to it's respective owners.**_

 _ **This is a work of fiction inspired by other fictional works of many other talented writers and those that are inspired by the series of the Anime and Game. As such, this will not be following the exact same Canon as intended.**_

* * *

Guardian: A defender, protector, or keeper.

It is a well known noun among those that hear it's name, and for others, it is so much more. A light in the dark. A beacon of hope. A person to look to, when even the world around you slowly collapses on itself. It is the thing that many, many people look up for, to wish for, to hold out for. It is the Guardian, that many choose to respect, out of the raw thought, that they will be there to protect even in the most dire of times.

But Guardian's, come in many forms.

They can be tall, broad, powerful, raw and honorful. Strong in body and strength. To hold out against any that comes near. To be a force to recon with, lashing out with all the force of a bolt of thunder. A Striker. To be a true shield, a wall that will let none a enemy through or their harmful strikes. A Defender. Or to light the dark and take the fight away from the many, to lead on with heads held high and a single fire to light the way for many. A Sunbreaker.

So with resolve, to the Titian.

Then there are those that chose the life of a drifter. The ones that make their own rules and follow their own thoughts. To keenly feel for instinct and action, rather than brute force and caution. Swiftling following their spirits. To aim with a sharp eye, hitting in the most softest of spots with no hesitation. A Gunslinger. To weave and dance through the dangers, quickly coming and going. Blade Dancer. To hide in the night, to feel the expansive night and hunt like a wolf with the many. A Nightstalker.

So with grace, of the Hunter.

And then there are those that choose to seek out the wisdom of the many, to learn from the student, as much as the teacher. True power of the mind, and not of physical world. To walk through the very fabrics of time and space, and feel the unending hunger dark places. A Void Walker. To surge with light and warmth, to push back the boundaries of your limits and all on your inner strengths. A Sun Singer. To brave the storm, having the questions but always having the answers with a transcending force. A Storm Caller.

So with power, is the Warlock.

Body. Spirit. Mind. Each to their own right in skill, experience or knowledge. Guardians come with as many forms as people with faces and talents. It is these core things, that can define Guardians and what they stand for whomever looks up to them. And if the need ever arises, if the plea is strong enough, if the light ever dim…

Will a Guardian rise to meet it and hold it tight with the embrace of their protection.

* * *

Deep and relaxing breaths were slowly taken. The slow, rhythmic action helping to ease the worry and stress away from the world around the young nobles. Trying with all her might to will her small from to keep straight and proud as her mother would find acceptable.

It did little to calm her fraying nerves.

Louise Françoise le Blanc de Vallere. Third daughter to the proud family of Valler, seen as second to strongest family of the Kingdom of Tristain, and also the biggest failure in magical application by her peers and bestowed the title 'Zero'.

Today was a day long awaited for and possibly also the most anxiety filled one for the young mage girl. It was taking all her will to keep herself together, while her mind broke down in a agonizing turmoil. The Springtime Summoning, a holy and sacred from of tradition and rite of passage to all first-going-second year students, was a event that normally would have young minds like her bubbling with glee. To have a Familiar to keep her company and give her a companion through her entire life. Possibly further her magical abilities further than before!

But it was only something that filled her with dread. Form before it was the idea of not making the circle right, or having a badly crafted one, or being underprepared with her incantations- all of this she studied and readied for. But even with all this, her nerve still were on end, sparking with a nervous fidget as she watched her fellows summon creature after creature.

It wasn't so terrible at first. A few magical creatures, a few kinds of birds, cats, dogs or normally expected creatures that one would be most recognized. Such as Montmorency's small frog, which complimented nicely her affinity with water magic.

Though it seemed to slightly go down hill from there. Small normal creates or mundane magical ones, soon to get bigger, more magically powerful, more rare and exotic. Like Guiche de Gramont huge mole, easily matching the boy in size if it was able to stand upright. Or her natural enemy, Kirche Von Zerbst, whom called on a Fire Salamander with a brilliant crimson skin and burning tail. Even Tabitha, a small girl much like her with high academy scores, was able to summon a Wind Dragon of all things. A Dragon!

Louise tried her hardest to not fidget or reach up to play with her long pink hair. It was unbecoming of a noble such as her, but it was increasingly hard not to. She had even began to slowly slinked back into the many, many bodies of her peers, the students too distracted by the summoning and those doing the ritual to notice the smaller girl.

But as the names drew on, she inevitably heard her own, called out by a teacher that she well respected. "Louise de Valliere." Professor Colbert called out, the elder man with a slightly balding head standing by the now empty space while the student that now had an owl on his shoulder, walked off into the crowed.

Taking one last breath, Louise moved out from those around her, low whispers rising and making her skin crawl in both a unpleasant tingle of nervousness, and a low simmering boil in her blood. She could hear them, hear their whispers. The little barbs and jeers. 'Maybe we should move back' one would say. "Why is she trying, it'll only be another explosion', another would say. 'Summon something _impressive_ , Zero!' taunted her mortal enemy.

It was with some joy that the small blond kept her focus on Jean Colbert, a wonderful teacher of the arcane magical arts in her mind. The Man gave her a pleasant smile, one filled with patients. The only real teacher that had not given up on her abysmal skills in practical magical usage. "Are you ready, Miss Valliere?" He spoke, a calming feeling filling Louise at the way he addressed her with kindness.

"Yes Professor Colbert." The young noble returned with a straight and calm face of her own. "I am." Though part of her still didn't.

Yet the Professor only gave a pleased nod and single motioned with his off hand. "Then proceed with the ritual." The limb soon joining the other on a staff held firmly near.

Louise gave one more nod, more to herself than the Professor, and reached into a pocket of her cloak, a small piece of chalk in her hand. Striding over to the course and almost dirt like ground, Louise knelt down and began her circle, starting with a nice circle before working on the inner geometric symbols. She tried to not think over her work, knowing that trying to critically over think things may result in a mess.

When she felt pleased by her finished result, did Louise rise and carefully step away from her summoning circle, being very sure not to make a scuff in the many intricate markings and lines. With another long held breath, Louise readied herself for the next task.

Wand drawn from another pocket and held in her right hand delicately, did she finally exhale and begin her chant. Magic welled inside of Louise, the girl feeling it flow from inside her being and towards her foci point that was her wand, speaking in a more delicate whisper to herself, "Familiar of my will, heed my call, my plea, my request."

The circle softly glowed, Louise's magic touching the arcane symbols that recognized it's caster's power. "Hear my voice and follow my guidance. Oh great and powerful spirit after mine heart, recognize my chant and reveal yourself, Familiar!" Words rising and strengthening inside her, a tug being felt but remaining unseen.

Voices of slight confusion rose, many a student not recognizing the chant when it rose in volume. But what made more stare in wonder was the light. The light of the summoning circle that Louise the Zero had made as it built with greater and greater light. Intensifying until-

A great a powerful explosion rocked the ground and obscured the area with dust and bits of earth. The force alone causing Louise to fall back undignifiedly and painfully land on her rump.

Screams, shouts and scolding yells of indignation rose from the many, only adding salt to the wound. "Ack! I think I got dirt in my mouth!" "Louise, you almost killed us again!" "Honestly, why can't you just give up already?" "This was to be expected."

 _Stay calm_. Louise told herself, trying to not stare in the obscuring dust that clouded her vision. _Maybe the professor will let me try again?_ She reasoned, hoping deeply he would. But she knew the reality, this was one shot, one chance- one that she literally blew. Even through the numbing feeling, a icecold one began to fill her. What will her mother say?

Louise didn't need to think about it. The strict women will be deeply disappointed. More than that, Louise winced and thought of what will become of her. Without any from of magical talent to show, she was better off to be hidden inside their estate and never seen again- or married off into obscurity, if only to not stain their proud family's honor. And part of that… scared her.

Louise began to lift herself up, doing her best to not let the pain, the worry or her slightly warming eyes show with tears. She refused to look anywhere but up, but she could feel a comforting hand touch her shoulder. With a glance up, Louise could see the sympathizing look of her teacher. And she knew why, he still believed in her abilities… even if they did not surface.

Placing on the bravest face she could, Louise tried to assure, "I-I'm fine." Mentally cursing herself for that little stutter in her voice. Why did she have to be so weak, even now? She should be strong as steel and not waver like her mother taught!

Professor Colbert sighed inside himself, sad for Louise. She was such a bright mind, and held potential, even if it was academic. But, he knew the rules, and he was not going to show favoritism, even if he could see the slight desperation in his student's eyes. He went to say something, but felt his words die to another's shout. "What is that?"

Turning, Colbert felt the need to fix his glasses, a slight silhouette inside the dust cloud. With a realizing blink, the older mage made a whisper on his lips and waved his staff. A gust of wind rose, strong enough to make the remaining dust be pushed aside, until a raising and standing from showed.

Dark, black robes and even slight armor showed, as a being now stood where the summoning circle long had expired. Many hushed as the man, from what Colbert could make out, stood and moved their arms and head about. With a turn of a head, he mysterious being looked around, seeming to take in the sights, and the slowly rising whispers.

But something made Colbert weary. With a tighter hold, he observed the 'man' before him, watching his careful movements and the flexing of his hands. When the helmeted head turned to them, Jean Colbert was sure this person was evaluating them, gauging them.

The light looking armor alone told Colbert, this person was prepared for combat, even if no weapon seemed to be on him. And while Louise gapped in confusion, did the being move. Colbert moved slightly before the younger mage, hand gripping staff and seeing measure, methodical steps. A warrior then?

Stopping before them, the man staireed at Colbert, ignoring the student behind him before speaking in words that made no sense to Colbert. Blinking, the Professor spoke, "I'm sorry, could you repeat that?"

The male being stiffened slightly, and once more spoke in that gibberish. It was not of Tristain, or Albion, or Germania and even Gallia nor Romalia. Searching his mind, the Professor came to the conclusion, this… person did not speak their tongue.

From the looks of it, the man also seemed to realize this, and seemed to go into thought. Muttering to himself with a hand under his helmet's chin. He spoke again, though Colbert could only say, "I'm sorry, but I can not understand you." And began to think to himself. Perhaps a translation spell? It was worth a shot to speak with this-

"It this better?" Colbert nearly stumbled in his thoughts, having understood the words form the man this time.

"Yes, yes, it is!" Professor Colbert nearly stumbled on himself, "I can understand you." Then took a moment to compose himself, "At first I was concerned that there would be a language barrier, Mr…?" Dragging off to find a name.

Tilting his head, where the almost avian like helmet glinted some light from the evening sun, the man told, "Eldwin. Eldwin the Knowing." Giving name and apparently tittle. Noble then? Whatever Colbert wanted to think, Edwin continued to speak. "I'm sorry for not speaking like this earlier, I didn't recognize the language at first, sir…?"

"Jean Colbert, Instructor of the Tristain Academy." Colbert said in turn with a hand raised. "And it is quite alright, Sir Eldwin." giving a curt motion around with that same hand, "The summoning no doubt must have jard your senses."

There was a piqued interest, if Colbert was right, form the man that spoke, "Summoning you say?" Almost sounding a touch skeptical. "I will admit, if I was summoned than it is certainly a surprise. A first to be sure." Almost sounding jovil at the end. "Please do tell, since I was summoned, whom would the summoner be, unless she is the one standing behind you?"

Colbert gave a glance, being reminded that Louise was still behind him and giving the man before them a weary, if not confused look. He could see that familiar looking flame in her eyes, the one that usually followed a near snappy shout and proud if not rushed out words.

"Yes, she is your Summoner." Jean told with a slow nod, not sure how this man would take this news.

It was apparently with amusement, as a small chuckle escaped from his hood-like helmet. "Indeed? I wonder how that came to pass." A slight musing in his tone. "But, that still leaves a question to remain." Turning all focus from Colbert to Louise, and speaking rather strongly and firmly, "Why have you summoned me, young miss?" Hands clasping behind his back, his black robes with golden like embroiderment shifting by his movements.

Louise moved away from her teacher, eyeing up this… Commoner? She doubted he was a commoner, he didn't hold himself like one, nor did he look exactly like one. She answered nevertheless, and did so with the strongest voice she could. "I did." Seeing him slightly cock his head to her tone. "I summoned you to be my Familiar."

With a hum, the man spoke, "Familiar?" As if the concept was foreign to him. "How… most unexpected." As if he was expecting something else. Still, he kept focus and asked, "And do tell, what does this entail with me..?"

"Valliere." Began Louise. "Louise Françoise le Blanc de Vallière." And continued to speak on with more authority and confidence, standing just that much more straighter with her chest puffed up, despite it's lacking show. "I summoned you to my lifelong servant, one that would aid me in my later years." Going with the pure, basic context she had gleaned from many a spellbook and tome.

Yes, she almost deflated, and felt irked, when he chuckled at her. "Is that so?" Sounding very much amused. "Such a headstrong way to address me, Miss Valiere." Eldwin spoke simply, "But I'm afraid that simply will not do." Giving a slight shake of his head. "Unless you give me more context to work with?"

Clearing his voice, and wanting to not let Luise lose her one chance to pass her rite of passage, Colbert spoke up. "A familiar is a reflection of the mage, and aids to their person." Catching the man's full attention before proceeding to explain. "A Familiar is not only a servant to most Magi, but protectors and defenders when they are ever in danger or enlisted into war."

Eldwin gave a simple nod before turning his attention around him. Whispers could still be heard and many were staring at him. But he in turn stared back and took note of the many 'Familiar's. But as he searched them all, none were like him. All were some from of animal or creature, nothing like him in intelligence or sentience.

Still, he heard the Professor speak on, "I must admit. This is a bit of surprise." Making Eldwin turn his attention back to the blue robed mage. "We didn't expect for you to be summoned. More than not, only creatures get summoned. Not…"

"Humans?" Asked the man, "I have taken notice." Giving a little nod. "The summoning alone was unexpected for myself, and I feel there is… much more behind it." Then lapsed into thought. While the idea of being a young girl's servant was… demeaning to him, Eldwin did think of the rest. A protector and further aid in their magical aptitudes as a mage.

While he would rather get home and continue his works… a summoning of this magnitude was something he should not look over and ignore. What if this was something a bit more than a mere mistake on the spell's behalf? He could tell by things around him, that things were nothing like home. The magic behind his summonings should speak of it.

Turning to Louise, the man squared his shoulders and said, "As your servant, I will have to disagree." He could see the fire in her eyes, the indignation at being refused. "But to the latter of protection and magical skill, I am willing to aid in." Seeing that indignation turn to confusion.

"You are willing to accept the Familiar's Contract?" Colbert asked with some mild, if not pleasant, surprise.

Turning to glance, Eldwin told to the Professor, "While part of me isn't keen on the idea, I was summoned here by her magic, magic that was only following it's instructions and wills of the caster, am I correct?" Watching the man give a nod. Nodding in turn, Eldwin continued, "Normally, I would make a path home, but if this young miss did summon me, then I have a belief there is more to it than the spell seeking out creature that fitted its needs."

But when he turned to Louise, the darkly clothed man told in a warning, "There will however, be rules and agreements between us both." The tone alone making Louise stiffen some, less out of anger and more out of how she was spoken to. As if he was one of her teachers no less! "But that will come at a later time." He told.

While Louise gave a cautious nod, confused on who she just summoned, Colbert gave a smile and a nod before saying, "If you would, Sir Eldwin, remove your helmet so Miss Valliere can complete the ritual."

With a curt nod, Eldwin moved his hand to reach for his helmet, but spoek while taking it off, "Anything I need to further know while completing this contract?" A slight hiss sounding when it came off, soon giving way to dark hair that looked a tad messy, and a cleanly shaven face that gave way to a pale olive skin and sharp yellow eyes. A young and healthy 20 year old man, as many would assume, and not that sore on the eyes, if not nothing grand.

There was one thing that the elder mage thought of, and told, "The Familiar runes." Watching Eldwin to see that he held the man's full attention. "When the contract begins, they will inscribe onto your body and the process can be painful to some creatures."

Eldwin doubted the man was telling him everything. The words, while giving a simple outline of what will happen, did not further define of what this 'Contract' was. There could be more, but if this man was a teacher, it was possible he was looking out for his student. Magic was no doubt involved, so Eldwin prepared himself.

He could see Louise holding out a stick, one that was wooden and polished. While it confused him, the man did kneel some to help change the hight diffrence, while she spoke, "Pentagon of five, grant this humble being with the Founders blessing and make him my Familiar." Lightly tapping the forehead with the stick before she took a deep breath.

With a kiss on his lips, one that was light, chast and small, the man was admittedly a little confused, though he could feel the magic moving, changing and shifting as it invaded. Without any hesitance, he focused and grasped it, gently using his own will to hold and watch it much like a hawk while placing his helmet onto his head and raising.

It snaked, moving and trying to sink deeper in his body while the light touches of his mind felt an intrusion, a suggestion. A touch of servitude. Be it intentional or not by Louise, Eldwin flexed his own skills in the arcane, cutting and crushing that little bit trying to invade his mind before a burning feeling was registering to his forehead.

It made Eldwin wince, clenching his jaw at the burning feel. It reminded him of the time that one of his fellow's almost landed a sound shot of Sol empowered bullet's to his head. This felt more lingering, more harsher- he had to place a hand to his helmeted head, if only to give the slight motion to make his mind feel like he was nursing it.

But after a few seconds, seconds that dragged on almost too long with the searing pain, did it leave. Colbert gave one last pleased nod and spoke to all, "That concludes this evening's summoning rites. The rest of this weekend will be for yourselves and your familiars." With one look to the side, the Professor spoke, "Sir Edwin, perhaps you can stop by my office so I might speak with you?" And got a slightly passive nod from the mystery man.

Without any more prompting, every young adult moved, wanting to either have their new freedoms away from class, or to get to know their new summons better. Louise herself gave a unsure look up to the man that nearly towered over her, keeping her face stern but… internally unsure how to address him.

Unsure what to do, she grasped for what she felt most familiar with. "Come Familiar." She next to barked out the order, turning by heel and moving on ahead with head held high.

Eldwin frowned under his helmet, but followed. Taking place right beside her, the man noted that the girl tried to walk a bit faster, as if to take the lead. Sighing inside himself, Eldwin told, "You know of my name, so why adress me without it?"

She snapped her pink eyes at him, holding a sort of sharpness that reminded eldwin much of those that felt the need to reprimand others for talking out of turn. "Because you are my Familiar." It was a pure and simple statement. "And I would be your Master."

"If I allowed." Shot back Eldwin without missing a beat. "You forget, I allowed this contract. We are of equal footing, Miss Valliere. This is a partnership, not a servitude to you." Tone crisp and certain. "I am not a simple creature. I am a man with ideals, philosophies and purpose."

There was a sharp look from Louise, the girl trying to glare at him to submit in some from, but he stood and walked unwavering, matching her pace and keeping by her side- refusing to simply 'follow' behind her. And that, was grating on her nerves. As if the anxiety from before wasn't so horrible, than was the feeling of uncertainty. She had no idea how to handle this, and it made her feel out of her depth, inadequately prepared.

Eldwin didn't comment to her silence, he could just tell the girl was struggling to keep herself composed, keep herself centered. Confusion plagued her, no doubt expecting a dumb or illiterate creature to be at her beck and call, not a man like him.

And so was their trip in silence, moving towards winding stairs that brought them into the higher sections of this stone place of an Academy. Torches lighting their way in the darker halls and wooden doors leading to dorms. They entered one, being presumably Louise's quarters and Eldwin had to admit, it was rather nice. Very vintage.

Extravagant silk sheets covered a four-corner bed with curtains around it for privacy. A well maintained smooth desk was to one side, neatly placed books and parchment ready for use and a few notes could be seen. A nightstand was near the bed as well, even a nearby vanity and a nice looking Dresser that no doubt held all of the girls cloths. There was even a nice table with chairs in the room and a small balcony at one end.

Though with a glance, Eldwin rose a brow at the pile of golden straw. _Yes, she certainly was expecting a animal, not a Guardian_. Mentally nodding to this little thought, Eldwin turned his focus back to Louise, the girl have moved to slightly jump up and sit on her large bed, arms crossed and having a sort of cute pout while she glared at him.

Reaching back and closing the door behind himself, Eldwin moved to the center of the room, both staring at the other. For a moment, he thought himself back at the tower and having a staring contest with Iroka Ray, if the women was annoyed. Which, was rather rare, but the connection was slightly there.

Still, the silence that dragged on was not making any progress. So, Eldwin decided to start things off, hands once more clasped behind his back. "Ghost." Making Louise blink some at his adressing words, "Helmet." And much to the girls jarring shock, watched as his helmet seem to fanish in a fading light.

Louise watched her Familiar raise a brow at her, his face near exempt of any emotions. The little show of a vanishing helmet surprised her, but what made her mind tremble even further was when he spoke, "I think we should start things anew. As you know, I am Eldwin the Knowing." Then held out his hand, before a slight wisping of light formed out a small black… thing with a glowing eye. "And this, is my Ghost."

 _I summoned a Noble!?_ The youngest Valliere felt her panic suddenly skyrocket and her heart almost stop. Then it dawned on her, _I bound a mage, I somehow… no, no, it can't be. But…. th-that…_

Trying to calm herself, even though shock was on her face and her nerves making her body tremble, Louise asked, "I-Is that a… Familiar?" Hand raising slowly to point at the 'Ghost' as Eldwin called it.

There was a odd sound that came from the odd construct as it blinked and shifted with it's triangular edges. "No, but the term would be rather close with how my Guardian and I work with one another." Speaking in a rather frank and even polite manner as it floated towards her.

Louise wasn't scared, a bit put off, but not scared when it approached her, looking her over while telling, "But it's not a Master and Servant sort of relationship. Partnership is actually closer. Like what my Guardian is offering to you, young Valliere."

"Guardian?" Louise asked in a hopeful tone, "Does that mean, he isn't a Noble?"

With a light chuckle, Eldwin spoke, "No, not at all." Seeming to wave the very thought away while smiling some. "Though I've had some refer to me as a Noble, Bingo the most."

Louise scrunched up her face and wanted to ask who 'Bingo' was, but wasn't given the chance when Ghost spoke up himself. "Nobility is something of a past history form the area we live in, Valliere." Making her head snap at the floating creature in shock. "Our society had to readapt rather quickly, and any real nobility has since fallen out of use. Though it can be argued a few still hold the title, in some from or manner."

"That's impossible!" Louise immediately denied, "How can you not have Nobles? Who leads or safeguards you all?" The mere idea of no real nobility being something out of her concept or grasp.

With a slight thoughtful tilt of his head, Eldwin told, "Leaders can be debatable." Causing Louise to once more look to him. "There are a few that hold weight, but it ultimately comes down to a few, such as the Vanguard who help coordinate us Guardians to protect our home, or the Speaker himself. A sort of wise man many respect." Though the last part was generalized.

While it was all odd, Louise decided to leave the crazy idea of no nobility leading, and targeted something else. "So what are you?" Thinking back and going with, "Your… 'partner' said you were a Guardian." Wondering if that was some from of job a Commoner took. Oh she hoped he was a commoner, the idea of having a noble being bound to her…

"It is as it sounds." Told the Guardian. "A defender, protector and keeper. I, with my fellow brethren and sisters, protect the City with our lives." Moving in a slight pace while speaking on, "There are many of us, and we all strive for the same thing, more or less." He paused to give Louise a glance and told, "When your magic touched me, I was drawn to it. More out of curiosity than anything else."

"You felt my magic?" This little tidbit interested the young mage, only confirming even more that she had magic. "And you followed it, leading you to me by the Summoning?"

With a small smile, Eldwin told her, "Yes. It was interesting magic. It sparked my interest and I felt the need to study it." Though this only made the young mage contort her face into confusion.

"But how?" She asked, "How would you.. Study it?" But thinking on it, the only way he could was by magic. But he said he wasn't a noble, so how else would he?

Ghost seemed to speak up with, "Well, I first scanned it." Making Louise turn to look to the small thing, "It was very strong for a portal. I was unsure of where it lead, but my Guardian insisted we go through after he told me that his own magic felt the need to correspond."

" _His_ magic!?" She didn't mean to scream it, but Louise did. "You- he has _Magic_!?" This wasn't good, if he was really a noble-, or even magical, Eldwin might as well be a noble. And while she wanted to panic, Eldwin still spoke in.

"Yes Louise, I have Magic." He seemed to say this with a touch of amusement. "I'm well versed in quite a bit, and it would be expected of a Warlock like myself." Then continued to walk on, moving around the bed and towards the balcony that was blocked off by glass doors.

Looking out, the Guardian looked over the academy for the new vantage point. It was a nice place, ancient by his standards, but nice. "Does the idea of my ability to use the acrain ways frighten you?"

Gulping, Louise told with a firm voice belaying how she really felt, "Only Nobles have magic, and you said you're not one- so how can you have Magic!?" Though her voice did rise from just the sheer knowledge she learned. It couldn't be true, even if he had a familiar it couldn't be true!

"By a great amount of study, of course." Told Eldwin quite simply. "That, and some aptitude in the subject. It's not impossible to learn it, you merely need to know the proper knowledge." Though he filed away what she said, nobility having magic. No, only Nobility having access to magic.

"You lie!" Came the defiant voice of Louise, "You, you must be!"

Turning to her, Eldwin only looked to her before removing one hand away from his back, holding it up and letting dark and pulsing energy well there. Dark and cold was the sphere that formed over his palm, and great was the shock that formed on the young mage's face seeing him hold the ball of impossible power in place. He let it slip, fading into nothing as he asked, "Do you now believe, young Louise?"

He was giving a slow and numb nod form her head, still unable to comprehend what she saw. He let out a low breath and placed his hand back to where it last was, turning to speak on. "I will not claim the title Noble, even if I have magic. That is simply a skill a Warlock possesses among the Guardians. My position is a man of knowledge and truth, to seek out facts and uncover secrets."

It took a while, and much longer than Louise wanted, but slowly she did settle herself, trying to just… just bare with what she was suddenly given. "So.. you're a… a Scholar?" She needed something to bring her out of her shock, something other than knowing her Familiar had magic of all things. "A Scholar and protector?"

With a single nod, Eldwin gave, "Among other things. But those two are the most common of tasks for myself." Then said, "But now that we have gotten that out of the way, and shaken you off that overly proud air around you, I think it is time we both layed down some parameters and rules." Making Louise stiffen.

"First, I think you know now that I am not simply a servant." Told the Warlock, "I'm doing this because from what I can understand, the Summoning Ritual that brought me was out of your needs. Needs that apparently, no simple creature could do." That made Louise feel both good and bad, in a odd way. "So I will not simply take orders from you, and be expected to follow."

"Second, I have questions of my own." Eldwin went on, "I will investigate and ask, but I don't wish to be too intruding. Let me know when I press too much, but my learning of things is something I don't wish to leave behind me." Then added, "Thirdly. I will protect and aid you, but in turn I expect you to uphold your end on allowing my freedoms. If you have need of me, ask politely and if I reject, you have to accept that." Then asked, "Is this fair for you?"

While it was not what Louise wanted, the girl felt a huge amount of doubt that she could restrain the Warlock before her. He demonstrated his magic before her- and all without any focal point! It made her worry, and realize that she had no way of stopping him. So, with some dejection, Louise nodded almost bitterly. _Rule of Steel. Rule of steel._ She chanted in her head, just to keep herself stable.

Eldwin seemed to judge her from under his stare, but gave a firm nod in turn at her acceptance. Yet, Ghost shifted and moved, floating near Louise's side and spoke. "If you do not mind, miss Valliere?" Gaining her attention, "The professor mentioned form before, while I was keeping out of sight, that Familiars have a corresponding meaning to the mage?"

While she did not want to talk about it, Louise decided to answer. "Yes. They are to match a Nobles power, personality and even affinity to their magic." And like a sudden snap of realization, Louise turned to Eldwin and asked, "Fami- Eldwin!" She hastily corrected, not sure if she could call him Familiar now. "You're a mage, you have magic- what is your affinity?" She could possibly learn what her's was, maybe it could help hint her the right way of using her magic!

Tilting his head, Eldwin considered Louise's sudden burst of desperation. It puzzled him at first, but spoke, "While I don't center on one aspect, I would hazard that I'm rather particularly skilled with using Void." And that was when Louise spluttered in place, nearly choking on her words.

"VOID!?" Ghost actually flinched back a few feet, and Eldwin also romanced by just how loud and shrill her voice went. "Are you- what are you implying!?" Mixed anger and shock mixing into her voice. "That's even more impossible than the lack of Nobility in your lands!" Then wildly gestured, "Wherever your lands are!"

Calmly, Eldwin let the ringing in his ears subside while telling, "Whatever the reason for your yellowing, Louise." Giving a slightly sharp look to her, "It is the truth. While I have a large mastery in Sol and Arc, Void is where my true talents lay."

Mind nearly stopping, Louise asked, "Sol… Arc?" Starting to feel a new headache mount in her mind. "What… what about.." Taking a breath, she composed herself, with what little patients she had left, and asked, "I think we're getting… You only have three elements." It was hard to organize her thoughts, with how conflicting everything was. "There are five elements. Earth, water, wind, fire- and the lost element of Void that only the Founder himself possesses." Then glared, "What you're suggesting is blasphemy!"

Raising a brow, Eldwin said, "Then it's possible that the magics I know, follow a different set of rules than your magics." Not once raising his voice above normal speaking levels. "The only thing that matches is Void. So, either you element is to line up with either Arc or Sol, or it is being complemented by my real skills in Void."

He could see it, the denial in her eyes. The fiery resolve to shout and scream and say that he was wrong. But Eldwin was not going to have any of that. "If you are so displeased by the answer, why did you ask in the first place?" Watching her snap her mouth shut before she was able to speak, and looking almost frighten. And not of him.

They once more stared, one waiting for a response and the other unsure if she wanted to respond and shame herself further. Between them, Ghost turned his robotic eye left to right, watching the standoff before speaking, "You should tell him." His assuring tone only jaring the young girl, but explaining, "Eldwin is a very experienced Warlock. And a wise one at that. If you are having trouble with affinities, he might have a answer."

Louise looked from odd eye to Guardian, Eldwin giving a simple nod, but not speaking further to Ghost's words. So, with a gulp, Louise said, "I… I don't know my Element in magic." Sounding more ashamed for admitting it. With a slowly lowered head, she told, "My magic doesn't seem to… react well, or work at all with any spells I use. Most of the teaching staff have… given up trying to help me, thinking I'm unable to truly perform magic."

But then she told, "But my element can't be Void, it's… it's just not possible!" With a groan, Louise rubbed her head with both hands, and asked more to herself than them, "Why am I even telling you this?"

Letting the girl be for a moment, Eldwin thought to what she spoke and concluded, "Because you want to know what I can offer." Knowing she was listening, even if it seemed like she wanted to ignore him in favor for reliving her headache. "And from what I can tell, you need a teacher." Making her stop. "Deny the fact you might possess Void as a element. The fact that you have summoned me through a void, used a magical chant to make me your Familiar, only shows you have potential the teachers gave up on much too easily."

Her head rose to that, not seeming at all sure how to take his words. "But perhaps these are things we should speak in length at a later time." Eldwin nodded to himself while moving around the bed, Ghost seeming to know what was going through his mind and following. "It will be late, and I have things I must do myself. I will be around, young Louise. But for now, rest your weary mind. It seems you need it." Walking past the table and to the door before excusing himself…

Thus, leaving Louise to her thoughts, the girl trying very hard to… keep herself together. It was hard, oh so very hard. How was she supposed to handle this? For once in a long time, Louise felt very lost. It was all just too much in one day. The anxiety, the worry, the explosion that almost shouted out her supposed failure, the jeers, taunts and barbs that day. And now to top it off, a Familiar that was a mage, claimed to have no Nobility in his lands, had his own Familiar, spoke of the idea of different magics and _suggested_ her using Void Magic and him using it too!?

She didn't care if it was early and the sun had not reached the horizon just yet. Louise wanted to go to bed, go to bed and just pretend none of this happened. She got up and began to undress, yearning for the sweet, sweet bliss of sleep and warm comforting blankets. It was better than stewing with these conflicting thoughts!


	2. Answers

_**Disclaimer: I do not own Familiar of Zero, nor it's series or charters. Neither do I own Destiny. May that go to it's respective owners.**_

 _ **This is a work of fiction inspired by other fictional works of many other talented writers and those that are inspired by the series of the Anime and Game. As such, this will not be following the exact same Canon as intended.**_

* * *

Let it be known that Eldwin was wise due to many long years living as a Guardian. To live by both logical reasoning, and trial with plenty of errors. Given his near immortal like life, he had learned much and come to figure out many a solution or simplify certain difficulties. Though in all admittance, this was a first for time for the Warlock. To be summoned by a young mage girl that was split on how to handle his standing with her own.

Even as he walked the stony halls, no real destination in mind, the man pondered over recent events, helmet once more over his head. Common sense told him that with unfamiliar surroundings, he had to take some precaution to avoid the clutches of death, if not a bit more longer. The place might feel safe, but that meant nothing until he knew it definitely was safe to some measure.

Still, paranoia of a old immortal aside, the events leading to him being here were so bizarre and odd, even he almost had some difficulty coming to terms with it. He was merely glad that dabbling in old earth dialects and searching among old earth ruins for Golden Age technology or truths helped him now in figuring out the french like tongue of the natives. With a fair hint of latin and some smaller tinges of very old english tossed in here or there. Really it took his Ghost a second to find the connection and bring him to speed to figure it out.

He was sure if he was any other Guardian, he would be bumbling and speaking utter gibberish like some fool to the many students here. Not many bothered with learning old dialects, though he did know a few Warlocks that seeme to know languages even he didn't know. Like that one tongue called 'Japanese'. That was a fairly interestingly speedy tongue-tangling language that he had ever been graced to hear.

 _Off topic_. Eldwin reminded himself and rezoned his mind to the situation at hand. Louise was a very proud and headstrong girl, or at least from what he could tell so far. He could be wrong and she was merely stressed out. Many children at her age tend to get a little temperamental when things get out of control for them. So perhaps it was that.

Still, the power that stirred in her was intriguing. The man wouldn't say that it was Void Magic, or Void related. Again, for all he knew, that was just the signs of a very powerful mage with untapped potential. Potential the teachers here were either waving off, or just didn't know how to tap into. Both were viable theories. Though, there was a third option. One that nagged him. Was it possible they knew what she was, but wouldn't tell? The reason behind this thought was preposterous at best, but it only came up due to the girls reaction when he claimed of his skills with Void.

Blasphemy, she had shouted. Impossible, she had felt the mere idea was. Only possible by the Founder himself, she was very clear on. Was it possible there was some sort of cult or sect that believed this? Or was there something more to it, like the concept of such magic was as she mentioned, Lost? They were all good questions, and each with their own ramifications.

 _Perhaps now is a good time to seek out the good Professor, Jean Colbert?_ The idea was good in the Warlock's mind. The man did request for him. As to why, Eldwin could only guess. But the closest thing he could partain it to was that he, as an unknown stranger, was summoned by one of his students. A charge under his and the academy's watch. If that was the case, then it was good to know the man was caring and concerned for his students.

Whatever the case, Eldwin stopped and gave a glance around, searching for any nearby. He didn't see anyone, but in his mind, did Ghost help him. _"Down the corridor and to your left."_ How the little light of the traveler could notice things so quickly, it sometimes made Eldwin wonder how any Guardian could live without such useful helpers.

Following the instructions given, Eldwin moved and did so with a slight purpose. Each step was taken with a near careful and almost quite tap, his pace neither slow nor rushed as he casually strolled down the stony corridor. In admittance, such a structure was a sight to behold. Far cry from the intricate steel trappings of the Tower or the winding spaces that were the Hive. Even the closest thing with stone line this, were with Vex and their astonishing, if not terrifying works of technology. Though that was much more blocky than this.

Turning left, Eldwin immediately caught sight of who Ghost found. A young woman, possibly not much older than Louise's own age and busily working on cleaning some decorative vase. Moving towards her, he made sure to clear his voice, the small and more subtle sound catching the humming maids immediate attention, but not surprising her badly.

Dark hair whipping along a young beautiful face and bluish-silver eyes lighting with mild shock at his approach, the maid was fairly swift in giving a bow his way and speaking, "Good evening, sir."

The polite, if not slightly submissive gesture, was enough to make the Guardian smile. If only Louise was half as polite, things might have not been painted so badly for some of his mind. "Good evening to you as well, ma'am." Then asked, "I don't mean to trouble you, but I'm looking for Professor Colbert's place of work. I was asked to meet him there."

"Of course, allow me to show you the way, sir." She spoke once more, rising up and turning on heel to begin leading. But as they moved, she asked, "I do not mean to pry, my lord, but are you a new Teacher of the Academy?" Able to spot the manner the man held himself, and the robes near befitting of a mage… though, they were admittedly odd.

Chuckling, Eldwin shook his head, "No. I am merely someone that has questions." Then proceeded to tell, "And you may address me as Eldwin."

She glanced towards him, seeing that Eldwin had taken place to walking next to her. "It is a pleasure, Sir Eldwin." A smile gracing her features at his slightly more casual nature.

They walked on in silence from there, going down a path that the Warlock was sure he could have gotten lost in. Old and wise as he might be, memorizing things the first time around was no simple feat for him. He was glad he had Ghost for that, the little light possibly mapping the whole place as he moved along.

When a door was finally before them, the maid gave another bow and spoke, "This is Professor Jean Colbert's quarters. By your leave, I wish to get back to my duties." And left not a moment after Eldwin gave a simple nod of his head.

Watching her leave, the Warlock spoke, "What a well mannered young women."

Materializing beside his Guardian, Ghost spoke, "She is rather pleasant. A bit more than Young Valliere." Not having gotten a good impression from the girl. "I couldn't help but see worry she was going to try something stupid to make you conceded under her."

"Foolish she might seem, but she's smart enough to know the hand she has currently." Eldwin told his longtime friend. "I'm sure it's nothing to worry about right now. She's young, possibly was just irritated by her results." Then turned to knock, Ghost once more vanishing for the time being.

Waiting a few seconds, the door creaked open and the Professor fixed his small glasses up his face. With a careful look over, he smiled and spoke, "Ah, good. I was at first worries you wouldn't come!" Then gave a slightly sheepish smile, "I had gotten so caught up in my work, I had neglected to tell you where I resided."

"It was of no trouble, Professor Colbert." assured Eldwin. "A young maid helped me find my way." Then told with a touch of amusement, "But I would have to agree. I might have spent hours searching if I didn't ask for directions."

Laughing, Colbert told, "It is a fairly large place. It can be easy to get lost." Then moved aside, door opening wider as he told, "Please, come in, come in. I have some questions, but I mostly wanted to ask about your ruins. I didn't get a chance to look at them before."

Stepping in, the Warlock waited for the door to click close before saying, "I have a feeling the reason you didn't was less of myself and more with those around us?" Though he could of been wrong and it was the other way around. Or something else entirely.

"In a sense, yes." Colbert spoke while moving over towards a desk, looking for something while Eldwin looked about, taking in the laboratory like room. "I didn't want to cause a even bigger scene than there already was. I was worried that things would only seed more rumors and gossip than the school already needs flying around."

"Sounds troublesome." Spoke the Guardian with amusement. "But since I am a man from another land, I would expect the rumors to be flying rather quickly."

Breathing in and sighting, Colbert told while turning around with charcoal and parchment, "Yes. With only so many things to entertain the students, rumors and gossip are often a enjoyable activity for them. And sometimes keeps them out of trouble." though like the young people they were, even that still spawned some form of trouble.

"No doubt." Nodded Eldwin before reaching up and taking off his helmet. "I will presume the runs are on my head, I felt a sharp pain there when it happened. The warning did help to prepare for it. Thank you, by the way."

Smiling, Colbert told, "Not at all, Sir Eldwin. I should be thanking you, it honestly slipped my mind during the whole experience of Louise summoning you." Eyes glittering with a almost wondrous curiosity while he glanced and wrote the symbols and markings down. "I must say, even your Runes are unique. Quite fascinating, and familiar. Possibly something older."

Waiting for a moment for the good teacher to finish up, Eldwin asked, "And what of the other reasons you wished to seek my attendance alone?" Watching as Colbert moved to the side to put the new runic information aside. A sort of calmness that piqued the Warlocks interest. Much more reserved and alert, and not as eccentric.

"You hold yourself like a Nobleman." Colbert seemed to absently start off. "And you move like a seasoned warrior. It was curious to see."

Again, Noble. It wasn't the fact he was human, or the way he seemingly dressed or looked. It was the Noble aspect that had the man concerned. Almost like how Louise seemed to almost panic and want to deny he was able to use magic unless he was a Noble.

Though thinking about it now, Eldwin could see why there would be a concern. "It would have to do with the students then?" Mind working quickly to dissect what information he had on hand. "All of them are nobility, and the knowledge that I am a noble might have caused trouble, even more in rumors and gossip. Am I correct?"

Colbert turned, and once he did, was the Warlock able to see his eyes more clearly now. Sharp, clever, and slightly cold. It was the sight of one that had killed before, and a sight that even Eldwin would not say he was guiltless of. "Very astute, Sir Eldwin."

With a smile hidden by his helmet, Eldwin resumed his normal stance of slightly parted feet and hands clasped behind his back. "Credit to young Louise. She had a similar concern. We had a small talk, and with you adding to that same concern, I was able to deduce." Then went on, "You're much like me. A man of learning, but your caution and sharpness speaks of a warrior."

"Former." Curtly told Colbert. "I have long since resigned from the military to pursue more tasteful avenues." The gave a slight smile, possibly of pride. "Like teaching the next generation of Nobles and helping them properly grow."

"A truly Noble goal." Nodded the Warlock in approval.

Cocking his head, Colbert asked, "And yourself, Sir Eldwin?" Knowing that by admittance, the man before him was a warrior and killer, much like himself at one point.

Not wavering, Eldwin told, "I am a Guardian back home. A protector of my City." Keeping it simple at first. "I, along with other Guardian's, were the first, second and last line of defence against many a horrific threat. The fight is never ending and I have been in my own fair share of battles that never cease to end."

Colbert gave a slow nod to that, but soon asked onwards, "And this land you are form… were Guardians the only form of military it had?"

"No." Told Eldwin with a single shake of his head. "Guardian's were simply the most well fitted group to handle fights. There were some, those that were not Guardians, that also fought. But we were the best known to form a miliary you could say. From frontline combat, scouting and even research." Then told with a smile in his tone, "You could say I balanced on all three, though dabbled in research whenever possible. Being a Warlock does that."

Seeming to gulp some, Colbert asked, "So you are Nobility?"

To some relief, Colbert watched as the Guardian shake his head. "No. I might have magic, but I am not a noble. I was portrayed as Noble a few times, more jokingly by fellow Guardians and friends, but I don't possess any nobility in blood. I actually doubt there are any nobility where I am form much anymore."

Nodding, Colbert could not help but ask, "Were all Guardians magically able?" As it sort of made sense to him if that's what happened to the nobility. It almost sounded like this man's lands were on the brink of collapse by the context of it all.

"Some." Began the Warlock in response. "But it's mostly we Warlocks that have that skill and aptitude. Most Titans and Hunters prefer their own means of getting things done." Then seemingly joked, "Normally? It involves either pushing something until it breaks, or just messing around with the problem until something happens. Respectively to each."

The mage was torn between chuckling to himself, or feeling distraught that both options were a little… barbaric or stupid. Obviously the Warlocks were the brains of their group, and the other two… well, he supposed the brawns and risk takers. "I see." Was what he soon dragged out.

Taking a chance to ask his own question, Eldwin queried, "If at all possible, could I have a means to learn more of your lands and it's magic?" It seemed to shake Colbert from his inner thoughts, as the Warlock went on, "I spoke to young Louise, and I have become aware that your magic here is different than home. I am quite curious how it functions."

"You have a different form of spellcrafting?" Colbert asked with great interest.

"Indeed." Eldwin nodded. "But do keep an open mind. Young Louise became a little overexcited and distressed when I mentioned them. Just keep in mind, where I am from, Earth, Water, Wind and Fire are not out main branches." Then soon told, "Sol, Arc and Void are what we Guardian's know and learn." And like that, Eldwin could feel the shift in atmosphere from how Colbert reacted to the last.

Body stiffened, air was inhaled and a shocked, if not barely contained excitement was in place. Louise seemed t be in denial, while the teacher before the Guardian looked ready to burst with many questions. With a raised hand to delay that possible flood to come, Eldwin said, "But, that is something we should discuss later once we both have time. I first want to study your magic in some length, so we both have a basis."

Nodding slowly, Colbert soon took a slight moment to compose his overexcited self to say, "Yes. That is possibly a good idea on your part. If only to compare the differences of our magics before going over a discussion of what we both could learn." Then nod to himself. "We have a Library, one of the largest in Tristane. If you ask one of the Staff, I'm sure they can direct you to it." Then paused before asking with a more serious undertone, "Can I trust you to truly be careful with my Students?"

The suspicion was almost humorous. Eldwin had to smile at the man's willingness to be ready to challenge him to a fight if it meant the protection of his students. "I have no reason to harm them. I chose to stay and aid Louise. I may return home, but I am patient and I know when to wait when I must." Though it was also due to just how aware he was of his situation. Ghost had not once picked up a transmission. Meaning they were far from home.

A smile returned to Colbert, and the man told, "Then perhaps we can continue this talk another time? I have some more work to do with cataloging the student's, their familiars and what runic symbols they were gifted."

Giving a nod of acknowledgment, Eldwin spoke, "Then I will take my leave and meet you another time where we can speak more freely." Turning away and leaving. Even as he left and Colbert began to refocus on his job, both men felt a certain calmness to the situation. Both had a small basis towards the other, if there was a underlying caution both had for their own reasons.

* * *

"Two Moons. How very interesting." Sitting near the edge of one of the much taller towers, Eldwin looked to the moons over his head and took them in. It was quite a view, and one he could appreciate. Though even the stars were completely different, and he could even hear Ghost agree with his inner musing.

"They are quite rich in a few materials from surface scans." Remarked Ghost, "Though the stars don't match any charts I have. I can't get even a close comparison. Even if we had a ship, I doubt we could fly our way home." Then paused in thought, millions of thought running his circuits before saying, "I think we're truly stranded here, Guardian. And unless you want to risk one of your Void Doors you are sometimes so fond of, I don't think we have any viable means to reach the Last City."

Still watching the moon's, Eldwin fully agreed. "I'm skilled, but my doors using the void are risky even with the shorter ranges I feel comfortable with. Jumping what could possibly be a different reality to home would be more suicidal than risky." Though added, "Or we somehow get dumped into the cold void of space. Maybe a land filled with pure darkness. It's hard to tell, since we don't know how far we truly are."

Turning to look at him, Ghost told, "I'm glad you're at least considering the possible downsides of trying such a move. I have no doubt that Kivu-12 would think it over and try using his own Void Light to warp his way home."

"Kivu-12 is as brilliant as he is insane Ghost." Chuckled Eldwin, "For an Exo Warlock, that almost speaks of how mad but brilliant he could be. He sometimes does surprise even us slightly unhinged Warlocks in ideas."

"Perhaps." Admitted Ghost. "But even you said that trying a jump like what you suggested is too much of a risk."

Nodding, Eldwin gave a look to Ghost and told, "This is the situation and we have to just deal with it as it is. There may be a way to return, but from how the Professor was at the summoning, there might have been a chance he would not tell, just so his student had a chance at success."

Tilting himself in the air, Ghost asked, "And what will you do about your skills in magic?" Turning to look down over the pentagon shaped walls surrounding the Academy. "Both Miss Valliere and Mr. Colbert seemed concerned over the aspect of you having some form of Nobility due to it. And if records are to show, the idea of a Noble in servitude to another after being… well, forcefully moved from home could be seen as a political time bomb."

It was just another thing to the list to figure out. But like always, Eldwin took it in stride the best he could and with what ability he could use. "Then it would be best if I don't use my skills too often and possibly just openly dismiss any affiliation of Nobility. That way, if it does come up, I could wave the matter of fairly easily." Or, he hopped so. Plans on paper rarely went as he wished, no matter how well thought out.

Turning to look out at the land and it's greenery, Ghost made a few bleeping sounds before saying, "It still astounds me." Almost sounding wondrous. "While I don't like the idea of being torn away from the Tower and our responsibilities- the land here is so much more vibrant than back home." Then told in amusement, "Well, except maybe Venus. Earth maybe a little roughed up, but Venus still seems vibrant as it was before the Collapse."

"It is a lovely sight." Agreed Eldwin in some reverence. Places like this were normally given scars of war back on earth. Maybe even some rough treatment by one thing or another. It was hard to find places that looked as nice as this. Though, thinking about it, Eldwin thought about another problem. Ammo.

Certainly, he had plenty of weapons in storage thanks to Ghost. But the true problem lay in the that all but his blade took ammo to use to their full extent. It was something that was normally easy to fix, mostly with his foes having something on them that he and Ghost could both convert into some form of ammunition. But here? That was not a given. Trial and error may be called for before they knew what to do. But until then? He would just have to sparingly use what he has on hand.

Not truly a bad thing, when one of his more preferred methods of a firefight was the use of single-shot scout rifles. Much more manageable and efficient in ammunition management in his mind.

So, with that in mind, Eldwin mentally nodded that he should save both normal ammunition and special ammunition for special situations. The Dark-Drink and his natural combat skills with and without magic would be his primary go-to until a time he knows he has a stable source of ammunition.

* * *

Waking up in the morning was fairly easy for Louise. Having taking to sleeping much more earlier in the previous day, she woke up much more sooner than she expected the next morning. Early enough that the sun was just rising over the horizon, a rather perfect time to get up and get to studying some things before class, actually.

It unfortunately took the young women a hour after she got dressed, prept and working on her studies, that something nagged at the back of her mind. Something that she should be remembering. Then, it came to her. _The summoning!_ And in a rush, got up and was about to rush for the door, and paused.

Did she do the Summoning already? Well, there was that… dream, unless it wasn't a dream. But looking around Louise didn't spot any man with apparent magic, or his little floating eye for a familiar. But the Stray was still in a pile, untouched. She remembered that, she had asked a maid servant bring that up last morning in advance preparation for her to-be familiar.

So it was with a sad, regretful sigh that Louise Francoise had to accept that she had summoned a human familiar that was a mage- and apparently had perfect control over his magic. But then a fire lit in her. _Why wasn't he here this morning?_ Making her scowl some and march out her door, being mindful not to slam it too hard.

She might not like that many of the students that were her peers, but there was no reason to wake them at an ungodly hour. It was a day off, and she didn't feel that cruel today. No, that honor was going to her Familiar for not being around when he should have been!

Marching down the corridors and down the stairs, Louise began to nearly stalk around, looking for her target that was so far nowhere to be seen. She paused in her search for a moment, doing her best to not seem too irritated before a maid and let them know some of her laundry was in her room waiting to be washed, before asking about the man.

With a blessing to Brimmer is some sense, the Maid was able to point her in the exact direction she needed to go. Louise was too happy to give a polite thank you to the miss before walking off and intent on reaching her familiar and demanding why he was outside and not in her room to start explaining more of himself!

Turning a corner and going outside, Louise noted that the grass was still wet with dew, the sun having not risen high enough to warm the ground and remove the dampness from the ground. Ignoring this, she continued onwards, intent on finding her familiar and giving him a good tongue lashing.

All those thoughts subsided as she slowed to a crawl while blinking slowly. She could see her Familiar now, but he didn't seem to be laying off or aimlessly gawking at anything. Or really anything her anger addled mind had presumed. Instead he was just sitting on the ground and, much to her own gawking mind, floating some feet off the ground.

She slowed, coming to a stop before him. Louise considered speaking, maybe breaking him out of his focused state to get some from of petty payback for the trouble he caused her. But another part felt more curious than anything. He was floating by magic, obviously. But doing so with no staff or wand in his lax hands while cross legged? It was… boggling.

"Good morn, Louise." Eldwin spoke calmly, surprising the girl some that he knew she was there- then again with his helmet with no hints to his face, she might have never known if his eyes were actually closed. "Have a pleasant rest?"

Recomposing herself, and placing on the best glare she could and do everything in her will to not flush with embarrassment for gawking, Louise told, "You weren't in my quarters this morning." Arms crossed and foot tapping.

"I didn't want to wake you." Smoothly told the Warlock in turn. "Care to join me, or are you simply here to glare at me?" Apparently aware of her anger. "You shouldn't. It's unbecoming of a young lady." More said in a chiding tone, much like a teacher tutting at misbehaviour in a class of edicate.

It made Louise fume at his audacity. "Don't you take that tone with me, Familiar!"

"Back to square one with calling me Familiar then?" Rhetorically asked Eldwin.

"Quite you!" She nearly screeched back, trying her best to control the flush on her face that only betrayed how angry she now felt. She was supposed to be the one calm and composed here! Why was this making her so infureated?

There was a small sigh to that as Eldwin told, "Louise, please. Calm yourself." Then added rather quickly so another outburst didn't happen. "Just breath. Organize your thoughts. Then speak. When you're composed and emotions reigned in, speak your mind. I can wait."

That… somewhat pacified her. Louise did breath in deeply but more out of how angry she felt. Still, she didn't fault his… orders and reasoning. Her Mother would have been disappointed in her possibly for her lack of control just then. Taking deep and calming breaths, Louise thought about why she was down here, yelling at him… then spoke more calmly her question. "Why were you not in my quarters?"

"I felt it wasn't my place and I didn't want to risk waking you up." Eldwin responded just as calmly. "Your instructor and teacher, Professor Colbert, had some unspoken concerns of me being too close to you. Concerns that I feel were admirable to have for him." Then went on, "He seems to care for his students."

Frowning at the idea of her teacher being weary of her familiar, who should be fine around her, Louise admitted, "He's a good teacher. One of the best." Though this was admittedly a slightly biased opinion, as he was a teacher hat hadn't given up on her yet.

"Still." Louise once more started, "You are expected to sleep near my person at all times. Being my Familiar, part of your task is my protection." Then, while it was a bit unlikely, Louise told, "What if some Assassin chose that night to attack, and you were not there to protect me?"

With a tilted head, Eldwin spoke, "I would ask how I would do that if I was slumbering as well." Making Louise press her lips tight at his logical comeback. "Regardless…. I concede your point." Making her blink. "I might not have been awake, but Ghost would have been. And he can alert me to threats." Then nodded, "I'll be sure to be a bit more keen on being around."

That was… unexpectedly easy. After yesterday and how he was firm on keeping his rights… the Warlock was oddly compliant. It made Louise suspicious as she asked, "Why are you so agreeing now?"

Not phased by her leer, Eldwin told, "You made a valid argument. What reason should I have to not acknowledge it's possibility of happening?" Not at all bothered by admitting his apparent fault. "This land is different, it's security might not be tight as my Home is. So in short, I might have to defer to you on certain matters like that."

It was almost flattering, in a way. Him acknowledging that she knew things he didn't know so easily. Part of her preened to that, but another felt unsure if she should be proud of that. It was just so easy to… have him comply. And simply by making a fair and valid point? She had to test this more at some point, maybe discard the knowledge she had about Familiars from those other books if need be.

But with that matter resolved, Louise decided to focus on something… rather obvious. "Why are you out here and… floating?" It was the last part that had her really puzzled, really.

"Just some practice." Told her familiar. "I might have mastery of my magic, but that doesn't mean I shouldn't keep a close eye on how to utilize it and making sure how much of a grasp of control I have, maybe further it." Then asked her in turn, "You don't have control exercises here?"

Shaking her head, Louise told, "No. We're instructed on how to use our magic, given examples and expected to replicate the same results with the tools and implements provided." Though for her that was not really the case, and nothing seemed to work out for her in the least.

There was a nod as Eldwin said, "A effective teaching method when dealing with a large body of students." Thinking some to that and told, "The only problem with it are the special cases that need a different teaching approach to grow properly. No one teaching system is perfect in that manner, so I suppose you have the shorter end of the stick in that regard."

"What is that supposed to mean?" Louise bristled a bit, wondering just what he was trying to imply.

"It means that most of the teaching staff are more concerned with the bulk of their students than the small few that lag some." Eldwin told. "You have potential someplace. They just haven't found it." While under his helmet, the man felt his lips curl up slightly, he could seen and hear Louise slightly grambling, apparently a bit miffed he could calmly reason things like this out. She obviously was looking for a slight fight to win… which made him question why.

Letting that slide for now, the Guardian relaxed and rose further into the air, making Louise step back some and watch in slight envy as he gently let his legs down and feet eventually rest on the ground while resuming his tall height over her. Hands once more resting behind himself, Eldwin gave Louise a look and told, "Maybe it is time we found ourselves a place to sit and talk. I'm sure you wish to know more about what I am, and I have plenty to ask to know of you."

Trying to not let anything show, Louise gave a stiff and firm nod at this. "Yes. Come, I know of a place where we can converse." Trying to save what little face she had in her Noble standing. Admittedly, she was feeling almost inadequate the more she stayed near her familiar. And it had not been two days yet! It was making her internally feel humiliated and sad at how far down she was. But she didn't let it show. She would never let it show that it boethed her.

Never. So was the rule of Steel.

* * *

With warm tea and a fresh breakfast meal, Louise felt herself much more calmer now that she could just relax in place at a table, outside and just take bits of her meal. While there was a large breakfast later on once all students had woken up, she was more interested to get to knowing her familiar.

Looking at him from across the table, she could see him eat his food with the same mannerisms as she did. The decorum was slightly different, but the air and the practice of how he handled his cutlery and food was no different. He also made a point to thank the maid serving them and politely excuse her once they had what they needed. A bit different than how most of her peers would just airily dismiss the commoners and wave them off.

He once more removed his helmet, though this time he physically took it off and not let it vanish like last time in her room. And even now she couldn't help but take in his face. It was calm, if not slightly pale almost like her own skin was. His yellow eyes were of the sharpest of color she had seen, and something about them was almost unnerving if he stared at her long enough. His dark hair was also fairly well kept, possibly enough so it wasn't a mess and presentable. Again, he wasn't extraordinary, but he wasn't half bad looking.

Looking down to her own food, Louise worked over her thoughts, collecting what she could recall from last night. After going over her many questions, she choose, "A Guardian." Spearing a small slice of sausage and asking on, "It makes you a sort of knight to the city of your lands?"

There was a light chuckle and a small smile, Eldwin telling, "I think the Knight title would best suite the Titans." Then used his free hand to motion to her, "I am more of the kind that will dabble in the arcanum and seek out the best solution to a situation or provide extra power if it calls for it."

Furrowing her brow, Louise asked, "A Titian?" Unable to remove the image of a large being of some sort.

"A class of Guardian." Told the man before her. "I am a Warlock Guardian, specializing in the ways of magic and deeper understanding into the aspects of Light, history or many other subjects." Then went on to tell, "Titans are the true warmachines of the City. Powerful men and women with skills befitting a true warrior with strong codes of honor and chivalry to themselves and their order's, you can say. It is why I think they are more befitting as Knights."

Curiosity peeking, Louise asked, "And are there other kinds of Guardians?" She was a little sad she didn't get a Titian, possibly would have made her feel better. Maybe would have sworn loyalty to her- but then again, might have tried to leave for home. Loyalty to one's kingdom did take priority.

"Yes, there were also the clever Hunters." Smiled Eldwin. "Unlike the Titans and their strength, or us Warlocks with our knowledge. The Hunters were nomadic like Guardians. They travels the lands freely, always listening, always watching and safeguarding the city without the need of being told to do a task." Then went on to gesture with a hand, "They see a problem, they will not charge in like a Titian, or plot out a plan like a Warlock. They will act swiftly and take care of the problem without causing too much alarm or noise. Possibly report their finds instead of fighting."

"So forward scouts then?" Asked Louise with a better understanding.

With a pleased nod, Eldwin said, "Advance forward scouts of keen eyes. They are a fearless sort, doing the most insane and craziest of risk taking ventures to shake off pursuers or to win a scuffle. They are loners, but loyal to close friends." Nodding to himself a bit and kept teling, "We Gaurdian would work together, sometimes forming fireteams to do tasks that might be risky for one lone Guardian. It is a sight seeing Titan, Warlock and Hunter all working as one."

The way he spoke, it almost reminded Louise of how one of her teachers seemed to think back of certain situations of history. In fact Colbert had the same tone of admiration for a particular subject that he found wondrous. It made Louise wonder what was so amazing when a team was made. Maybe it was something she should possibly ask.

"E-Eldwin." Louise began almost hesitantly with his name, but easily catching his full attention upon saying it. "What about your, ah, Familiar, Ghost?" Pausing some before saying, "How did you get him?" Wondering if, since they had possibly very different magics, how did the man before her get Ghost?

Smiling some, Eldwin told, "I didn't." Which made Louise frown. "Ghost was the one who got me." And chuckled at her bemusement. "Guardians are… special Louise. We're not like normal people. The Ghosts chooses Guardians, and all Guardians except very rare few, have Ghosts." Then continued to explain, "They are our partners, our guides, our shoulder angels at times and even the ones that tell us useful bits of history long forgotten and are troves of knowledge." Then smirked, "They are also very good at opening doors."

Appearing next to them, Ghost asked, "You're never going to let what Eris Morn said about us, are you?"

A grin threatened to break on the Guardian's lips, turning his head to address, "Why should I? We know it's a truth. You've opened more doors to let us past than anything else. You've been a very valuable universal key in that sense."

"I'm going to ignore that in favor to knowing you value me more as a invaluable partner than some skellington key to open any electrical lock you come acrossed." Remarked Ghost dryly.

Admittedly this was odd for Louise. Watching both Guardian and his Ghost bater like this. But it was like watching a couple of good friends tease or bat at the other in some good natured fun. But she continued the conversation, aiming the next question more at Ghost, "So you hold troves of knowledge with you?"

Turning, Ghost bobbed in place and answered, "Yes. Mostly knowledge, history and information pertaining to our home, but I'm sure I have something that might interest you." Then went on to say, "But since you lack any electrical devices, I would have to just play you the recordings or recite what I know."

There was something new in those words, a new phrase that she didn't quite understand or comprehend. Her Familiar and in turn, his familiar, his Ghost, kpt giving her more questions to seek answers to. It made her glad that she had most of the day to learn more about them, or really all her life. She was stuck with them now, after all.

* * *

Mid day. And Louise felt like she had found a deep bottomless pit of mystery that was her Familiar. Things had gone at a steady enough pace, even more with him asking her some simple questions that she gave him in turn. Mostly it pertained to the Nobility, their place in the world, how the countries were and how the commoners equated into all of it.

And while that interested him some, what he told her in turn almost made her head spin. The Last City, as he called it, it's sheer size and the people that lived in it. The supposed strength of the Guardian's that, once thought of, sounded like the Titans and Hunters had some form of magic, yet Eldwin denied that it was something called 'Light' that gave them such astounding abilities like many handlings giant creatures or running faster than ten men.

What had her attention the most, was the aspect of immortality. She wanted to deny it, but Eldwin, either delusional mad or just confident in his words, told her he was easily over a hundred years- though looked in his prime in her eyes. Making him an experienced Warlock of his Order, but still young compared to other Warlocks that were supposedly older than that. "A blurred Blessing and Curse." He had said to her. Because even as he lived on, others that were not Guardian's would just pass on. He apparently watched two or three different generations pass all in one life, even made friends with a few.

And yet there was more. Oh so much more. He later touched up on her person, her studies how they were going and what her position was in the school itself. It was with little pride, or what pride she had really, to tell that she had the most highest highest academic scores among all her peers. It was really her practical application that was abysmal and lacking, and something she shamefully got out.

To some odd mercy, he didn't belittle her on that at all. Only gave a nod of understanding and continued to talk on before she took up to asking what it was like to be a Guardian. This only opened up a new door full of things she didn't know how to make heads or tales of. He had traveled a lot though, having gone over old relic cities and fought a lot of apparent dangers of his home.

Fallen. A race that once to be like the Nobles. Strong, proud and honorable beings before something called the Darkness came to them. Stripped them of their cities, their homes, their weapons and many of their ships to degrade them into scavengers and pirates. The worst of all scum to scavenge what was left of their great people.

Hive. Twisted creatures that sounded vile to Louise and even borderline evil. Things that crept in the dark, feasting on the Light of other creatures, ripping many to shreds and following a way of thinking that strife, pain and suffering was the way to strength. Was the way to become more powerful. They sounded dreadful to meet to Louise.

Vex. 'Machines' or as Eldwin more simply put it, sentient golems that had a sort of magic that could warp time itself. Flashing from place to place on a near whim, unrestful and unending as they advance and take whatever land they wished. Smart and deadly, they feared nothing because they lacked fear at all. They also lacked compassion.

Cabal. Giant brutes that were huge and armored. A fearless war machine that would march on and did not have the word 'Retreat' in their entire vocabulary. They would not hesitate to crush entire mountains to dust if it was in their way. If there was a goal, they marched on with both raw strength of brute force, but also sound military execution, no remorse.

Taken. Possibly the most chilling of all the foes that Eldwin spoke of. Creauted that used to be any of the four previous ones- but swiped up by a greater, more powerful Hive Leader that saw itself as some sort of 'God' to it's kind and took away beings and use some twisted and evil dark magic to turn them into his enthralled slaves. Even Guardian's weren't apparently completely immune to this and had their Light drained and later twisted into these… abominations.

If it was all true or not, Louise wasn't sure. She didn't have the courage to ask, mostly because she decided that she didn't want to know this time. Maybe later, when she felt more sure, she would. But it helped her get an idea of what her Familiar was. What he fought and just how strong he could maybe be. It could of been all exaggerated, she knew. But at this point she had no way of actually validating if it was true or false.

So for now she let it rest. Let it rest and stew in her mind as she wondered about her familiar and the answers he had given her to mull over.

She didn't care if it was early and the sun had not reached the horizon just yet. Louise wanted to go to bed, go to bed and just pretend none of this happened. She got up and began to undress, yearning for the sweet, sweet bliss of sleep and warm comforting blankets. It was better than stewing with these conflicting thoughts!


	3. Power

_**Disclaimer: I do not own Familiar of Zero, nor it's series or charters. Neither do I own Destiny. May that go to it's respective owners.**_

 _ **This is a work of fiction inspired by other fictional works of many other talented writers and those that are inspired by the series of the Anime and Game. As such, this will not be following the exact same Canon as intended.**_

* * *

Taking a deep breath in and smelling just her tea, Louise tried to relax back in her place while her Familiar was away. Telling her that as much as he enjoyed the chat they were having, he wished to go and map out more of the Academy for a moment. Not that Louise decided to complain otherwise. She had plenty on her mind and to work over. Her… well, in honesty Louise wasn't quite sure what to call him at this point.

Eldwin was much more different than she had anticipated. The odd, strange and even almost fateful recounts were much the same as when her Mother would recount to her or her sisters about her own battles, her own fights and how harsh and bloody they could be. Sometimes those almost seemed a little exaggerated at moments, though she often knew her Mother only spoke the hard truth.

The Guardian's own recounts weren't as hard and simple though. They were a bit more animated, almost tinged with a sort of story teller like manner. He was there and had done those acts. Fighting off these Fallen, Hive, Vex, Cabal and Taken. Scrunching her eyes, Louise thought more on it, and with so many attackers, she had to wonder how powerful this 'Last City' was to handle it all. It was clear that not all five were friends with the other, the Taken being something of the Hive making that a moot point.

The question of strength and power still lingered in her mind, but Louise could paint a well enough image. Eldwin was a war veteran, and possibly a Line or Triangle mage, at the very least. _Well, perhaps not triangle_ , Louise mused, though she could only hope he was that strong. Yes, she still doubted how powerful her Familiar was. Only because she wasn't sure how truthful he was with her.

Why did she dispute the mere notion he was lying to her? Well, it was more out of the thought that he was trying to butter her up like one did. And there was the matter that the Last City sounded so much more faithful. Almost a storybook tail where the last few heros would hold out in a lone keep, fighting to survive and keep their honor untainted. It was just so out of the ordinary for her to take at mere face value.

Speaking of faith, Louise felt a certain measure of worry. Eldwin was not familiar with Brimmer, their Founder of magic as he graced nobility with God's gift of magic to all Nobility. He also seemed inclined to not fully believe her that Brimmer was a god among men. Then again, reflecting on his words, she could almost understand why.

 _"Where I was from, Louise."_ He had told to her while they had chatted, _"Many of the foes I faced had some form of God they worshiped. Some Fallen chose to kneel before Servitors as if they were God's. The Hive had a whole packed history of Worm Gods and the Taken King himself could have almost been seen as one by many. Even the Vex had something possibly similar to that, but I am not sure how true that may be."_

It was odd, as if Eldwin was unsure how to feel about the whole concept of religion himself, when he and apparently their Guardians had 'Slain Gods' back in his lands. Being called a blasphemer and heretic were putting it lightly. She once asked if he and the guardians had a faith. And that… was something else to listen to.

The Traveler. Eldwin didn't see it as a of himself, but many, even some Guardians he knew, often treated it like one. A massive spherical construct he told once held immeasurable power. Able to turn deserts to lush forests. WAters flow where they could not. Aid in tripling the lifespan of humans. And, most of all, travel the stars above and it's vast black seas.

Louise wanted to shut him up at one point, get him to not say such haptic like things. But she was also all to drawn in. A age of miracles, he told her. The Golden Age that sent his people above anything Luise could think of. She wanted to discard this as a lie too, but she hesitated. Because the Traveler was next to dead, he told, because of a age old enemy. The Darkness. A aspect that seemed to coil and exude around certain creatures or beings. Most of all, wanting to devour Light and snuff it out. The Collapse. When their nation fell and was thrown to the wolves in survival.

He told her the Darkness was the same thing that had made the Fallen tumble from Grace, that they used to worship the Traveler and it's light before it was forced to flee because the Darkness overwhelmed it and the Fallen. At least the Fallen made more sense to her, now. If they were like Nobility, and this 'Traveler' was their God, like Brimmer was her's… was it that they were just trying to remain faithful and follow? It's something she asked.

Eldwin chuckled bitterly to her question. The Fallen had been corrupted, he told her. Very few seem to lack the darkness that clung to them, and they would sooner kill those of the Last City to reclaim their God, uncaring of those slaughtered. The only Fallen he was fine with for the most part, was Variks of House Judgment. Though even that was a stretch as the Warlock saw a devious and cunning mind under the elder's witty and sometimes humorous personality.

Though there was one last thing Eldwin mentioned. One last parting gift from the Traveler before it was placed in a death like state. _"In the Traveler's dying breath, it gave us the Ghosts. Small lights in the dark, a goal to find guardians that could wield the Traveler's light and make it their own."_

It made Ghost some sort of child to a faux God in Louise's mind, but if it carried a fraction of the things power, then there must be something grand about it. Or, it also could be a lie to fill her with gobstopped awe.

Louise was not sure anymore at this point. She almost had a headache much like the one she had yesterday.

 _Why couldn't I have just gotten something simple?_ She asked herself while heavily sighing and placing her tea back down on its saucer. Pointedly ignoring the low and rising sound of the other Students slowly filling the grounds around her. Familiars following after them as tables and chairs were prepared by many a Maid Servant that prepared to begin their tasks. _It would have been great for a Dragon or Manticore, but honestly? A small, cute and adorable cat would be much more preferred to this!_

Cat's were nice. A little independent and very whiny for attention at times, but they were at least more calming than her Summons. Her elder sister, Cattleye, had a few. And they were always the most precious of things. Well, maybe not the one named Mittens, the tomcat seemed to get into everything. But the point stood! A cat would of been nice, even a stress reliever as it lay in her lap and she could just paper it wth gentle petting. It did wonders for her mood really.

But no. She was stuck with a odd, controversial haritic form a far off land. One that was bound by dangers that might as well been a constant state of war for them. No, Louise could not from a proper opinion of her Familiar, not right now. Everything was just a bit too much for her to just simply understand with a clear mind.

With another sigh, the pinkette mage focused on her tea once again. Taking it up and taking nice gentle sips from it. It's cooled, but still calming mix of herbs and little hints of cinnamon helped her settle her mind some. She took a nice calming breath- "Louise~!" -then let out a snort that almost borderlined a snarl.

"Zerbst." Louise nearly snapped, her calm mood all but gone as her eyes turned to the taller, tanned skinned beauty that was the envy of all female student's and the wet dream of the male student body. It was hard to keep herself level headed with the playful smirk that made itself known on one Kirche Von Zerbst, and the pain of her life. "What, do you want?" She meant to say, 'What do I own this pleasure?' But in her anger, it came out much shorter.

Louise hated this woman so badly.

Hearing that annoying hoho of a laugh, Zerbst spoke with a almost knowing smile, "I noticed you out here by your lonesome and without a Familiar." Not two steps behind, Tabatha seemed to hand around the taller beauty like a shadow, nose buried in book and staff in hand. "Let me guess." Spoke on the red haired women, "He left because you weren't paying him enough to keep up the act as your Familiar."

"Silence Zerbst." Nearly grunted out Louise, feeling a want to just take her wand out and try a spell- failure or not, Louise was sure it would maybe silence the flirt. Or, possibly get her in trouble badly, but it was tempting. "My Familiar went off to do some tasks for me." Technically a lie, but she didn't want to appear weak before her mortal enemy. "He will be along later on once he's finished."

There was a tutting as Kirche waved her finger at her, "Oh little Zero." Making the smaller women twitch with annoyance, "Having that man be shoved off to do your pretty little choirs- aren't you supposed to be getting to know him?" Then smirked, "Well, maybe you don't want to. It would make sense to not humiliate yourself further."

While Louise simmered some, Kirche cooed, "Oh, where are my manners, I never introduced you to Flame!" And knelt down, piquing to have Louise follow the other student downwards while she reached for a bright red salamander that easily compared to a dog in size. "Isn't he just gorgeous? And a rare find, I might hadd. All the way from the Fiery mountains themselves and as you can tell, has a healthy and vibrant red sheen." Pride flowing off Kirche.

It only just increased Louise own annoyance. It was bad enough Eldwin wasn't what she wanted, but part of her felt scared at a jarring realization. He knew magic, and form his recounts, if they were true, was much more stronger than her and much more skilled in using it. Taking a breath in and keeping together, Louise was glad he didn't use any befor the student body. She would be a even bigger laughingstock if her familiar, her servant could do magic league better than herself!

Oh she wanted to fire back on Zerbst, jab and tell her that Flame had nothing on Eldwin, if only to save her pride and dignity that seemed to be the only bits of Honor and Nobility she could hold. But she couldn't. Mentioning his magic would just make her look bad, and make even more horrendous rumors to fly around about Binding a Mage, a Noble, as her Familiar Servant. And she couldn't just say he was a warrior either. Not a weapon on him to prove that.

"I see even Flame's magnificent glow awestrucks you, Zero." Taunted Kirche once more, making Louise gip her hands until her knuckles were white. The cow, taking her silence as a means to further jab at her. The small girl gound feel her cheeks flush in anger.

"I was simply contemplating why you're over here, Zerbst." Louise began off with the best control she could. "No more boys around worth your time to toss your skirt aside for, or did they get disappointed after the first night?"

It was supposed to be an insult, yet Kirche only laughed, raising up and the back of her hand near her face with a large smile. "Oh, someone is quite snappy today." Amusement gleaming in the fairy mage. "What has gotten you so uptight today, Zero?" Then said hurriedly, "Well, besides that failure of a summoning?"

 _Oh there is plenty to be snappy about_. Louise thought with a good hint of corrosive venom in her mind. _Shame, humiliation, a splitting headache, a Familiar that just wrecked all my planes- and you!_ She wanted to voice this all, but that would be just a bad move. Less so because it was childish- but also because there was a audience of ears all around them. She didn't need even more rumors and gossip on top of her Zero Magic, Zero Talent and Zero Skills.

"Leave me be, Zerbst." Stiffly told off Louise, arms crossing as she glared with a heated glare. "I have no time to waste breath talking to you, I have other things to attend to."

"Like paying that dressed up commoner his gold to keep up the act?" Shot the women with an even wider smirk and making Louise bristle all the more. Oh how much fun it was to get a rise out of the little noble. Kirche had to admit it made all the studying and classes that much more bearable. She also liked those pouts, very adorable.

Tabatha, for her part, mostly ignored her friend's constant teasing towards Louise. The silent girl wanted to roll her eyes, but chose to focus more on her book. The two were also loud, and she considered to find her own Familiar and just relax and keep reading in silence. She was only there to keep Kirche out of too much trouble.

With a flick of her eyes though, the ever quite girl shifted her staff and poked it's end at Kirche's foot. The little tap was all it took to rip the women form her own entertainment and look down at the smaller bluenette girl, whom soon glanced and flicked her eyes to the side.

Blinking herself, Kirche turned her head and smiled at the man approaching. The dark and near black robes with golden like enbroderments and symbols of suns around it's hem was easy to make out, and so was the avian like helmet that looked more like a hood than anything else. Louise's Familiar stalked forwards, careful steps made a keeping a pace more akin to a brisk walk than anything else.

Glancing, Kirche felt her smirk become a little devious, as Louise who was distracted by the man too, and decided to act. Turning on her feminine charms, Kirche made a point to cross her arms under her ample chest that had a fair amount of its cleavage showing. She made long purposeful steps, only adding a little sway to her hips to draw his attention.

When his head cocked slightly towards her in attention, Kirche secretly smirked to herself while speaking out in a more pleasant tone, "Why hello there, I don't think we've been introduced." Hand snaking around to gently lay over her revealing chest purposely, slightly leaning over just a bit more to give him a better peek while telling almost alluringly, "Kirche Augusta Frederica Von Anhalt Zerbst." Then glanced down, smiling with affection to her salamander that had followed her in curiosity, "And this lovely creature is Flame, it is so nice to meet your acquaintance."

Hands behind his back,the man told, "Eldwin the Knowing." Giving her a firm nod. "A pleasure, Miss Zerbst." Though he gave a glance right over her shoulder, sighting a fuming Louise before turning back and saying, "Excuse me, but I was on my way back to continue a conversation with Louise."

 _Hmm, he wasn't an astonishing specimen before… but he has manners, very refined_. There was something to be appreciated in a man's polite nature, and this one had it rather well done, Kirche admitted. It would of been nice if he didn't have that helmet on his head to cover his reactions, but he sounded fairly composed. A challenge.

"May I join you?" Zerbst asked all too sweetly.

"Absolutely not!" Louise called from behind, standing so fast up from the table she sat at, the chair had gone flying back and landed in the grass.

Eldwin gave a bemused look between Louise and Kirche, a little confused. What was going on? He could tell Louise was in one of her temperamental moods again, fourth one he's seen. But that was simmering before he got here. Was it this young women he was speaking to? _How very peculiar._

Figuring this was just another thing he had to look into later on, Eldwin told more politely towards Kirche, "While it would be nice to know you a bit more, I will have to respectfully recline that you do so. Myself and Louise have a fair amount to talk about, and you should possibly be attending to Flame. If I recall, today and the next day is for bonding with your Summons, am I correct?"

 _Oh, smart too_. The smile on Kirche's face did not leave her, and it was hard to have it leave. This man was going to be a new sort of challenge, though maybe another time. He did have a slight point about bonding with Familiars, and she was sure Tabatha would get tired of being her little chaperone for the rest of the day while pestering little Louise.

"That you are, Sir Eldwin." She spoke and gave a polite nod of her head. "Have a wonderful evening." Turning around, though tossing a much more alluring smile over her shoulder, eyes smoldering with a warmth. "Do come and visit me sometime, I would just love to hear more about you~" And gave a flirty wink before striding away, Flame and Tabatha on her heels.

Watching the student stride way with firm long legs, Eldwin turned back to Louise while she fumes and pulled out a chair for himself, and remarked to her, "What a peculiar women." Making the young Pinkette slight jerk in place in surprise.

She gave Eldwin a dubious stair, unable to comprehend what she just heard now. Surely he noticed that whoring women was trying to entice him? Though watching him settle himself and cup a hand under his chin, Louise was beginning to wonder if he actually noticed and was playing it off- or by some off, miraculous chance, her Familiar was completely oblivious.

After a while, Eldwin waved the thought off and focused only on Louise, arms crossing as he told, "Louise." His voice calm and simple, but a tinge of questioning there. "Would you care to demonstrate your magic for me?"

All anger and confusion in Luise drained away to pure dread.

-Line Break-

She might have not been walking down death row, but Louise did feel a whole new trepidation as she and Eldwin walked down the path that lead to some practice field for magical usage. Glancing to her right side, she could see him walking on near imposingly, not seeming to even cast a glance at her. She had misgivings about showing him her failures in magic.

It was bad enough she had to tell him. A demonstration was just going to degrade her person.

Sighing, Louise at least admitted it couldn't be that much more worse. The worst that could happen is her familiar degrading her like the rest of her class, so, she could put up with it. But still, the idea scared her, and no matter how much she tried to steel herself, it did not make the feeling fade.

When they reached the place they planned to work in, Louise gave one glance to the poles on the other side of the field, near a few dummies and all surrounded by a few craters, little trenches or dirt patches that marred the ground. Casting one glance over her shoulder, Eldwin stood with resolve and just gave a nod, patiently waiting.

Heaving one more sigh, Louise got out her wand and started a simple little chant, her intent being fairly simple. Casting a gout of fire at a dummy. "Fireball!"

What was received in turn was a explosion rocketing the courtyard they were in, scaring off quite a few birds that had perched near the walls of the Academy. Louise glared, seeing the scorched ground near the Dummy she intended to hit. Her aim was a bit off that time.

There was a humming, and Eldwin commented, "A bit more to the left and you would have possibly obliterated that target." Then asked, "Is that a normal fireball spell? Because if so I'm impressed by the results." That made Louise turn her head with shock as he told on, "I wouldn't mind using a spell like that, can you augment its size?"

Shaking off what he said, Louise shouted, "No! That was a failure, I was trying to cast fire at the dummy!" Was he trying to make fun of her? He probably was, making fun of her explosive failures.

A brow lifted under the helmet as Eldwin asked, "Louise, what is the intent of fireball?"

Pouting with anger, Louise crossed her arms and told in a strong tone, "Fireball is a basic Dot level sire spell meant to be used offensively to cause burns towards a target. It can be also augmented to simply blast back and knock out targets if properly managed."

Nodding, Eldwin asked, "Tell me, if Fireball is made to kill, and your explosion with enough power can kill, are the results any different?" Making Louise pause in thought. He could see he thinking, but the girl scowled at him.

"I still failed!" She screamed out at him.

"Only because you allow it to be a failure." He soundly retorted back. "That is not a failure. Your intent was to cause harm, yes?" Then motioned towards the dummy, "Cast again, don't rush your aim, and focus on your target."

Louise glared at Eldwin, but turned and decided to comply. Straightening herself up, Louise tried again, focusing and soon casting. "Fireball!" And with another loud explosion, was the dummy singed, and even torn a good deal. Both couldn't see this due t the smoke for a while, but when it cleared the results showed.

Nodding, Eldwin asked, "Now tell me, Louise. If that explosion went off near a person, what would happen?"

Growling at this, Louise told with clenched fists, more than experienced in knowing this answer. "Light to heavy burns. Smoke. Ringing of ears. Sometimes temporary blindness… where are you going with this?" She asked in frustration.

"A moment." Told the Guardian calmly. "Now if someone was hit by a fireball, what would happen?"

"Mild to heavy burns in the section of the body struck." Told Louise with crossed arms.

Nodding, Eldwin then asked, "If you ever assaulted by someone that wanted to hurt you, which option would you have?" Then motioned to her, "A gout of fire that flies at the target, and while hitting soundly, could miss." Then held up a hand towards the dummy, torn and singed. "Or an explosion, with no travel time and can instantly blind, burn, thrash, and deafen them in one fell swoop?"

Louise thought to that, and while she wanted a Fireball, a actual spell taught… she had to gramance and admit, Eldwin was almost making a better point than she could. She _would_ want the explosion. She _would_ use it. If not to harm, than to disorient the attacker and back up for breathing room if she had to.

Eldwin waited, letting Louise mull this over before telling, "The results might be different, Louise." Telling her this in a near mentor like tone. "But it's not the spell alone, but the results you want." And held up his hand, blue arcs of lightning dancing between his fingers. "We spellcasters are the wielders. Our magic is the versatile tools that come with our skills set." Then turned, hand out as a thunderous clap sounded.

With a near blinding flash, the second year mage watched as bolt of lightning hit near the dummies, before the area seemed to darken with clouds. Suddenly, the area lit with blue and white flashes, lightning seeming to arc and spark and screech up into the air before dissipating, leaving quite a few burnt up targets.

Eldwin turned to her and told, "Intent is what you need." Snapping the young girl to look at him. "There is more to spellcraft than simply successfully casting magical spells. Sometimes you need to be innovative with what you have, changed it's purpose and let it do something new for a your goals."

Clenching her jaw some, Louise all but shouted, "But that won't help me become a stronger mage, or more powerful with magic!" And motioned to the dummies angrily, "How can I do that when I can't even cast magic right? If everything always explodes in my face!?" Then sneered, "You get to have your power and use it all you like, make it do what you want- I can't."

Staring at the young women, Eldwin said, "What does it mean, to be a Warlock?" Watching as her face contort in slight confusion at his question before he told, "Power." Then paced towards one side, and told, "Only Warlocks understand true Power."

Louise watched on move, seeming to take slow steps around her as he went on telling her, "True power lies in knowledge. In understanding." Then snapped at her, finger up and told firmly, but also gently, "Power channeled, not controlled." He stared at the small girl before standing straight, squaring his shoulders and hands clasping behind his back. "Ikora Ray. A Warlock and a leading Vanguard member that oversees most of us Warlocks." Speaking with a tone of respect. "She told me about the secrets of learning about the Storm Caller. To control the raw power that was the storm, to be both the Question and the Answer. What it was to be a Warlock, truly."

Looking at Louise, Eldwin said, "Knowledge. Understanding. Channeling. These are concepts you need to grasp if you ever want to be a powerful mage- not for Power in of itself. That… is merely the result of the first three." Staring at the other for a long while, Eldwin told, "I was like you once." Making Louise boggle at his near shift in topic. "I was young, still fresh and lacked real understanding of things. I sought for power, but at some point I left that behind. More entranced by the knowledge around me and it's wonders even during such harsh times."

"You are still young, little Louise." A sort of endearment in his tone, though being called little did annoy the Valliere. "You have much to progress in. But first, you need to break old thoughts, old concepts and ideals you you want to grow." Then gave a motion of his head towards the damaged dummy she casted on. "There is potential there. The is power in your blood. Don't let any convince you otherwise. Because the proof is right before your own eyes."

Louise turned from dummy, to Eldwin, then dummy again, thinking over what he said. Still, she glanced at the other dummies, the ones that Eldwin scorched. Yet he told, "Arc is such a raw element." Making her turn her head back to the man. "It's wild, fierce, uncontrollable. You can't merely tell it what to do. Only be the conduit that guides it."

There was a slow nod from the girl, trying to grasp this line of thought. But, since they were on the subject, she asked, "And… the other two?" A bit hesitant on touching on 'Void' again.

Giving her a long look, Eldwin held up a hand before it glowed with a bright, golden and warm glow, a sphere that looked like the sun burning in the palm of his hand. "Sol. Tamer, but also very dangerous. Those too headstrong often find that being turn to ash is all that will become of them." Then with a simple toss, the ball laced over the air and touched the ground. It grew, snapping in a hot, molten ball that burned and scorched.

Both stood and stared, one impassively and the other with utter awe and fascination as while the nearest dummy was burnt, incinerated into little cinders on the wind- those outside the radius of the golden sphere were left untouched, if not well cooked and a bit singed by what looked to be a small sun.

When it was done, and it finally burnt out of all it's fuel, was there only a smoldering ground with a slightly glowing center, the earth itself indented by the hot and dense energy it once cradled. But it was not given respite, as Eldwin snapped a hand up, this one somehow glowing with a dark, purplish and black light, her mind not comprehending how something black could also have light. "Void." And with another simple toss, did it fly and land near the spot the Sol spell was used.

But this, was far different. While one arced with wild abounding power, and the other burned without thought, this was… ravenous. Louise watched with a morbid fascination as the heat seemed to just vanish away from where the now black, purplish sphere grew. The area around it seeming to twist and turn, the air itself seeming to be pulled in, dust, pebbles and even the target seeming to be consumed by it.

"Void. A darker, more dangerous form of magic where I am form." Eldwin told with a tone of caution. "It isn't wild. It isn't hot. It, is hungry." Both continued to watch as it continued to just consume nearby thing, turning it to nothingness as he went on. "Not many practice it, and it's mostly we Warlocks that do. But most are sometimes discouraged from going too far, and some are fearful to because any fool unwary enough might find the Voids might will consume them until they themselves are nothing."

Taking a sharp breath to that, Louise felt almost chilled at the thought. A magic that could consume it's master? "Why would anyone use such a dangerous kind of magic?" She asked to him, watching as Eldwin turn to her and told one simple thing that almost made her spin prickle at the scope of how many Nobles would say the same thing for their own reasons.

"Simply put, Louise? They wanted Power." The truth of Eldwin's words for some reason scared Louse, by her own understanding.


	4. Expectations

_**Disclaimer: I do not own Familiar of Zero, nor it's series or charters. Neither do I own Destiny. May that go to it's respective owners.**_

 _ **This is a work of fiction inspired by other fictional works of many other talented writers and those that are inspired by the series of the Anime and Game. As such, this will not be following the exact same Canon as intended.**_

* * *

After the little example of show, and bestowing of a little insight and wisdom, did Louise leave for her room, feeling a slight daze overcome her mind at all she was told. While the former things she was told was a lot to take in, there was something eerily frightening about his final words. _They wanted power_. It was something all Nobility sought after.

Even Mrs. Chevreuse, despite being Triangle level mage in earth magics, felt disappointed in herself for not being a Square level mage. That made Luise a bit biter at the teacher, who had the ability to reach Triangle at the very least. But it was like she said those days back, all mages sought power.

But this was different for her. Louise couldn't help but turn and roll the same three words in her head, while also comparing it to that near impossible like power that her Familiar had used. Void. All Warlocks, even Titans and possibly those Hunters, could use Void Magic. Each one of varying levels, but all had a skill in it. And her Familiar has a Mastery over- no, in the subject.

It made her wonder if she truly was a Void Mage, as blasphemous as it sounded. Another part of her shuttered at what it implied. While Louise wasn't one to turn down the opportunity for power- be it for influence, information, knowledge and most of all magic, the description of Void shared her some.

Hungry. That was how Eldwin put it. Not hot and burning and shining with light as Sol, which seemed to be easily tamed and even directed once understood. Nor wild and primal and raw like Arc, a ever changing and shifting from of energy.

No. This gift, this power… it hungered. It hungered for life. It hungered for Light. It hungered for matter. It hungered for anything that was foolish enough to near itself. Louise tried to not let it bother her, but with the bare knowledge, the bare hint that Eldwin gave to her about how it could consume even the wielder themselves?

 _Does that mean my magic will consume me?_ It wasn't a pleasant thought and it made Louise cringe, almost flinch in on herself. The idea wasn't savory. But in hindsight, it almost made sense as to why there wasn't really any Void Mages, or why Brimmer, the chosen one of God, was even allowed to have it. It would kill and consume all the morons that recklessly took it.

But where did this place her? A talentless, little, underdeveloped girl with no ability to control her own magic? If she could use Void, would she get killed while just trying to use even the smallest bit of it's power? No books or subjects on Void and it's magics aside, if she could call on it, would she, Louise de Valliere, be consumed by the power she was 'gifted'?

 _It almost sounds more like a curse_. She iddily noted to herself. Maybe it explained why she couldn't use any element the Academy taught. Maybe it was her Void affinity that possibly consumed the application of any other element, making her's null of anything but her own unfocused and unrefined raw magic. Maybe it was the reason she was seen as a Zero. Maybe it was the reason for her undeveloped womanly state of body!

Hand coming up to slap her own face, Louise had to chid herself, _that is utterly ridiculous_. There was no way that her type of magic effected that, right? _I mean, magic can't do that...right?_ It was a subject of thought Louise… felt like she might have to maybe look into later.

Petty feelings of her vain outlooks aside though, Louise was still unable to stop mulling over what she had found out. If there was a grain of salt worth of truth to Eldwin's words, and she was, by some cruel chance of fate, a Void mage… who could teach her then? Certainly not Jean Colbert. The man might be a powerful fire mage, but he was still a expert at that, fire!

There was a few things Louise was at times. Like patient or calm and maybe she had little in the ways of tact at certain moments in time. But if it was one thing she was, she was smart. Book smart mostly, and right now those smarts were telling her that the Academy had nothing that could help her.

But she, strangely enough, did. If she had Void magic, if she had the gift that God only gave to Brimmer millennium past… that meant only one person could actually help her, the same one that told her about it. Eldwin.

She didn't want to, her pride wanted to not ask him for help after all the trouble he got her into. Or, more like the trouble he seemingly caused to her. But that wasn't her fault! She was a bundle of nerves at this moment, her world was slowly turning in on itself at his ideals and concepts- even that magic of his!

 _Maybe I should write to Cattleya?_ That idea sounded soothing to Louise as she walked down the next set of halls, hand gently cupping under her chin while in thought. _Maybe she might have something to share about this?_ And while that was a nice thought, she also recalled something else. Her Mother.

 _Oh Founder and his Saints, what will I tell her?_ In all truth, Louise had not written to her Mother just yet. The Valliere knew she had to sooner or latter, it was expected of her and Karin the Heavy Wind was ever so punctual. She knew when the Springtime Familiar Ritual was. She used to attend this very school herself. But what could she tell her Mother about her results?

Louise felt her ears tickle slightly at small whispers, whispers of her peers mixed in with light laughs and giggles. As much as she wanted to hear what gossip they were possibly spreading about her now, she had much more pressing matters in mind. Particularly a rampaging Mother that found out that she, Louise, the third daughter, summoned some hrithik and twisted her daughter's mind into think like a heretic herself!

And that was more frightening than the rumors or gossip being spread about herself. Louise took a moment to try and contain her small trembling fears and focus on a solution, on how to write to her mother- and not let on about specific details and not tip the same women off about those details. And that would be difficult with how keen the woman's eyes were.

 _Something I should do once I reach my quarters._ Resolved Louise, knowing that if she delayed too long, her Mother will start getting suspicious. It took nearly a week for a letter to reach home with the postal services they had. But Louise knew that delaying for too long will leave her mother waiting for too long and with a urge to send her own letter to her. And there was a slight fear that sent letter would be a simple 'I am coming to the Academy'.

It was unlikely, really. But Louise could not squish the fears that were clawing and poking at her heart at the disappointed eyes of her Mother. _Yes, sending a letter today will be a good idea._

* * *

Eldwin had to admit, Professor Colbert was right in saying the Library at the Academy was sizable. While it did not meet the same standard of the Tower and it's massive archives of digital information and manuscripts, the one here was still nice. Rustic really. Like taking a step in the long ago past that only Historians could dream of.

But his wondrous fascinations aside, Eldwin was more focused on the books he had. It took him and Ghost a better part of ten seconds to figure out the written language of these people, once more finding it a mix of mostly French and Latin. And while Eldwin could decipher and read most of it, he almost needed Ghost to help make out certain little bits. Like how they handled nouns or adjectives and such.

It was slightly slower progress than the Warlock wanted, but he was making it. The first thing he tackled on was their Magical System and figuring out how it really worked opposed to his own. In a way, it was interesting how it functioned here.

Light was one of the main components for Guardians to use their powers, Warlocks often using it alongside their learned magic to do things others could only dream. Mixed in with the concept of drawing in the natural powers of Arc, Sol and Void to do one of the three forms of art that they knew.

Mage's here were different. They had a reserve of magical energy stored inside their body, a only finite amount that they can draw on. And while it can grow in power, in strength and with usage, how all the more- it was not nearly as infinite as the elements that Guardians drew off of. To say, a taxing enough spell would drain a Mage to the point they could not use their magic for a time until enough can be restored with enough rest and food.

Another point was the Focal point. Guardians once more had the Light they were gifted with for this. The Mages used items, such as wands, staves, blades or even other such items made to handle magic. Apparently, focused magic through the body was a rare practice, more so at the willpower needed to use it. But if what Eldwin could figure, it was really not the problem.

Louise mentioned to him once that morning, that they had no exercise of control. They just sent a burst of power for their spells and willed their results. Take that, alongside the chanting that went hand-in-hand with the focal points they used, and regulating the needed power was just not required. The magic did it all for them. A rather clever system really, able to make competent and powerful enough mages in a shorter time.

But that had it's own drawbacks. With the lack of 'control' or understanding of how much one was manipulating their own powers, they missed out on more greater magic, more greater power, more greater control. If what he was learning was correct, then really it was not their fault for not realizing this.

Another book, a religious like text, mentioned this Brimmer, their Founder, and how he bestowed to them magic ages ago in the past. To put it bluntly, they were still learning of their own magical powers. Those at the Tower had not only time to learn, but also War to push them to take greater risks, and even had both the Traveler's own wisdom and knowledge, mixed in with anything they discovered by other things that latter attacked them like the Hive.

While old, in times like these where information could only be shared by either speaking or passed on by tome, Magic was still rather young and growing for mankind. They have made some large strides to be sure, but they would be more of basics of magical learning in thousands of years to come. Eldwin was sure of that.

So, for a short summary to himself, the mages had access to their own magic. It was limited and was managed more through their chants to refine it for them than their own control. Simple enough. The next thing to make them different was element attunement. All images were attuned to one element or another, being the basic four of Fire, Water, Wind and Earth. With this, certain students excelled in one area or another, pertaining to that one element.

Then there was one last manner. Classification of levels. It was also rather straight forwards. Dot, Line, Triangle and Square. A stacking system that can work either by taking one of the same element, or a few different ones. Really that's what it boils down to once you got past all the magical theory and many, many explanations. And every time a new level is reached, the stocking level before is all the more easier. Which made sense, seeing as each tier took more power to do.

It was, again, a system that Guardians almost bypassed. While it was true Guardians had to grow in strength, that strength was not so strictly limited as the magic here. Light was their might. And the longer a Guardian lived, following their own 'attunement' to their own roles, did their light grow, strengthen and become something of it's own engine of power. The Titan trained and honed their light like a blade. The Hunter explored and ran to tame their own. A Warlock studied and learned to inspire transcending might.

And as a Guardian grew in power, the more powerful their abilities were. Instead of having to build it, to expel it, they had to measure it else their light burn away those in their path. To tone down or unleash their inner energies, often fused with a elemental power that only bolstered and expanded their powers. Elementals that were shapeless, ever changing form, there but always not. To harness Arc, you had to draw on it's natural ambient self that flowed so freely in the air, the ground, the body and the sky. To harness Sol, you had to take your already kindled light and compress it's light into a heat, to ignite the gasses that transcended even the form of vapor and touch that which was plasma- hearts of suns themselves. To Void, you had to seek the spaces between spaces, the darkest of darkest, the vastest of vastness and the vacuum that took all and just, pull.

Complex in theory. Simple in application, once you understood.

 _But where did this finally place us?_ With a creaking of the wooden chair, Eldwin leaned back and thought long and hard on that. The usage of magic, between himself and the Mages, were almost polar opposite. The only real missing component, was that they did not use the aspect of Light. If they had it, if it could spark that special gift that was their Light and harness it, then teaching them would be much simpler.

 _But what if they did have Light?_ A ridiculous thought rose. _What if the Nobility have it, but have not sparked it?_ It was an interesting theory. What if they did have Light, it was only the Nobility that could use magic. But that proved nothing. The Hive could use magic, the darkest and foulest of sorts. But it was still magic, and they had no light, consumed it really. Like a nice little morsel of a snack on a sunday afternoon. If a sunday afternoon included torturing of the mind and killing of your brethren to teach them of strengthening themselves.

The hive could have some of the most oddest line of thinking.

Waving that little tidbit off with a hand over his head, Eldwin continued to ponder over the subject while leaning over the tome before himself. He was sure it had become the twilight hours over the time he had spent reading, his Ghost having a near field day in scanning every book he came acrossed to add to his already massive reservoir of knowledge.

Really, Eldwin was pondering this so much because of the little pink haired girl named Louise. He didn't say it at the time, but when she cast her spell, there was a pull of Void, much like the portal that he willingly entered before he was inside the Void itself, if not within a closed pocket of it. He should know, he would take leisurely walks inside of it from time to time.

Still, Loise had Void, it was hard not to sense it once she used it. The feel of the cold, hungry and always seeking ancient power was easy to tell from others. Yet it was different, her magic not having been on… good terms with it, resulting in one flashy, and rather effective, explosion of power that both fed and powered itself. A real paradox even he was trying to understand really.

 _I should have her tested for Light._ That was the first resolving thought in the Warlock's mind. In fact, he should perhaps test all the people here for the ability to wield light. See if there was a possible pattern among the many here. If the theory that nobility did possess the capacity to use Light, then it would solve why they can use Magic so well.

If it turned out that Common fold and Nobility had Light in exile order, maybe it was nothing and just a genetic issue. If he Nobility and rare few Commoners had Light, maybe then it was still a genetic issue that involved some offshoots with Nobility entertaining themselves in acts of adultery with the common folk?

Sighing, Eldwin realized that he would not know unless he went out in search of those with Light, test them and see who had it or not. Normally if one did have light, they would be given a Ghost to further aid them. But there was only his Ghost, and Ghost could not be just pawned off.

 _Then again…_ Having a thoughtful hum, Eldwin did recall a event, one that was mentioned to him by a fellow Guardian. One that mentioned that there was a Guardian that had taught and mentored a boy, was it? Well, whatever the gender, had an apprentice. Teaching them their ways and works. To wield their light, if the Warlock recalled right.

He heard the Teacher eventually was permanently killed, lost all his Light if things were told correctly. But the Mentors Ghost did become the Aprintances own after that, something about the two becoming more similar for the Ghost to imprint correctly and make them a fully fledged Guardian from there on. Really the information was spotty, mostly because it was a overexcited Hunter that was trying to show off to him that he was 'Smart as the wackjobs' too.

Silly young Hunters aside, it was still something that intrigued Eldwin, and something he was certainly willing to test out. A Guardian, even without their Ghosts, could still use their Light to do things that no mortal man could dream of doing. It was entirely possible that, after He or more appropriately, Ghost, kindled Louise's Light if she had the gift to or had it already, she could be taught his form of Magic.

And Eldwin had very little in the way of doubt to think Louise didn't have it. If she had the power of Void only, then a Wizard of the Hive or even some elderly scolor, maybe a spellcaster not of the Last City, could have easily taught her about Void. No, the magical ritual that brought him here, selected him in mind. The Chants of their magic seemed to have a very specific task that they perform to the highest degree. The Warlock can only assume that Louise had Light, or the capacity to wield it.

The thought was admittedly exciting actually. He never really had a appintace before, except maybe a few young Warlocks needing to be taught how to utilize their powers. But that was nothing too long term. Mostly a self discovery sort of venture for them to mold their powers. No, it was likely he was here as a Teacher for Louise. By deduction of reasoning and logic, it made sense in his mind.

Or the Spell was just a random lottery and he was overthinking things. That was entirely possible too. Still, he held out for the former rather than the latter. Mostly because it made him feel a bit more better than being the 'random lucky winner' of this little situation.

* * *

After leaving the Library, and filled with many thoughts on partisanship of young Louise, Edlwin would admit that was his partial intention when he spoke to her more privately during the previous night. Fiery torches crackled gently in the dark halls, casting red and yellow lights to dance about as the old Warlock thought on to himself. If Louise did possess Light, the mere capacity for it's use, it opened so many new doors for him to teach her.

But it also unlocked another one. A more dangerous one. Possibly a maddening one. While light was nowhere near inherently evil, it could be warped into a evil like state. And being a Warlock, something Louise will no doubt shape herself to be with or without his guidance? It was a slight risk.

Warlocks. Beings that strive to seek knowledge, Warrior-scholars that wield the light and strive to understand the secrets of it's power. Their minds an arsenal of many dangerous secrets, able to rend reality itself. They were the people that always balanced between the fine lines of Godhood, and utter Madness. One powerful Warlock, Osiris, was proof of this. The first true Sunsinger among his kind in a sense, and one that could resurrect without a Ghost. And yet like Toland the Shattered, went possibly quite mad. Or he was still sane, just with understanding past their own.

Toland was quite mad himself, obsessed with learning of the Hive and it's secrets. Seeing them as the pinnacle of evolutionary make despite their abhorred ways. A Warlock was bound to go mad sooner or later by the truths they uncovered. Given further life, with Light that halted their aging, subverted death with the aid of a Ghost- or ignore death all together if one truly mastered the way of a Sunsinger, like some demented trick candle, never going out.

Oh there were most definitely risks, Eldwin realized. Even as he stopped by a window to look at the dual moons of red and blue, he knew them very well. Louise would be like him. Unaging, ever growing, and quite powerful once she gained a grasp of her own power. _Perhaps I should not gift her Light just yet?_

On one hand, it was possibly the best course of action. Louise was still young, and had so much of her life to still yet live. Oh yes, at first the aspect might be great to her, he figured. Immortality. Eternal youth. Immunity to sickness. To resist all manner of diseases. Power most immeasurable.

She would not realize the pitfall of how agelessness would have, the madness of seeing everything turn to dust over time. Names and faces blurring over the millions met. The ampathy of watching things naturally go on while you yourself stay in a state of unnatural living. To be something more than Mortal.

Man once sought immortality and didn't actually realize it's caust. Many a Guardian that had seen more than they wished, knew though.

With this in thought, Eldwin gave a firm nod. He would test Louise for her light, but would not kindle it just yet. The last two days have been much on her young mind, and tossing the prospect of immortality would be possibly adding too much to her already strained mind. Time, was something she needed. And he would do just that.

In the meantime, the Warlock knew he had to think over a few things himself. Turning away from the window and it's wondrous sight, Eldwin began to compile other thoughts into his mind. Mostly, how to teach the young Valliere about her own power. If he was right, if she did possess the very will over Void, then he had to be cautious, careful and most of all, encouraging.

Rather inadvertently, he might have scared the girl about the might of the Void and what it could do. And Fear isn't what she needed. If she was scared of the Void, it would consume her later on in life. No, he had to help her not be scared of it, not fear the darkness it was and not fear it's might. The Void was Power. It might be unknown, but the mere unknown is what frightened many. Giving a name to a face, a thing to identify, and that fear leaves.

He needed to ensure her confidence in the Void. But before that… perhaps test her in using something else. Possibly in only her magic, her natural magic in it's rawest of states. Then maybe step up to using Sol, a more manageable power that while able to burn her, won't outright kill her with him watching ever so carefully. He could still teach her Void and do so simply like how he started. She was in no real risk unless she started using Blink.

Exposing one's self to the Void's grasp even for a moment had risks if you didn't know what you were doing.

And Arc? Oh, he very much doubted he would be teaching her that any time soon. Eldwin had to shake his head at the very thought while folding his hands behind himself. Not all Guardians choosing to be Storm Callers made the cut, the nature of Arc had to accept you, transcend you- he found himself lucky enough that he was able to pull himself back together after being struck by lightning, his very body turned into nothing but energy for a fraction of a moment.

He also doubted there was any nearby storms for her to get exposed to. The Academy's main tower was maybe high enough for it though, but really, there was a fair chance she'll die. And he had some twenty years teaching and preparation, perhaps even tutelage from older, more experienced Guardians before he tried his hand at it.

Some eighty year later, and the experience still hadn't left his mind. No, Louise was far from ready to that level of commitment. And she didn't have the same blessing of a Ghost to revive her if she failed with taming the storms might with her own will and direction.

Still, while ascending up the curving stairwell, the Warlock continued to work over what he could teach Louise, once she is ready. He would not be able to teach her too much about their own magic. He probably couldn't fully utilize it himself, seeing as his means of drawing on power was so much more different. Something to dabble in at a little time, he supposed.

Light taps sounding on stone, Eldwin let his eyes wander around form under the smooth faceplate, taking in the stone halls and their careful make. He was for certain now, that these halls were not the effort of hands, but of magic. Earth Magi working together to form and craft each piece, hardening it until it surpassed most normal stones.

 _I wonder if I could study that further?_ Came a thought to Eldwin's mind. Perhaps lean more of how to shift elements to other elements with their own knowledge of magic? _It would solve my ammunition problem._ Funny how he found a possible solution to his earlier problems from the previous night. It was… underwhelming. He secretly hoped to have a chance to tinker with the very particles, and bits of matter that made things up to get his results.

Well, learning this all form a book wasn't horrible. But it took some fun out of the whole experimental nature of things.

Not too much further, eldwin could make out the door frame of Louis's room, Ghost helpfully guiding him with his helmet's HUD and knowing where to exactly go. Granted he could of just torn a hole in reality itself and just do a little jump through- but it was considered rude by Warlocks to wrap yourself through reality to pop into their rooms unannounced. So really it was more of a matter of manners.

Standing before the door, Eldwin gave three knocks and waited, knowing if Louise was ready for him, she would open the door herself.

When it did open, and with a aged creaking as it did, Louise gave a glance up, partially staying behind it before speaking, "Eldwin, you're back." A tinge of surprise in her tone, though she moved back and said, "Please." Motioning for him to enter.

With a nod, the Guardian walked right in, hands once more resuming their place behind his back as he customarily had them. His Helmet was dismissed not too much longer after the door was closed, and even Ghost came out of hiding. Louise could be heard sighing, and with a turn of the head, Eldwin could see her in a nightgown before she headed for a table, sitting down and continuing to write down something.

Leaving that be, Eldwin made his way for the window and the balcony outside it instead, wanting to look out over the Academy a bit more and think. Ghost, however, seemed more interested in Louise, and floated right over as the black shelled Ghost hovered over her shoulder.

Hand tapping on the table, Louise reread her own letter, trying to pick out anything that might hint at her Mother of certain details she would rather keep hidden. Charcoal in her right hand, Louise tried to not fidget in her thoughts while she continued to worry over her own written words.

"A letter for home?" Quried Ghost, before it had to float up and away from a quickly swiping hand, Louise's other dropping the sharpened coal and taking her letter to hid it on her chest.

"Don't read that!" She nearly screeched, "It's private!" She didn't need her familiar, and his Familiar in turn, to know what she was writing- that was just plain embarrassing.

"Why?" Asked Ghost again, bobbing and weaving about in the air as his eye curiously landed on the paper against her chest. "Is it about my Gaurdian?"

Going red, Louise shouted, "None of your business!" Swiping a hand again, missing, and jumping when a blue coming light came from the odd creatures eye, over her torso. "What are you doing?"

"Scaning it so I can read it." Told Ghost helpfully, and without any sort of hesitance.

"Wha- hey!" Louise ran and tried to evade away instead, Ghost following her about the room all the while, trying to scan the piece of paper that Louise was trying to hide from him. "Get away, keep your nose out of my own private life!"

 _Almost reminds me of the tower with new Guardians fighting over some exoic weapon found or used in the Crucible._ Remarked Eldwin mildly in thought, more or less ignoring the little span of chaos going on behind himself. Really he was more taken with the two moons.

They were rather lovely tonight.


	5. Settling

_**Disclaimer: I do not own Familiar of Zero, nor it's series or charters. Neither do I own Destiny. May that go to it's respective owners.**_

 _ **This is a work of fiction inspired by other fictional works of many other talented writers and those that are inspired by the series of the Anime and Game. As such, this will not be following the exact same Canon as intended.**_

* * *

Louise was glad that she had one last day to relax while she could. The Valliere raised the soothingly scented tea up near her nose and breathed in, letting it calm her some before taking a sip. With a slow sigh, she sat back in her chair and soon refocused on the book before herself.

Classes started first thing tomorrow for all second year students like herself, and Louise wanted to get a head up on what she could. She had said as much to Eldwin that morning, and he seemed inclined to believe her and, much to her own embarrassment, applaud her on giving her studies priority. When she asked what he planned to do, alongside that little pest of a Familiar of his, he told her that he would be studying too.

It was a surprise at first, but now, as Louise worked over the many lines of text in the book before herself, she couldn't help but see why. He was a Warlock, and like he explained at one point, knowledge was just something they were inclined to. Secrets found by higher learning and investigating the unknown.

 _That's something I can feel proud of with him at least_. She smiled rather ruefully to herself. _A familiar that can teach himself and does it with diligence. Like me_. They said the Familiar reflected it's Master, so in this Luise took great pride in. It at least showed her, and any that bothered to watch, that they were both dutiful in their pursuit for knowledge.

Still, even with this little revelation that pleased her, Louise frowned a bit at what she needed to be done. Yes, she had finished getting both letter's out to home after Breakfast this morning in the main Dining Hall. And yes, she had finished up a few little projects just before lunch rolled around that would help add to her academic scores later this week.

Now all she had left was to work through a few books, seek out Mr. Aldila for some spare supplies for his class. Normally Louise would ask her Familiar to search for the right regents for her Alchemy classes, but she doubt the man knew what to look for. As knowledgeable as Eldwin was, Louise was sure he needed time to get caught up with the local kingdom and it's many kinds of regents that they had. His own Lands sounded very far off.

 _Well, besides that_. Louise continued to think, flipping a page and letting her eyes drag over the magical array on the left page. _I still need to get more parchment_. Maybe recheck my charcle supplies and ink stores. Then frowned a bit more. _I most definitely need to get more quills. I need to travel to the city again for a few things._

Letting out a low breath, Louise let those thoughts slip away slowly and reached for her tea again. Taking a nice long sip this time around, she iddily noted she was almost out. Disappointing really. Head lifted and eyes scanning, Louise lifted a hand towards a passing Maid, calling, "Maid."

Siesta herself paused in her duties and rushed right over, responding with a swiftness that Louise found most acceptable. "Yes Milady?" Speaking with all due respect in her tone.

Lifting her cup, Louise told, "I'm low on tea. Can you please fetch more for myself to have?"

With a bow, Siesta spoke, "Of course Milady. It will be along shortly." And in a swift move, hurried off to comply with the request given.

Smiling and turning back to her book, Louise felt a little happy something was finally going her way. Since this morning, things had been rather calm for her. Even her mortal enemy hadn't shown up to bother her this morning, but Louise did know the women was up and about. She was just distracted with showing off her Familiar to the others.

Actually, most of her tormentors had been absent today, Louise had to note. But a single peek over her book showed why really. They were all more preoccupied by their Familiars, a few going as far to play with the more excitable sorts that just wanted to have a little fun. Louise actually had to control a slight chortal that threaten to escape her, Guiche actually near the ground and almost dotting on his oversize mole Verdandi with praises.

"Your tea, Miss." Louise heard beside herself, Siesta once more back and pouring the near empty cup full while asking, "Is there anything more I can do for you, Milady?"

Giving a glance to the teapot, Louise gave a nod and told, "Yes, would you please leave that here? I may want more later on." Watching the maid nod and place it on the table, before Luise herself told, "That will be all."

"Of course, Milady." The young women nodded before turning away and leaving to do other tasks.

Turning her eyes once more to the book in her hands, Louise once more resumed her studies. Maybe once she was finished with this book pertaining to magical theory, she should move on to Alchemy? While she couldn't cast a proper spell to save her life, there were some things in alchemy she could do without incantations or magical influence. So there was bound to be something interesting there.

* * *

Glasses in right hand and left used to rub his tired eyes, Colbert took in a breath and looked at the most recent book before himself before closing it and setting it off to the side. He had been working through quite a bit of books in search for the right set of Ruins that Sir Eldwin had branded on his head, but so far his search had been fruitless.

He had meant to finish this yesterday, but with the ever elusive mark, and a few other duties and classes he had to attend to, it had slowed down this job of his. So far Louise was the only student who had not been fully recorded regarding her Familiar's markings, and that was something that could only be held off for so long. But he was close, he was sure of it- though only because there were only so many books on the subject and he had skimmed through almost all of them.

Gently closing the book he had closed, Colbert placed his glasses on once more and looked to the pile that had accumulated over the hours he spent sitting and reading. It was a little disconcerting to him that he had gone through so many in search for just one thing, one single sequence of symbols that would help him confirm what Louise's true element was.

Though at this moment a nap was starting to sound very appealing. If anything, to give his weary eyes some time to rest. But any notion of rest was placed on hold, the mage perking when he saw something unusual. A blue light flashing around the books.

Frowning and getting up, Colbert wondered who had gotten back here. This was the libraries more secluded and restricted sections. He doubted it was one of the other teachers, they normally only came back here for specific reasons like himself, and never used their magic. Meaning a Student had snuck back here somehow…

Again.

 _Honestly, if they would use that same determination in their studies, maybe we would have real prodigies among the ranks!_ It was almost frustrating how students only put their all into doing something that would eventually lead them into trouble. Maddening even more so when they get horrifically good at it, yet be abysmal at their studies. This section of the library was one such example, given high security, powerful locks and a few enhancements to keep unauthorized people out.

And yet, some students were clever enough to get past them. This might be the fourth time they had to reset and change the enchantments for the lock to the door this year.

Placing his musing off to the side, Colbert moved around the side of the bookcase. Ready to move around the corner swiftly and catch the student red handed. Though as soon as he did so, he paused and stared at the empty space that had nobody in it. He glanced around a bit confused before shaking it off. He must have been more tired than he thought, he was starting to see things.

Glancing back to the pile of books, Colbert resolved to put them away latter, figuring a bit of rest was called for before he had to get back to work. Heaving a sigh, he turned and began to walk out, going around a few more book cases and leaving out the door that lead to the main parts of the Library.

Though on his way out, the Professor slowly halted his walk, glancing at a familiarly darkly robed man reading over a book pilfered from the Libraries many walls. Curiously, Colbert walked over, speaking softly, "Sir Eldin, what a surprise."

Looking up from the book he was on, Eldwin gave a nod of acknowledgment, his helmet being still firmly in place as always. "Professor. Here for a bit of studying yourself?" Then turned his focus back to the book, the faceplated visor reflecting the book's contents in a near warped manner.

Smiling to that, Professor Colbert said, "In a manner of speaking, I was trying to search up something." Then shook his head and told, "It eludes me though. I was on my way out to get a little rest before getting back to it."

"Ah, the ever-lost section of words." Nodded Eldwin, placing the book down to give Colbert his full attention. "I have had that problem myself. I'm sure every Warlock has at some point." Motioning towards himself and the mage telling, "I can give you plenty a story where I ran all over the place looking for one single obscure line of text on a wall in some ruins far off. Annoying really."

Chuckling, Colbert asked, "You too?" Then giving a slight nod in agreement. "I can't tell you how much we of the Academy tend to not find what we're looking for, mostly because it get's lost among the hundreds of old tomes we have." Something of an odd irony to the Teacher really. Having access to much information, but not always finding what you're looking for, despite knowing it's there.

Turning focus on what Eldwin had, Colbert fixed his glasses and asked, "So you have come in in search for knowledge too, Sir Eldwin?" Then went on with his query with, "Have you found what you have been looking for?"

"Some." Respond the Warlock. "I'm looking mostly into how your magic functions, even thinking about experimenting on it's use." Then considered a thought and told, "I plan to possibly teach young Louise a few things."

With a start of surprise, if not some elation, Colbert asked, "You plan to teach Miss Valliere more of her Magic?"

Giving a sound nod, Eldwin explained while leaning back in his chair, arms crossed. "She has a familiar feeling Magic I'm aware of. It takes special care to handle, but can be used. But before I even begin, I want to confirm a few things before I give her the offer of some personal training pertaining to her gifts."

While this was something that Colbert was more than happy to hear, he also knew that this might cut into his Student's learning. Her lessons and even her work. "You may have to speak to the Headmaster about this matter then." Told Jean Colbert rather seriously. "While the idea of you helping Miss Valliere is, well, relieving and helpful- she has her own studies to work on here in the Academy."

"I understand completly, Professor Colbert." Eldwin accepted without complaint. "I will be sure to speak with him, once I am sure I can actually help little Louise with her magic." Reaching a hand out to pat at the open book and telling, "It is very different from back home, and I want to be as certain as can be before proceeding."

Gaining a smile at this, Colbert gave an accepting nod. "I may visit Headmaster Osmond and inform him ahead of time that you maybe visiting his office later on."

"Thank you Professor, that would be helpful." Said Eldwin with a content nod. "Now, as pleasant as this is, I have studying to return to and I think rest may help fuel your will for a most taxing search."

With a light chuckle, Colbert agreed, "Yes it will." Then waved, "May the Founder watch over you, Sir Eldwin." Turning and leaving away while also leaving the Guardian to his reading.

Head turning down, Eldwin reached his hand under the book and once more began to go over it, committing each line to memory to the best of his ability. Yet as he did, he nodded, "You've been quite Ghost."

Once there was a certainty that Colbert was not around, Ghost came into sight, speaking while he moved around his Guardian. "I got a little distracted." Bleeping as he turned, body twisting on itself as he asked, "Did you know there was an entire section behind a locked door?" Then told while explaining, "It has a good number of older tomes and books. Very fascinating subjects."

"I'm sure it was locked to keep people from wandering in." Eldwin said while flipping a page.

"I didn't wander in." Ghost defended. "I purposely entered." Then went on, "And a library is meant to seek and read knowledge. And I am almost out of books to read form in here."

Shaking his head, Eldwin told, "Your curiosity for knowledge is almost as insatiable as us Warlocks."

"I don't hear a complaint in there." Ghost pointed out rather obviously.

"Who said I was?" Returned the Warlock with a slight smirk playing on his hidden lips.

* * *

Louise took it back. Her once great day had quickly spiraled back to a hardly tolerated one. She did everything she could to focus solely on the book in her hand, fully trying to suppress the irritated twitch of her right eye while she had to listen to Kirche's ramblings. No, ramblings was not the right term- outright rubbing in the fact of Flame's fully devoted loyalties and being so amazing of a creature was more like it.

She could once more hear the annoying giggling of that women, hand daintily near her full lips before the Germanian spoke once again. "Are you trying to imitate Tabitha, Zero?" Pointing a finger right at Louise and telling, "You're doing it wrong. You need to let your face relax in a more neutral state and just iddily nod as I talk."

Bristling, Louise cast a glare over the edge of her book, her irritation only rising. "Is there a reason you are here bothering me, Zerbst?" Only electing a laugh from her enemy.

"I just came over to see what was going on." Told Kirche while leaning on the table, an amused smile comfortably setting on her face. "Your Familiar is nowhere to be seen, I think the entire school is sure now that he wasn't happy with his pay for acting the part and left."

Scowling, Louise told sharply, "He's currently busy with some private tasks."

"Private tasks?" Inquired Kirche. "Do tell." Leaning in all the more as if to hear something that was bound to be interesting.

Louise wanted to say it, really wanted to mention he was in the Library and studying. But where would that lead her? Commoners were not known for their literacy abilities, and she certainly didn't want some rumor spinning about Eldwin being a Noble. Denial or not, he could use magic, which was excuse enough for most, even her.

Mulling it over though, Louise decided to risk, "He's studying." Then continued to make the best front she could, with no mentions of magic. "He's not form any of the nearby Countries, I let him go and catch up on certain details around the area." Well, he actually left of his own accord, but she still wanted to show some form of control before her enemy. Maybe tone the rumors down before they were made.

"So he can read as well, you say?" Asked the redhead while absently reaching down to run her hand over Flame's smooth head. "You do make me wonder where you found him, Louise." Then raised a brow asking, "Unless there are certain activities you like to entertain yourself in?"

Flushing at the mere implication, Louise said with a hardly contained tone of outrage, "You are degrading, Zerbst." But then again, she shouldn't be surprised. _Most Germanian's are barbarians in some way, even if they like to dress up as Nobility._

"I'm a woman of passion, Zero." Smirked Kirche in response. Hand to her bosom, she went on with a puff of her chest, "Why, it's hard to contain such passions in a body of flesh. What's wrong with partaking in a few little fun activities?"

"How about rampant diseases for one?" Snarked Louise, though this only drew a boastful amount of laughter form Kirche.

"Oh Louise, you do not disappoint." Slowly calmed the overly entertained fire mage. Gaining a gleaming glint in her eye, Kirche told, "And that little bit is hardly a problem." Then said with a flourished hand, "Preventative and sanitizing spells, all water magic. Not easy to cast, but not really a challenge for a real mage." Then glanced, "Am I right, Zero?"

 _Maybe just one explosion._ Louise felt a little thought suggest. _Just a flick and a word, and you can at the very least singe her cloths_. It was tempting, but Louise just didn't feel like risking getting herself in trouble. Even if the idea would maybe result in shutting Kirche Von Zerbst up.

Snapping her book closed, Louise stood up abruptly and told, "I have other things to attend to, Zerbst." Choosing to leave than bare anymore of this. She wasn't sure how much more she could take before she blew up. Figuratively and possibly literally.

"Leaving so soon?" Asked Kirche, "We were just getting to the fun part." She was mildly disappointed when the Valliere did not respond, opting to just ignore her and stomp away almost childishly. Kirche pouted to herself and crossed her arms, saying, "Oh poo. And she was being rather fun to poke at too."

Once more reaching a hand down to pet Flame and making him rumble in approval, Kirche wondered if she maybe pushed a bit too much. Louise could only take so much teasing in one setting. Though, Kirche was sure that after a few hours to simmer down, Louise would be back on the table for a little fun. If anything, the small girl was resilient.

Still, that left the Zerbst with the problem of entertainment. Flame was well and good, but he was a bit more relaxed than anything. Nothing overly excitable. And Tabatha was out with her Dragon Familiar, Sylpheed. So that pretty much left her hoard of adoring and handsome young men, or the newest addition to the Academy walls.

 _Eldwin the Knowing. Sounds like a tittle for a Noble_. Kirche had little to no evidence to support that the man was nobility, but it was clear as day to her, and even Tabatha for that matter, that the man held himself like one. Spoke like one. Acted like one. He hadn't shown a inch of magic, but it was possible. Even his robes, as black as they were, still were nicely kept and more dressy than any commoner might have. Really, her jab that he might have been some commoner was a joke!

Kirche did not expect the entire school to take that literate.

Still, she might as well have done a favor for the small pinkette, really. If news had gotten out, even as a mere rumor, that Louise had summoned and then bound a Noble as her familiar? Oh the political storm that would follow that would be next to scandalizing. The Valliere House would be on the defense to quell the rumors of subjugating nobility from foreign lands or nearby lands, possibly accusations of kidnapping and of ransom, a stain to their honor.

Blood feuds aside, Kirche didn't hate Louise. Really the redhead could hardly care about the blood feud their families had, Louise was just too entertaining of a Rival to just hate. Also the girl made the most cutest of angry pouts, how could you hate that? It was like looking at a small kitten trying to glare at you for waving a fish over it's head!

Pushing that amusing little thought out of her mind,the young mage got up and made a path for the Library in search of something entertaining. If nothing else, then to find some book to look into if the man was not there. Really, working over the last few days had been almost a small distraction from her normal routine. The oddity that merely surrounded the whole summoning ritual with Louise was just strange.

Maybe that was something she could ask? Confront Eldwin if he was actually payed to act as Louise's Familiar. Granted she doubted Louise would stoop even that low to save her pride and keep face. Professor Colbert would have expelled Louise if she didn't actually perform the ritual, or rather succeeded. The older mage was nice, but also strict in rules.

But summoning a human was still extremely strange. And it was something Kirche was determined to look into- maybe have a little fun along the way. That easily perked her up and send a new skip in her step.

It wasn't really a very long walk towards the Library, and even on days like this it was opened to students like herself. Turning her head, Kirche gave a apologetic look to Flame and told, "Stay out here Flame, I'll be back in a bit." Watching as the flame salamander give a bit of a snort, but moved off to find a corner to curl up and wait.

Nodding in approval to that, Kirche walked in and gave a glance around, pointedly ignoring the librarian that was watching her like a hawk. No doubt form one of her little escapades not a week back and a slight ruckus that turned out form it.

Catching sight of her quarry, Kirche smirked and walzed right over, not bothering to turn on her charm this time around. She was mostly just curious, and there was no little pink haired girl to taunt and prod while approaching the man. "Why hello Eldwin." She somewhat purred, watching as he tilted his covered helmeted face upwards. "Fancy meeting you here."

She watched as eldwin regarded her, right before going back to his book and spoke, "It's a pleasure, Miss Kirche." Seeming to absently nod her way. "Here for a little reading too?"

"A bit." Kirche told, "But I will admit, I actually wanted to ask you something." Moving over the table and sitting down in a chair, she tried to position herself in a way to seem appealing, though again Eldwin seemed to hardly give her even a glance. She wanted to huff at his ability to just ignore her powerful of womanly charms, but pushed that aside to keep talking.

"Tell me." She soon started, "How much did little Zero pay you to at as her familiar?" Planting a smile in place and going on, "It must of been a sum of gold."

Not looking up, the darkly robed man flipped a page and told, "None." Reading on as he went on, "I was summoned here like many others during the Ritual that took place days past." Then, only after that was said, did he glance up and ask, "Is there a reason you doubt your peer's own skill in magical ability?"

Chuckling, Kirche asked, "What magical skill?" Tilting her head as she asked, "Don't you know? Louise the Zero has no talent whatsoever pertaining to magic because the large failure of explosions that seem to follow her around."

Tilting his head, Eldwin asked, "So you doubt her ability in magic because she did not get the results that were expected of her?" Considering that before going on, "A rather poor reason to think her a failure, don't you think?" Then glanced back down and told on, "She still possesses magic, a potential. It's just not utilized as of yet."

Laughing quietly, Zerbst asked, "And how would you go about utilizing a magic that constantly blows up in your face and can't do anything else?"

"Normally I would see how big I can make the explosion and wonder if it can be used to obliterate a enemy force." Eldwin said swiftly back. "A rather effective use, don't you think?" And leaving Kirche a bit stunned.

 _Well… I'll give him this, that is a fairly effective use_. She wouldn't admit it aloud, but it was hard to not consider the use of Louise's explosive failures as some form of magical weapon. Already the explosions were strong enough to knock a person over, possibly cause a few nasty burns that the water mages had to patch up. But full on offensive use?

 _That.. is actually a little scary_. Notted the Germanian. The sheer image of little petite Louise, laughing all so maniacally like some mad-woman and onto a pile of rubble as explosions went off around her. It was as silly as it was a bit terrifying. The reality only seemed a bit more closer with the girls short fuse of a temper.

"Well, I will admit, it is a possible use." Kirche eventually gave out, unwilling to admit how effective it might be, but the man had a point. It did have destructive implications though.

Seeking a change in subject, the Zerbst focused on the book and asked, "What are you reading, exactly?"

Eldwin had to raise a brow from under his helm, but didn't push on why she changed subjects and simply told, "Magical theorems." Notting her slight interest and surprise while he told on, "I'm a Warlock, a type of warrior-scholar. The magic of these lands works far differently from back home." Then added whilst looking back down, "I am also not a Noble."

That was a bit odd for Kirche. She slightly pressed her lips tight and tilted her head in confusion and deeper curiosity. A Warlock, and apparently someone that did understand and possibly use magic, but not a Noble. She wondered if he was a Noble that lost his title, or perhaps from a family that lost their rights as Nobility, but the way he said it was… suggesting something else. "How different is your magic?" She soon chose to ask.

"Enough that it's principles, it's usage and practices could be seen as new." Told the Warlock that continued to read on. "I'm studying to see if I can use your brand of magic, or vice-versa with the mages of this land using my brand. The possibility exist so far, even if getting it to work may take time."

"You seem fairly confident in making that claim." Kirche said with a slight smile. "It's been, what, two days? And you're claiming it's possible already?"

"I was called Eldwin the Knowing for a reason." Jabbed back the Warlock in good nature. "But actually applying what I've learned is a whole other matter. I might need to practice for a few weeks before I get something workable going." Or that was his estimate. It might take days at the soonest, but incantations with a focus point was something he was still unfamiliar with. Maybe he should use his blade? That was something he could channel his Void element into.

Figuring that to be something to puzzle out another time, Eldwin soon went on. "But before all of that, I need to first figure out how I can make it work. See if there are any possible foreseeable problems before they come to pass. Better to be prepared for a possible misfire than to find out and lose one's arm."

Immediately the first thought that entered Kirche's mind was when she and the whole class as first year students, watched Louise blow up her first spell. The blast looked like the girl had possibly taken her arm off, but thankfully it was still intact. Still, the thought of it happening due to a misshapen spell was a very real reality. She gave a nod of pure understanding, and while she herself hadn't had that happen to her, it was far from the realm of possibility.

"What do you plan to do once you do figure it out?" The young women asked. "I mean, if you're already a mage yourself, why are you learning some whole different branch of magic?"

Chuckling, Eldwin said, "For the pursuit of knowledge. I am curious, and wish to know what new places my studies will take me. Perhaps open new doors that used to be shut tightly." Closing the book some, finger inserted where he was still reading, the man lifted it for Kirche to see while adding on, "One can not have enough knowledge. The more you know, the more you understand, the more greater the possibilities in life."

"I see." Slightly nodded Kirche, eyes watching as Eldwin once more opened the book to the page he was on and placing it down. Head tilted down, she could only presume he had resumed his reading, an apparent interest in keeping more focused to that then their little conversation.

All this was very informative though. The Warlock was apparently a magically adapt man, how powerful was left unsaid, but he had magic. That much she could figure out, why else would he add that he wasn't a Noble unless she would suspect he was one? He was also fairly well disciplined. In the manner of controlling his emotions and keeping sole focus on his works, and was more concerned with his pursuit of knowledge as of yet. An interesting specimen of a man, yes, but not something she might try and pursue just yet.

Smiling, Kirche told, "Well, as interesting as this talk has been, I do think that Flame is still waiting for me outside the Library." Getting up as she went on, "The poor thing, he's well mannered but he can't come in places like this- firey lit tail and all."

There was a absent nod, much like the ones the redhead was used to seeing from her quiet friend. "Then good day to you, Miss Zerbst." Acknowledging her leave while resuming all focus on his studies.

It was hard to not smile a bit more at his manners. While Kirche turned away and began strutting her way out, she had to think of the novelty of that. She was used to manners and slight firmness of the teachers, but most men, or young men in her case, tended to flirt and grab her attention with flowery words. Eldwin was more… refined, polite and just accommodating. It was a refreshing change from the norm she had gotten used to.

Leaving right past the still ever-watchful librarian and out the door, Kirche glanced and gave a little call to her Familiar, watching as his head lifted in interest before getting up and trailing right behind her. The Noble didn't really notice, her thoughts more preoccupied with the little mystery of a man name Eldwin the Knowing.

* * *

After a nice an well deserved nap, followed by a short trip to the Headmaster's office to drop off the news of Eldwin's plans and teaching a class after that? Professor Colbert was finally only then able to go down to the Library to continue his research. Surprisingly, Eldwin was still down there, apparently having spent the whole day working on his studies.

The two exchanged short pleasantries, neither wanting to hamper the other in their own tasks. Colbert in particular knowing he had to do his own research for more of validation and recording of school logs. It was mostly his job. For a moment he thought he saw some flash of blue once he entered inside the Teacher's restricted section, but waved it off as a glint of light from his glasses. The sun was getting low and it did hit a few glass items just right to glint like that.

It was here that Colbert once more dived into the many, many text of the past. He would be admitted that despite his curriculum in teaching about fire magic, it's theory and even the science in chemistry, he was fascinated by History. It was a treasure trove of past knowledge, experiences and had plenty to teach those of the present for future problems.

But despite all the interesting details e could find, such as a few old spells, some notes of a rare Familial or on occasion a rare bit of information of revolutionary changes brought on in the past- the runes he searched for remained elusive as before. Truly vexing, for it to evade his searches even as the sun sunk deeper away. Colbert had to resort to lighting a few candles just to continue his work.

Hours continued to pass on, books coming and going and getting all the more older as they did. Decades of old knowledge turned to centuries of old wisdom. Less words of information were given, and almost more lyrical hymns were dancing before his eyes. Almost like a old poetry than a historic book.

It was dark by the time Colbert found a hint of something. A very old, very ancient book that detailed some of the most easiest summongs ever made. Something that while intact and given great magical enchantments to hold out for so long, was still ravaged by time. Cover withering and slowly degrading, pages yellow and edges fraying.

But it was here that Colbert began to read, looking at old ruins that he once forgotten, waved of a trivial, if not interesting information. The Gandalfr ruin, Left hand of God. Despite his fascination, this wasn't it. Clbert chuckled to the mere thought. The chances of this being the one, what a silly notion.

He read on, going over a few other legendary runes. Windalfr the Right hand of God, Lifdrasir God's Heart and finally Miodaitnir the Mind of god. While all fascinating, it was the last one that had Colbert stunned in place. Looking over the runes, how they were spelt out and lined up exactly ashe remembered just a day ago, the man felt he found his runes finally. But even as excitement boiled over through his body, a question, if not small, rose. _Who should I tell?_

Maybe if he was thinking more clearly, Colbert would have devised to keep this to himself and debate on his discovery, perhaps study it a bit more. But, excitement overtook the man, swiping up the book and near running out of the Library. He knew who to share this with first, Old Osmond. The Headmaster himself would want to hear of this!

It was a shame the Professor never really accounted for how late of an hour it was.


	6. Planning

_**Disclaimer: I do not own Familiar of Zero, nor it's series or charters. Neither do I own Destiny. May that go to it's respective owners.**_

 _ **This is a work of fiction inspired by other fictional works of many other talented writers and those that are inspired by the series of the Anime and Game. As such, this will not be following the exact same Canon as intended.**_

* * *

Soon enough, classes had resumed. Many didn't look forwards to having to go back to sitting down and listen to a teacher ramble on about some subject, but it was something they were all having to put up with. Though for Louise it wasn't nearly as bad, the only real annoyance being those of the class that would quietly talk to one another during the class.

Not all the teachers let it happen, but for Louise, it was annoying when they did let it slide by. Really the teaching staff was more concerned if the students were able to perform to expectation, and as long as they got the wanted results. As long as it was not causing a huge disruption in class, they were lenient.

For a hard worker like Louise, it was almost aggravating. It nagged at her during each class that it just cemented her place as a failure in practical message of magic. Which, in the world of Nobility, did equate to a large amount. Yes, she could recount every theorem she had ever studied. Recall maybe a hundred different historical events from front to back of a book. She could even detail the exact recipe and measurements to a potion's solution as if she had the list in hand.

Much of that didn't matter if she lacked the Nobles power of magic and enforce things with some measure of force.

 _Well, it's not like I don't have it to use_. Louise's mind brought up absently. True to word, she had thought over what Eldwin had told her. Even as she went about her day going from class to class, she could constantly recall his words days back. Admittedly, Louise had thought about asking him a few things, but they had kept at length from the other. For her, she simply had classes to attend during most of the day. For eldwin, he was doing his own studies in the Library.

She had seen him occasionally leave out for a snack, she supposed, but otherwise the man didn't leave that room at all. It made her wonder just how much he was working on his own knowledge, and how much had he accumulated? She knew he was working on their magical theory, he told her as much during one night before bed.

Wandering towards a chair and seating herself, Louise began to organize her books and notes, charcoal at the ready and other small implements prepared. Glancing around, Louise could see that the only other occupant in the room was Tabatha, who had taken to a far corner to read to herself while she could.

Nodding to herself, Louise went to her own books, choosing which one she needed for the class to be while also going over her mind of what to do about her Familiar. She wasn't going to be too worried. Eldwin seemed more than able to take care of himself.

But the matter still stood Louise was just not sure what to do about him. It made her scrunch her face up and even lean her chin into her palm, elbow resting on table in a near unlady like manner. It annoyed her, truthfully. She, a Master to a Familiar, but not sure what to do because really they were of equal footing. And that was being generous, considering he seemed to be much more practiced and masterful skill over his own magical power than she was of her own.

That was something she pondered over, in truth. Why had she summoned such a powerful Warlock, if his words were to be taken seriously. A person that had lived a hundred plus years, fighting the things he summed up with the side of Darkness. The very things of nightmares and what would be better fitting in a book of myths and legends.

While a good part of her wanted to shrug at least his age off as madness, there was also the possibility he was speaking the full truth to her. There was no hesitation in telling her this, he was well centered and confident. His face also did not show any hints of lies whenever he spoke to her without his helmet on. So that only told her more that he had age as well as power. And that slightly frightened her, because he was so powerful, yet she was so weak.

 _Or does that mean I will be powerful at some point?_ Came the small wonder in her mind. It was a thing Louise wasn't sure would ever happen. Even as she sat up more properly and began to open her book, the young mage wondered if this was a sign that she would finally start getting stronger. But did she want to?

Normally the idea would be brushed aside, that of course she wanted to be more stronger. To gain more power. But the idea that Void was her element, and that void was such a dangerous thing by Eldwin's own admission? It shook her confidence, made Louise wonder if she should risk trying to test that power that could consume her.

Taking a deep breath, Louise pushed it aside. She could see people trickling in even now, showing that soon enough, lessons would once more start again. Focus would be needed to ignore the soon-to-be chattering of her classmates. And all the while their teacher pointedly ignoring the small disregard to their lessons while monologuing on.

It was just another day of her new and odd life with a Familiar.

* * *

Patience was often taught to those that had to wait. And for the elderly man well within his 80's, Old Osmond could be seen as the pinnacle of that bit of wisdom. It was a practice he had long learned came in many forms, be it just merely waiting for something to happen, or its more extreme form of letting a child rage and rant of how unfair something was. Yes, it was something he had learned very well over his more youthful years of impatiens, and later honed it to the best of his skill.

So it was left to say that when Professor Colbert next to barged on his door at a ungodly hour, the old man sent the eccentric teacher off telling him he would see him later in the morning. It was only then, and after some sleep, that the Headmaster to the Magical school of Tristain, understood why Colbert was so uppity in excitement.

Young miss Valliere's familiar was gifted with runes that pertained to the time of the Founder himself. Easily making their hot headed little explosive firecracker of a student a mage to the void. It was both astonishing, if not troubling news. It took the better part of ten minutes for Osmond to calm Colbert down and give him a clear idea why this was so serious of a matter. Not only due to what sort of power the girl now possibly possessed, but what the Church and all those in it would want. It could cause another holy war or crusade for the promised lands!

It wasn't a easy matter, but it was one that he got Jean Colbert to understand and keep silent on for now. But the news didn't end there. The matter that Colbert brought up a day before of this Eldwin wishing to teach Miss Valliere magic once he understood their own due to a 'familiar sensation'?

Both magi realized that it was possible that Eldwin was referencing to the young Valliere and her Void affinity. If this was the case, both had to wonder how. Obviously Colbert had informed that Eldwin was magical, but not much else. It was with this in mind that Osmond sent the man away for the time being. Both needing a while to digest this information.

But now, days latter, Osmond decided to act now. Colbert had no classes to attend to for a while and the Headmaster himself had nothing pressing to attend to. They had a maid go fetch the mysterious man, mostly to try and learn what they could. It was a anxious wait for Colbert, but for Osmond that had asked his secretary to leave them for privacy? The elderly man simply smoked his pipe and sat in his comfortable chair as if he had no worries.

When the door was knocked and Miss Longueville opened it for their guest to enter in, did Osmond stop his smoking and use a little wind magic to snuff out the pipe's herbs. He could hear the wooden door's latch clicking, even the gentle steps of Eldwin cease, telling him the man now stood in place.

Old wizard eyes turned up to take in this man, who had taken off his helmet and held it in the crook of his arm, the other free one seemingly found its place behind the man's back. It was here the Osmond could see what sort of man he was dealing with. For a seemingly young man, Osmond could see great advanced age in those yellow eyes. A sort of glint of a madman was hidden there with the wisdom and warrior's strength, one that incurred Osmond's own steely gaze to look back.

Giving a nod, Osmond spoke, "Thank you for coming, Sir Eldwin." Folding his hands on the wooden desk of his and saying, "It's a pleasure to finally meet you in person." His elderly eyes taking slight note of the runes slightly hidden by the dark and unruly hair of the Warlock.

"Pleasure's all mine, Headmaster Osmond." Eldwin returned pleasantly enough. "I was told you had a few things to discuss with me?"

"Indeed." Nodded Osmond, waving for Jean to take steps to join them. "I am told you and Jean are quite familiar with the other?"

There was a smile, a honest one to be sure, as the Guardian told, "Why yes, he and I often see one another in the Library or among the halls." But proceeded to ask, "not that I don't mind these pleasantries, but please, why have you sent for me?"

"To the point then." Nodded Old Osmond as he knitted his fingers together and told, "It has come to my attention that you plan to be teaching Miss Valliere about her magic in greater detail, and what could be done with it." Then frowed his brows to keep telling. "It has been a small shame that we could not accommodate her… unique situation, but we would like to ask what you plan to do about it yourself, if an entire Academy of specialised teachers can not accomplish this?"

There was a nod, and eldwin seemed to consider his words for a moment before telling, "Your concerns are understood, Headmaster. And to be honest, I'm unsure if I can teach her." Which was a slightly interesting thing for both Teacher and Headmaster to hear. "But, there may be a chance, one that is becoming more and more viable now that I have had time to study on your branch of magic. And I may have a way for her to learn magic, but not like your own."

Feeling the need to ask, Colbert spoke, "If you don't mind my asking, what sort of magic would that be?" Then pressing on with, "Is it the magic that you mentioned of your home?"

"Yes." Nodded Eldwin simply. "Unlike your five kinds, we only have three that we're familiar with. Sol, Arc and Void." Both sharp yellow eyes watching the interest and trepidation in both magi. "Young Valliere has a gift for Void, and it is the only magic that seems to branch from your magic and to my own. Seeing as I have a particular skillset in Void, then it only makes all the more sense she is a Void Mage." Then observed, "I have also noted that there is next to no information or teachings pertaining to Void Magic and it's practice."

 _So he figured that, did he?_ It spoke something to the old man with a long white beard. This Eldwin was being blunt fully honest with them, forwards even. He also caught on that they had nothing to teach void with so far in the more open sections.

But the next part told him that hiding what they knew, was possibly impossible. "I think I have come to a point, that Void magic is just not touched on as it's seen as some form of 'Holy magic' only this Founder has."

Breathing in, Osmon admitted, "Only the Church of Brimmer would know the extent, but you are more or less correct. Void magic is not practiced as those that claim to have it would be seen as heretics for claiming to have the gift of god."

With some trepidation in his tone, Colbert asked, "Tell me, Sir Eldwin, do you plan to teach Miss Valliere of her Void magic?"

Humming, Eldwin told, "At some point." Thinking a bit more before going on, "But not anytime soon. I think I accidentally scared her from trying to use it."

Startled at this, Colbert blurted out, "You told her!?"

"During my first day here." Cooly told the Guardian, turning his head to address the teacher. "She asked about me, and I mentioned my mastery with Void. She felt the same way about it and your religion over it. And after I made a demonstration the next day and it's nature, I think I shook her up over it."

"How so?" Asked Osmond. He wasn't all to happy to know the Valliere girl now knew of her magical gifts, the old man wanted to also know what could have scared her into possibly not trying to pursue learning it now.

"You must understand." Began Eldwin with a patient tone. "The way that we handle or elements with our magic is different. We don't simply mold our magic with chants all the time and emulate and pull nearby elements to our needs. We call upon a element, seek out its source no matter where it's from, pulling and mixing it from places around us."

Hand up, the Warlock went on. "They are alive. To use a element of Sol, Arc and Void, you must earn its allegiance, earn its respect, if you wish to tap into their power." then motioned towards them, "You use incantations to emulate or borrow a small portion? We call on and act as conduits to the powers to the very elements we commune with, channeling it's might within and along our bodies."

With a thoughtful look, Colbert leaned on his staff some and spoke, "That does sound different from how we use our magic." Seeing as their magic came from within, while what Eldwin was describing was near external. "And you're saying that Miss Valliere needs to… earn the Void's loyalty?"

Having a swift nod, Eldwin said, "Yes. Each element is tuned differently, and most Warlocks often gain the Void's hand in might, due to how easy it is to gain."

That was a slight surprise, and Osmond had to voice it. "Easy to gain? Excuse me if I sound rude, but how can it be easy to gain God's most greatest of magics?"

Eldwin chuckled. "Think it's because of your canting and focus through mediums, Headmaster." Then gave an amused glance to both men. "You see, Warlocks are in contact with the power. You all don't actually come in true contact unless meeting small portions. Your magic reaches out to take nearby vapor, liquids, solids and heat to from each branch of Wind, Water, Earth and Fire."

Hand up and blue light cascading into a sphere of central beauty, the Wizard continued to explain. "We have magic, and we have Light to help use reach a point to know of it." Then, the ball of energy turned purplish, having glowing black tints withering inside. "Then, we make connection with an element. Void is so easy to connect to for a Warlock, because Void is one thing. Power. Unending, ever hungering Power." The way he ended it sending an odd chill through both mages.

It was hard to tell if eldwin noticed or not, but when he looked to them, that mad gleam was a bit more prominent as he told with a smile, "The Void is Power. Any Warlock that wants power will seek this out most quickest because of what it can give. Void hungers, and it is a ravenous force that will consume anything in it's path. Holding the power of cosmic might and secrets that rend reality itself. Void is nothingness, but it still holds weight of a collapsing star and the lightness of zero gravity."

Then seemingly ignoring the slightly disturbed looks, he muse while looking into the blackness. "It's known for consuming those that get arrogant or are not careful when wielding its power. Fear it for a moment, and it will swallow you whole." When he looked back, Eldwin finished. "It's easy to touch, because to earn the Void's loyalty is to feed it's unending hunger with whatever you find. Simple, really. Feed it, and it will be your friend."

Nodding, Colbert spoke, "I think it's justified why Miss Valliere is… shaken up." While some of the terms were a bit strange, the message had gotten though. The Void was a ravenous starving force, and the mere thought that it might consume it's wielder was unnerving. A truly dangerous magic.

Sighing, Osmond decided to keep things going and asked, "Then I will presume you will teach young Valliere of the other two branches?" Feeling weary about the girl learning of Void just yet. He was glad that Eldwin was not going to teach Void to her just yet.

That mad gleam seemed to dappin, and the Warlock seemed almost cheerful to tell, "Yes actually." Then paused, "Well, to say I will be teaching her one and only one at the beginning."

"Why so?" Asked Osmond.

"Arc is something Louise can not handle just yet." Eldwin told to the elderly man. "To gain the loyalties of Arc, you have to be willing to brave the Storms, meditate in it's powerful fury, hear its song, wait for it to hear your own before meeting it at the highest of points, letting it touch you with it's energies." Shaking his head, Eldwin went on, "If the storm accepts you, you transcend as it's friend. Fail, and your body becomes nothing but pure energy, never to return to the physical realm ever again once you have been touched by it's raw, wild and primal power."

Turning to both, the Guardian shrugged. "It's more of a test for a Warlock. Iroka Ray, arguably having been my Mentor in a manner of speaking, gave me the Storm Caller's path as a sort of test. I either came back as a Storm Caller, or I didn't. She waited twenty years before she felt I was ready, and the experience is something only the truly prepared can take."

With a relieved breath, Colbert spoke, "I'm relieved to hear that you won't put Miss Valliere in that sort of peril, Sir Eldwin."

"It would be a shame if she failed." Nodded the man, "But such is the way of things when trying to learn Arc." Waving it off as normal. "But that brings us to what I will teach her, Sol." Gaining a pleasant smile, telling, "I will admit, Sol is a pleasant element. And I think it's the best one to teach Louise to try, then Void Walker or Storm Caller."

Having a small query of a look, Osmond asked, "Is there a name for this kind of magic as well?" Then going on to say, "You called one Void Walker, the other Storm Caller. Names I think I can understand meaning behind."

Nodding in affirmation, Eldwin told, "Sun Singer, is the Sol class of the Warlock order." Then explaining to both, "It's a ability that calls on the sun's own power, the might of Stars. It's requirements, are very gentle in all honesty." Seeming to almost speak thoughtfully, "It's to feed the flames and stoke the fires of light. As long as one is willing to bath in the consuming fire and share it's ever illuminating rays of light? Then you can have it's power as your own."

"You almost sound reversing towards it." Remarked Colbert, mostly making a open observation to the Warlock's tone. It sounded almost serine, pleased even and respectful.

"Sun Singers are tactical minds." Told Eldwin thoughtfully. "They also stand as a symbol, you could say. To have a light so bright, not even the darkest of places could snuff it. Sunsingers, true Masters of it, are very well respected. Even I have to respect them as they can share even their power with those nearby."

Accepting this, Osmond asked, "And you think you can teach her this manner of magic safely?" Wanting to dissipate what concerns he could.

"It can be done." The Guardian sounding more thoughtful than anything as his gaze turned upwards. "It won't be swift. It may take days, weeks… possibly more. I need to measure her magic, help her call out her magic in it's rawest of states, then help coax her to mingle it with a bit of Sol energy that I'll share with her, have her meditate while basking in it."

Puzzling this line of thought out, Colbert asked, "So learning your magic and calling on a element is much like making a pact with the very spirit to that element. Am I understanding this correctly?"

With a small laugh, Eldwin said, "Well, it's not exactly like that, but it's similar enough to be seen as such."

Nodding with a hum, Headmaster Osmond asked, "Then perhaps you would be willing to allow Jean here to observe this manner of teaching?" Mostly for the safety of their student than anything else.

"I can allow this." Told Eldwin with a nod, "As long as the Professor might stay off to the side and not ask too many questions while Louise meditates? I think I won't mind. Sharing knowledge is something all Warlocks like to do."

Smiling to that, Colbert said, "It would be an honor." Then joked, "I will be sure to keep my words short and my notes silent." Though he himself being glad to also oversee this process. Not only for Louise's sake, but also letting him get a glimpse of this new branch of magic.

Clapping his hands, Osmond told, "Then I believe our meeting here is finished." Then nodded, "It was good to speak with you, Sir eldwin. Thank you for being forthcoming."

"Of course, Headmaster." Nodded the man before asking, "Should I be concerned of Louise's gifts in Void, if it's such a delicate religious matter?"

While the Warlock's sharpness was something Osmond wish wasn't there, in this case the elderly man decided to take advantage of it. "Yes. Miss Valliere status as a Void Mage should be kept under and unnoticed. The political games and moves would be abhorrent. The Church itself possibly worse in their reaction."

Moving the hawk-like helmet to fit over his head, Eldwin spoke, "I will be sure to keep Louise safe then." The protective armor seeming to hiss and click into place. "For better or worse, Louise is going to become my apprentice. I will be sure she remains safe while under my watchful eyes."

"It is the best I can ask for." Nodded Old Osmond. "If you will, I have a few more matters to speak with Colbert at length." Watching the man nod and turn to leave, while the elderly man himself figured he should lay down a few details with Colbert to keep an eye out for while Eldwin taught the young Valleiere.

* * *

Walking down the long corridors, the Warlock pondered and worked over what he had recently spoken about to both the Headmaster and Professor. While most of it was easily figured and even pushed aside, there was one thing that nagged at him.

Lesson plans. They were not a topic that Eldwin looked into all that much. Admittedly, he had little reason to make any at all. Most Guardians, or at the very least curious Warlocks, actually came to him for lessons. Iroka Ray and a few other Warlocks with similar positions, took time out of their days to help teach a few finer points of being a Warlock.

He had done something similar on a few occasions for those of their younger years, but otherwise Eldwin was just a man of giving examples. Or more than not actually out and about gaining new secrets. Any real hands on teaching of a apprentice was… a little new. Not that he hadn't had student's under him, they were just rare and in between.

 _But not one student was someone without the use of Light._ That was perhaps the most daunting thing about this situation. The concept of if Louise can do anything without the manipulation of Light to aid her. So far evidence pointed to it being possible though. The trick was introducing the element of Sol and mixing it with Louise's magic, then adding in her own form of teaching. After all, the magic here worked by giving it form by will, meaning by words.

Really the trick would be bridging Louise's connection to Sol. Once the connection was made, then they could proceed on from there and find out where her limits were. She wouldn't have as much boundless light as the more powerful Guardians, or the idea of measuring out her power. First he had to help her learn control of her own raw magic, know how her own wellspring of power worked and functioned. Then, build from there with the foundation in place.

 _But what after that?_ There was more to be done, yes. But at this stage, Eldwin had to just admit that really he couldn't plan further than what he had. He needed to have a foundation to work off of, a scope of what he was dealing with. Louise was a very special case that he was allowed to teach. He had to be careful how he went about that.

Light tapping of feet on stone eventually turned into soft crunches of grass and dirt. The Warlock looked out and about the currently empty courtyard, not seeing anyone but a very few scant amounts of maids and guards. The sun's slow descent was upon them all, and considering what little time they had left, Eldwin figured that maybe now was a good time to check on that little thing he had been wanting to know for a while now.

* * *

Pulses of light reached out all around as stronger scans were initiated. Ghost moved his lone optic about, his inner systems now reading the returning signals that moved at speeds incomprehensible to many organic minds. For many, it would have been just a second. For him, it was hours upon hours of data, all streaming in and over his software like a flood.

Turning, the black shelled Ghost spoke to his Guardian, "Well, scans are done. And I think I have very well rounded idea about the people here." Moving around to Eldwin's side as both stayed at the tip top of the most highest of all the Academy's towers. "There are light users here. A large majority are the mages. A fair few are the commoners."

"Very fascinating." Noted Eldwin mildly while looking down, hand under his chin thoughtfully. "Does it tie into their magic?"

Turning to glance at his longtime-friend, Ghost told, "No. But most of the stronger students seem to have Light, or a spark of it. The rest that aren't nearly as powerful don't have it." Then looked ahead to confirm, "Louise has it herself. Not particularly strong, but it's there."

"How interesting indeed." Spoke the Guardian softly. "Any nottible commoners that have strong light?"

Blinking, Ghost recounted, "Just under half. Not all are that powerful, but it's there. No magic though, which means it must be mostly a genetic trait." Confirming something Eldwin therized on. "There is however, one's Light more brighter than the rest."

At the slight perkins Eldwin had, Ghost didn't wait to reveal. "That Maid, Siesta. She has a oddly strong Light. Stronger that some nobility but not strong enough or even active enough to be like a Guardians." Then rather absently, Ghost told, "Though, it would explain how she can do so much work and not seem winded. Her stronger Light might be slightly empowering her."

That made sense to the Warlock. Light could empower the body to run for miles unending, lift weight that would be impossible to lift. Even their imortality was the result of Light supercharging their cells, halting aging and resulting in practically perfect health. If Siesta had a fairly strong Light, it would explain her greater youthful strength even among her own friends of the commoner staff.

"Intriguing." That was how eldwin would put this situation. "That is very, intriguing." Slowly easing himself to the roof of the tower, getting into a nice, peaceful sitting position.

Lost in thought, Eldwin began to ponder that along with everything else he now had. It was a lot of information to go over, and told him only so much. As much as he had learnt by book and Ghost relaying to him, there was just that much more to know.

But first things first. If he planned to teach Louise, he had to teach himself. And the first step to that, was to relax. Relax, focus and feel. Let his Light, his Magic and his Being touch the places around him, know what he he didn't and see what he couldn't. Maybe, he should try and reach out, touch something new and see if he can focus in, learn form it, earn its trust.

The whistling winds all around him seemed like a nice start. He could already commune with the Storm, why not visit it's wayward cousin, the Sky?It was so, that the Guardian used what skilled he knew, what knowledge he held and focused, listening and reaching out even as the winds built and mounted, as if responding to his reach.

The next thing Eldwin knew, he was falling rather fast and rather randomly before finding himself blacking out at the ground. It wasn't one pulse of light later, that the Warlock realized, the wind had pushed him off the tower and more or less killed him.

Looking to his Ghost, the knowling man remarked, "I do not think the Wind likes me, Ghost."

"I noticed." Responded Ghost rather dryly.


	7. Testing

_**Disclaimer: I do not own Familiar of Zero, nor it's series or charters. Neither do I own Destiny. May that go to it's respective owners.**_

 _ **This is a work of fiction inspired by other fictional works of many other talented writers and those that are inspired by the series of the Anime and Game. As such, this will not be following the exact same Canon as intended.**_

* * *

Wandering the Academy, Eldwin pondered over the most latest of discoveries in his mind. While he was close to ready to ask Louise about having her learn under him. Even thinking about the Headmaster for some leniency for him to teach Louise more at length. But he had a conundrum that puzzled him.

The Element's didn't like him.

It really started some days prior when he tried to connect with the Wind, using some bits of knowledge he had gleaned from the many books of the Library. That, only resulted in him snapping his neck after some hundreds of feet drop. So, after that, he tried again. Then again. And again. And once more before night. Each resulting in it tossing him around like some ragdoll, rolling him about in some mini twister before slamming him into the earth.

So, seeing as that was not working, along with a number of other techniques, Eldwin tried some other element. Water.

For best effects, he went of the largest source, which happen to be a lack not too far away from the Academy. But once he reached it, he tried meditating near the center of it, altering his gravity to rest peacefully on it's surface. Like with the wind, he touched it. Where upon it decided to gulp him up like some creature of the deep and drown him. Eldwin had to wrap himself out with Blink for every failure before eventually heading back to the academy, a quick Radiance to dry off his robes and body.

Earth was the next on his list, and for an entire day, Eldwin laid on the ground in the courtyard, attuning himself with the earth. He made a connection, easily in fact. The problem was… it ignored him. No, it pointedly knew he was there and proceeded to act like some snob that thought that he wasn't even worth it's time and just passed him off as a little speck of dust not even worth brushing off it's broad and powerful shoulders.

One long, peaceful and wasted day later, Eldwin decided to go on the the next element.

Form there he went to Colbert for some assistance in trying out Fire. That was a odd matter to speak of in itself. He and the man had gotten things started out well enough, finding a nice room that was closed off and getting a nice fire started. This was of course, the part where he tried to connect to the fire.

It didn't go well.

The Wind acted like a annoyed bird whoms nest was intruded. The Water acted more like a aggravated shark that was prodded at. The Earth merely waited until he would just leave. Fire? It might as well been a women that was having one of those off days where everything was going wrong and she decided that since you poked her feelings wrong, she'd rip your head off.

In this case, the fire tired engulfing him and burning him until he was ash. He had Colbert get the fire off, and the Guardian thanked the Light his robes were fire resistant- but the point stood that it was still hot and burned.

Though admittedly something interesting happened during that last part. Something that Eldwin didn't notice the first few times he was nearly burned alive. Whenever Colbert pulled it away, it seemed to settle, calm… almost purr contently when the mage pulled it back. It left Eldwin wondering. What was going on with the elements to act hostile at him, yet in this case, respond near placidly with mages, or in this case, Colbert?

A test was called for. Something to compare data with. He knew it. Ghost knew it. They both knew they needed something to compare data with. So it was with that thought that he asked Colbert for some aid in asking other teachers with an affinity to one element or another, to help him.

It confused Colbert, but he complied. First starting with a Wind mage, which Old Osmond seemed willing to help with. It was after being tossed off another tower, and Osmond thankfully catching him from another potential to-be death. Paying special heed, Eldwin once more noticed a strange and pleased thrum from the wind listening to Osmond.

Going on with the next mage table, Miss Chevreuse was the one for the earth test. Like before, it outright ignored him, but while he meditated on the ground and asked the ever confused women to cast some simple earth magic, did he feel the response. While he was pointedly ignored, it seemed all the more happy to accommodate the women, almost generously so.

Water was the last test, and really all he had to do was visit the healers in the Academy and ask for a bowl of water while performing his test. While the bowls of water didn't try swallowing him, they did try making little whirlpools to try. But like before, once those with water affinities touched and casted, they seemed to calm into serenity.

Of course tests didn't end there, Eldwind did ask Colbert to try a few other elements afterwards, and everything not the man's element, while listening, were not as… happy as they might be while heeding those of the same affinity. It ultimately left the Warlock puzzled as he walked on by. What was so different about him, that the four elements of their were so hostile?

Eldwin might have been stuck puzzling it, or until Colbert had made one little and seemingly innocent comment. _"I haven't seen such violent reactions since Louise tried casting a spell!"_ It was meant to be a joke, and one that Eldwin openly laughed to. But now, it made him curious. Out of everyone, Louise could not cast a single element, but for one possible one.

Void.

The very same element that he, as a Warlock, used quite a lot. Extensively really, it was one of his greatest powers to wield and use. A Void-Light that can burn without heat and explode with very seemingly no force to cause it. And thinking it over some, Eldwin wondered if the Void's very nature is what set the other element's off. Maybe they didn't like him because they hated what it was.

They disliked him because they feared him. That was as the saying went. Many feared the Void and it's unknowns. Know the Void and wield it, and know no fear, while all others will know nothing but fear. Though that would come to question why Arc and Sol still worked. And it was fairly obvious. Sol and Arc were not restricted to planets, they were powers of Plasma, a fourth state of matter and energy that did not fit the three other states of matter or Thermal energy in a more traditional sense, so to speak. Arc, Sol and Void were almost cousins in a sense.

 _Who knows, perhaps I can still make friends with the Wind, the Earth, the Waters and the Fires?_ It was a optimistic thought, one that in all honesty, might take years upon years of work to complete. But, he was a Guardian, so he had time. Possibly more time than should be allowed for one such as him, but time. He would just have to be patient and learn.

Shaking his head, Eldwin soon refocused on a more important matter. Teaching Louise of her raw magical side, and then trying to give her the power of Sol to work with. Maybe if he can settle her down, Void. Both are options to be sure, and letting her at Void might be more simpler than he thought, but it wasn't a bad thing to be cautious.

Mostly because Louise had much fear. He hadn't noticed at first, but it began to show, or rather slowly make sense to him. Louise's confidence was at an all time low. The girl might act like everything was fine and place on a stern, annoyed face, but it was a front. Just like how Iroka Ren placed on a front of her own to stave off people. Even he had a slight mask of a front to hide his thoughts. Most Warlocks and Titans did anyways.

Teaching her Void with such low confidence in self, with such vulnerability still prevalent? It was just too dangerous in the Warlock's mind. Once he remedied that, once he had helped her corral that unease in the girl's heart, depending on how severe it was, only after that will Eldwin start her on the path of Void.

He just wondered how that will go. Honestly, Eldwin knew that at some point, he had to get himself a wand. Or a staff. Or something to try and focus magic through while making incantations just to test on how it might function. But perhaps he was overthinking things. Incantations normally had meaning, but the words didn't matter. The intent behind them did, words that were familiar to the mind only help cement it on what the intent was.

Unless he could use his hands as conduits, improvised focus points? _Now that is a thought to possibly test out._ Nodded the Warlock, figuring that would be a project for a latter date. Maybe after he help's Louise figure out more of her gifts and rectify a few other things. There was also the matter of that maid, Siesta. He needed to maybe check up on her and know how she had so much strengthened Light.

Later though. He already had enough on his mind.

* * *

Three full weeks, and nearly having been a month and nothing had changed. Louise wasn't sure if she should consider that good or bad, really. All things considered, the only thing that did change was the Warlock sleeping in her room on a small cot he took up with accepting humility, and the noesy little metal ball that was Ghost.

Adjusting herself in her seat, Louise looked down at her notes once more, only reflecting how nothing had actually changed. Yes, they now had Familiars, but other than that, nothing new had happened. The classes had not changed to drastically, and only a few called for her Familiar to be around for a spell.

Though that would never happen. None of the teachers wanted to risk a explosion in their rooms of learning.

It was left to say that despite all her work, Louise felt greatly left out. The jeers of her peers did not make it all the more better for her. She had to endure each one over and over as if they were obligated to bother her at every moment. It annoyed her.

Nearly grounding out a hiss of a sigh, Louise tried to push that thought away and resume looking over her notes. The last class she had over math was simple, but they had given out some odd problems. Though a glance through only showed that most of what was done was fairly simple in hindsight, their teacher had just fumbled in explaining.

 _I wonder if Mr. Lanro needs time off?_ It was mostly an idle thought of concern. Their math teacher had been going at his work none stop, maybe it was due to some lack of sleep? Whatever the case, Louise dropped it for now. She had her own work to keep an eye on than worry about a adult teacher that could take care of themselves.

"More team, Milady?" Came Siesta's voice, piquing Louise away from her thoughts.

Glancing the maid over briefly, Louise nodded and spoke, "Yes, if you please." Having noted the pot of tea she had before once more resuming her notes.

Even as the warm liquid was poured into the cup, Louise heard the Maid continue to speak. "Milaidy, I've noticed that you have not had your Familiar around." Something odd in the young woman's tone that made Louise frowen. "Has he been… well?"

Giving a glance, Lousie scrutinized this maid, taking in her features, slightly greater height, fair looks and even a more gifted bust. All of this made Louise frowned a bit more, but decided to play this little game for now. "Yes, he has been well." Then asked with a masked face, "Is there a reason for your concerns, Maid?"

She could see the maid, Siesta, tense almost nervously. "Well, Milady." She began almost nervously, "I noticed that he had… taken a nasty fall some days back. I wasn't sure where to find him, so thought to ask if he needed any medical needs."

Thinking to that, Louise didn't notice anything off. Eldwin seemed in perfectly good health to be honest. Something that he told her that Light could do, rejuvenate the body at such a rate one could be in perfect condition at all times. But leaving that where it was, Louise focused on the young women and told, "No. my Familiar has been fine." Then waved off with a hand, "You may go, Maid."

Siesta bowed and turned, though the tension of concern was still in place. _Just how nasty of a fall did she think he took?_ Louise asked herself even as Siesta left. It was strange, like the girl thought Eldwin had broken an arm or legs, or something of the like. But he seemed perfectly fine form what the Valliere could tell. So, shrugging that off, Louise refocused on her work.

Speaking of Eldwin, Louise was really unsure what the man had been up to. He spoke of learning of elements and getting more information on magic, but other than that he had been wholly quite. If anything, Ghost was the most chatty during those times as the Warlock took to her balcony and meditated, floating off the ground as he did so.

And in admittance? As annoying and nosey as Ghost could be, he was a tiny library of information. So much so that he had explained a few concepts to her on a few occasions. Ones that made complete sense and almost coincided with a few books she was studying at the time. Louise actually believed Ghost when he said their society was very advanced in terms of scientific advancement.

Taking a sip of her tea though, Louise was still puzzled on what her Familiar was doing. It had been three full weeks, and yet he still studied and worked on his project of their magic. It was almost astonishing on how focused he was on learning it so much. To just understand it's workings. While she doubted he would meet their best scholars in knowledge on the subject in such a short time, Louise did feel a bit intimidated at the aspect of him surpassing her in knowing magical theorem soon.

If he hadn't already with his own branch of magic.

She wanted to rub her temples at the thought. Louise really did. How was it that she couldn't use magic, yet her Familiar was a utter master in the area? She really tried to not think about it, but it only served to remind her of her own shortcomings. Shortcomings that all had to just point out and claim her explosions were her lack of magical abilities.

But Eldwin thought otherwise. He was certain she had magic. Only, it didn't reach the results that they expected. That was the only real thing she could hold onto as a compliment. She had magic, only it just didn't seem to do what she wanted. Did that mean there was a way to make it work the way he wanted it to?

 _But how? With one of those other elements of his?_ The idea seemed preposterous. They were from another form of magic, how did Eldwin think that they could change the situation for her? Though, really, the idea of being able to use it still appealed to her. And a little part of her hoped, wished that would be the case. That she would get the chance to succeed in using magic the way it was intended.

"Louise?" The small girl nearly jumped out of her chair and almost split her tea just as she choose to take a sip. Whipping her head around, she was faced-to-face with the man she was just thinking about, and felt a familiar anger raise in her.

"Don't sneak up on me like that!" The Pinkette trying her hardest to calm down and make sure that she didn't stain her shirt with tea. Thankfully, nothing spilt, but she still got a scare!

Tilting his head, Eldwin said, "I'm sorry, I didn't realize you were so deep in thought." Then considered her and all the books and notes before saying, "Would you like help with that?" Motioning a hand to the table and it's contents. "I think it would be a good idea to move it to your quarters. Once done, then if you want, we can start learning some magic."

Almost halting, Louise had to replay that in her mind. Learning some magic. That was what he said. Almost slowly, Louise turned her head with a furrowed brow and asked, "Learn some magic, if I want?"

Giving a firm nod, Eldwin told, "Yes. I talked it over with the Headmaster himself. I'm willing to take you on as a appearance of sorts and begin teaching you a new form of magic."

Feeling her eyes widen, Louise tried to comprehend this. A chance to learn magic- not the sort she was familiar with, but magic nonetheless. Looking to her current studies, Louise knew se had to get it all done and looked over, mostly for later tests. Glancing back, Louise asked, "How long would these lesions be?"

"A few hours." Told the Warlock. "We need to establish a foundation before we do anything advanced. Colbert was kind enough to get a space ready for us to start off inside a classroom."

Having a slow nod, Louise gave one last look to her things before breathing in and saying, "I would like some help moving my things."

* * *

Louise shifted.

She felt almost jittery as she sat on a rug near the ground, Eldwin sitting cross legged before her and Colbert off to the side as an observer. The first step Louise found she had to do, was feel comfortable and calm. Both were a bit hard to do since for one, she wasn't comfortable sitting with her legs crossed. And second as she felt so nervous.

Eldwin had taken his helmet off, leaving it to the side and eyes burrowing into her, or so it felt. They were not pressuring her, but they were unwavering. "You may kneel and sit in that manner, if it relaxes you, young Louise." He told calmly. "FInd something that is most comfortable first, then we will proceed on."

This had to be one of the single most oddest ways of being taught. Louie shifted herself so she sat with her knees under herself, trying to figure out the angel Eldwin was trying to go at. She watched as he gave a nod and told, "Now, I need you to close your eyes, and clear your mind." Then gave a slight smile, "I'll help."

She wondered how, but Louise complied and closed her eyes, trying to clear her mind, as he told. After a few moments of silence, she heard him tell, "Eyes shut, and do as I ask. Deep breath in. Deep breath out." She slightly frowned her bows, but did as told, hearing him go on, "I want you to focus on just that. Breath in. Breath out. Think of nothing else, but your breath."

Doing so, and over the course of some minutes, and Louise had to admit… she felt… calmer. More at peace. The silence of the room and her comfortable place on the mat was… nice. "Good. Keep that stillness inside of you, Louise. Focus on it." She could hear Eldwin speak, a measure of calmness in his own voice.

For the longest time, that's all that she felt. A sort of calmness creeping into herself, focusing on each breath in as it expanded her chest, and breath out as everything decompressed. "Now. Focus on how it feels. Focus on your minds eye. Search out that feeling of energy. Do you feel it, Louise?" She heard the man ask, "Breath in…. Feel it… let it out, and feel it."

Trying to not overthink it, or think it over at all, Louise began to once more breah. Energy, he said she should feel energy. How? Where was it? She should see it in her mind's eye? She continued to breath, just focusing on her breathing. The feeling of how air came in, settled inside her small chest before rushing out. The way her heart pumped inside with a calm thumping or the slight pulse that seemed to course through her entire being. Was that always there?

"I need you to now pull up a image, a color, a thought." She heard once more. "It's there, Louise. What do you see, with what you feel?"

What did she see? She had to focus on all these… odd feelings throughout her being, piecing it together. There was something odd, but also familiar about it all. The beat of her heart, the rushing of air in her lunges, the pulse in her body and the… thrum. There was a gentle thrum in her. It felt… it felt cold, like steel but… but also without subtace. Empty, but vast. Oh so vast. Expanding maybe?

She felt curious. Louise ventured her focus further, trying to grasp this thing. Cold, empty, vast… tembling? It felt almost like it quvered in worry, but anticipation. There was also something else to it, a sort of light. A dull light that felt… familiar and comforting in it's own way.

So entranced by this, Louise almost missed the next instruction. "Place your hands together, eyes still shut." Slowly, she followed the words. "Have them in a lat prayer position, fingers touching the other. Yes, there you go, loose and relaxed. Now, take what you found, and push it up one arm, and trail it down the other through the fingertips."

Lips pressing together, Louise tried to grasp what she found, trying to… gently coax it, not force it. The idea to force it was her first instinct hammered in by her Mother, but feeling it tremble as it did… it didn't feel right. So she coxed it gently.

It complied. It complied and sent an odd warmth up her arm, building and crawling it's way up and up and up- then, a electrical feeling zapped through her body. Small hairs rose up at the sensation as for a moment, that energy crossed from her left arms finger tips, to the right hand's finger tips and down her right arm. A sort of circuit being made, the odd feeling looping, flowing, channeling. Louise felt her heart speed up, a odd exhilaration there.

"Focus on the feeling." She heard. "Keep the connection. Slowly move your hands away, cradle what you have." And while she did, she felt that energy change, shift, bend and twist. She slowly began to cup her hands, feeling a odd bowing feeling between her fingertips even as they were long separated and had nothing connecting them. "Pool it Louise, take what is dancing through your fingers and will it to pool between your hands and hold it."

This, was tricky. Louise had to focus much of her will to do this, bending it gently and having it 'pool' as the voice told. Feeling it swirl and twist on itself almost uncomfortable… until she was able to get it, have it settle almost like a ball of yarn that gently swirled inside it's new little place of being… still feeling a connection running through her arms.

"Now… open your eyes."

When Louise scrunched and with slight effort, did open her eyes, she felt them fly open and latter widen at the sight before herself. A floating, translucent wisp of pale glittering rainbow like magic danced in her cupped hands, leaving the girl enchanted by it's beauty.

 _Is this my.. Magic?_ She asked herself in wonder. _It's…. It's so pretty._ She didn't have much more to describe the colorful glitters in the non-existent winds that swirled it around her hands. She couldn't stop staring at it, and feeling it's… weight? Power? Fragelness? "Is this..?"

"Your magic." Nodded Eldwin, his voice once more recognizable to the young woman's ears. "For the next few days, this is what we'll be working on. Drawing out your magic, molding it with your being, and exercising control over it." Then glanced and said, "But maybe after you're done with observing your own magic, you should get something to eat."

A little startled at that, and almost losing her focus, Louise gave out confusedly, "Eh?" Looking around and noting that the room was… darker, in fact she could see a few candles lit. "What… how long were we at it?" It hadn't felt that long, did it actually go on for that long?

"Hours." Eldwin told while getting up. "Deeper meditation makes time lapse, become none existent." Standing to full height, the Warlock teacher nodded and told, "Go on and focus on your magic for now, Louise. You should acquaint yourself with it."

While Louise gave a slow nod and once more turned her pink eyes down to the beautifully glittering ball of magic, eldwin moved. He stalked his way over to Colbert, the man having been sitting on the side and watching on with utter fascination.

With a breath, Colbert told quietly, "I didn't expect Miss Valliere to achieve this her first time." Still entranced at what he was seeing, raw magic held before a mage.

"She always had magic, Professor Colbert." Told the man beside him ,getting his helmet and placing it on. "She knew what it felt like. I just helped her guide it out. I'm sure you could do the same thing, given a few hours of focus and drawing it out."

Nodding some, Colbert asked, "Is this normal training for Warlocks?"

Shaking his head, Eldwin told, "No. More like a simple exercise we do when delving into our studies." Leaving out the fact it was their Light they were studying the most, rather than the magic it drew in. "I should expect to see you tomorrow to oversee the same exercises done?"

"Yes." Jean Colbert nodded in near excitement. "I'll admit, this may open up new avenues of learning magic. Astonishing really, your method is… excotic to say the least."

Lowly laughing to that, Eldwin told, "We just had a different means to achieve varying results, Professor. Mistakes are often studied and looked into, and so are the bizarre and strange. My teaching was simple a mix of experiments, accidents or relaxation exercises all being blended together to form a unique way of achieving a result."

Turning away to watch Louise, Colbert admitted, "Still. Seeing real evidence besides her summoning to show for her magic? It's a great relief." Almost having a much more somber smile as he told, "There's a lost of expectations on her as a Valliere. I think nearly everyone has given up that she couldn't use magic."

"I find it difficult to see how she couldn't have magic." Told Eldwin in a hint of confusion. "Were the explosions not a good enough clue as it were?"

Shaking his head, the Teacher corrected, "It was the explosions that sowed the doubt. No mage had ever made explosions like Louise had. It was… unprecedented, to say the least."

"Than ignorance rather than rational thought." Mused the Warlock in thought.

Wincing at that, Colbert said, "Perhaps. But as you can see, we just were not sure how to handle such an odd situation." Then reflected while watching Louise gently begin to move that ball of wispy magic about. "But I think those concerns are going to leave me soon. With you here, Miss Valliere may stand a much better chance."

"Perhaps." Was all Eldwin commented.

* * *

The following few days followed the same examples of work as before. Having Louise take a seat, pull on her magic and focus it. Mold it. Move it. Feel it. Understand it. As all things went, it was a good start and a good amount of progress that was being made. Enough so that Eldwin was beginning to wonder when to start advancing the girl the next stage.

Louise hard drive, that was for sure. She had drive and will to push forwards. She had a goal, she had a new direction she could go, and she was pushing herself towards it. While it somewhat tired her out, stretched her willpower thin at times, Louise was going to get stronger, the Warlock realized. She would need room to grow.

And yet he hesitated. The Guardian sat under the dual moons, once more on the highest point he could reach of the towers provided and just looked up to them. Observing them. Thinking over what he could do. He knew that down below were all the students, teachers and commoner staff. Some still awake and working, entertaining themselves or all just sleeping.

The truth of the matter was, Eldwin didn't need sleep. It was partially why he didn't stay in Louise's room all the time. He simply couldn't sleep, his Light empowered body making him ever aware, ever watching and awake. He didn't tell her this. More so that it would just creep the girl out to know that he could watch her in her sleep.

And again, thoughts of having her ignite her light came up. There was so much potential to be exploited, she could become so much more stronger and able if he let her have Light flowing through her. But did he really want to curse her? Curse her with a deceiving blessing that was his immortality.

It was a difficult matter to work over. It was something he could easily share with this world, letting them harness their light- even if only a few could actually weaponize it like he could. Louise was one such person, able to wield it to that extent. Even that maid with a oddly high amount of strong light could wield it as a weapon if trained.

She was a puzzle he needed to figure out, in truth. Siesta the Maid, the young women that Ghost picked out so easily form the masses without notting anyone else. How was her potential so much more higher? She had to have been trained, it was the only explanation for Ghost to sense her strong light. The only reason.

Beside him, Ghost bleeped a few times, having stopped some passive scans to look at his Guardian and speak, "You look troubled." Even through the helmet, Ghost could easily feel the shift in his Guardian's being. "Is something the matter?"

"Light." Told Eldwin. "I'm just debating about the Light of Louise. The stronger Light of Siesta. And overall the consequences of if I had them ignited further. What would happen if they became just like me." Then lapsing off into thought.

Blinking some to this, Ghost thought it over and told, "You realized that wont happen, right?" Which caused the Guardian to cast a glance to Ghost, looking bemused. Or, as bemused as a visor-masked man could be. It was with realization Ghost spoke, "You really didn't know, did you?"

"And what would it be that I do not know, Ghost?" Asked the Guardian in interest.

"Well." Began Ghost almost awkwardly, "While they can use Light, and even weaponize it, I don't need to ignite it. And neither do you." Going on to explain, "Train them no doubt, but they won't be like you unless greater steps are taken. Most Guardians are dead upon their first revival, and we Ghost give a fraction of our Light of the Traveler to you." Then seemingly shook his head to explain, "This isn't the case with little Louise and Siesta. They have Light and can wield it. They can be trained to use it. Be more than human, that's a given. But not entirely immortal."

Eldwin stared at his Ghost for the longest of moments, time having very little meaning to him. Still, he asked, "And please, do tell, why have you never mentioned this to me before?"

With a blink, Ghost told, "You never asked."

Heaving a sigh, Eldwin told, "Perhaps not, but it would have been a useful thing to know before." Thinking it over in his mind carefully. "How far would the changes be, Ghost?" He asked to his partner. "You said they would not be Immortal like I am. Was there a reason so?"

"Actually, yes." Ghost told, "It's partially due to you being dead before. My resurrecting of your body supercharged your cells to the point that even the most basic of your needs became null. Louise and Siesta, due to being still alive and having light of their own, don't have that same level of charge. For all intents and purposes, unless their Light were to become powerful enough to affect more of their bodies, they won't possess that immortality like you will for some time." Then thought and told, "Siesta may be closer to it, given a few more years to train or understand her Light better."

Nodding, Eldwin realized that this changed everything. This met that immortality was not going to be some instant curse, and things like never needing to sleep was going to be left alone. They still had time to be themselves, or until they chose such a time to advance to a point where they might become more immortal than before. Or, at the very least, ever-living with the power of their Light.

That posed a curious thought in his mind though. "Ghost. While I know that there are very few here that can weaponize their light… can those with light still use it?"

Thinking some, Ghost told, "It is possible. But no where near the same extent as a Guardian." Then thought it over more and told, "It can extend the life of humans, it happened during the golden age. And even now in the Last City, people that can train their Light, while not in the same respect as Guardians, still live longer than before."

"Not immortality, but still a form of longevity." Nodded Eldwin thoughtfully.


	8. Ghosts

_**Disclaimer: I do not own Familiar of Zero, nor it's series or charters. Neither do I own Destiny. May that go to it's respective owners.**_

 _ **This is a work of fiction inspired by other fictional works of many other talented writers and those that are inspired by the series of the Anime and Game. As such, this will not be following the exact same Canon as intended.**_

* * *

It could be said that when you saw a ghost, that all your actions become a bit odd. That what you once knew as reality suddenly shifts or changes because of how out of reality the situation might feel, the oddness of seeing such an impossible thing.

Siesta saw a ghost indeed. She watched a man die after tumbling hundreds of feet through the air, snap his neck on impact… then, with a small little creature, be revived by blue light and get up as if nothing ever happened.

Eldwin was a nice man, in Siesta's opinion, but now she couldn't help but be disturbed in some small sense. Disturbed and almost curiously reminded of something she was told. Something she was told when she was just a little child, legends of something she thought were just that, legend. Something that only existed in myth, and to never come to life.

Her grandfather was such a odd, if not strong man. He told her and her siblings so many wondrous stories before his death. Seista tried to focus on her work, but she felt her mind nag over what she seen, what she recalled, what her Grandfather once told her. Told her of a place where all those myths and legends he told her, were brought to life.

Guardians. Seista knew the stories, the stories of men and women that were chosen by a old and dying god to be resurrected and to fight in the name of Light. People made for the sole purpose of fighting a never ending battle, to go places where no mortal man could go. Guided, by the small lights that would bring them back even form the most fatal of injuries that would would normally keep any living thing down.

Her Grandfather claimed to be one, a wayward Guardian that lost his ghost. Seista was inclined to believe him, even if her father saw him as some odd man, Siesta believed him and his storied of his fight against the Darkness. She believed him because the thing that done the man in might as well have come from one of his stories.

And now, after all these years, she felt that same familiar feeling recurring in her. This man, this Eldwin the Knowing… was he actually a Guardian her Grandfather would speak of? A man that lived unendingly, fight without pause and stayed vigile even in the most tiring of times? She wasn't sure how to feel.

While she lifted her basket of washed clothes, the young women thought onwards. Some of the commoner staff thought he was some new Noble just visiting or taking a look at things. Most leaned on the rumors that he was some poor man summoned by that girl Louise by mistake. Siesta would have just believed either at one point. But after seeing how he came back, how he died and now walked about as if he hadn't?

She gulped. Her throat felt dry in a way, uncertainty filling Siesta. What if he was a Guardian, what then? She was just a peasant girl that worked for the Academy to give money back home where it was needed most. What did it matter if she recognized him? Was it really that important? She could hear her father's disapproving tone of her looking into the matter, following her Grandfather's teach of using Light.

But part of Siesta had to know, she had to find out. This was a link to her past, to the past her Grandfather told her about. Something she just wanted to know. Surely the man wouldn't mind her asking.

 _Or, I hope not_. She thought with a heavy sigh, figuring to ask later on once she had gathered enough courage to ask. He had, after all, died some days past. She was still a little shaken up over that.

* * *

All things considered, lesions were going beyond well. Louise hadn't felt this happy in years, really. After doing more and more practice in using her magic, the girl felt a new sense of confidence well in herself. Her magic was there, it responded, it was definitely there. It excited to her no end when she began to actually utilize it.

While she wanted to get to casting spells, Louise heard her new teacher, Eldwin, in working on the basics. In this case, measuring her own power by manipulating nearby objects. It started, with a block. The objective was easy, use her magic to grasp the block and lift it up.

It was easy, at first. But then he began to add more blocks, more separate things to focus on. One became two, and two became three. The number climbed for a while, until Louise was almost straining her willpower to focus on a goodthierteen before having her stop and place them all down.

Then he went back to four. He once more had her lift them, but interest of keeping them stationary, he asked her to move them all at once, in different directions. Even now as Louise rested in a chair and thought back to it, she could feel a building headache. That was somehow harder than the lifting of multiple objects. Keeping focus on four, individually moving objects around her and keeping them all on a smooth path and not hitting into one another.

Moving them together or in a neat line was easy, she found later on. But the level of focus she needed to move so four items all independently was… straining. He later told her that when he felt she was ready, they would double that number.

With a heavy sigh though, Louise would admit they were getting results. Results that even surprised Colbert who stayed and observed it all, even participating in a few himself. The last bit surprised the girl, but whenever she had a slight problem, Colbert was there to help explain further, playing around with this new form of using magic.

Smiling some, Louise couldn't help but recall Eldwin's smile. The man seemed rather pleased that Colbert was learning just as much as she was. It made the Valliere wonder if Eldwin used to teach too all the way back in his homelands. He was a rather good teacher, even if it had been a few days. A week soon enough.

As of now, Louise was focusing on working on her other school projects, all of which demanded most of her attention… well, except for a few. While all her academic work was still before her, all practical application was removed. It had happened the day after she touched her magic in her own hands, Professor Colbert telling he that she would later be excused from practical magical application thanks to her 'special lessons'. All teaching staff were informed of this.

Thankfully, it wasn't publicly mentioned, meaning that Louise didn't need to suffer another onslaught of rumors and gossip about herself. That, she was more than thankful for. Casting her eyes about, Louise was sure the gossip around her Familiar had not completely died down. The 'fact' of her being a Zero was still around too, but Louise intended to change that fact soon enough.

But only after more practice and training. It had become very clear that she had more to learn and work on before she could cast a spell just yet. But she would get close soon enough. All that was needed was time, and she would soon begin to cast spells.

While she pondered on what spell she might learn first, assuming that spell was of the Academy's teachings, Louise was distracted by a voice. "Milady." Turning sharply, Louise took in the sight of that maid again, Siesta. "Do you happen to know where Lord Eldwin is?" The young women asked while holding a tray of assorted foods. "I was told to take this to him."

Louise gave a odd look to the maid, but considering how long Eldwin often kept to his studies, she supposed it would be normal for him to ask for a maid to fetch him food. Agreeing with that line of thought, Louise told while waving a hand, "Check the library, I'm sure that he is there. If not, he can be found in the courtyard." Those were common places.

"Thank you, Milady." Siesta bowed while leaving, almost hastening away while the pinkette once more turned to her own studies. Taking a breath and sighing, Siesta focused on the Front Courtyard first, and hoped that Eldwin wouldn't mind her bringing food to him.

Really it was all to try and not make things so awkward for herself. How did one approach a man that can simply walk away from death? Suspicious of him being a Guardian or not set off to the side, the young women still felt nervous. Reigning in those feeling, Siesta pushed forwards, even if she was a bit unsure of herself.

Going around one of the any arching stoneways as she reached her destination, Siesta sighed. There he was, Eldwin the Knowing. Standing at a crisp and relaxed sort of stance, legs apart and hands clasped behind him and that avian helmet on his head. There was no one around, from what she could see.. But again, there was something there. Something small, equally as black as the man's robes and the very same thing she saw when Eldwin came back to life.

Siesta shrunk in the shadows of the archway, unsure if she should approach. But glancing down at the prepared food and tea, she breathed in and took steps, albit nervous ones, towards the man. Almost as soon as she entered the light and more of her person being shown, the little black thing vanished into apparently nothing, while Eldwin remained stoically in place. This is it, she thought. The moment of truth.

When she was a few paces away, did Siesta speak, "Lord Eldwin, I brought you refreshments." Watching as his head turn just slightly at her voice.

Slowly, he turned to see her, speaking in that calm and kind tone, "Verly? How thoughtful of you, Siesta." Seeming to have recalled her name easily despite the time and small moment's they would meet at random. It was nice to be acknowledged, really. "But surely you know that if I have any needs, I can always go and see to you and the other serving staff."

Flushing to that, Siesta told while trying to not fumble with the tray in her hands, "Well, Sir Eldwin, we rarely see you eat. Some of us worry if you get anything at all to have."

"Ah, I see." Noded the man in thought before taking a seat in the grass. He motioned a hand before himself and told, "Please, sit." Then took his helmet off, revealing a fairly handsome face to her eyes while he smiled, "It is nice to know the staff is concerned with my health, but allow me to alleviate those concerns that I am actually fine."

Nodding, Siesta moved forwards and set the tray down, eventually kneeling down while fixing her maid dress out properly before finally settling in sitting before him. She partially wondered what people would think of her sitting with Eldwin like this, it almost would look like they were having a private lunch to themselves.

Before she could flush at the intimate thoughts that might lead to just as possible scandalous rumors, Eldwin spoke up. "Was there another reason for your coming to me, Siesta?" Pulling her focus back to the man before herself. He iddily eyed the food, and told, "While I know you ask of my well being, this is the first you brought a tray of food and felt the need to stick around."

Did he know? Siesta had to wonder if Eldwin knew she had another reason to be here, or if she was that obvious, or if he was simply that smart. She did not expect him to call her out on that so early, suspect possible alternative motive so soon.

Looking up to meet those sharp yellow eyes, Siesta felt an odd electric tingle up her spine. They were aged old eyes of wisdom, much like Old Osmond's eyes were. They were old, but also sharp. In her mind, she felt the need to be honest. "I watched you die." She snapped her lips shut after that, feeling that was maybe a bit too blunt.

"Oh, that?" He asked in a query tone, "Ah, yes. It happens from time to time. I'm guessing you witness my results in trying to touch and connect with the wind." Nodding some in place before telling, "To say, it doesn't like me as of yet." Then reaching down, he took a plate that had some cake, taking a fork up and having a bit. After a few moments, Eldwin commented, "This is rather nice." Once more taking another bit. "Moist. Not too sweet, and not overly rich."

For a moment, Siesta felt her mind blank out at how… unconcerned he was about death. He waved it off as if it were some trivial matter, like getting a small cut from a kitchen knife. She honestly found it more surprising he found the cake more fascinating than his death and revival.

Uncomfortable shifting, Siesta said, "Uh, yes… Marteau is a very expert chief." Trying to find something to make things seem… somewhat normal. Though it was hard with how casual Eldwin was taking things. She wasn't sure how to completely respond as he continued to eat with an almost laxed manner.

After a moment's pause of awkward silence, Siesta decided to venture forward with her next question. "Are you a G-Guardian, Sir Eldwin?" This time, the man definitely slowed his chewing, focusing on her a bit more. She tried to not stiffen, but the young women went on, "A person that uses the Light of… of something called the Traveler?"

She watched as the man slowed his once enjoyed treat and soon placed it to the side. Siesta gulped a bit as he became more focused, thoughtful and his eyes almost running over her in a sort of analytic manner. She felt like he was sizing her up for a moment, hunching over some and elbows propped on his crossed legs knees, hands folded before his lips.

After some time of silence, and one maid feeling very uncomfortable, she heard him ask, "Why the curious question, Siesta?"

Trying to remain calm, the young maid told, "My Grandfather used to talk about Guardians. Used to say he was one." Almost dragging off, but going on. "He used to tell my siblings and I stories about a great last city, one he would protect against horrible things. A place where powerful protectors would rise, no matter the death given them. Legendary men and women gifted with wielding their Light as a weapon."

"Did he also tell of what these Guardians were?" Pressed Eldwin, his mind working fast and swiftling to realize that, somehow, possibly some way, a Guardian was sent here. And had a family? The idea wasn't entirely impossible, seeing as Light, once used, did revive all their cells. It wasn't outside the realm of possibility.

"Yes." Siesta said with a slow nod. "He used to speak of the wise yet mad Warlocks… so much like the Nobles here of possessing powerful magic." Then smiled some, "The witty and what he called almost annoying hunters. The store with them were always the most amusing." Then sobered up. "He also mentioned the honorable Titans. That's what he was, he told me. A Titan." She sobered up and told, "That was years ago. He passed on since then, killed by monsters that attacked our village when the Nobility never came to help."

Giving a slow nod of his own, Eldwin asked, "And his Ghost?"

Frowning, Seiest told, "He didn't have one." Pausing some as her mind began to connect the dots, recalling old information she left behind in favor of her work as a maid. "He said he lost his best friend once… during a dangerous mission…"

Nodding off all the more, Eldwin told softly, "Then it would explain his death." As immortal as Guardians were, if they did not have their Ghosts to revive them after a death, they were going to permanently die- unless for some odd and inexplicable reason, another Ghost that happen to have the same preference as the last found them and revived them.

Chances of that were low though. Something hardly worth mentioning really.

But it confirmed something important. Siesta, somewhere along her family line, had a Guardian in it. He himself never heard of a Guardian settling down to make a family, but when it came to their jobs they simply never had the time. What this Titan did was possibly logically reasoned out. He had no ship maybe, and maybe had no way of returning home. Meaning that he simply settled down in that village and made it his home.

And Siesta herself. It explained her Light. If he saw it, helped train her at a early age to start utilizing it… "Then you know how to use Light?" He decided to ask the maid, who slightly jumped at his sudden question.

Hands playing with her dress, Siesta bowed her head and told, "A little." Admitting this with a small voice. "It was nothing like my grandfather, who almost looked like a mage at times when he sparked with lightning." For the longest time, Siesta thought her Grandfather was a mage too, when she was little. "He taught me some… but I was just a small girl back then."

"Do you still train?" asked Eldwin with a tilted head, straightening up more as his mind began to work what he knew over.

"Not often." Admitted the maid. "I'm normally so busy, I don't really get to practice often." Not that she was sure if she should train and use her skills more openly. Certainly, the extra boosts in energy made so many tasks easier, simple and done quickly. But there were some things she felt would be… frowned on for a maid to just have. It would seem like magic to many.

Humming, Eldwin pondered this over some, thought it over carefully before asking once more, "What was his teaching style for you?" Though he had a very clear clue of what a Titan would teach.

"Self discipline and honing my inner energy." Siesta responded with very little hesitance.

 _Definitely a way a Titan would teach another younger Titan._ Thought the Warlock, knowing that with those seeds planted, only a Titan's teaches would aid Siesta, not a Warlock's own over learning of how the Light works and functions and it's deep secrets.

But at the very same time, he couldn't let this girl's potential stagnate. Louise was one case, being his apprentice and having Void as her very calling in magic. Siesta had her own potential, potential that had no doubt slowed and slightly stagnated without proper guidance or idea of what she was doing.

As a Warlock, he had a self obligation about knowledge. Most Warlocks did, in fact. When you see and find out many secrets, many truths of the universe and it's many worlds, you just want to share it. Granted most Titans just would gruff out and nod as if they understood and most hunters would pick their nails with their knives- but the point till stood. Warlocks loved to share knowledge. And Siesta was like a small, growing mind that could use that knowledge.

Siesta might be a Titan at heart, but it wasn't like Titian's didn't listen. Most of them were just stonny and too stoic to give a proper response. Hunters on the other hand? They listened… just didn't always care.

"How would you feel if I offered to teach you?" Eldwin watched with some controlled amusement as the young woman's head snapped up in shock. Surprised he was offering. Eldwin knew that he had to speak to the Headmaster about this, but he as a Warlock and user of the Light could not pass up the opportunity to teach Siesta, to help nurture her Light even further. "Louise is my Apprentice at the moment. I will be teaching her how to use her Light soon. Perhaps in a couple of weeks."

While it caught her off guard, and while Siesta would love to say yes, she had to voice in concern, "But what about my work, my job?" She had to gain gold for her family, they did need it.

"Allow me to handle that." Eldwin told simply. "All I need to hear from you, is if you accept this offer."

For a moment Siesta debated it in her head. Should she accept this? It wouldn't be for a few weeks, but still, to learn about her Light, to take the next step in using it? She bit her lip at the idea. But she recalled her Grandfather, grizzled but still strong. Defending their town even in death. She wished she had his strength.

But she knew she did. She had Light, Light that she could wield. Light he was teaching her to wield. He told her Titans were the one that held the dreams and hopes of those they fought for. For those they defended. Like the knights of her cntry, Tristain. It was odd, feeling that surge of… excitement? Just build in her, the determination to try. "Yes."

Smiling, Eldwin firmly nodded, "Then I will take care of the rest." Then used a hand to motion her to go. "When you have time, practice with you Light. I will visit you when I can to help you try new forms of exercises to feed it. But until then? I need you to wait."

Slowly getting a smile of her own, Siesta said, "Yes. Thank you, Sir Eldwin." Moving to get up and bow, though she heard a small laugh from the man.

"Please, Siesta." He told with a honest smile, "Call me Eldwin. The polite way you address me is flattering, but I will be teaching you soon. So for now, Eldwin will be fine enough."

Hesitantly, Siesta spoke, "Of course… Eldwin." Giving a shy smile before giving a short bow and leaving for some other tasks she no doubt had to do.

Nodding to himself, Eldwin went back to the rather delectable cake and began to think to himself. He knew that he had to do a bit of talking to let the Headmaster allow this to happen. This was a Academy for Nobility after all. But, he was hoping to play on the aspect that this was also a place of learning, and that Light was a very special case that only a certain number could wield to greater extents.

He would also have to make a point Siesta would not have the same kind of training as Louise. Louise, being a Warlock for sure, would have to learn to use her Light differently. There was a reason that only Titans had the WArd of Dawn, and why Warlock could use a Nova Bomb. It was strictly because of teaching. A Warlock could rend reality because they knew how it worked, how it functions and why pulling at what pieces of matter would cause rifts in space and time.

A Titan was different. They didn't learn the complex theories or the science and physics of the universe alongside arcane wisdom and logic. No, the hones their light as if it was a sort of steel. They trained their bodies to use it like a piece of armor. An augmentation to give them great strength. It was crude, simple, and very effective. Ironically, it was this simplicity that made it so hard for a Warlock to use a Titian's powers, even he, a Master of Void, couldn't truly make a effective Ward of Dawn, just a small imitation that achieve similar results.

While he can teach Siesta well enough, Eldwin knew he might have to have Ghost do most of it. Or at the very least, pull up the Titian Codex entries and recite them to her. It would help, and while Eldwin can help teach the more practical side, Ghost might be needed for some academic ones. In fact… "Ghost, pull up what you can about the Titans and their teachings. I think I might be needing it soon."

* * *

"You wish to teach and train the Maid, Siesta?" When Osmond had heard that Eldwin wished to speak with him privately, he initially thought it was to talk over Miss Valliere, her progress and learning about the void. Instead, he was mildly surprised to find out that it was a request to teach one of his working staff.

And with Eldwin's nod, the elderly man could see that the Guardian was serous. "Indeed. There is a good reason I have come to request this of you, Headmaster."

"I hope so." Told Osmond a bit tersly. "No offense to the Common folk, but this is a institute for magical learning for nobility, something that Siesta is of neither." Though he would internally admit to know why Eldwin took such a keen interest to even ask. "What reason do you have to ask, Sir Eldwin?"

"Light, Headmaster." Told the Warlock. "Light is something that all living beings have, bare a few that have it drained out of them. Louise is one of the few that can actually take this light a step further, wielding it beyond the body itself. I planned to teach her how to utilize it with her magic at some point."

Having a hint of where this was heading, the old Headmaster asked, "And you have a feeling this Maid has the same aptitude?"

"Not feeling, I know." Corrected Eldwin. "I spoke with her myself. I had come to find that her Light was stronger than the others that I noticed could wield light, her's was trained. It was told to me she had a Grandfather that used to practice its use before his demise. I plan to help grow that Light even further, it would be a shame to not help her make it brighter."

With a long humm, Osmond stroked his beard in thought. While part of him wasn't sure about letting this happen, another part was intrigued. If what eldwin was saying was true, then some nobility like Miss Valliere can wield this 'Light' alongside their magic. Making them stronger. But this Light was not limited to only Nobility, Commoners had it too. "What is the extent of those that can use Light, Sir Eldwin?" He ventured out in question.

"For those that can not wield it like myself? Strengthening of body, energizing it, resistance of many sicknesses and Longevity." Told Eldwin simply. "For those that can wield it, weaponize it, utilize it like a tool? They push past the normal boundaries of most mortal people. Having strength greater than ten men, speed swifter than the fasts land creature, power to rend the very fabric of reality itself."

In short, it was a powerful thing to learn. For the common folk it would improve their living, but for those both of Noble and Commoner alike that could wield it? It would certainly turn the way they did things on it's head. "And those of the Commoner sort… would they be able to use magic like yourself?"

"Not necessary, Headmaster Osmond." Responded the black clad man. "Warlocks know magic mainly. Titans and Hunters, the sorts of classes and people that also utilize light but in a different manner? They very rarely use magic. If not at all." Though seemed to admit, "But there are some things they can learn that will seem like magic, seeing how they use their Light."

Nodding some, Osmond knitted his fingers together on his desk, thinking more over this. "And what would this young lady become, under your tutelage?"

"A Titan." It was a very swift response. "Her Grandfather was a Titian, and began her training as a Titian. A teaching of Discipline and Honing of your Light. I doubt I an teach her to be a Warlock."

Nodding more absently to himself, the old Headmaster continued to ponder over this matter in his mind just a bit further before asking, "And what benefits would we glean by allowing this maid to become a… Titian?" Watching and trying to see through the helmet that Eldwin seemed so fond of wearing at nearly all times.

"A defense." Began Eldwin. "A loyal friend. A strong will. A new way of learning and teaching Knights and Cavaliers." This certainly piqued Osmonds attention. "There are a few orders of Titians. Three branches of classes I am most familiar with that coincide with an element."

"Strikers for Arc. Defenders for Void. Sunbreakers for Sol." It was with a unspoken response that Eldwin told, "Striker would not be Siesta's nature, and there is no means for her to gain the Hammer of Sol, as I was told there was a special forge to gain such a gift."

Furrowing his brows, Osmond said, "Then you intend to teach her Void as well?" Not sure if this was a good thing.

Chuckling, Eldwin told in a slightly cheery manner, "It would be far different than young Louise and her Void magic." Seeming to be amused. "A Defender has a different manner of using Void, one that is much more watched, and if I dare, more bathed in Light than Void." Then gestured slightly, "Granted Void Light is made with most Guardians utilizing Void, but Warlocks are the ones that tip into the more darker aspects. Titian's not so much the case."

Continuing to mull this over, Osmond had to admit he was tempted to try this thought. This very well could be revolutionary, not just for his Academy's honors and reservoir of knowledge- but also giving the more common folk that made Guard a better means to defend their homelands. To guard the royal bloodline. But to know if this had any sort of weight behind it, Osmond had to see where it went.

"Very well, Sir Eldwin." Osmond eventually nodded. "I will let you teach this young maid. See what results can be gained. If I think that there is good progress, perhaps we can speak at length about actually carrying this knowledge on, I would even dare to say begin making books on the subject." Though admittedly he had to be cautious about this 'Light'. Who knows how the Church of Brimmer might react.

Giving a firm nod of acceptance to that, Eldwin told, "I plan to teach Louise about her Light in a few weeks. I intend to have Siesta join in by then, but until that time? I will be giving her passive projects to work on during her free time. The same will go whenever I'm teaching her."

That was fairly much acceptable. "Very good, Sir Eldwin." Osmand was a bit glad to know the Guardian wasn't intending to completely take Siesta away from her duties. "I hope to see the results of your works in time." Be they for better or worse.

With a inclination of his head, Eldwin turned and made his way out of the office. Going out the wooden door and giving a nod to the green haired women that acted at Osmonds Secretary. She gave a charming smile in turn and moved past him, returning to her own work while Eldwin walked down the steps in thought.

He would have to visit Siesta later on and see where she was on her learning. Hopefully she will be along enough that she would be able to help Louise in kindling and using her own Light. That would be helpful, really. The slight divide between Commoners and Nobles were painfully obvious, and this might help bridge the two more harmoniously. Also, Louise could use the friends. The girl didn't say it, but she was very much alone. The closest thing she had to a friend here was that peculiar women Kirche- and that was being generous.

Pausing on a step, Eldwin thought it over in his head for a moment… then promptly turned around and began to ascend the steps, idea forming in his head. But first, he needed to ask for some permission about something.

* * *

Grace. It wasn't a word that Eldwin would associate with a Titian, but right now the Warlock had to agree that was what Siesta demonstrated to him and Ghost inside of the the servants more private quarters. She was going through step-by-step kata's of a fighting style, one that he recognized was some altered version of a Blade Dancer's own fighting style. No doubt this Titian that was Siesta's Grandfather knew a Hunter as a good friend to teach them this.

It was a rather beautiful from, really, and at times it would mix up with powerful sings of the arm. Ghost told him it was a technique that a Sunbreaker would use, rather fascinating to know really. It told him that this Titian was special, having the mixed training of a Sunbreaker, and a altered version of a Blade Dancer. A wondrous union of fighting styles.

As intriguing as that was, it was also how Siesta moved that had him even more fascinated. Wisping cascades of light flowed around the girl's body, Light itself forming around her arms and torso at times, even her legs gaining hints. Even now, Eldwin could feel her Light now as it was being used. Only a novice in level to be certain, but it was such a wondrous feeling. A sense of youthfulness in her Light opposed to his much more aged wisdom that was his own Light.

"She's rather practiced." Ghost observed helpfully. "I didn't think she was this far along." Bleeping all the while as he analyzed the girl's movements.

"She is." Agreed Eldwin, watching on with clasped hands for a moment longer until the young women finally ended her kata's and did a few breathing exercises. Light fluxing, expanding and shrinking at each breath. She had all the basics, and each time she flexed her Light, as small as it was used, it still grew.

Giving a open nod, Eldwin told, "Your Grandfather was good at his job." Watching as Seista's focus was slightly broken when he spoke up louder, though she reigned in her control and settled her Light a moment later. "He would be proud."

That made Siesta flush and twiddle her fingers, though smile and say, "Thank you…" Eyes wandering off to he side and telling, "I miss him. He was such a kind man. Strong too. Sometimes I wonder if I still do him some pride in remembering what he taught me."

"I'm sure he would be." Told Eldwin without any doubts. "You did well to preserve his memory." Then moved up and told, "But now it's time to take your next step." Standing before the somewhat shorter maid, currently in something akin to a training gi. "Now you should start learning on how to mold your light."

Moving his hands before himself, Eldwin focused and had his Light ind with the Void, a bright, translucent orb popping into place. The bluish-purple glass line sphere captivated Siesta, while Eldwin held the floating thing before her. "This, is what I intend for you to learn to mold in time. A barrier made of your Light, mixed with the element of Void."

The last bit made the girl snap her attention up, while Eldwin canceled out his spell and told, "I can help you tap into the Void, touch its surface. Start your path in learning the very thing that makes a Defender." Then held out his hands, and asked, "Are you willing to learn?"

There was hesitance in her eyes, Eldwin could tell. She shifted and asked, "The void? Like… the element the Founder used and gifted by god?" Nervousness swelling in her voice at the mere thought.

"Do not fear, Siesta." Assured Eldwin. "I don't intend for you to use the Void like a Warlock does. Only touch, glance and understand its concepts." He smiled under his helm and told onwards. "The Void is a powerful thing, but do not fear it. Your Light is your own, it's power boundless in its own manner. It is up to you to take up the shield that makes a Defender, to stand the ground and make the walls to protect the many form the Darkness that would come."

He then tilted his head, asking, "Are you willing to bare that shield, much like your Grandfather took up the mantle that made a Titian. To hold the hopes and dreams of those he protected on his shoulders?"

Shifting, Seista told, "I'm not that brave though." Almost sounding like a timid mouse. "I don't have courage."

"Do you know what courage is, Siesta?" Asked the Warlock. "Do you know what true courage is?"

"To not be afraid?" Asked the young women in confusion.

Chuckling, Eldwin told, "No. To be brave, to have courage, it to press on, even while you fear." Then pause, letting that sink into her young mind before telling on softly. "Everyone is scared at some point, Siesta. Even we Guardians. What I ask is, are you willing to push down that fear, and hold your ground to protect those you love most?"

Thinking back, Seista could recall that day those Monsters came to her home town. Tried attacking and killing everyone and the towns people having little to no defence until her Grandfather, armor on his body and both thunder in fist and fire forged as a hammer, going out to defend them.

At the time, she was a scared little girl seeking protection with her mother and father and siblings. Her Father could be a bit harsh at times, but she still loved him. Her mother was a kind women, something she got from Grandmother. And her many little brother and sisters- she was doing this whole job at the Academy for them all in truth.

"I want to be." Siesta told in a timid voice, shoulders sagging a bit, "I want to be…"

"Than brave it, Siesta." Urged Eldwin. "Not for yourself. For those you love and cherish, always for those you love and cherish." His voice going softer while asking, "Will you brave it for them?"

Looking to those large hands of Eldwin's, Siesta bit her lip nervously for a moment, chewing a bit on it before slowly nodding. "I-I would. I would try." Reaching out and gently placing her slimmer feminine hands into his own. And for a moment after she said that, did she gasp and feel the first cold tingest of the void touch her Light.

"Then be brave, Siesta." The Warlock once more urged. "Be brave and never waver in your Light."


	9. Light

_**Disclaimer: I do not own Familiar of Zero, nor it's series or charters. Neither do I own Destiny. May that go to it's respective owners.**_

 _ **This is a work of fiction inspired by other fictional works of many other talented writers and those that are inspired by the series of the Anime and Game. As such, this will not be following the exact same Canon as intended.**_

* * *

"What is _**She**_ doing here!" Louise's voice was filled with utter accusation as she stood by the doorway to the classroom she had been using for the past week for her special lessons, and now stood with a pointed finger at her mortal enemy of the world. Kirche Von Zerbst.

Tabatha was there too, but Louise completely glanced over the bluenette as the girl was off to the side reading.

Turning up her lips, Kirche asked while leaning over, "Oh come on Louise, is my being here that intimidating to know?" A slow, playful smirk working it's way onto her lips.

"Intimidated?" Asked Louise with a huff, "As if! I just don't know why you're here in the first place-" Then turned to ask to Eldwin, " _Why_ is **she** here?" The near extremes of her almost over exaggerated tone bouncing about in the room. It was almost like the Summoning all over again, only her ire was targeted at a different person.

Giving a sigh, Eldwin told, "To help." Pointedly ignoring the indiscriminate look the smaller girl gave to continue saying, "I came to the realization that it might be a good idea to expand the number of those learning about how to use their magic without a focus point. And after that, lead up to your more advanced lessons that will take place in a week or more."

Motioning to both young women that were in the same room, Eldwin went on, "They so happen to be the best candidates for this. And it will do you good to have others your age help further your own skills by learning from them, as they would form you."

"I think Louise will be learning more from us, Sir Eldwin." Kirche pointedly said in a joking manner, making the small Pinkette simmer in place. Though all humor in her voice seemed to be completely ignored by Eldwin.

"Miss Zerbst." The Warlock addressed rather sharply, his helmet visor glinting while he glanced her way. "While jokes like that are allowed by most in this Academy, you will find whilst in my care and ruling of teaching, that I will not condone it." A measure of force being heard to actually get all in the room to pause and look towards him. "Louise is capable and is more advance in this field by a week's time with experience. You will do well to not belittle her in any way."

Turning so his full stature and attention was on Kirche, he asked in a more deathly dull tone, "Am I understood?"

The friendly and easy going like mad she recognized seemed to get swallowed up by something and be replaced by a stern older man that would take no nonsense. Kirche found herself mutely nodding, mostly because the sudden turn of his personality was off putting. In short, she wasn't expecting it.

Colbert was rather impressed at how the Guardian handled things, and admittedly a little shocked himself. As he watch Eldwin give a firm nod and soon direct the girls to get into comfortable positions, the Professor almost had to gaze on in wonder. Eldwin was a very soft spoken teacher, encouraging even. Or so was experience thus far when pertaining to Miss Valliere. But for a moment, he seemed to understand when a firmer hand was needed.

"Now, Louise." Eldwin spoke in a much more at eased tone, "Seeing as you are the senior student in this field, would you like to help give a demonstration to both of your peers?" Motioning to both Tabitha and Kirche, both sitting in fairly relaxed positions, the former having placed her book away for this lesson.

Rather nervously, Louise gave a nod and shifted her position to be facing both of her classmates. She breathed in and held her hands before herself, going into a focuse that was becoming more and more easier to tap into. Already the welling of her magic could be slightly felt, and the glittering rainbow light that made up her raw magic began to form into the wispy ball that she had made on her first day.

Tabatha instantly had full rapt attention at what she was seeing, eyes barely widening just a hair at the sparking sight and the slight tingles of power. Kirche wasn't nearly as sensitive as her friend was in sensing it's power, but the sight alone had the more voluptuous young women leaning her face closer.

When Louise opened her eyes at the pretty sight of her magic, she smiled some before looking up. For a moment, that soft smile became a victorious one, seeing that Kirche was utterly blown away, if not enchanted, with what she was able to do. With a smile, Louise asked, "Careful Zerbst. If your mouth falls open, you might swallow a fly."

Kirche glanced up at that, broken out of her amazement and looked ready to make a shot back, but it died on her lips when she watched a hand move. Louise herself felt a finger poke at the side of her head, Eldwin telling, "Louise." A clear warning in his tone.

Losing that simile, Louise was quick to apologize, "Sorry." Getting the hint that their teacher for these lesions was not going to be lenient or giving any special attention. It was just honestly hard to not prod at the mage that had caused her so much grief.

She could hear Eldwin sigh, but apparently not bother with her any more as he went on back to the lesion. "This will be the first step for the two of you. You will be given a amount of time to pull on your magic and have it before yourself." The man then went on to tell, "I don't expect it to take too long. You both have become very familiar with how your magic feels, and should draw it out soon. But after that, will things get harder."

Nodding, Kirche asked, "So, how do we start?" Beside her, Tabatha also straightening, as if to take in everything that was going to be told to her.

"First, relax and close your eyes." Began Eldwin, once more reciting what he had done with Louise before. The man motioned for Louise to join in, just like she did the first time and again, she and Eldwin began to help both newcomers fall into a meditative trance of sorts.

The sight was almost odd for Colbert to see. The Teacher having done something similar a few times himself, and finding an odd peace in it. During times like that, solving certain issues became a bit more easier, his mind having had a moment to clear up.

And right now, the aging fire Mage couldn't help but slightly smile. There was change going on in these Academy walls, and this was apparently the first steps towards that change. Turning to focus on Louise, Colbert felt that smile widened a bit more. The girl actually had a better chance at things now, from what he was able to observe as of this far.

When she first came, a number of teachers expected the youngest Valliere to be much like her mother or sisters, a soon-to-be accomplishing mage that would ascend the ranks quickly and show off that potential to be Triangle, no, Square class mage!

Their expectations seemed to plummet on the first day. And only seemed to drag or sink all the more as the year went on. It was to a point that Colbert himself was really one of the extreme few that kept any faith in the girl's skills, and the Professor was sure it had hit Louise badly in her confidence. All only made worse by the student body.

It didn't help when the teachers rarely lifted a finger to stop it all. Something Jean Colbert found hard to manage himself when dealing with a large class. And then the Springtime Summoning Ritual happened. Thus was Eldwin brought in and, weeks later, now teaching the youngest Valliere in a style of magic unknown to all and letting the girl grow. And was she ever growing.

Even without his staff in hand and a spell to help measure the magic, Colbert could just feel the magic Louise was creating, focusing and channeling through her body. Really colbert felt a bit of pride well in himself for believing that Louise still held hidden potential. Void mage or not, she was proving that once she had the tools, she would excel much like her Mother had. The only thing that had held her back was practical application, a boundary now surpassed thanks to this new training.

 _Change is certainly in the winds now._ Colbert thought to himself, watching as his two other promising students were starting to well their own magics. Kirche molding a crimson like dust in her hands, and Tabatha seemingly having a sparkling white flurry as if it were show and ice. _First the discovery of Miodaitnir, then a true Void mage, and now… this_. Colbert just hoped the countries around them were ready for this sudden change.

* * *

Louise almost felt like she found herself sitting around to be a too common thing. If not while in classes, than even during her off time. Even now she was thinking about walking around, but there was really no place to be. And Lunch was placed on hold due to some accident in the kitchen.

Glancing beside herself, Louise almost frowned her brows, watching as Kirche was, once again, playing with her magic in the palm of her hand. The women seemed so fascinated by the ember like quality of her magic, almost showing off her fire affinity even more clearly than before. It had been days since their first lesson, and yet the women was still entranced by it!

"I never realized how beautiful magic was when not being cast about." Kirche soon voiced out, catching Louise off guard. "I mean, mine gorgeous, that's a given, but even your magic is pretty. And Tabby's remind me almost of one of those odd snowglobes those old people love to collect."

While Louise wanted to frown at the Zerbst and her slight barb of pride, she found herself nodding instead. Loth as the Valliere would to admit it, Kirche's magic was gorgeous in it's own manner. Much like cool embers that glowed after the fire had died down.

Not too far off, Tabatha spoke quietly, "Complement." Almost making Louise blink rapidly and glance to the reading girl that slightly motioned her staff at Kirche.

Louise was so bemused by the single word and what the girl was trying to convey, it made the nearby redhead beauty laugh and cancel out her magic. "She's saying I was complimenting you, Louise!" Dropping the Zero taunt, as it had been found out rather quickly that Eldwin was not amused by their 'rivalry' too much.

And despite all her charming willy womanly ways, the man was immune to it! It annoyed Kirche, but she found that she had to play his game. Not that it was terrible, light teasing and prodding still got a good rise from the girl, and situations like this made her crack up!

"You sure?" Asked Louise in a suspicious tone. "For a moment I thought you had this planned out that Tabbatha suggested I compliment you."

"Flattering." Smirked Kirche as she calmed down, "But we both already know I get plenty of that form my brigade of love-struck admirers."

Setting to that, Louise said under her breath while crossing her arms, "More like single minded dogs following the same scent."

Giggling to that, Kirche said, "Oh how true that is, Louise." Really that's all it seemed to take. Wiggle a bit of meat in front of the dogs and they come running. "It's fun, but it does get a little boring after a time." Though told, "That Sir Eldwin though." Giving a hum, "Much harder to crack. I'm not sure if I can turn his head unless I got serious."

Louise gave a sharp glare to that, and Kirche waved off, "Oh don't give me that look. I doubt anything can work at this point. He seems to have a heart of utter stone when he wants to. Fun as it might be to test that hard shell, I don't see him lover material just yet."

With a long, tired sigh, Louise plamed her head and told, "You're disgusting."

"I'm passionate." Smiled the Germanian. "I love the throes of passion, it's just part of my vibrant and fiery nature."

"Addicted." Was all Tabatha tossed out, this time making Louise snottle into her hand.

"Tabbatha!" Kirche winned out, "I'm not addicted!"

To that point, the quiet girl looked over her book and told, "Scedule meetings. Estimated time of need, at least once every two weeks. Preparation for each scheduled meeting. Complains when three weeks pass with no meetings." Then buried her nose back into her book, Louise now the one laughing it up at the slightly embarrassed Zerbrst.

Slightly grumbling to herself, Kirche crossed her arms over her chest and muttered, "Traitor."

Trying to control herself, Louise ask towards the bluenette, rubbing a palm near her eye that almost felt as if it had teared up. "I-I knew she was bad, but really?"

Tabatha only gave a mute nod, eyes focused more on the books words than anything else.

Louise still gave a large smile, unable to contain her amusement over the situation as it was. With a glance, she could see her 'enemy' pouting at her long time friend for saying that aloud. Something in Louise cackled happily at this little embarrassment, call it some well deserved revenge, even if it wasn't by her hands.

A shame, but the Valliere took what she could get.

Slowly they lapsed into a sort of silence, none of the three seeming to want to speak to the other for the longest of time. Louse slowly began to let her mind drift back to her other lesions not pertaining to her special classes under Eldwin, and Tabatha focused all attention to her book, finding a rather enthralling section. Kirche herself began to distractedly play with her red locks, lost in her own thoughts in slight boredom.

"Louise." Kirche soon again began to talk, playing around with a thought in her head. "Eldwin mentioned something about advance lesions in a week?" She recalled that 'Light' was mentioned a few times, but he didn't seem to expound too much on it. Instead seeming to focus more on their magical skills at the time. And while spells were being slowly taught, doing any advance magic without a staff or wand was tricky.

The question in itself made Louise pause in her other thoughts and placed them aside to answer the redhead, if anything to sate her curiosity and not bug her endlessly about it. "Eldwin plans to have us start using something called Light to be mixed with our magic." Pausing some to actually think it over as she admitted, "I think it's a method to help us use wandless magic, seeing as trying to use spells without wants and chants is tricky."

"Difficult." Agreed Tabatha quietly from her place.

Nodding a bit, Kirche said, "Alright, so he plans to impart some new way of magic with this Light." Then asked with a crooked and pressed lips. "But what exactly would that entail?"

Looking a bit annoyed herself, Louise said, "I don't know, Eldwin's the one teaching us, and he doesn't tell me all lessons plans!" In fact the man seemed to keep them to himself, constantly musing over things in thought. "Why are you even asking me? Weren't you paying attention at all, Zerbst?"

"I'll have you know, I was." Told Kirche with a roll of her eyes. "I'm just trying to figure out what's coming next. This is all a bit odd in it's own way."

Huffing, Louise told shortly, "Yeah, well… join the club." She herself having a hard time figuring out what Eldwin was thinking. Though she did have a inkling of a clue he might try teaching them his special branch of elemental magic of Sol, Arc and Void. And Louise wasn't sure how to take the last one.

There was a long and heaved sigh as Kirche muttered while resting her chin in her palm, "Well this is just perfect." A little irked again that things weren't exactly going as she hoped, but she wasn't going to complain too much. She was learning a new sort of magic, and it was a bit more exciting. A lot more hands on than most lessons, and had a lot more improvisation.

Scrunching her face, Kirche thought on it more and realized that Eldwin, while teaching them, would do so almost oddly. Whenever one of them had a difficulty, he worked out the situation with them until they found a means to do a task with the goal being achieved, though not always in the same manner. They were small things, but it was a slight difference between him and the teachers of the Academy expecting a single method of something to work.

She actually recalled that yesterday, a similar situation arose when they were practicing on how to push their magic forwards. It was actually simple, really. Push one's palm out and send a surge of magic bursting out. Louise had it down in moments, and Kirche herself figured it out easily enough. Tabatha, however, had a bit more difficulty, unable to get it just right.

Kirche expected Eldwin to have Tabatha recite the motions over and over until she got it. Instead though, he had her try something different. Instead of a single forwards push, he had he try a few other motions until they found one that was 'comfortable' as he placed it. This motion, was more of a sweeping of an arm. The results being of Tabatha's magic extending out not in a burst, but in a wide arcing spin that bult force during it's trip.

Later on, Eldwin explained that the reason for Tabatha's slight difficulty was merely how her intentions worked and how her affinity with wind worked. The more momentum or spin Tabatha bult, the more devastating the force. Kirche had no trouble simply because fire was spontaneous in that manner. Once something bult enough heat, the pressure could burst or the heat ignite things. While Louise was just raw untapped power, so that was self explaining in itself.

 _I wonder if that means Eldwin will be teaching us something different if our magic acts differently along the way?_ It was an interesting thought to be sure. And a almost enticing one, each one of them have something a bit more… unique from one another. As much as she liked the spells available to learn at times, verity or how unique something was could be almost limited, and one would have to actively make a new spell of their own accord.

There was something interesting to be said about these teachings. Almost expounding in a odd sense. Looking to her hand, the same thing that had held her raw magic as it glittered on it's own accord, Kirche had to wonder what she could now do with this new… freedom, in a manner of speaking. Always she and the others were restricted to wands to perform magic, only a very few spells could be done without a wand. But now… it was like a new door was open.

Magic seemed a bit more interesting again.

* * *

Louise felt an odd sense of deja vu hit her as she was once more crossing the threshold of the doorway leading to the classroom she was now using along side Kirche and Tabitha for the last week. "What is she doing here?" Though this time around, Louise's tone was much more calmer, if not confused. Her confusion was also shared.

Kirche and Tabatha stared on with a sort of mixed confusion as Louise, both seeing one of the maids in some form of loose and ruffed up clothing, practicing some sort of workout. Colbert was watching in some mild interest, while Eldwin was, surprisingly enough, correcting the maid in her technique in small quantities.

"She's here for the next step in our lessons." Told Eldwin without seeming to miss a beat. "Take a seat girls, we will be going over Light very shortly."

The three mages actually cast looks to one another in some wonderment, right before entering in. Door closing behind them, they then placed their wands and staff aside before taking a seat on the rug and waited while watching the maid gracefully and rather seamlessly go through each motion.

Without much prompting, and during this exercise, Eldwin seemed to bark out to the maid, "Right flank high!"

On a near instant, the young women turned and struck with a prepared left punch, going for the location she was told. This would have been normal, if not for the cascade of purplish light that had taken over her arm. Louise and Kirche openly balked at the sight, while Tabata blinked almost owlishly. "Left flank low!"

A slight jump and a twist, the girl refocused on guarding and soon 'countering' with a quick kicking motion with her left leg. "Frontal attack!" She shifted positioned, arms up in a guard, both limbs gaining a slight sheen of light before dissipating as she made a few light jabs before lighting her right fist brightly and upper cutting.

The whole display left the mages, even Colbert, stumped and completely taken off guard. "Ward of Dawn!" With that barking order, the Maid took a breath in and crossed her arms before spreading them out, a dome of pale purple light forming all around her and taking up a good portion of the room.

Eldwin circled it, seeming to observe it closely before moving some paces away before turning and having his hands in a claw like manner, lightning cascading out like a relentless river of death as it struck the dome. Harsh screeching of energy could be heard, and all four magi watched as the maid flinch and clench her jaw.

"Do not relent." They hear Eldwin calmly tell in a firm tone. "Do not bend. Do not wane. The only thing between this force and those you defend, is your will. Do not falter, never falter. Steel yourself, and you will not fail." Words of mixed encouragement and example given as he upped that power, the air being saturated with ozone.

The Maid made a small sound of struggling, her feet seeming to slightly slide on the stone floor. She adjusted her stand bit by bit, trying to hold her place as the room flashed with blue light of unrelenting power and force. When a minute seemed to drag by, did Eldwin stop. "At ease."

Almost on a instant, the barrier dropped and the girl nearly collapsed, standing on shaky legs and panting rather heavily. Eldwin moved over and gently took hold of her smaller frame, guiding her towards the mat and letting her rest down on it before getting back up and standing before the four on the mat.

With a breath, Eldwin introduced, "Girls, this is Siesta. She will be attending all classes pertaining to the use of Light." Motioning a free hand to the girl regaining her breath. "What you just witnessed was her using her Light, as well as I using my own."

Hand up, Colbert asked, "Not that I want to interrupt, Sir Eldwin." Then cast a concerned glance down to the young maid, "But will Siesta be alright? You seemed to have… pushed her."

Nodding, Eldwin assured, "She just needs a moment's respite. The body wasn't exactly made to deal with the overuse of Light. It can become taxing on the body, stressing with how much energy floods through it." Then motioned to the dark haired girl to tell, "With some time to rest, her body will drain the excess energy and pull back the remaining Light back in."

While still concerned, Colbert did nod and leave the matter be for the time being. Though Kirche soon spoke up, "What was all of that though?" It seemed like magic in truth, but how it was used was… so different.

"Energy given from by will, Kirche." Told Eldwin with a simple glance to her. "All people have Light, but only a rare few can utilize it as a tool." Then motioned towards Siesta as she began to regain breath. "And you were given a small example why. It takes a special person to utilize it, and not burn up in the process. Light can empower us, but not regulating it can also be hazardous if not carefully handled."

Lifting her own hand to get Eldwin's focus, Louise asked, "But how can she use Light?" Hesitating a moment to keep asking on, "She's, well… a Commoner. I would think only Nobility would be able to use it?"

Shaking his head, Eldwin told, "I won't fault you for that line of thinking, Louise." Knowing this was a slight culture shock in a sense. "While it's true only Nobility have magic here, Light isn't divided by bloodline. It's a form of essences of a person's being. A energy that helps power us you could say." Then chuckled, "In honesty, the theories pertaining to Light is still hidden from most Warlocks that study it. But in short? Nobility and Commoners all have it."

With a thoughtful hum, Kirche said, "So, we will be able to do what Tabatha just did now?"

"No." Was the rather short, if not amused response by Eldwin. "Siesta is taking lessons on how to be a Titan. You three, are learning to be Warlocks." Making sure to make that divide very clear to them. "Because of Light's nature, it will mold according to one's personality. There is a reason I became a Warlock, and why a Titan becomes a Titan or a Hunter a Hunter. It's part of our nature, and how we think and act."

Motioning to the now fully recovered maid, who now looked no worse for wear, the Guardian went on to explain. "Siesta already had a mindset instill into her. One that would not support a Warlock's mindset. Because of that, she will gain abilities and skills that you will not have the same access to. For her, she will have augmented strength, endurance, resilience." Then held up a finger, "All molded by discipline of self and honing of skills."

Tilting her head and slightly lifting a hand, Tabatha inquired, "A Knight?"

Smiling under his helmet and standing his usual stance, Eldwin nodded. "Titans can easily be seen as Knights. I am currently teaching Siesta on how to be a Defender. One who hold defence over all else." Then went on, "The two other kinds that are well known are Strikers, a more offensive oriented group, and Sunbreaker, the much more flexible people that could be seen as tactical tide turners. Leaders really."

"As for the Hunters." Eldwin mused on, "They also are separated into different specializations, for those that bother to learn each one. Gunslinger for those with the skills of muskets, in your terms. Blade Dancers, lethal and swift warriors of the sword and assassination. And Night Stalker, hunters of the night and profitant stalkers in their own right. Deadly within a team. Relentless when given a target."

Looking his students over, Eldwin told, "All of you I plan to make Warlocks. There are, once more, three specializations. Sun Singer, Storm Caller and Void Walker." Then held up a hand, "It should be noted, that while each group has their own sub class they can learn form, not all can learn them. For example, Sunbreakers, Night Stalkers and Storm Callers are special cases, tests really for only a few that can ascend the ranks and reach the trials that would later incur their power."

Seeing as he had their full attention, the Warlock didn't pause. "I am also going about this in a safer manner. Normally, if you were all Guardians like myself, I would not be nearly as cautious. But you are all students and don't know anything about Light and the elements we attune it along with."

Seeing the slow nods that soon came, Eldwin had to smile to himself. They were listening. "Good. Now, I plan to teach you three of how to start on the path as a Sun Singer, or rather attune yourself with that element." Then told swiftly, "But that will not be today. Today is the time where I show you how to tap into your Light, and begin molding it." Then held a hand up, "For two reasons. The first is to familiarize yourself with your Light. The second?"

To this, he chuckled, "The second is to be sure that you are capable of being Warlocks." That made them all have confused faces, though Siesta was possibly confused because she possibly assumed like they did, that all three students would be Warlocks.

"Eldwin." Louise spoke up, "Why wouldn't we be Warlocks? We all use magic!"

"Because young Louise." Becan the Guardian. "A Warlock is defined by their outlook on things. I have very little doubt you are a Warlock, and Tabatha as well." Then pointed to Kirche, "But I doubt that Kirche is a Warlock completely."

Blinking some, Kirche asked, "What makes you say that?" Screwing up her face some. She was magically apt, what would make her not able to be a Warlock like the other two?

"You are wild." Began Eldiwn. "You are rebellious. You seek trouble. You love to evade the trouble you find. You enjoy the thrill of the chase. You enjoy the excitement during the heat of the moment." Then he crossed his arms and told, "Those are the attributes of a Hunter. And how they attune and strengthen their Light, is completely different to how a Warlock or a Titan attune their Light."

Confused, Kirche asked, "But… my magic..?"

"Will still remain." Eldwin said simply. "It is not that Hunters and Titans can not learn the art of magic." Then told with a knowing, if not grinning tone, "It is the fact that most Hunter's would rather be doing something more productive and proactive, or Titan's more interested in guarding the walls or safeguarding their home. They let us Warlocks stay in our Libraries and rave like the ingenious madmen we are."

"Should I be concerned for my student's sanities?" Asked Colbert with some mild concern.

Shaking his head, Eldwin told, "Madness normally does not set in for a long time, Professor. Their sanity is quite safe." Though pointedly didn't mention on how exactly Warlocks went mad in the first place.

While Colbert let this slide for now, eldwin resumed his lesson. "Now, to reach your Light, we are going to do the same meditation as before." Motioning the three to get started. "Siesta, if you please, I would like you to help them find their Light."

Smiling, Siesta gave a nod and said, "Of Course, Sir Eldwin." Standing up and moving by the man's side while the three nobles slowly eased themselves and had their hands out, magic welling between their palms. Eldwin gave a glance and nod to Siesta, and moving forwards, knelt before the three, two hands out as blue, almost white like light formed in place. Siesta herself moved before Tabatha, kneeling down and gently placing her hands on the top of the blunette's own hands.

Together, both gently pushed their Light gently near the other's. Sesta gently flowing a steady Stream of her Light over Tabatha's hands, and Eldwin carefully melding his Light with both Kirche's and Louise's wisps of magic. While this was going on though, he spoke. "Keep your eyes shut, feel the energy we are sharing. This is our Light. You sense it's tug, do you not?" Then paused for a beat. "Search like before, search for that Light so much like the one we are sharing. Keep your minds open, and feel for that warmth, that brightness, that energy that binds with your very life, your very being."

The sensation was… different for the three. Louise was hard pressed to find her Light, almost having to move much further past her own Magic just to feel it's warmth. And once she did, once she reached out to touch it- she felt a new form of exhilaration, a new sort of power. For a moment Louise tensed and took a sharp breath at the utter surge.

Kirche reacted much more different. Finding it was almost laughably easy once she had a example to feel form, it's power being so similar to her own magical burn. But when she reached, when she touched, it was so soothing. So bright. So… _alive_. It shifted, it moved, it wanted out, it wanted to be free.

Who was she to deny it freedom when she wanted just as much? In doing so, the women felt a shiver through her entire being. A shiver of utter delight as it seemed to put every bit of her being on end with excitement. With new life.

Tabatha, was unsure how to cope with her Light. When she felt Siesta's own Light creep along her skin, it was pleasant. Not invasive and nice. Comforting. But when she followed the guiding of Eldwin's voice, she felt hesitant. She could feel it, just on the edges of her mind. Even when she heard Kirche come out of it, chattering on like a excitted child, Tabatha felt hesitant.

There was a… softness to it. A feeling of want. A feeling of sadness. A feeling of being trapped. Her Light felt so contained, and yet it still felt like it held… hope. Hope and childlike wonder and the shine that tomorrow will be a better day. It was a feeling she wanted to keep buried. To keep down. How could she let it out again?

She felt a shiver up her spine, feeling Siesta's light slowly recede… and another come and touch her shoulders. This one… this one was older. Much older. Stronger. Powerful. For a moment it felt like the essences of some dragon or powerful entity was right next to her. Watching patiently, almost benevolently.

"Do not be afraid." She heard it say. "There is nothing to fear here, but yourself." She felt the need to gulp, dry air seeming to be gulped down with her nervousness. "This Light is part of you. Do not fear what you already know. Embrace it. Validate it. Understand yourself."

And yet there was a small coil of fear in her. Should she take it and risk her feelings being open again? She didn't want to. The young mage could see memories of past events. But, what if it helped? What if it did make things better? "Reach for it, Tabatha." She heard the voice urge. "Do not fear what you are. It will only hold you back."

As much as she wanted to believe that, Tabatha still felt hesitant. Hesitant to reach out for that thing called her Light. It was only then when she considered to back out, that one more presents made itself known. A warm, comforting and playful feeling. One she recognized anywhere. "Come on Tabby, where's your no-nonsense attitude? We're waiting!"

Tabatha stilled to that… then, felt herself smile. Just a tiny bit. Then, reached out to touch, feeling a old, and near forgotten feeling envelop herself.

When she opened her eyes, she found Kirche giving her the most oddest of looks before playfully smirking, "It's about time, what was with the old up Tabbatha?" Though the glint in her red eyes seemed to tell the quiet girl she knew what was bothering the girl.

Slowly blinking, Tabatha told, "Confused." And felt the hands on her shoulders come off, causing her to glance back to see Eldwin backing off. She wanted to blink at this, less of who had been talking to her, and more of how his Light, his power, his very being, felt to her. It was… offsetting.

With a long sigh, Eldwin said, "Well, the first stage is done." Sounding like he wasn't expecting the slight bump in Tabatha's slight difficulty. "Now comes the next, practicing with using your Light and how it works for you three." Knowing that this would take some time.

* * *

Getting the Light kindled and known to the girls was the easy task. The following up 'tests' were mostly having the three carefully use and mold their Light. Getting a feel for it, figuring out how it functions and how they utilized it.

Louise was easily a Warlock. Eldwin knew this form the beginning, but when he began to observe the girl as she tried getting the right feel for it? Just watching her summon up a ball of Light and observing her control over it and moving it around just told him that she was indeed meant to be a Warlock. That keen and curious interest in her new found power just oozing with the beginnings of a Warlock to be.

Tabatha could be seen as a reserved Warlock. Admittedly Eldwin was at first concerned when Siesta mentioned that she could feel Tabatha's Light, but the girl was not making any attempts to grab at it. He wondered if there was a block, or the girl was afraid of something about herself. But After Kirche touched her, spoke to her, Tabatha seemed to snap out of it. It was concerning, but for now the Guardian was just glad she was alright and that she too, showed signs of being a proper Warlock.

Kirche… Kirche he expected to be a Hunter somehow, he really did. But instead she was… on the edge of some hybrid Hunter/Warlock mix. That being, she had the mindset of a Hunter's reckless and energetic pursuit of things, but had the Warlock's practicality and logical reasoning. She was such a peculiar women, Eldwin was not entirely sure what to make of her still. He would teach her, this was for sure. The only thing was, Eldwin knew he might have to change some of his teaching methods for her… unique form of perspective.

Overall? Things were off to a good start in Eldwin's opinion. Siesta was integrating into the other three nicely during the whole time, helping the three newly kindled girls get familiar with their own Light, and do a few practice movements to get familiar with shifting it through their being. He would give them a few weeks to further study and flex their Light before introducing them into touching Sol. That, was going to be a whole other experience for them.


	10. Changes

_**Disclaimer: I do not own Familiar of Zero, nor it's series or charters. Neither do I own Destiny. May that go to it's respective owners.**_

 _ **This is a work of fiction inspired by other fictional works of many other talented writers and those that are inspired by the series of the Anime and Game. As such, this will not be following the exact same Canon as intended.**_

* * *

 _Breath in. Breath out. Focus._ Thought Louise while she held her hand and wand up, focusing on a single large block of stone. _Don't force it._ She reminded herself. _Forget that there is anything holding it down._ Then took a breath in, focusing only her will into her wand while lightly twirling it.

Those watching sat in near rapt attention, the large block of stone giving a little quiver before slowly, and assuredly, rising. No one spoke a word, letting the Valliere do her set task while lifting the heavy block higher up into the air. Kriche herself, couldn't help but remark lowly to her fellow students, "She's actually doing it."

Siesta was slow to nod herself. While feats like this were fairly common sight to her, the maid was all to aware of how disastrous Louise's attempts were. And while she was not a mage that understood magic, she did understand the relevance to this. Tabatha had told, in a rather shortly explained way, that Louise was doing a spell without a element at all. Something rather unheard of for mages that normally had a element's aid.

Colbert himself had began to smile, taking a small circuit around Louise and the large block of stone while he evaluated the situation. Even Miss Chevreuse had stayed around after making the large block of stone for this, the women having a fairly large smile.

As the stone rose high enough to be over most people's heads, Louise glanced to Eldwin for approval. She was more than happy when he gave a firm nod and told, "Very good. You are most definitely improving, young Louise." Then motioned a hand in a circle. "Now, begin making a circuit with it around yourself. Let us see how fine your control is."

A nod of her own, Louise refused all attention on the stone, wand moving along with it and gently moving it along through the air. Colbert felt rather impressed in truth, most of this done without a single word being uttered for the spell, merely using a combination of magic, Light and pure will.

As he came to a stop next to his fellow colleague of the Academy, Chevreuse said, "I must say, I am rather pleasantly surprised by this." A touch of approval in her tone. "When Miss Valliere failed a simple transmutation with a explosion and was later told of her… lack in magic, I was a little concerned for the girl."

Turning her gaze at the man responsible for this apparent change, the portly women remarked, "I will admit, this Sir Eldwin produced a real miracle, if what the teaching staff say about the young Valliere are to be taken as truth."

"I would have to agree to the miracle." Colbert nodded and keeping his voice low. His eyes soone watched as Louise began to do more complex things with the cube, such as slowly spinning it one direction while making it circle around her. Or having it completely still and steady while moving. "Ever since eldwin began to teach her, she has been growing faster than I thought."

"Is she now?" Asked Chevreuse with interest. "What are you going off of to think that, Mr. Colbert?"

With a slight glance and using a free hand to push up his glasses, Colbert told, "Simply the fact that when Louise started four weeks back and was able to get her magic down, Eldwin had her levitate a number of small blocks around herself wandless, increasing their numbers to add difficulty." Then looked ahead telling, "Now she's lifting a stone well the weight of a large bolder, and manipulates it with no strain as of yet."

"She sounds like a prodigy in the making." Told the portly women in some astonishment. "And all this could've been fixed with an… alternative means of teaching?" A little surprised that was all it took.

Thinking that over, Colbert said, "A bit. But Eldwin's way of using magic is so exotic and different, I doubt that we would of ever figured it out." It was also to point of what Eldwin told. Not all could use Light as a tool. The man had told Colbert himself that while he had Light, the fire mage could not manipulate it. A sad bit of news to hear, really.

Nodding, the earth mage settled back to just watching, observing as Kirche being the next to try after Louise placed down the large block of stone. Even as the two girls passed the other, a little banter and taunting was traded, though no where to the levels Chevreuse used to see during the beginning of the second years semester. When Eldwin cleared his voice, it became evident he was the reason for the more well behaviour of the two, as they parted.

Chuckling to herself, the women told, "That is funny." Shaking her head a bit. "Miss Zerbst and Miss Valliere seem to get along with Sit eldwin about. I should probably thank him for calming the two down, my class isn't nearly as disruptive as it normally is."

Giving his own low chuckle, Colbert agreed, "Eldwin seems to be a bit more strict when teaching the two. As soon as their distaste of the other showed, he was very… quick in removing the problem." Then smiled as Kirche used the same wordless flick of her wand to slowly lift the large block of stone herself, if not a bit more slowly. "If our classes were not so full of so many students, maybe we could do something similar."

With a glance, Chevreuse remarked, "I thought your classes were often the most orderly out of all the teachers, Mr. Colbert. Why would you need anymore hold during your lessons?"

Shaking his head, Colbert told, "They behave for the most part, only because how I teach is more interesting than the latest gossip." taking his attention off the lesson before them to explain, "That's partially the secret of teaching I find. Keeping the students interested." Then shook his head, "It's when they aren't interested I wish I could sternly get them to both sit and listen."

"You may have to take a day to tell me how I can do that." Chevreuse told, "As well as my class pays attention, more than not they tend to drift off halfway through."

"I'll help the best I can." Assured Colbert with a smile, "But no guarantees. There are always a few that don't seem to pay any mind to what we try and teach."

Once Kirche was finished, and Tabatha being next to use her staff, both teachers watch the same process being done, if not in different steps. Still, the sight of each of his students performing wordless magic was a wonder to Colbert. All by their wills. They could do the same without a wand, but as it stood, a wand made thieng easier- if not all focus was at one place the wand pointed. The next step, after enough training, was to do this windless.

When Tabitha was done and set the stone down with a heavy thump, did Eldwin motion for Siesta to step up next. Chevreuse was confused at this, lips pressed tight and left wondering. Colbert wondered too, but he had a feeling of knowing what Eldwin wanted the girl to do.

"Pool your Light." Eldwin told in a much more stern fashion that Colbert more associated with a firm military man. "Empower your limbs. Firm your stance and prepare." Each word sent to the maid in training clothes as she widen her stance, hands placed on the side of the stone blocks side and preparing herself. "The stone is a obstacle. Move it aside like the small stone it is."

Siesta took in a deep breath once more, feeling the familiar warmth welling in her arms, her legs, her back, stomach, hands, feet and chest… then, with a small grunt, pushed. Pushed with all her might.

Chevreuse felt her eyes grow as the small maiden girl began to push a stone well over her size. Slowly making the ground crunch and grind as a unsightly dirt mark was made in the grass, the ground before the pushed block bunching and building up. She would have never thought a girl, never mind a commoner maid with such a smaller and youthful frame, could just push a boulder sized cube of stone with raw strength.

Siesta gave a louder groan, the tips of her feet digging into the ground as she continued to try pushing the giant block along. It was hard, she felt her whole body straining to get inch-by-inch results. "Do not relent." She heard Eldwin tell, "Do not think of what you can not do. Think of only what you can do. Your goal is to push. Make that goal your reason. Make that reason your cooperation. Forge that will into your strength."

Trying to follow this, Siesta focused on soly that goal. To push. To only push and never stop pushing. With a small roar in her lungs, she put everything into pushing, letting go of the whys or how heavy the stone was. Just to push. The mages in the area almost balked, though for Lousie and Kirche, they definitely felt their jaws drop, as inches became feet. It looked almost like Siesta was doing a slow charge of sorts as she powered forwards for four more feet, then stopped.

The girl seemed to run out of steam and just stopped, sliding down the grainy side and panting heavily. Her muscles ached and burned a bit, tingling too… but as she breathed and slowly calmed down, she felt her body slowly relaxing, the burn cooling down steadily. Blinking a few times, Siesta focused a bit on the smooth, dirty ground she was sitting on and noticed a fairly long stretch of ground-turned dirt. About five or so feet, really.

She took a gulp of air once more, slowly standing as she continued to do slow breathing exercises to calm her body down, to help speed up it' recovery. She saw Eldwin approach, looking down at her progress and nodding. "Good. That was a good start for you." Then raised a hand to the stone, turning his palm upwards and raising it a bit as it lifted.

While it wasn't too unexpected, the sight of someone mindlessly lifting a large stone block was still a awing sight. Eldwin floating it over and gently placing it down beside where the long skidmark of dirt started. Turning back, he told, "Tomorrow you will do the same thing, your aim to try and push it past six feet."

Slowly, Siesta gave a nod, though she wondered if she could do it. But it was only a foot more, surely it wouldn't be that hard as the first time. Right?

"In the meantime." Eldwin soon broke the young women from her thoughts, "I want you to get back to your normal routine. I will be teaching spells for a while, and that's something outside your terms of skills."

"Yes Sir Eldwin." Bowed Siesta before turning and leaving for her quarters to begin her normal training routine. It all consisted of stretches, sit up, push ups, squats, pull ups and the kata's she normally did. The later bit she wouldn't do until night, where Eldwin could help give her a new insight of what she would be doing.

Watching the girl leave for a moment, Eldwin turned back to the three before himself and thought for a moment. The large cube was a nice little warmup for them, but now they needed something else to challenge themselves. Nodding internally at a thought, he motioned for the three students to follow him. "Next, we will be working on a few wandless spells."

Giving a slight glance over his shoulder, Eldwin noted that Colbert had once more resumed following, Chevreuse having chosen to also follow out of her mild curiosity. He didn't mind, this would eventually get out sooner or later. It also helped to have examples for later, the women was able to wield her Light, though this was something he left unmentioned.

Turning his head back forwards, Eldwin told, "Each of you will be using a spell you either know or are familiar with. The goal of this lesson is to find a balance between your magic, your Light and your incantations."

In an inquisitive tone, Louise poke up, "Eldwin… not that I doubt you but, how is that possible?" A little confused how that would work out. Seeing as he had no real experience in their from of magic except for a number of weeks past. Sury he hadn't learned how to use their magic that quickly.

"Professor Colbert and I have both been testing and practicing on the idea." Told Eldwin. "While my magic is different, we found a fine bridging point, and while the subject is new, it's method ultimately the same." Sopping before the dummies that were in the same area they were practicing in, Eldwin turned to his three magicly able students and motioned to the dummies. "Without a wand, I want you three to focus a spell on a dummy."

Moving to his own target, he demonstrated. "First, pool both Light and Magic into your hands, like so." Taking a wide stance and having his hands almost relaxed before himself, the Warlock let them slowly become enveloped. Bright bluish white light mixed with his more colorful green magic. The two mixed, almost producing a lime green light. "Once this is done, recite your spell, your Light is your focus."

"Your will will be your magic's the path, your words being the goal you channel it towards." And with a low, raspy and hissing voice, Eldwin spoke. "Elanu hes nastou zeheel." Hands gently circling before himself before snapping to a stop, flaring outwards as two, green and vapor like trails flew, touching and slowly corroding the dummy.

Eldwin took a calming breath, one hand lowering while the other he shook, green vapor stubbornly clinging to his right hand that looked like it was trying to burn him. It was only after he clenched his fist with a purple black light that it finally died out, leaving his hand in place.

Fixing his glasses, Colbert questioned, "What sort of spell was that?" Never in his years having seen such a thing.

"A Hive Spell." Told Eldwin passively, though Louise felt an uncomfortable tingle through herself while glancing at the corroded, if not now rotten dummy that looked ready to fall apart. "I'm still practicing it myself. It never seems to always agree with me." Though Eldwin was sure that was because he had Light in him still.

Louise felt the need to press further on why he would use magic form such a vile race of creatures, but at his waving hand to choose a dummy to practice on, she relented. Getting in line with Kirche and Tabatha, they each rose their hands, each one taking a similar wide stance and beginning the focus of their magic and light.

Bright glows of crimson, white and glittering spectrum colors. For a moment there wasn't anything, just the girls standing as they took a moment to make sure they were indeed ready to cast. Tabatha was the first to act, saying softly, "Gust." Giving a light flourish of her palms. Wind picked up, twisting and rushing around her before pushing on the Dummy.

At the sight of her quiet friend giving results, Kurche smirked and gave a slightly louder call of, "Fireball!" Her hands splaying outwards, a sparking flaming ball before her person as it flew forwards. She felt her smirk waver as not halfway there, the fire spluttered out and just stopped working as it fell down like little sparks.

Louise gave a small, and held back snerk at the sight. But for the world, she could not contain her smile.

Eldwin shook his head and moved up to the young women, saying, "Again, Kirche." His tone being gentle, the same one he used whenever a difficulty began to rise. Though this time around, while Kirche was starting up her spell, he watched intently at her hands and at where the fireball was forming. When it was sent out, it died out once more.

"Again." He repeated, watching just as intently as before as Kirche repeated the process again. And again. And then once more, each one resulting in the flame spluttering out.

Nodding to himself, Eldwin reached out and gently took Kirche's wrists and brought them closer together. "The flames are like a living creature." He began in a thoughtful tone. "It needs to breath. It needs warmth. It needs food to sustain itself." He looked up to the redhead and went on, "I'm sure you know this. But from what I can tell, your hands are too far apart, your magic not as centered."

Moving away he mimed her some, though having his hands over and under before himself, a golden sphere of light forming there. "Try again with this stance." Pulling his arms back and then thrusting both forwards as if to launch the bright ball of light. "And do this action before actually sending it off, to give it a bit more momentum." Clapping his hands together to extinguish it.

Kirche gave a slow nod, wondering what spell the man was using that time, but made no comment. She instead turned her focus before herself, looking to the dummy that stood impassively in front of herself. Refocusing, she willed her magic and Light between her palms, willing and twiddling her fingers as if to spin and mix the two together. "Fireball." She spoke, feeling the familiar sparking of the element before pulling ar arms back and then thrusting.

This time it was much more impressive. The fires roared to life and flew forwards with the brightest of red fire. It hit the dummy a bit off center to it's chest, but the bright flash and flare of blooming fire that scorched it's side as evidence of it's might. Kirche allowed herself a new smirk, while Eldwin nodded and motioned for the girl to keep going.

Then, he turned to his last student. The one that hadn't been casting a spell while Tabatha was busy practicing her Gust spell. Louise shifted some, looking forwards and staring at her dummy, hands at the ready… but soon slowly admitted when she felt Eldwin staring at her. "I don't know a good spell."

"Truly?" Asked Eldwin curiously as he moved away from one student's side and trading it for another's. "And why would that be, Louise. You seem well versed."

While she didn't want to say it with Kirche in earshot, Louise knew that the truth was just the fastest way for Eldwin to understand. "Because all the spells I've done before ended up in explosions."

"I see." Nodded the man in thought. "You have no one spell you are familiar with due to none acting out the way you wished." Then considered Louise for a moment before asking, "What about a spell that would encourage the results you have always gotten?" Making Louise draw her brows close in confusion. "If your magic wishes to explode, why fight it's nature?" Pausing for Louise to take that in before he told, "Power channeled, Louise."

"Not controlled." The pinkette finished thoughtfully while looking to her target. She glanced form Tabatha's gusts of wind, only getting a bit more stronger if not better directed. Kirche was much the same, in the sense her aim was improving just a little.

Sighing, Louise put her hands before herself, focusing Light and Magic to mingle into her hands. She focused on just the dummy, seeming to analyze it for all it was worth, her mind visualizing what she wanted. Hands out, she next to shouted, "Explosion!"

For a moment, a very loud bang was heard through half the academy.

Louise, Kirche, Tabitha, Eldwin, Colbert and Chevreuse all stood in place, all having a fairly black coat of soot on their fronts and the ground scorched black all the way back to ground zero where there used to be a dummy. It's two brethren were no where near as lucky, as they too experienced oblivion.

Wiping the soot from his visor, Eldwin commented, "Perhaps a little less power next time, Louise."

* * *

Giving a low groan, Louise let her head just rest on her arms, leaning over the table she sat at while some lunch was being served outside once more. Rolling her eyes, Kirche spoke while she gently patted Flame's head, "Oh stop mopping, Valliere. It wasn't that horrible."

Moving her head to glare up from where she was trying to hide, mostly her face, Louise asked, "Wasn't that horrible? I nearly blew up Eldwin when he asked my to try the spell again!"

"Didn't." Tabatha reminded, her arm absently reaching up to scratch the lower jaw of her wind dragon.

"Still, I could have blown him up!" Louise went on, sitting up more and waving her arms about. "What sort of student does that to their teachers!?"

Kirche made to open her mouth, finger starting to point forwards and a smirk starting to form- a well placed clonk form Tabatha's staff promptly shut the girl up before she could remind Louise of her past experiences. Kirche rubbed her head and gave Tabatha a sideways glance. The bluenette only giving a sharp, if not flat look to drop it.

For her part, Louise was oblivious to the two and what they were exchanging with the other, continuing on with her own small rant. "I could have seriously hurt him, and that wouldn't only be bad in the sense he's been teaching me this whole time, but he's also my Familiar, what would that say about me?"

"That you need to be a bit more careful?" Asked Kirche, once more getting a good thwack on the head by her best friend. The young women gave a glare to her friend, who only stared on impassively, through the message was clear enough to figure out. Sighing, Kirche told, "Listen, Louise." Trying to find the right words, "Eldwin doesn't blame you. You're obviously still trying to get a grasp on your magic."

She could tell from the glare the Valliere gave her, only told that Louise was waiting for the punchline that involved her at the butt of the teasing joke. Kirche might have done so, if not for Eldwin bribing Tabatha with books of all things to keep her in line. So, knowing any teasing now would result in more bumps on her head, Kirche told, "You're trying, and that's saying something for someone that went from no success to partial and full successes."

Sitting back more and crossing a leg over the other, Kirche moved a hand up and through her red locks and told, "I mean, Geez Louise, ever since Eldwin began teaching you, you've actually made real progress. I can hardly call you a Zero anymore with how much you keep growing like a weed at this rate." Though smiled and told, "Well, the moniker of Zero still fits when describing those dummy targets. Completely nothing left."

Louise wasn't sure if that was a normal insult, or a actual complement. It left her stunned in place and utterly confused. How was she supposed to respond to that?

"Complement." Tabatha helpfully told Louise, having watched the girl slump into a angry confusion.

"Uh…" Started Louise lamely before glancing at the smiling, if not puffed up Zerbst that was preening with pride. "Thanks… I suppose." Still not very sure if she should feel… grateful that her 'enemy' was actually acknowledging her as a person now. It felt weird, really.

With a gentle clattering, all three turned as Siesta smiled at them. The maid began to move tea cups and plates of simplistic food about the table, and told, "It's good to finally see you both getting along. Sometimes I get worried that all nobility can't seem to make friends once they decided to make enemies."

"I'm not an enemy." Kirche told with a waving hand, right before smirking towards Louise, "I'm just a minor annoyance." Then cooed out, "Only because sweet little Louise is so easy to rile up, it's adorable!"

Eye twitching, Louise asked, "What was that, Zerbst?" Her ire rising some and cheeks flushing. Her, adorable? Where did the prerogative women get off and saying such things to her, a Valliere!?

"See!" Kirche pointed out, "She's just so easy to prod at. She's cute with a flush, and once she started pouting, it's like looking at a small kitten!" Reaching a arm out to muss up Louise's pink head, only making the girl glare all the more. "Look, she's doing it now!"

A solid clunking sound reverberated as Kirche drew back her hand to nurse her head, Tabatha telling while pulling her staff back at its resting position. Then gave a single command "Eat."

Pouting herself, Kirche said, "Spoilsport." Resuming her seat and looking down at the small dish of steamed food before herself. Smiling, Kirche glanced and told, "Oh my, what have we here?" Reaching for the fork on the small plate to sample the meat as she hummed out, "Hmm~ this is rather nice, what's the occasion?"

Smiling some and folding the tray before herself, Siesta told, "Nothing, Milady. It happened to be on the menu today and I knew that you liked Steamed birds of paradise, and while not the same…"

"Tut-tut, Siesta." Kirche laughed while waving a hand, "Please, call me Kirche. We've been around each other long enough we can skip all those silly 'milady' and 'servet' prattle." Then went back to her light meal, humming out again at it's taste before telling, "You have quite the memory, I didn't expect you to remember."

"I-I try to do my job the best I can." Flushed the maid with some mild embarrassment and head bowing down.

Smiling much like a cat, Kirche said, "Careful, modesty and shyness like that might actually make a noble take interest." Watching as Siesta's blushed began to deepen. "And you are attractive with a blush, definitely the fair maiden of story books." Holding back her laughter as the girl's face was going tomato red.

"Stop teasing." Tabatha told rather simply. "Or no _Lights under the Night_."

"What!?" Kirche spoke out in shock, "You wouldn't dare!"

Blinking and now calming down, Louise asked, "What now?" Completely lost of what was now happening.

Getting her own blush under control, Siesta told, " _Lights under the Night_ is a… uh, not-so-well known romance novel." Shifting some at the looks she received. "M-my Grandfather taught me how to, uh, read."

Turning away from the odd maid that seems to just know so many odd things, Louise asked to Kirche, "You're concerned over not getting a book?"

"It's a very good book!" Kirche defended. "If Siesta, a commoner, knows about it so well, then it only speaks to how many read it!" Then turned to Tabitha, "And I've been waiting for weeks to get my hands on it!"

"Behave." Was all Tabatha said.

Sighing and going back to her food, though mood a bit more down and deciding to poke and play with it, Kirche told, "You just have to ruin all my fun, don't you?"

"Passion burns too much." Tabatha commented back. "Need to dowse it sometimes." Making Kirche splutter a bit while Louise felt a sirk come to her lips and Siesta give a small giggle.

Calming down, Kirche turned to look at the emotionless face of her friend for a moment… then smirked and told, "Cheeky." Then turned to Louise and Siesta, once more playing idly with her food and told while leaning on a propped up hand, "Better take this warning now. It's always the quiet ones that get the last laugh."

Tabatha only stored on impassively before lifting a hand and seemingly drawing a book from nowhere and began to read.

There was a call for cake someplace, and Siesta lifted and turned her head at the voice. Turning back to the three nobles, she gave a bow and told, "It was nice visiting, but I do need to get back to work." Turning and rushing off to get right back to spreading out foods or treats.

Louise watched the maid scurry off for a moment before looking down to her own food. This one being more of a treat that anything, a fluffy cake with some strawberries dotting its top. Quirking a smile, Louise glanced to the plate side and snatched up a fork, going right to eating while sighing at the taste. She had to thank Siesta for bringing comfort food of all things to her, how the maid knew, she didn't know or cared.

"She isn't half bad." Kirche remarked towards Louise, cutting the Valliere form her internal musing. "Siesta that is. For a Commoner she's actually a little fun to be around. Nice too." Then, turning her red eyes towards Louise, Kirche asked, "Wouldn't you agree?"

Watching a bit cautiously for any little traps the girl could be planning to tease at her again, Louise eventually responded, "She is nice, I'll admit." Modest, nice and polite. A bit timid at times and unsure of herself, but Siesta was a nice person. "Certainly more pleasant than you are at times."

"Still a little sore with all the teasing?" Asked Kirche with a grin. "Well, I can be a little too passionate in my fun, I guess." Chuckling at herself. "If it wasn't for my chaperone, I'd be much worse!" Reaching out to pat and muss up Tabatha's hair.

Tabatha for her part, said nothing. But a single glance of her eyes told Louise that the girl thought the same. With a crooning sound, Sylpheed took this as a signal to join in, and leaned her head down to nuzzle the side of Tabatha's head too, only serving to mess up her hair further.

Laughing a bit at the dragon's own affectionate nuzzing, Kirche turned back to Louise and told, "I'm just saying. For a commoner? Siesta isn't all that bad. I'm definitely enjoying her company, if anything to just talk." Then refocused on her food while telling, "The serving staff apparently heard plenty of gossip."

"I'm not sure if I even want to know." Louise said with a weary glance. "What would servants gossip about anyways?"

"Oh, you know." Kirche told while stabbing a piece of meat and waving it around. Sylpheed paused in her nuzzling to track the moving about meat on the fork, Kirche speaking on, "This and that. Who dating who. What blunder this student did or what's going on outside the academy walls."

When the fork stopped, Sylpheed glanced to be sure Tabatha was distracted by her book before snaking her head over to maybe sneak the little morsel away from the fork that was handing upwards in the air. When her jaws slowly snapped down, Kirch seemed to choose that moment to move the fork back down, making the dragon miss while the women took a bite of her food.

While Sylpheed sulked at missing, Kirche continued to speak on without much thought of what almost happened. "In short? I think I will be going to Siesta for gossip topic from here on out, they sound a bit more fascinating than what the other Nobility seem to talk about around here."

Having a mixed look to this, Louise soon sighed and shook her head. Mostly to dispel the image of Sylpheed trying to sneak Kirche's food away. "Right… sure." Really she wasn't that interested in knowing what gossip the commoners had. Sure, something could be… had from it, but she had more important things to think about. Like her studies and learning more about Light.

While Louise slightly began to ponder on that, a loud and resounding slap echoed out. The three, or rather Kirche and Louise, looked at the other in stumped confusion before a shout of, "Montmorency, Katy- wait!" Causing both to turn and get a look of Guiche on the ground, trying to get up with a fairly red spot on his cheek. "Please, let me explain!"

Smiling some, Kirche said, "Looks like someone was finally caught two-timing." And while Louise could have cared less, even she gave a slight smile to that.

 _Serves the skirt chaser right._ The pinkette nodded to herself while going back to her treat of cake. In the background she could hear the laughter of the student body, for once directed at someone that wasn't herself.

"So Louise." Kirche began to speak once more, making Louise start to wonder how much the girl enjoyed to talk when there was someone to listen in. "What do you plan to do later on?" Then went on, "You know… Once classes are done and Eldwin is finished teaching us a few new neat tricks?"

Giving Kirche a long look, Louise told, "To study of course."

"Then?" Pressed Kirche as she took another bite of her food.

"Sleep." Was the simple response from the Valliere. "Why? What has you suddenly so interested in my personal life Herbst?"

Smiling, Kirche told, "Since we started seeing eachother more often." Then frowned some and told, "And it's no wonder you can have such a cold shoulder. Do you do anything for fun?" Then went on, "Oh, what about hobbies? Anything at all besides working all the time?"

"No." Quickly told Louise, holding back any embarrassment she might have at one hobby she did have. Not that she trusted Kirche to know about it. Knowing the women she would just poke fun at her less than amazing knitting projects.

Twisting her face up, Kirche said, "Alright, now I'm starting to get worried." Making Louise stop any thoughts abruptly to that. "No fun, no hobbies, and I know the amount of friends you have might as well be your title." Saying this all as if fact, which Louise tried to not lowly growl in frustration over. "Honestly, I'm considering on actually dragging you away from your room to actually do something _fun_!"

All that was given was a flat look from the Valliere as she told, "I have more important things to do than follow up on some ridiculous idea of your Herbst."

Scrunching up her own face, Kirche leaned forwards on the table and told, "Oh no Zero." Smirking as a devious thought came to mind. "You are going to have fun, one way or the other. Even if I have to kidnap you to do it!"

"I doubt you can get away with that." Louise told in a frank manner.

"I'll have Tabbatha help." Told the fiery girl, "Right Taby?" Turning to her ever so quiet friend.

"Sure." Came the emotionless response.

A little surprised by this, Louise said, "What?" Then asked, "Why? I thought you would be against this!"

With a board glance over her book, Tabatha just told, "Workaholic." Then buried her face back into her book, leaving Louise with a open mouth while Kirche laughed.

"She agrees!" Called the Germanian as she soon grinned at the smaller girl. "You know what that means Louise?" Her devious smile now firmly in place. "It means the next chance at freedom we get? You're going to be dragged along with the both of us as we do something that involves you, and getting a good barrels of laughs."

It was at this moment, Loise felt a dreadful cold pit in her stomach form. This could not be good. At all.


	11. Fun

_**Disclaimer: I do not own Familiar of Zero, nor it's series or charters. Neither do I own Destiny. May that go to it's respective owners.**_

 _ **This is a work of fiction inspired by other fictional works of many other talented writers and those that are inspired by the series of the Anime and Game. As such, this will not be following the exact same Canon as intended.**_

* * *

Day of the Void. A day most holy in all the land and seen as a day of rest. It was a day meant for just relaxing and letting one's own body lax after much hard work. For others, they prayed or went to their local churches, seeking guidance of those wiser and more knowing. TOo pray for better crops or a greater yeals in gold.

For Louise, she was a bit scared.

The Valliere woke up and realized what day it was once she got a look at the calendar. Without much of a morning greeting to Eldwin, she rushed her cloths on and went about hiding, something that bemused the man that eventually went back to his reading and studying with Ghost.

 _I need someplace to hide_. Louise tried to not rush down the halls, glancing over her shoulder now and then to make sure Kirche or Tabitha were not around. She had been actively dodging the two to not get caught up in some plans of 'fun' as the redhead put it. Louise didn't trust the woman's definition of fun in the least.

Kirche was easy enough to dodge, but hard to keep away when she got a little determined. Tabatha was much harder to shake off, the seemingly emotionless girl having some weird way of knowing where Louise would try and hide at. The pinkette found she had to improvise and do abnormal behaviour just to evade the two.

That is to say, Louise had not been avoiding them all the time. No, the Valliere didn't let it interfere with their studies under Eldwin, learning of light or comparing notes whenever that happened. It was when the subject of 'free time' that came up that Louise found a reason of her own make, to escape before the two could act.

Slipping down enough hall, Louise gave one glance about and gave a sigh. _Today would've been a good day to just stay in my room and try practicing my knitting._ She lamented to herself, but sagged in knowing that her quarters would have been the first place the two would have looked. If only she had the hindsight of getting her-

 _Of course!_ Louise realized. _They must of checked my room already, I can backtrack and get my things and if I have to, leave before they check back!_ She hadn't done that yet, so they wouldn't expect it! So, peeking around the corner, Louise made sure her path was clear before moving around and rushly walking down the stone halls.

What few students were still around gave Louise a off look for her rushed actions, but ultimately ignored her in favor of their own entertainment or pleasures. Why bother with whatever the Zero was doing, after all?

Glad to be ignored for once, Louise made her way up the spiraling staircase once more and just as she reached the top, her ears heard something down the stair well. "Hurry Tabby, I think she went this way!"

"Oh no." Louise realized, breaking out into a full sprint. _Have to reach my room, have to reach my room!_ She couldn't be caught just yet, not when her goal was close!

Nearly skidding to a stop at her dorm door, Louise hurriedly opened and as quietly as possible closed it. Eldwin, who was conversing with Ghost, paused and stared as Louise rushed in and went for a bag. Slinging that over her shoulder, she went and began to rummage through her drawers, getting yarn, the two long wooden needles and what looked to be a few other small things.

All the while, Louise said, "You didn't see me, I was never here, and I-" Then heard knocking. Instantly, Louise rushed with her bag and things to hide around the bed, hissing out, "I'm not here!"

Eldwin and Ghost shared a bemused look, completely confused. Ghost gave a sort of shrug before vanishing. Shaking his ow head, the Guardian got up and moved his hand through his dark hair before moving to the door and opening it, lifting a brow at both Kirche and Tabitha. "Is there something I can help you both with today?"

Smiling, Kirche asked, "Eldwin, have you seen Louise anywhere?" Slightly eyeing past the man to see if the smaller woman was inside anywhere.

"Well." Began Eldwin thoughtfully, "I did see her leave in a rush this morning out of here."

"Blast, she must of rushed past!" Kirche snapped her fingers before smiling, "Thank you, Eldwin. If you happen to spot Louise, could you let us know?"And without waiting, Kirche told, "Come on Tabatha, we have to catch up before she get's away again!" And with the energy befitting that of a Hunter, rushed on ahead.

Eldwin watched Kirche for a moment before looking down to the much calmer Bluenette that was analyzing Louise's room with a critical gaze. "She is such a peculiar women." He remarked to Tabitha, and snapping her out of her thoughts. "I still keep thinking she would be more befitting a Hunter than Warlock."

Tabatha didn't say much on that, only nodding and turning away to slightly rush after her excited friend.

Eldwin slowly closed the door and let the latch click and waited for a few seconds. Seconds he used to walk back to the desk, sit down and go back to the book before himself before telling, "They have left, Louise." Reading a few paragraphs before asking, "Is there a reason you elude the two of them on a day of rest?"

Peeking her head over her own large bed, Louise told, "Zerbst has gotten the idea into her mind to include me into some day of nonsensical activities." Then told lowly, "I don't trust her idea of 'Fun' in the least."

"I think you should go." Eldwin said rather calmly. "You work hard Louise. You should take time to enjoy life as it is, while you still have the youth to enjoy it."

"With her?" Asked Louise with indiscrimination.

"With or without." Returned back the Warlock, slightly turning his head to say this. "Today is a holy day of rest for your people, is it not?" Then turned back to his own work and told, "Go and take that well needed rest. You will need it when I begin to advance the lessons."

Sighing and getting up, Louise told, "Your advice is noted, Eldwin, but I'd rather be by myself today." Getting up from her hiding place and moving around her room. She cautiously opened and peeked out her door before finally exiting out.

Eldwin sighed and shook his head, Ghost appearing next to him and saying, "Teenagers can be so odd in their reasoning." Then turned to Eldwin to tell, "Guardian, I may never understand why you took up the idea to teach young adults like her."

"Potential Ghost. Potential." Eldwin told in amusement. "Also, could you please pass along a message to Siesta for me?"

* * *

 _Need to hide, need to hide…_ Huddled and slightly lanced about the small girl haveing taken up a nice little place to seat herself near a wall in a spot of the academy not often used.

Louise was not going to openly admit that she was running. Running were for the cowardly, as her mother would tell her. And nobility were not to show any inch of cowardice. _But in this case, I'm sure Mother would understand completel_ y. This was a Zerbst, a Valliere's mortal enemy!

Well, semi-mortal-enemy. Kirche wasn't as horrible as she used to be in years past for the last weeks, or month at this point. But the point still stood! She really could not trust what Kirche could be up to, it could be completely time consuming and wasteful, or something to just prod at her tattered dignity!

So it was in short that Louise didn't trust whatever plans that Kirche had in mind. Not now, not ever, not even if there was a promise of something grand at the end! She was going to evade the women until she gave up entirely!

"Louise?" Spoke Siesta, making the noble give a slightly startled sound and jump. "What are you doing out here by the kitchens?" The maid holding a tray of treats and tea, while also looking at Louise with the most bemused of looks.

Sighing, and trying to make sure her heart would not leap from her chest, Louise got up, brushing off her skirt and fixing her bag, "Oh, ah, nothing! Nothing at all!" Trying to stand up straight and hold an indifferent expression. "I just needed to sit down for a moment, that is all." Waving off the subject as nothing important.

Normally, Siesta would have not questioned a Noble and left to resume her duties. But this was no normal Noble. Truthfully, Louise was a bit of a friend, if Siesta was bold enough to be allowed to say it. So it was why she risked to ask, "You chose to sit next to the crates of incoming supplies by the kitchen?" Disbelief in her tone.

Louise darted her eyes about before looking at the tray, and telling, "I, well, was considering asking about something to eat." Slowly knitting together a proper excuse.

Blinking some and soon smiling, Siesta told, "Why don't we share then?" Cocking her head to the side and telling, "I was going to have a sit down myself. I have most of the day off thanks to what day it is. I plan to take full advantage of it." Then told, "Admittedly, I was going to ask if you wanted to join me."

Insides of her mind, Louise began to feel a plot bloom in her mind. _I never sit down and stick around commoners… Kirche will never guess to find me visiting Siesta!_ And with a smile, Louise said, "I'd love to!" Moving and getting behind Seista, next to shoving the now baffled maid along. "Why don't you show me the way? I'm sure we could talk about plenty of things!" Honestly Luise doubted that, but Siesta was nice. There was bound to be something to talk over.

"Urm, yes, I- L-Louise, you don't have to push!" Siesta slightly pleaded while hurriedly trying to move as fast as Louise was enthusiastically pushing her along. What had gotten into the Noble girl?

"Sorry, I guess I'm a little excited!" Louise lied, only hurrying her pushing when she thought she saw a hint of red somewhere. Her paranoia ran high and Louise had Siesta next to running as they headed for the servant's quarters. "Which one is your room, oh, let me get the door for you there." The smaller girl rushing on ahead to open the door and let Siesta in, the maid hurrying along in a daze.

Trying to regain her voice, Siesta spoke, "Er, yes, thank you- but Louise I-" Tried to say something more, but Louise seemed to not hear her.

"Right down this hall, correct?" Louise hurried on, glancing back to see Siesta nod some before rushing down the hall. While the maid rushed to catch up again, Louise told, "And it's not a problem, not a problem at all, let me get the other door for you!" Reaching and opening the next door as she moved in. _Yes, finally, safety at last!_

"Louise, there you are!" The Valliere felt herself freeze in place before slowly turning her head to find both Kirche and Tabatha at a nearby small table and a couple of cups. Kirche in particular was smirking as she said, "I was about to give up on trying to find you today, but luck seems to be on my side."

For a moment, the pinkette considered turning around and escaping, but the sounds of the closing wooden door and the latch shutting with a click dispelled any thoughts. She was trapped. Trapped!

Clearing her voice, Siesta moved in and said, "Um, as I was trying to tell you Louise. I was holding a small little tea party here." Moving forwards to place the tray down and distribute the plates and sweets about. "Eldwin mentioned that it would be good if we all took some time to sit down and just… enjoy ourselves. Said it would be good for us all as friends."

Turning to glance up, Siesta told with a kind smile, "Please, take a seat Milady." Motioning towards the wooden chair provided, while she herself began to serve tea about.

With a glance, Kirche asked, "Siesta, really, do you have to serve us all tea?" Then reached a hand out to stop the maid. "We can get the kettle ourselves, this is your day off as well, sit down already!" Looking for the world amused.

Blushing a bit, Siesta slowly lowered the kettle and spoke, "Y-yes…. Right…" Glancing to her chair and slowly taking a seat, almost uncomfortably so. It was so strange to sit among Nobility like this and not be serving them for once.

Just as slowly, Louise began to approach the table, almost as if there was a viper near it. Though for Louise there might as well have been. She might be on better terms with Kirche Von Zerbst, but she still didn't trust her old and primary tormentor.

Frowning at the sight, Kirche actually crossed her arms in mild annoyance and told, "What has gotten into Valliere?" Raising a brow as Louise paused. "Ever since I mentioned about getting you out and doing something entertaining, you've been avoiding me as if I was a Elf of all things!"

"With your definitions of 'Fun', I can't be too careful." Told Louise while seating herself almost cautiously.

"Is that the reason?" Asked the voluptuous young women. "My apparent definition of fun?" Then rolled her eyes and told, "If you're implying about my little romps and occasional playful bouts with the young men- then don't." Looking a bit more stern this time around. "Honestly Louise, I already know averse you are to that! I might like to tease you, but I'm actually trying to put effort in being friendly here."

"Because you've proven to be just as friendly in the past." Retorted back Louise in her own mild irritation.

With a wooden clunking sound, both girls were distracted as Tabatha looked over the edge of her book and told, "Too noisy." Then went back to reading, staff being leaned on her chair and snaking a hand around to take her cup of tea to sip.

While the two were momently paused in silence as Tabatha's small complaint, Siesta worked up the courage to speak up. "Why do you both fight so often?" Getting sharp looks from both, though one was venomous and the other looking almost bemused. Correcting herself, Siesta told, "I-I know there's a, uh, family issue… but…"

Grunting slightly to herself, Louise told, "It's a feud between both Zerbst and Valliere that all started when one of their bimbo women decided to steal away a member of our family that was promised to another!"

"Hardly." Tossed in Kirche, "He obviously preferred whoever it was that was on my side of the family, rather than whatever stiff situation the Vallieres wanted."

Turning to target Kirche, Louise told, "Our Bloodline is important, and has a obligation to be only held be specific and well known individuals." Then sneered slightly, "Not just handed out to anyone not worth their position."

"Yes, yes, because honor and obligation to power is so important." Waved off the redhead before saying towards Louise, "That is just too wound up tight of a line of thinking. Hardly helping us get anywhere."

"It keeps stability and Order, Zerbst." Shot Louise in return. "Something you Germania's seem to lack in that barbaric society of yours."

 _Maybe I should have stayed quite?_ Siesta asked herself privately. While both were not really yelling just yet, they did bicker and argue- well, Louise did. Kirche seemed only barely annoyed, if not half amused by what Louise occasionally said.

Thoughtfully, Siesta tried to not just sit and let her head go back and forth as if watching some sort of match or duel going on before her eyes. But it was hard not to. How was she supposed to handle this situation? She was a maid, a Commoner. She didn't have a place in getting in the way, did she?

But looking up and watching the two bicker on, Siesta frowned a bit. Kirche and Louise were not really friends to the other. Kirche saw Louise more as a little spot of entertainment, and Louise found Kirche to be some sort of enemy- even if they were in the same year or classes. And over some feud that was long since past?

Siesta didn't like it. It was just overall ridiculous, really. She was scared of getting in the way, but… nothing was getting better at this point. _What would Grandfather do?_ She thought to herself quietly before a thought drifted in her mind. _"Not for yourself. For those you love and cherish, always for those you love and cherish. Brave it."_

It was such a od set of words that, for a moment, Siesta could hear not Eldwin, but her Grandfather say. Looking between both girls of near opposite like statues, Siesta frowned. She wasn't bold enough to say they were really friends, but Kirche and her got along. Louise and her got along. It was more of a friendship she had with them than any nobility.

So in a move that almost surprised herself, Siesta slammed a hand on the table, making cutlery and cups jangle and clink. The slam itself drew Tabatha's attention, and certainly distracted Louise and Kirche. With a almost firm frowen, Siesta told, "You both need to stop." Sounding a tad annoyed. "Why do you have to keep fighting over an old feud, it doesn't involve you both anymore." Then softened up telling, "This is supposed to be a day of rest. Can't we just enjoy it and not listen to you both fight again?"

After a long pause, the commoner began to just move her eyes between each of the Nobles girls, all of which were giving her a surprised, or in Tabatha's case, blank, look. It started to feel awkward, and Siesta slowly pulled her hand off the table and look anywhere but the table with the other girls that just continued to stair.

"You know what, she's right." Kirche said thoughtfully, making the maid blink at being listened to. "Personally I've been putting the whole feud behind me. I've only teased you because it's rather fun."

"What's that supposed to mean?" Louise scrunched her face up, finally recovering from her initial shock of a commoner talking down two Nobility such as themselves.

Rolling her eyes, Kirche told more simply, "It means that I just enjoy how you react." Then slightly smiled and pointed at the girls way, "Really, the way you pout out your cheeks to look angry just looks cute. It's funny."

Forwening some, Siesta could tell Louise wasn't going to let that go so easily. So instead she spoke up, "Please Miss Valliere." Halting the shorter girl from starting something. "Can't we just… enjoy tea and the treats I brought out?" Pointedly lifting her own plate to show a few little biscuits. "Maybe talk about… hobbies?"

"Since you insist." Kirche nodded and decided to pursue this idea, "What do you do for a hobby, Siesta?" Leaning on a hand and smiling in a manner more befitting a cat looking for a new toy to play with.

Blinking at the question, Siesta rushed through her mental list and admitted, "Well, there's not much to tell." Shifting in her seat some, though admitting, "But Napping is, well, something I take up while I can." Going on to explain, "The work around the Academy is demanding, and while I have time for a few things like reading… I mostly take what time I can to rest."

"Sounds exhausting." Smirked the young women, using a hand to slightly brush a few red locks back behind herself. "So, just how busy are you in one day? I don't think anyone had ever bothered to ask." And while Louise herself wanted to keep to the older topic, she bit her tongue to listen in.

"Well." Started Siesta, "In the morning I start by drawing up water with a few others and bring them straight to the kitchen for Cheif Marteau. Then we begin to help prepare the breakfast meals, setting the tables and serving the student body." Then took a moment to go through her thoughts and continue. "After that, I normally get started on some dusting and cleaning of the halls. Sometimes the stone floors get a bit dirtied up and we might sweep or get more buckets up to begin scrubbing the worst of it."

With a thoughtful hum, Siesta said to herself, "Now that I think about it, some of the rugs near the west wing have been looking a bit darker. I think it's about time we changed those out and thoroughly cleaned them. Maybe before lunch tomorrow if the dusting gets finished." Then continued onwards. "When Lunch comes around, we normally set up tables and chairs and begin to serve once more. By then my turn to wash the dishes for lunch comes around and I do that for a time before going back out, feeding the Familiars their allotted meals mid-day."

Taking a breath, Louise wondered how the maid was still going on with her list. "Then comes the classes Sir Eldwin has me participating in. I stay to participate until the magical portain comes in, where after I go and return to my duties. Sometimes around this time I'm helping with picking up the laundry after it's done drying and returning them to each student's quarters. Form there it mostly becomes a small window of time where we reorganize ourselves with tasks that might still need to be done before we get started on setting up for Dinner."

"And you do all of that, in one day?" Asked Louise almost doubtfully.

"Oh no." Siesta spoke up to correct. "We get specific days off and sometimes I'm allowed some time off during most days. If all maids and servants worked that much every day- we would be overly exhausted. We try not pushing ourselves too much, it's not healthy." Then nodded with, "Sometimes I'm on strict kitchen duty all day, mostly to take a break from other tasks."

Shaking her head, Kirche said, "Well it's no wonder you nap for a hobby, you do sound like a busy little bee." Reaching out to take up a small cookie from it's perch on the tray, munching into it thoughtfully before asking, "What about those private lessons Sir Eldwin gives you?"

"Body training." Told Siesta. "Conditioning. Teaching. Sparing. Things to help improve my skills in areas that aren't magic based."

Curious, Louise said, "I know that Eldwin mentioned that Light can do a lot, and once told me the Titans, the training you're doing, were rather strong physically." Though the demonstration of Siesta pushing a bolder large block of stone a bit further with each time asked, Louise was starting to see why. "What is it...well, like?"

"Straining." Was the first thing Siesta jumped to. "I feel like I have to push myself a bit more further every time, and Sir Eldwin seems to make me think I have to, but is careful not to tire me out so I can get back to my work." Then scrunched up her face and admitted, "It can be… daunting at times, but I do feel a bit more, well, stronger now, I guess."

Rolling her eyes, Kirche motioned a half eaten cookie towards the maid and told, "Siesta, you've been pushing a boulder that we mages use magic to lift to move- but with your bare hands. And you're slowly pushing it farther and farther each time you get at it." hen smirked, "You getting stronger? That is a understatement." Though she had been notting Siesta's progress had slowed a bit. Not much, but some.

Tapping her fingers together, the young maid thought it over and told, "Well, I'm still learning." Searching for something more to say. "My Grandfather used to be stronger, in a way."

Waving a hand, Kirche told, "I doubt your Grandfather could push boulders around like they were large pieces of furniture."

The very thought made Siesta giggle to herself, but soon told, "No, no… My Grandfather is the one that taught me how to use Light before Sir Eldwin noticed me." CAusing a slight pause with all those listening in. "He was a Titan too, or form what stories he told me."

Feeling the need to ask, Louise spoke up, "A Titan… you mean your Grandfather was a Guardian?" Confusion echoing in her voice. "Did he talk about the Last City, this Traveler and even this Darkness?"

Glancing at the Valliere, and recalling that Eldwin was her familiar, Siesta gave a nod. "Yes. All of it and more. I used to sit down and listen to his old retellings of his adventures as a Titan. The things he fought and the dangers he faced."

"Used to." Louise spoke, "Has he…?"

"Past on." Siesta nodded. "Years back when I was still a young girl, monsters attacked our town. The Nobility never did come to help." Sagging a little to this. "They were too far away. But Grandfather stood up to fight them. Had a few of able men to help fight, but he was the one that fought the longest and hardest."

Head tilting to the side, Siesta went on, "I still remember some of the things he did that day. Smashing the ground with his fists to make shockwaves of lightning. Lighting up like a bon fire and sending out stones that bloomed with fire. And calling on a hammer made of flame itself, fighting up close with the monsters."

Looking up, siesta told, "Eldwin had told me that my Grandfather must have been a Titan that used to learn the ways of a Striker, and later became a Sunbreaker. A rare group of Titans that haven't been around for a long time back at the Last City."

Louise sat in place and wondered, mostly on what sort of monster could stop a force that was a Titan. What Siesta briefly told, even if it was the recounts of a child's memory, were something she would expect of a mage. That sort of power wasn't something that was to take lightly, and would handle a good plenty of threats. "What were these Monsters?" Asked Louise eventually.

Shifting, Siesta told, "Well, I'm not sure what they were." Thinking some of it over before telling, "They were… smelly, thick with the smell of death and made this… creepy rattling noises." She didn't like recalling the nightmarish creatures, but the maid pressed on to recall. "They were boney. Hard shells of armor and claws, teeth always bared and three eyes on their faces that glowed a sickly green color." She shivered. "I never liked recalling them."

 _Hive?_ Louise gulped to herself, recalling the description well enough form Ghost. She wondered how they came this far away from where Eldwin used to live. Form what the man was willing to describe, he told that he lived far enough away that he didn't know anything about Heligan in general. Though that did beg to question of how Siesta's Grandfather had gotten around these areas?

A sudden thought popped into Louise's mind, and the noble asked, "Siesta, did your Grandfather have a… well, Ghost?"

While the question confused Kirche, or made Tabatha give a weary glance, Siesta only shook her head. "No. Grandfather told me he lost his Ghost a long time ago."

"Excuse me, but, Ghost?" Asked Krche vocally in utter curiosity. "Are you saying that Eldwin and these… Guardians in general have spirits following them around?"

Shaking her head and smiling, Siesta told, "Oh no, they're not spirits." Feeling a bit amused at the idea. "They are companions to Guardians. I've met Sir Eldwin's Ghost. He's actually rather nice and funny."

"You mean nosey and can't stay out of other people's business." Grumbled Louise quietly.

Nodding some, Kirche thought it over and spoke, "So they are some sort of Familiar to the Guardians then?" Though seeing Siesta's unsure face, or Louise's slight shrug, the Zerbst wasn't sure what to make of the situation. So instead she dropped it and went back on sampling cookies.

After a few seconds of silence, Kirche looked for anything else to get things started back up again. Though all that was around were the beds for the servants, a few dressers, Tabatha with her book, Seista seeming to enjoy her biscuits and tea. Or even Valliere absently thinking to herself and adjusting the strap of her bag.

Blinking, Kirche locked onto the odd little bit of leather and cloth that formed a bag that hung over Louise's shoulders. Had that been there before, or was she just distracted at the time to not notice? In any case, Kirche felt her smile return as she asked, "So Louise." Getting the pinkette to almost seize up. "What's in the bag?"

The way Louise shifted and tried to hide the back only piqued the other mage's curiosity further, even as the defensive, "None of your business, Zerbst." Was given out.

"Come on Louise, I'm trying to be friendly here." Kirche tried again, though was only given a defensive glare. Huffing, Kirche crossed her arms and said, "Would it helped if I promise not to laugh?" Though this only made Louise stared on with more caution.

Sighing herself, Siesta said, "Louise, please." Sounding a bit more urgent. "Give Kirche a chance?"

Turning her gaze towards the maid, whom had what looked to be puppy dog like eyes, Louise tried to keep her steely resolve in place. It slowly wavered though, and with a scoffing sound, Louise turned her head to the side and said, "Knitting items."

"Oh, knitting?" Kirche spoke up with a smile, though Louise only flushed more angrily. "Is that your hobby that you said you didn't have?" Watching as the pinkette scowled at her teasing. "Are you good at it?"

Louise thought about lying about it, but knowing Kirche she would ask for proof. Figuring she didn't have much more to lose, the Valliere went about taking out her knitting, though at the moment it was more of a crumpled mess. "No. Not really." Saying this in a bland, irritated manner.

Leaning over to peer more at the mess of yarn, Kirche scrunched up her face and smiled, "It's a nice, uh… doily?"

"Scarf." Flatly told Louise.

An awkward silence befell them for a beat before Kirche asked, "Siesta, you sew and knit, right? Commoners do that!"

A little caught off guard, Siesta said, "A-ah, yes. I can sew, and my mother used to teach me some knitting-"

"Wonderful!" Kirche clapped her hands, "Then maybe you and Louise should get together to knit!"

With a twitching eye, Louise said, "Zerbst…" Trying to reign in her frustration by saying, "If you are trying to help, actually do it yourself."

"But I am helping." Kirche argued with a smile. "I'm helping by actually having someone that's better at knitting help you out."

Wanting to grind her teeth, Louise thought, _sometimes… I wonder if something is wrong with that women._ Louise wasn't sure why siesta insisted she and Kirche try and be friends. The idea seemed too… absurd to her to be possible.

Rolling her eyes, Kirche told, "Alright, fine." Arms crossed as she told, "How about this? If Siesta helps you knite, I'll join in and try learning it." Getting a doubtful look from Louise "Seriously, I will! I need something other than already done puzzles I have laying around."

"Puzzles?" Asked the Valliere with doubt, "You and puzzles?"

Waving a hand, Kirche told, "A little hobby of my own. I like to mess around with jigsaw puzzles when I can." Then smiled, "What, you didn't think I got by simply with flirting with the nearest smartest guy and having them tutor me, did you? I do my own work, it's just boring alone."

"Talks too much." Supplied Tabatha off to the side, speaking from experience.

"I can imagine." Agreed Louise as she stared on at Kirche.

Rolling her eyes, the beauty of a young woman told while leaning a bit on the table, "I can't help it. I get enough silence in my room alone. When there are people around, you talk to them ,you try and socialize." Then lifted a brow and smiled, "Don't try and tell me you don't enjoy the small aspect of actually being able to express yourself, Louise."

"Shut up." Louise immediately denied, though even as she turned away with a scrunched up pout, she could hear a small laugh from Kirche, and a slight giggle from Siesta. It wasn't the same mocking laughter she was used to hearing in her class, it sounded… different honestly.

 _Alright_ , Louise thought moreso to herself. _Maybe this isn't all that horrible_.

"Here." Siesta began to offer while holding her hands out towards the slightly bundled mess that was a 'scarf'. "Would you like me to show you how to improve your knitting?" A honest smile in place.

There was a little hesitance, but Louise eventually nodded and reached for what she had made. It looked horrible, really, but it was something she just loath to say aloud. A commoner can't make her any worse as she already was. "Sure, I suppose…" Figuring to at least give it a chance. Out of the corner of her eye, she could see Kirche shifting to listen in too, apparently fixed on doing what she said se'd do.

With a smile, Siesta looked over the round and hardly recognizable weaved cloth and said, "First, we should maybe start with undoing a few sections and starting over from the start, like so." Getting right to work, and to Tabatha's relief, making the room go into a much more quiet lull of the maid explaining knitting to both nobles.


	12. Sol

_**Disclaimer: I do not own Familiar of Zero, nor it's series or charters. Neither do I own Destiny. May that go to it's respective owners.**_

 _ **This is a work of fiction inspired by other fictional works of many other talented writers and those that are inspired by the series of the Anime and Game. As such, this will not be following the exact same Canon as intended.**_

* * *

Soil crunched underfoot as five people made their way up and over a set of hills, the Academy just over the distance and having shrunk in size with distance. Eldwin was leading the way, seemingly having a good idea of where to head, and leading his three Warlock students and one curious Colbert along.

Today Colbert had no classes to teach, and the three second year students were given a small pass for this little lesson the elder Warlock had in mind. Louise wasn't too happy they were walking most of the way, and it could be easily seen she would have rather had gone by horse. Something Eldwin had swiftly denied.

Strengthening of the Body was just as needed as it was for the mind. That was a fact Warlocks had to keep to some level. They might not compare to a Hunter or Titan, but that was no excuse to be lazy.

"We are here." He soon announced while walking up to the peak of the next hill, this one providing a nice vantage point over the other rolling hills around them. He looked over the ground some and then to the sun set on high. It was about to reach noon, which was perfect.

Making his way up, Colbert gave a long glance around, turning to the darkly robed man and asking, "Sir Eldwin, might I ask what we are all doing so far out of the Academy?" It felt odd they were sofar away. What could have been the reason for them to have walked out here?

It was with a glance to Colbert and the three students with also confused looks, that eldwin told, "Today we will be seeing if you can touch, comune and make contact with the first element I felt you should, Sol."

At this, all perked up, Louise asking, "We're going to be learning about how to use our light to use one of your elements?"A strange thrill of excitement filling her. While all the lessons in magic were nice, it only provided so much. And this, was something entirely new for her to learn about. A new topic she only could glean so much from Ghost or eldwin at times.

"Correct, young Louise." Nodded Eldwin. He motioned for them all to sit, before he held up a hand as it to reach for the sun. "Sol is the Element that pertains to the Sun itself. Sol is the embodiment of the Sun and the many Stars that are just like it, a light in the dark so bright you can see it for distances unfathomable."

Hand coming back down to himself, Eldwin took a moment to focus as he told, "Sol is more like a furnace inside yourself. Once it had acknowledged you, you must feed and help stoke it's flames, keep them strong and bright. And as you learn of how to bathe in it's light, you must embrace it, consume it, let it consume you." With a bright flash of light, the four almost had to block their eyes for a moment.

When they adjusted some to the light that was almost like the sun itself, hot rays of heat washing over them, each one only stared on in a form of awe. Eldwin, bathed in pure golden light that consumed his entire from. No shadow could be seen around himself, the very air wavering at the heart the man gave off. A odd trimming power caressing them all, making the small part of their Light seemingly sing out. "Only with that, do we hope to become Radiant."

When it cut, when that light of Radiance had been canceled out, did the feeling stop. Their Light calming and becoming quite, while the four sat in confusion for a slight moment. "W-what.. What was..?" Voiced Kirche, trying to grasp the feeling she just felt.

"Radiance." Began Eldwin, "Is a state that a Sunsinger reaches. A state where their light fuses with that of Sol, producing a light so strong and so bright, not even the Darkest of places can snuff it, and those with Light ca not help but gain a sudden well of strength from it."

Glancing over each, Eldwin told, "The process of going about gaining a loyalty form Sol, comes from how you approach it. Each element has a different process to this, and with Sol it is a process of almost being much like a flame, though I use the term loosely."

Scrunching up her face, Kirche asked, "But isn't the sun a large fire?"

Chuckling, Eldwin told, "No." Looking at each, especially Colbert who wanted to disagree. "The Sun is much different. Have you ever seen the night sky, lit with a billion small lights that are stars? They too, are suns in their own right. And the sun is a Star in it's own right, merly much closer."

He paused to let this new thought, this whole new line of thinking sink in before going on. "Sol is part of fourth state of matter that you are not yet aware of, Plasma. It is a state that even your supposedly lost Element, Void, is partially made up of, and I say this as the Sun, the Stars, they are in the vastness that is the Void, just outside the reach of your world's skies."

Much to Colbert's dismay, Kirche asked, "So you know about Void? As an actual element?"

Chuckling, Eldwin nodded, "I do. Guardians, like myself, use it. Siesta now draws form small amount of the Void to power more of her abilities." Then held up a hand to forestall. "But I have a inkling, that the elements of the world, such as fire, water, wind and earth, do not like me for that reason. Void is empty and always hungering. You could say they feel… intimidated or threatened. So it is not something I will be teaching soon until I understand more."

Seeing as that pacidated the young redhead for the moment, Eldwin sat down and told, "Now, comes what could only be described, as the somewhat boring part." Amusement touching in his tone. "The reason I chose of this spot, is it is open, and the sun can touch us."

"Now, eyes closed." He instructed. "Call on your light, well it inside of you, feel it and hold it." Waiting for a moment so each of his students could do this. His ears in particular picking up the sounds of Tabatha placing down her staff. "Now. I need you to all focus on the warmth on your skin, the heat that comes from the Star over our heads. The rays of light that help aid life here on this world."

Like many times before, Colbert just stayed off to the side as Eldwin began to help guide the three younger minds in getting this new element to mix with their Light. The Professor was a little down trodden to know that he couldn't actually wield Light and learn of these fascinating things as well, but it was possible he could still learn something and apply it to magic.

He and Eldwin had talked about such subjects before.

 _I think the most fascinating quality of this, is how they go about obtaining this 'Gift' of a element._ That was how Eldwin defined it once. Gift. It wasn't like how a Mage drew on an element's existing form, either moisture from the air, dirt from the ground, heat of the area or the wind that surrounded them. No, this was some form of power that is drawn from the very element itself by a link made by the caster. A link that transcended space itself, as if making a pack with a spirit to the element.

It was Eldwin's theory that the same could be done with Wind, Water, Fire and Earth, though the man had no means to prove this without either making a connection himself, or someone else doing so. And Eldwin was not willing to risk his student on figuring out how. And Colbert had to agree, how the elements reacted to the man was… negative. Even this, while tame and fairly safe, Eldiwn did drag them out into the open, presumably if something went wrong.

Colbert felt it had something to do with this 'Radiance' the Guardian demonstrated. It felt like they were next to a hot furnace of a smiths, perhaps heven hotter than that.

Still, the the former Fire Snake could only sit and watch as the four as they went into this meditation for the Sun's gift of it's power. Leaving him to keep watch, and wait for any results to start showing up.

For hours they sat, the three young nobles occasionally scrunching their faces or shifting some. Once or twice, Colbert was sure he saw something, only to find nothing out of place. He had considered casting a spell, one to help gauge how things might be progressing, but dismissed it. It worked for magic, but he doubted it would work for Light or this Sol.

Sol: Element to the sun itself, a burning strength and light of a Star. Colbert had to pull his brows together at the mere idea that their sun, the thing over in the sky, was a Star. And not only that, but not made of fire, as many have believed it to be. There was also something else. Curessed and held in the void.

Void was a element of nothing, a vast expanse of nothing. That was the idea of Void. And yet, Eldwin spoke of it with such familiarity that beyond their skies and where their sun presided, was the Void. Was it truly just that close to them? Colbert would question the man on how he knew this, though he tossed it up to him having some possession over Void itself. Still, they were questions he wanted to have answers to.

There was a light gasp, one that reared the professor's attention after hours of waiting and got his eyes to glance at Kirche. The young women had her eyes open, a look of realization seemingly on her face. Or, realization and something else, like she had felt something. It was enough of a disturbance to pull Louise and Tabatha out of their meditations.

"It feels… so warm, hot." Kirche spoke almost breathlessly. Eldwin's head titled slightly, letting Colbert know the man was indeed paying attention and not lost in meditation. "It's… it feels so full of… of power. And, and almost like…" The Zerbst tried to find a explanation, something to compare words to. But it was so hard. "Waves of pure, rolling light and heat and…"

She took a long, calming breath, eyes linking furiously to try and make sense of it all. "It's so… old. It _feels_ so very old. Like, like I'm a small little… little speck." Balling her fists, Kirche closed her eyes again. She could almost just see it. The vapor like substances, the heavy force that pulled it together, the welling spiraling force that drew in things around it. The heavy and burning core of their sun, the lively and explosive outer skin of it. It was like being in the hottest of flames, without it being fire. It felt so alien, but oh so familiar all at the same time.

Kirche was broken out of her state at a hand setting heavily on her shoulder, causing her to jump a bit and her connection break for a moment. This caused so much of her connection to break, but her awareness, her mind, could still feel the slight tells, the slight strings of feeling to that wonderfully scorching heat.

Eldwin was looking at her, directly and calmly. He held up his other hand, a golden orb forming and lighting with the same golden like light she felt like she had touched not too long ago. "You felt it's heat, Kirche. The well of light and all it's might."

He clenched his fist, extinguishing that little orb of Sol, and used it to raise each of her hands up, telling, "Use your Light. Coax that power of a Star between your fingers. Ask your Star, your Sun, for the gift of it's Light, it's heat, it's heavy core." Kirche gave a questioning look, but did as told.

She focused her Light and, almost cautiously, reached for that well of power she had felt. It was almost intimidating, but she shook that off. She reached into herself, took hold of that connection and in a mental manner, moved it closer to her Light.

For those watching, the whitish glow of light Kirche made soon began to spark with something new. Something much more hotter and golden in sheen. "Let it shine, Kirche." Eldwin encuraged. "Let it merge with your Light, and become it's very own Star." Both watching on with a touch of pride as the element of Sol began to form between the woman's fingers.

* * *

Blowing and letting out a small trail of smoke leave from his lips, Osmond inched a bit more comfortably into his chair before glancing back to Colbert. With a at ease motion with his hand, the elderly man asked, "How has progress been with the students under sir Eldwin's tutelage, Professor?"

Looking for the right words, Colbert said, "Odd, exotic… and honestly progressing rather smoothly." Clearing his voice a bit, Colbert went on to tell, "The initial part of each lesson takes a while, but once a explanation or example is made, the students tend to catch on quickly afterwards. He has a much more hands on approach compared to the staff here."

Stroking his beard, Osmond said, "I see, I see…" Almost idly nodding as part of his mind got a little distracted at what their dinner would be today. It took him a moment to place those thoughts aside before clearing his voice to ask. "And what of this 'Sol' element?" Wanting to know the progress to that.

"Mixed, to say the least." Told Colbert. "After some hours, Miss Zerbst was able to make a connection with it. I surmised it had to do something with elemental affinity, as Fire and Sol seem to share a small connection of sorts." Then thought on to continue, "Miss Valliere was the next to get it, though it took some time. And Miss Gallia was the last to be able to make a connection, a shaky one at best."

Thinking up on it more, Colbert admitted, "Eldwin seems to agree that their affinities seem to slightly tie into their progress in certain areas. In this case, Miss Zerbst's magical affinity towards fire seems more accepting towards this Sol element, while Miss Gallia's, while wind related, seems to also have a edge of ice, in Eldwin's mind."

"I direct opposite to fire, or Sol." Mused the elderly man in understanding. "Louise seems to be the middle way case then, having made a moderate connection?" Figuring this was a huge improvement, considering the girl had no natural elements to her name or use.

"Moderate, but well handled." Nodded Jean Colbert. "While Miss Zerbst has a much more uncanny connection that she enjoys, Louise has a much more… calmer approach to it." It was odd, really. Louise seemed fine with using Sol, manipulating it bit by bit after she gained her connection. But it seemed less… lively than Kirche's.

Speaking of the active young women, Kirche seemed to have gained a new appreciation for the sun, for whatever reason. He asked her about it, and the only way Kirche defined it was she felt just [i]more[/i] while in the sun's rays. It took a while to figure out that his student was experiencing some sort of empowerment because of her stronger connection. While Tabatha, while just as able, didn't seem as enthusiastic.

If anything, the wind mage seemed almost awkward while handling it. Like she wasn't sure how she should handle it.

Twisting his face a bit at the thought, Colbert admitted, "Each of the three show different degrees of skill, and even seem to have different takes on how to handle the element. If what Eldwin once said holds true, that each element has a form of self sentence on itself, then it's possible the relationship between the student's and this Sol element may vary due to their own person's and personalities."

Sighing, Osmond said, "Yet another side of magic that is being rediscovered under our very noses." It seemed with the new Familiar the young Valliere had pulled to their Academy, new things were being brought to the forefront. "Anything else to be noted of?" Went on to ask the Headmaster. "I have heard a bit of slip form the teachers that Eldwin has some skills in magic."

Smiling to that, Colbert gave a firm nod. "That he is. While his magic is indeed different, Eldwin shows to have a firm grasp of it. He has been delving into our own forms of magic, and I think he's getting close to figuring out how to do more with it, even mixing our two forms of magic more easily."

Nodding some, Osmond said, "Very good. I would like to see the results to this little project of his, it might make nice new little bit of knowledge for us all to learn from." To that, the elderly mage could see Colbert gave an agreeing nod, feeling rather hopeful of what might come from all of this.

There was a knock at the door, stopping the two form talking any further as Osmond cleared his voice and called out, "Yes Miss Longueville?" Waiting a moment as the door eventually opened and once more showing the secretary. It was of note that she looked a little tense, perhaps even a little irritated.

With poise though ,she spoke with a fairly straight face, "Count Mott is here to see you, Headmaster. A missive from the capital."

Letting out a weary sigh, Osmond gave a nod and motioned for the women to let him in. His good mood somewhat took a nosedive at the news, and he now understood why the lovely woman's face was so terse. "Thank you Miss Longueville. Jean, if you don't mind?"

"Of course, Osmond." Nodded Colbert, giving a nod as he moved out of the office and past the man he was presumed to be this Count Mott. The Teacher gave the man a careful look over, well aware of the Royal messengers… reputation when it came to interests.

Choosing to ignore this, Colbert began to descend the steps more focused on another thought. While the new forms of magic were all intriguing, there was one thing he wasn't able to touch on with Osmond, mostly because he felt the need to confirm it. Setting a path to find Eldwin, Colbert worked over some of the things the man had been teaching his students after they gotten a small idea of how to handle Sol.

Simple as it all was, Colbert was able to discern some of the practice movements when molding the power of Sol were… combat like. Sweeps, pushes, counters, even potential grapples were placed into the style. He didn't notice it at first, but his own military lifestyle kept the Fire Snake's mind sharp. And what he witness was subtle military training being installed into his students.

This wasn't entirely a bad thing, a Mage and Noble needed to know how to protect themselves from threats. No, what was concerning him was intent. He knew Eldwin was some form of warrior from his home, a sort of magical knight if that was a close enough equivalent. He had fought, and last Clebert checked, Eldwin never did say his fight was over. His home was still fighting.

Part of Colbert hoped Eldwin wasn't turning those three girls into soldiers. Conduct aside where it's more appropriate for young men to prepare for war, Colbert just didn't want to install that sense of 'glory in battle' that he used to have when he was younger. Though that seemed far from what Eldwin was teaching as of yet.

Still, as he stalked the halls, Colbert needed to know the truth. Siesta was proof of this military training. The Maid, as shy and kind as she was, had slowly molded into a force to be reckoned with to possibly Line class mages. And that was no small feat, when most Commoners can hardly handle a competent Dot class mage. And this was not mentioning the girls defensive potential with that 'Ward of Dawn', which could maybe handle Trigal class magic.

It was hard to tell, seeing as the only examples of exertion Siesta was ever under was with Eldwin sending magic at her barrier of Light. The girl straining with Arc, Void and Sol clashing against her own power. And considering Arc alone was lightning to them, that was triangle class magic. It was the best guess Colbert had to the power the girl could take during an assault.

Over all, everything spoke of some form of military or warrior like training being given to the girls. And this alone made Colbert concern of what the man might be intending, as innocent as the teachings seemed. And let it be known that despite how strict Eldwin was, he seemed to approve of questions. Colbert doubt the man will try to brush off or evade his questions.

Moving through the main floors of the Academy, Colbert glanced outside in a almost curious wonder. As of right now, most of the classes were back in progress, leaving most of the Academy mostly empty of teaching staff and students. But inwardly, Colbert wondered about those Light enabled. Even as the servants went about their duties, Colbert was reminded that the Nobility were no longer the only ones with a powerful gift, as there were Commoners with the same power Siesta could wield. What will change if that began to spread?

 _I am certain the Academy will have a new branch of teaching to pursue and express._ That was the overall first thing that came to Colberts mind. But with how Osmond had more than once thought about the church itself, he had to grimace at what could happen. One of the main teachings was that all Nobility were given that right, as they were Mages, a gift from God to Brimer, which the legendary man spread to those worthy.

But the ability to wield Light wasn't just some mere bloodline- not from what Eldwin could understand. It was theorized Bloodline helped increase the chances, but bloodline alone didn't define who could wield their Light. It was random and by chance, for all they could tell. Them being the Warlock Guardians. Though a few, like Eldwin, believed it had to do something with a person's being or very soul, that might define who can or can't use Light to such extreme levels.

Regardless of reasons, it would possibly undermine the church's authority, something that might also call forth a inquisition. But so far there had been nothing much to undermine their faith in Brimer. Possibly question who had the rights of gifts and why Nobility weren't the only ones with special power, but that was something that could possibly waved off. After all, it was something Nobility and Commoner shared, Light. Even if they all couldn't use it as a tool, they all had it in their very souls.

Pushing this aside, Colbert refocused looking around for Edlwin to have his talk. After checking in the Library, and Louise's dorm, did the Professor try one last place, and the most expansive. Outside. It was a long search, going around the different court yards and checking the towers, seeing where eldwin might have wandered off to. The man could be peculiar in finding places to be, like tower tops, on the wall or just someplace in the grass.

Thankfully, Colbert did find Eldwin, back in the training yard and going through what looked to be practice movements. Here, without interruption or break in focus, Colbert could easily tell the man was practicing a combat form. It wasn't one he was admittedly familiar with, but the way the man fluently moved told Colbert that Eldwin was just as capable of fighting without his magic as he was with it.

Politely, colbert moved to the side and waited and just watched. The style itself was completely different from the one he had been teaching to the students, bare Siesta. That girl was apparently being taught an entirely different fighting style.

After some moment's longer of arm swipes and footwork, that Eldwin stopped and resumed a much more relaxed stance. The man turned, seeming to realize someone had been watching and spoke as soon as he saw who it was. "Professor. Is there something you needed of me?"

Nodding, and finding no need to dispense pleasantries, Colbert got to the point. "I've started to notice lately that you're more… physical lessons for the girls have an almost combat like style to it." It was another thing Colbert liked about Eldwin, he was fast to business when need be.

And like the fire mage predicted, Eldwin responded without faltering. "Some basic Warlock based hand-to-hand techniques. Both to utilize the body, or one's Light while in dire situations where precious moments to focus magic and Light are limited."

Nodding to this, Colbert asked with a touch more sternness, "Are you training them to be like soldiers?" Something that Jean himself wasn't sure if he was really all that fine with. Peace was something he was trying to strive for, after all.

"Warrior-Scholars, Colbert." Eldwin told in a reminding tone. "That is what a Warlock is. War is quite literally part of the name. We are as much fighters as we are learned minds. Our knowledge and wisdom, is our power and strength. A versatile tool we can weaponize further than any simple blade or club."

That, was far from reassuring to Colbert's ears. It made him frown some, but with a deep breath, Colbert asked, "You say you'll not put the students at risk, but I would have to question on how far you plan to push them in terms of combat training?"

"Not by far." Told the Guardian. "I think Tabatha might take to it more easily, and Kirche seems familiar with the idea. Louise is strong at heart, and might take to it like a fish to water, honestly." Then thought a bit to himself, head cocked to the side before speaking on. "But no intense training into combat. I'm more focused on expanding their knowledge and understanding of how to properly wield Light, Magic and their bodies as one. Combat should only be a last resort at this moment in time."

To this, Colbert could take solace in. _He is preparing and readying them, but not completely pushing for them to be war able just yet, or willing to set them into the area of war._ It might have been a bit paranoid of him to think that, but it was a fairly real concern. Especially for Louise, who was next to a protege under Eldwin.

"You are concerned about these facts." Asked Eldwin, more of making a open observation than a question.

"As you know, the safety of my students is a top priority for me." Responded Colbert. "Being former military, I know the risks that come with it."

Nodding to that in complete understanding, Eldwin said, "It is not something I plan to expose them to soon. My job is three fold, Professor Colbert. I am a Teacher to four young women, a defender to one of them, and also a protector to all four as they are my Students." Glancing to the Academy, he went on, "I can not rush them into the fire of war yet. Metal needs to be carefully forged before being used."

Glad to hear that the man had at least the sense to be patient, Colbert decided to go onto a different subject. "What sort of combat style were you doing just now?" His curiosity finally re-peaking at the scene he had been watching.

Chuckling, Eldwin turned back to tell, "A little something a Hunter once taught me. Blade Dancers seem to have the most unique of combat kata's or techniques. Graceful, efficient and deadly. Mine is a sort of… incorporation of a few moves, mixed with a Warlock's touch to use one's magic in each blow."

Holding a hand out, Eldwin asked, "Would you like to learn it? Once you get down your own wandless magic, it would be a nice little trick to have. Hnds coated in fire would be a sight that might scare your opponent into giving up."

While Colbert would rather not touch a very aggressive style meant for fighting, the man had to admit the idea of lighting his hands on fire to scare a few off might be worth it. "I may pass on the offer, Sir Eldwin." Declined the mage, "I left my military career behind. I would rather try and stay more as a teacher."

"If you wish." Eldwin accepted. "Just keep in mind that the offer will stand. Knowledge is important, and this is something you could possess yourself, or teach to others. Mastering of the body is just as important of a lesson for your Students to learn."

To that, Colbert had to agree with. A few of his student's could possibly use a bit of moving around outside instead of just sitting around and doing nothing. Some wre just too out of shape, and it was a real shame. Though he himself wasn't one to speak about it too much. Colbert himself wasn't as in shape as he used to be, but at least he kept up some exercise. More so than some.

Waving that thoght away, Colbert smiled and told, "I will keep that in mind, Sir Eldwin." Then gave a slight nod and told, "If you can excuse me? I have a few things to get back to before the day's up. Maybe we can talk over our theories over natural magic and how it may function to form bonds with mages. Like your elements do."

Nodding, eldwin agreed, "It is something I would like to work out. If Kirche and Tabatha are to go by, they could benefit from making similar bonds to their elements, once we know what must be archived to reach that sort of goal." It was, after all, mostly theoretical at the moment. Since Edlwin had no idea of how to properly make contact, then having either student try on their own might be hazardous.

He could, after all, come back from the dead if the means to gain loyalty meant risking death itself.


	13. Challenge

_**Disclaimer: I do not own Familiar of Zero, nor it's series or charters. Neither do I own Destiny. May that go to it's respective owners.**_

 _ **This is a work of fiction inspired by other fictional works of many other talented writers and those that are inspired by the series of the Anime and Game. As such, this will not be following the exact same Canon as intended.**_

* * *

"Siesta?" Spoke Eldwin while moving about the Academy, trying to spot the maid. It was reaching that time where he had to begin her next set of training, yet the girl had up and vanished on him. He was sure, at this time, she was supposed to be moving around doing some duties, but so far he hadn't found her. Which was odd.

He asked Ghost to go look for the young women, yet even his Little Light had yet to return, which was disconcerting. [i]I would think she caught a small fever and went to the nurse or for some rest, but with her Light getting stronger, that is highly unlikely.[/i] But it was a thought he decided to follow and went towards the infirmary just on the safe side.

But nothing. The Maid wasn't there, though there were a few students that had apparently suffered a few light burns form a volatile potion gone wrong in the Potions making class. Messy business really.

That was none of his concerns though. None of the nurses had seen Siesta and said she was in good condition last they checked. So the Guardian politely left after that and continued his search. A search that was turning up a lot of empty places where he was sure the maid should have been.

It was after a third sweep, and some hour later, that Eldwin finally decided to just ask someone of where Siesta was. Because it was quite honestly ridiculous of him to wander about aimlessly and not find hide nor hare of her. Pride aside, the girl needed to be continuously taught her gifts. And he very well couldn't do that if he couldn't find her.

Before he could round a corner, Ghost made his appearance before the man, looking mildly concerned. "Guardian. We may have a problem." And soon went on, knowing the Warlock would figure out it had to do with their current situation. "Siesta isn't with the Academy any longer, she's been transferred."

"Transferred?" Questioned Eldwin, raising a brow form behind his faceplate. "I thought she was only under the employment of the Academy. Why would she be transferred?" Leaving out the mere fact that Osmond planned to let him continue training Siesta. It made little to no sense why he would have the young women switch job locations.

As always, Ghost was quick to respond. "I searched Siesta's shared living spaces, her things have been packed. I also overheard the staff, apparently a Nobleman by the name of Count Mott had come by with a missive, right before leaving with Siesta."

 _This news must have been recent._ Mused Eldwin in thought. It had to have happened within the hour he was busy searching, and only now did it begin to show effects. The Staff were no doubt spreading it nice and far now. Though questions bubbled to the Warlock's mind, like why? Why would Osmond send her off even with the progress made?

 _The source is often the best place to learn from._ Concluded the darkly robed man, turning and making his goal for the Headmaster. "Come, Ghost. I must have a word with the Headmaster." And not a moment later hearing the slight shimmering sounds of Ghost vanishing.

Walking down the hall, Eldwin did not stop to nod or give slight greetings. His steps have since become more of a light tapping, bouncing off the stone walls and soon mingling with those of more footfalls of the Students. Many were leaving class now, and no doubt going for their freely given remaining day.

This was all but ignored by Eldwin, mind running as many different reasons through his mind over this situation. None of it made any real sense to him, unless it was just something so trivial, it was under his very nose. Bit, if it was because of some trivial matter, than he would be most crossed. Not just at the reason, but at his own stupidity.

Let it be said that not all Warlocks were quick to realization with limited information.

Climbing the steps and reaching the higher portions of the tower the Headmaster resided in, Eldwin had to glance at the secretary. The women normally had a beautiful, if not pleasant smile upon most greetings. And for reasons unknown to him, Eldwin could see a more troubled, if not disgusted frown. But as soon as she lifted her eyes to see who came, she tried to cover it up with a fairly convincing smile.

"Sir Eldwin, what can I do for you this evening, unless you are here to speak with the Headmaster?" Giving a slightly curious tilt of her head towards the man that had become a slight interest.

"The latter, Miss Longueville." Told Eldwin with little pleasantries in his tone. Something had gone on while he was not around to see. "He and I have some words to exchange." It was hard for the secretary to not notice the dry, drawl in the man's tone.

Not feeling the need to ask, she simply rose and moved to the wooden door and gave a knock. Eldwin didn't move, waiting in place for the two to exchange their words before the secretary waved for him to enter. There was a stiff nod, and without further words, Eldwin moved past her and made sure to close the door behind himself.

Looking up at the elderly man, Eldwin could see a drawn up, if not slightly troubled face on his features. Possibly a little tired too. It was possible, for a man his age. Pushing this all aside, Eldwin decided to get straight to the point. "I noticed one of my students is missing."

There was a long and drawn sigh, only confirming the Guardian's thoughts that Osmond was tired. "I had sent someone to get you. Apparently you've already noticed."

"Recently." Told the Warlock. "I believe an explanation is needed?" That same dry drawl sticking to his voice, almost sounding snide. It showed just how miffed the man was feeling.

Breathing in and taking a moment to prepare himself, Osmond soon spoke, "Count Mott came just recently to deliver a missive about an event that will be happening soon." But feeling the need to skip ahead, in case Eldwin might get impatient, the elderly man told, "After delivery, the Count stayed around to request a Maid's transfer to his home. SAid he would like some extra exemplary aid, and asked for Siesta in particular."

There was still silence, and Eldwin did not turn his head away. Continuing on, Osmod told, "While I didn't want to just give up Siesta, the Count made it fairly clear that he would like her services. Going as far to point out the position would have fair amount of pay for her troubles." Still there was no movement, so he went on, "As the Crowns royal messenger, he also wanted to make sure he had exemplary help."

"You are evading the true reason, Headmaster." Was the flat rebuttal of Eldwin, not sounding amused in the least.

"Yes, yes, I'm getting to that." Osmond almost slightly groused, though kept his tone calm. _Honestly, young people these days, no patients_. Then cleared his voice. "That is the official reasoning. The unofficial one is that Count Mont was willing to use his influence to obtain the young women under his employment, and possibly cause a some trouble for the Academy and it's credibility."

There was a slight tilt of the darkly robed man's head, and his flat tone only showed his unamusement. "Essentially, this Noblemen had used his position in a abrasive and if not abusive manner, so he could have Siesta work for him?" Still something didn't add up, and looking over the facts, Eldwin wasn't quite sure what he was missing.

Osmond merely gave an acknowledging nod to this and said, "It is exactly that. I'm unfortunately unable to do too much. I have a Academy to watch and run, and while I don't like the idea of Siesta becoming something akin to a mistress for the Count, I need to- Sir Eldwin?" Speaking in some surprise as the Warlock moved. "Where are you going?"

Pausing in his turning away, Eldwin glanced over his shoulder and told simply, "To retrieve my Student, Headmaster. Officially or not, she is under my protection and care. Form what you have yet to say, she was transferred without much concent, correct?"

Humming to that, Osmond said, "Well, that could be questioned…" Though with the blank faceplate that showed no form of emotion, the Headmaster could only guess eldwin wanted a straight answer. One the elderly mage was unsure to give. "I doubt she would, the Count has a… reputation." Then told sharply, "But this also means that any actions you take will have consequences."

"It would be hypocritical for me to not act and accept the consequences, Headmaster." Told Eldwin in turn. "The Count acts without any coming his way merely due to reputation and political position? I will show that not even those can keep him safe and secure. He has my student, and she is doing this more out of being cornered, am I correct?"

Though nothing was said, Eldwin could see the Headmaster to the school not deny what was told. The Guardian knew that Siesta loved it here, and was also forming a strong friendship with Louise, Kirche and Tabitha. There was very little reason why he would not go and get the young women back. More so for her safety than anything else.

Turning away, Eldwin moved and pushed past the Wooden doors, closing them behind himself before glancing at Longueville. Beauty. It was a curse as much as a blessing for women. And in this case it was a curse for Siesta whom was targeted no doubt for carnal wants. He now understood why the secretary was bothered.

Before he could pass her up and rip the very fabrics of space to blink himself someplace else, Eldwin paused at a thought. Turning, he spoke, "Miss Longueville?" Getting the secretary's attention. "Do you happen to know where I can find one Count Mott?" Telling in a dry tone, "He and I have business to attend to." And from the slight smile on her lips, he knew she would be more than willing to tell him.

* * *

The one time Eldwin wished he had his Sparrow with him, he could not just call on it. A small hike wasn't that much of a problem, it was merely the time it took to go from Academy to this mansion of the Count's that bothered the Warlock. Though, nothing a little bit of Blinking and low-flight didn't help fix.

It still wasn't nearly the same speed as a swift Sparrow, but it would have to do to make time. And while riding a horse would have possibly been a bit faster than he was going now, he honestly had no idea how to ride one.

Most people stopped using mounts during the Golden age, and Eldwin was no exception much after the Collapse or their fight with the darkness.

 _Something I may have to learn while I am here_. Reflected the Guardian while doing another far blink, his being flashing in a low light while his body warped and slipped through the cracks of reality itself before reforming, recreating and existing once more. With a slight burst of Light inside, any gravity that was going to tug him down became null, letting him drift through the air, while his eyes scanned about from behind his helm.

He could see it now, the large building just over a few tree tops. It was fairly well lit too, with how ark it was steadily getting, the day almost up. With another burst of Void-Light, Eldwin was gone and slipping through the little tear in realitys relatively fragile fabric to reach all the more closer to his destination.

With his overall height in the air, Eldwin chose to just glide the rest of the distance, gently coming downwards over time until his feet touched the dirt ground that would lead up to the mansion. Hands coming to rest behind himself, the Warlock began to march his way up, mind working over what should be said, how it should be handled and so on.

In honesty, Eldwin did not like this situation in the least. Form what he understood, the Count only hired Siesta for his own carnal wants, not for anything else. This bothered him, more so on a level of conduct and principle than anything. The man was also a Noble, one that was abusing his position because he could. He had both magical power and influence to get his way more than not, and this was something Eldwin found despicable in a sense.

 _Power does corrupt. So I suppose it was expected for a few to become spoiled and rotten over time._ It was something that Eldwin didn't want to reflect about the nobility, but it showed in some of the teaching staff who were stiff and snide. Or the students, many acting like spoiled children than aspiring young adults. Louise, even if she wouldn't completely admit it, was almost at fault with this as well.

Turning his focus back to the situation at hand, Eldwin could see that the front gate was before him, with a couple of guards standing at full attention. One held up a hand, telling, "Hold. No one is expected to see Count Mott this evening. Turn back now."

Eldwin didn't slow his pace, and this caused the men to grip their polearms and harden their gazes. Slowing some to stand before them, the warlock looked both over and measuring them. He doubted the polearms were magical, and from how they held themselves, they were preparing for a fight. Possible two normal men with the task of guarding.

"I have business with Count Mott of utmost importance." Told Edlwin rather simply. "I came a long distance to speak with him in person to do so. If you would inform him that a Sir Eldwin is here, that would be appreciated."

Both glanced to the other, the one to the right telling, "I'm sorry sir, but no one is the enter the grounds tonight. Orders by Count Mott himself."

"This is a non negotiable situation, Sir's." Told the Guardian in the drawl tone, "It would be within your best interest to inform him that someone has a for words to give. Or, if I am forced to, will invite myself inside to inform him of my plight." Then slightly leaned in more. "I would rather not cause a scene, however. So again. Please inform the Count that he has a visitor with important words to be said."

 _"I don't think they're going to let you in, Guardian."_ Chimed up Ghost, he and eldwin both watching as the two men had their polearms come down and cross the other, making a sort of 'wall' between the Warlock and the road leading to the mansion.

"We can't allow that Sir." Told the other guard sternly. "One last time. Please turn away."

Eldwin merely gave an internal sigh, and seeing they would not budge, decided to just bypass them. "Very well, since you choose to be stubborn. I'll leave." Turning around and walking away and leaving the two alone. Inside his mind though, Eldwin reworked how to get inside the mansion, and really it was a simple matter. It was with but a thought and a small jump, after he rounded a corner to leave the sight of the guards, that Eldwin gently glided over the ground.

He followed the trees and foliage around in a wide arc, keeping the mansion in sight while plotting out the best way to get in. Obviously, he couldn't fly in. Not only because of the focus it took, but the further up he was, the harder to maintain the flight. Using blink to teleport in was the next best option to his mind, but again, Eldwin knew that was no simple matter.

 _Perhaps a simple jump over the mansion and then a slow glide down?_ It was a fairly sound idea, if no one was looking up to spot the flash of void light that came with a Blink of that distance. And while he would not vocalize it, using Blink for a long distance jump wasn't always a good idea. Practiced as he was, you could only do it for so far and if not done right to keep yourself contained form the void, could never come back out.

Not that would actually stop him from doing it. He just needed to be close enough to make a safe jump.

* * *

Today was a fine day. That was a decided fact for Count Mott, even as he sat before his desk and finished up a few pesky little documents he had to finish for the day. Once they were done and over with though, then he could have some well deserved time for himself. Particularly with a newly acquired young women that suited his tastes.

Beauty like her's was sometimes unbecoming of a commoner, and really something that the young brats at the academy weren't deserving to behold. He, on the other hand? The count preened and felt he was more than just deserving. Only the best for the Messenger to the Royals themselves.

Yes, Count Mott could not wait until he finished with a few more documents and the new maid had herself prepared before they could continue with the evening. The entertainment was something he could only fantasize about until it finally came about.

So it was a understandably irritating fact that his door was knocked on, and he heard one of his many maids call in, "Count Mott, a Sir Eldwin is here to see you."

At first, the Count stumbled and fumbled with his thoughts. _Here to see me? I thought I told those guards to turn away any that were not of the highest positions?_ How anyone got in was a tad confusing. But this was placed aside for the time being. Instead he rose up and turned, reaching for the door and opening it to tell to the patiently waiting maid. "Tell him to leave. I am busy for the night."

"We figured you would be, milord." Told the women before him with a bowed head. "But he refuses to move. Says that he has a very important subject to speak to you over."

With a slightly suffering sigh, the Count dismissed her with a waving hand and told, "Very well, since you can't seem to turn him away, I will do it myself." Stepping forwards and meeting no resistance as the maid moved aside. _Commoners. Show the slightest of force and they cave_. He thought snidely while moving through the halls of his home.

He figured the man would be in the main entrance of his house, and indeed the Count found himself correct. This man in black clothing of robes, the one calling himself Eldwin… he was no simple commoner. He stood out, shoulders squared in a dignified manner and standing tall. Parts of his assembly was of a odd armor, he noted, the gleam and shine slightly hidden with the blackness that was of his attires coloring.

It was a curious sight to see, and the count felt the need to raise a brow at it all. If this was a nobleman, it could be possible those dunderheads for guards let him pass without much of a thought despite orders. Whatever the reason, Count Mott kept to his position at the top of the stairs, looking down at this man shrewdly.

In turn, Eldwin looked back up with a faceless and slightly gleaming plat that hid his face. The avian like helmet giving a nearly otherworldly feel to what he was. "Sir Eldwin, I presume?" The Count asked.

There was a nod, and the man, Eldwin, responded, "You are Count Mott, head to this household, correct?"

"That you are." Responded the Count with little interest.

"You have done me a wrong, Count Mott." Eldwin seemed to get straight to point, no pleasantries depenced. "I doubt you are aware of it, due to its complicated state. But you have taken a student of mine from myself."

Narrowing his eyes, Count Mott thought to that. He, taking a student of another noblemen? He couldn't recall ever taking a student away from anyone. "I'm afraid you have me at a loss." Admitted Mott. "I don't know what you speak of."

"The Maid, Siesta." Eldwin spoke with a hint of dullness. "I took her on as a student of mine. In a new form of teaching that is uncommon to these lands. The Headmaster did not sign her up as a true student, due to her Commoner status. But the point remains, she is my Student."

The very idea of the maiden he had gotten off the old man that looked over the Academy being a student, it was utterly ridiculous of a thought. With a smile threatening to show, the Count asked, "A student?" A very obvious tone of amused disbelief there. "You jest. A commoner has no place being taught much of anything above their current job."

Eldwin only stood in place, in what Count Mott believed to he a muted silence. Weather this was good or not was hard to tell, the helmet hiding any and al expressions. "Would I be here if it was a mere joke, Count Mott?" Was the dry, rhetorical remark. "I came here with a specific reason. With a specific goal in mind. Do not play my reasonings off."

A frown now making it's way to his freatures, Count Mott openly glared at the man's own audacity of addressing him like that. "I would tell you to treat your betters with more respect, _Sir_ Eldwin."

"You are not my better in any from or manner, Count Mott." Eldwin shot in turn. "We are of two men of two different ideals. As of this moment, the way it is for me, you have wronged me. I am here to merely correct this wrong. One I suspect you will not undo due to your own adventures behind closed doors." A slight touch of detest there.

Nose flaring some to this, Count Mott said, "I don't know who you think you are, Sir Eldwin." Making his way down the steps, cane once held behind his back not used to tap almost ominously in the quiet room. "But disrespecting me is a grave mistake. I am a Triangle Class mage, a messenger to her Majesty of all of Tristane. Do you truly think you can get away with any insults towards me?"

"I do not fear you, Count." Told the Guardian without a hint of worry. "Your position, your title, your power and wealth? It means nothing to me." Making the noblemen bristle. "I have come for my student and returning her back to her quarters so we may proceed with lesions just as planned. I do not intend for you to waste her potential on… carnal wants."

Thinking some in his mind, Count Mott gave a smirk and told, "I can make her life a living hell. If you insist on pressing for taking her back."

"And I can make your existence utter torture." Told Eldwin in return. "Do not test me, Count Mott. I have faced far worse than you."

The sneer that crossed over the count's face was horrid in it's own way. The man feeling frustrated at how unmoving Eldwin was being. "Is that a threat, Sir Eldwin?"

"Was that last sentence of yours, also not a threat, Count?" Challenged the darkly clothed man.

Form there, both stared at the other. Both men could tell that neither side was willing to move for their own reasons. The tension was high enough, both could feel the small edges of a fight ready to break out. The silence was just as deafening, and if any were around they would have looked to and fro at the whole situation. Waiting for something to snap.

With a cunning thought slipping into mind, Count Mott smiled in a sickly pleasant manner and told, "A duel then?" Taking eldwin by slight surprise, though it hardly showed. "If you think you can take back the maid, then let us Duel in the back courtyard. If you win, she is yours by contract. If I win, you leave and never return."

Narrowing his eyes, Eldwin gripped his hands behind his back. He didn't like how pleased the noblemen was. While he wasn't sure how good the man's word was, Eldwin felt this had chance of failure. Maybe by underhanded tactics, if the man was willing to go that far.

"Allow for Siesta and a servants to participate." Eldwin said, making the Count blink. "For witnessing the terms of the Duel. We are both civilized men of the day and age. If we do this, we should do it proper."

Unconcerned with this, Count Mott nodded, "It should be so then." Then smiled, "Please, allow me to collect the maid. We shall meet in the courtyard proper." Then rose his voice, calling for someone to come and lead this darkly clad man out. It was about time something was done about him.

* * *

Methodical steps were made along one of the many stone paths in the large rear courtyard that was made behind Count Mott's home. Plenty of ponds and waterways lay calmly in place, forming almost still streams. Eldwin reflected, whilst he waited, that it would of been a perfect place to meditate and try commune with the water. Better than an entire lake that'd try and swallow you if it just didn't like you.

A few of the staff and even the guard eventually filed out, Siesta herself seeming to take uncertain steps into the open while the Count himself began to stroll up with his cane. Eldwin had to glance up and away from his internal musing to spot and near address the man that held himself fairly confidently.

Just beyond, Edlwin could see the young face of Siesta, her realization and fear seeming to come to light. It was a fear that Edlwin didn't fully understand, but if he had to surmise, it had something to do with this noble, this Triangle Class mage, as he helpfully identified himself. He had to be weary of this mages possible power.

Straightening himself out, eldwin turned to fully address Count Mott, both standing a good few yards width from the other. Both at the ready, though it was the Count that spoke first. "Here we are, witnesses for the Duel for the fair maiden's hand." Smiling in a ever so sure manner.

"Not her hand, but her current residence." Eldwin corrected. "I am her teacher, she is my student." Then moved a hand up, motioning to the Count, "Now please, enough of this. May we now proceed?" The concept of this fight weighing some on the Guardian's mind. It wasn't the worry of losing, it was the need of making this quick.

With a slight inhale, Count Mott spoke, "Very well." Not sounding happy about shortening this whole dilemma. With a raise of his cane, Count Mott told, "I am Count Mott, my runic name is The Wave." And with both focus and a slight mutter under his breath, a flick of his cane made the waters around them rise and shift.

 _Water mage then._ Eldwin merely confirmed in his mind, seeing that this was a tactical move. What was a mage of water, without a large excess of it? Still, it wasn't anything to be intimidated by. Eldwin let the Count go about lifting the water up, cascading it into swirling and shifting forms before surging forwards.

It was when it was coming down and all around him, Eldwin finally moved. Space itself rent and let the Warlock slip by, a small flash of light being the only hint of something occurring. For the many,all they saw was a crashing wave of water on the challenger, one that was apparently washed away as soon as the water subsided.

While a few gasps or unsurprised murmurs went out, the Count beamed to himself, though not for long. He noticed something was off when the water began to run back into the many canals. Namely, the lack of a body.

It was only when he heard a crackling sound that the Count became aware of something above, and once he and many other did look up, did a from lit with blue arcs come down. There was no warning or time, only the crashing force and crackling sound of lightning as a sparking hand reached out.

Eyes wide and caught completely off guard form the sudden appearance, Count Mott found his body jerking, spasming and lit with absolute pain. Eldwin held his ground, hand firmly on the man's shoulder and letting streams of Arc, rather carefully, be sent through the man's body and travel many a limb- but not hit anything too important. Like the heart. It took a good deal of focus and guidance.

When the fifth second reached its end, did Eldwin let go and stop his charge. Only hen did Count Mott find himself falling down and landing on his hindquarters undignified and eventually slipping to the ground. Body jerking and twitching in both pain and shock.

Eldwin knew he could have drawn out the fight. Analyzed the Count and learned of how powerful a triangle mage was. But in the end, it was foolish. A quick and decisive strike was all that was needed. He could analyze a real threat when it came along. Going about this like some form of entertainment, was not within his level of patients.

"Do you yield?" Asked Eldwin with a flat tone, staring down with a hidden face. "Unless you think you are still able to combat me?" Hands relaxed by his sides, the slight tingles of power, of wild and unrestrained Arc, just waiting to be unleashed. To be directed at a new conduit to run wild in.

He could hear the Count trying to say something, his jaw seeming not too cooperative with how his body was in utter pain. But, after a moment of working it, Mott did speak, and with no small note of seething anger. "I-I-I, Ye-Yeild, Sir E-Eldwin."

 _Perhaps I didn't pull enough power back?_ It was a slight concern to Eldwin. It only told him that opposed to most, he still had trouble reigning in how much power to use in a sparring like situation. He had been careful with his students thus far, but this only showed he needed to reign in how much force he used in a relatively, 'non-lethal' situation.

Though he was sure the Count would be fine in a hour or two. No lingering damages, just a lot of spasming muscles.

Nodding, Eldwin turned away and walked himself towards what could only be defined as a shell shocked Siesta. The Maid almost blinked owlishly at not just the sight, but also of Eldwin himself as if seeing him for the first time. And in a manner of speaking, she possibly was. She knew he was strong, he had hinted at it. The sight of him dispatching with the Count, who was a second to none in terms of power to magi, must have been a sight to her.

Still, Eldwin took no pride in it. He surprised the Count by Blinking over head and then simply dropping down after floating in place for a bit. "Come Siesta, best we pack your things and return to the Academy so we can resume your studies."

Almost numbly, Siesta gave a slow nod as Eldwin passed her up, her mind still processing what she had seen. To be honest, she knew Guardians were strong, her Grandfather was a bit of proof to that. But were they always that powerful? To only need one moment to get close and send even a Triangle Mage like the Count down to the ground in writhing pain and agony?

Turning away from the sight of the staff moving to help their master up, Siesta felt a odd… feeling in her. _Could I have done… something similar?_ She questioned that to herself a few times in thought. She didn't want to resist the Count before, because of what he could do to her family, or even what little reputation they as commoners had.

But looking back now, seeing as many helped the mage up, Siesta wondered… could she have done the same, with what she now knew of Light? Ys, all the skills taught to her were to defend… but her shield proved that she could take hits from her current teacher. If she put her will behind it, she could stop lightning, solar heat and even void. Could she do the same to stop magic from the mages?

With a slow gulp, Siesta sped up to keep pace with Eldwin, mind spinning with thoughts.


	14. Shift

_**Disclaimer: I do not own Familiar of Zero, nor it's series or charters. Neither do I own Destiny. May that go to it's respective owners.**_

 _ **This is a work of fiction inspired by other fictional works of many other talented writers and those that are inspired by the series of the Anime and Game. As such, this will not be following the exact same Canon as intended.**_

* * *

There were times that having a secretary was useful. Helpful. Convinyant. And overall nice company if they had a fair personality. But there were times, like this, Old Osmond would wish that they should be more respectful. Or in this case, be a bit more lenient with letting him have his moments of smoking his pipe.

Miss Longueville was not a women to that mindset. She was extensively helpful when dealing with academy documents pertaining to teacher requests, student forms and also incoming coasts of their academic bills. But she was also strict in keeping to the rules. A bit too stiff if the old man was willing to admit. And for moment's, he wished she would just cut him just a little slack.

Like at this moment in time, where he wished he could just have his pipe in his hand and have those easing aroma's touch his nose or fill his lungs. It would very much help in his mind. Mostly due to the case of Eldwin having returned, and with Siesta in tow. The Headmaster wanted to ask how the man had gotten the young women away from the Count. Another half didn't.

The possibly political messes that might come up would be a nightmare Osmand didn't wish to deal with. Even for good or ill, the school was a very important place to all nobility wishing to learn.

But, seeing as he was denied such a calming thing, Osmond had to use what remaining wit was in his mind and will to keep himself steady. Even as his old hands folded before him on the desk, he asked in a easytone. "I confess. I did not expect you to be back so shortly after hearing you left the main gate, Sir Eldwin."

Furrowing his brows, the Headmaster also wondered about how Eldwin found Count Mott, and so swiftly. "Or the fact you had found Siesta so quickly. I do not recall telling you where the Count lived?" A slight questioning in his tone.

Standing rather resilient and looking no worse for wear, Eldwin informed, "There are a good many I can ask, Headmaster Osmond. All it takes is asking the right individual." Though for the old man, he had a suspicion there was a knowing hint there. And the reflective aven helmet did not help in telling him anything more.

Dropping the matter, Osmond instead focused on something a bit more important. "What of Count Mott and his former claim of Siesta's contract?" Feeling the need to know. Repercussions of a man with such political power could spell problems for his school.

"Voided." Eldwin said with utmost certainty. "He chose to challenge me. Feeling an apparent need to prove himself greater than I myself." Letting that settle, Eldwin went on, "The duel did not last long. Only long enough for a opening and a disabling touch. From there, I left him and his staff to deal with the results."

With assurance, Eldwin said, "You need not fear any repercussions. I had requested for there to be a witnessing. Those of his staff and guard being the main witnessing body. And while he could order them to say nothing, the lips of women often loosen when the topic of gossip arises."

"Ah yes." Osmond nodded with a understanding in his mind. "No message travels further nor wider than the gossiping of women." Both men receiving a slight leer from the secretary that was still in the room. "But, you realize that the man may still wish ill of you after that… incident."

Thinking, Eldwin did admit that was very much possible. "Tis true." Openly agreeing. "But, I am not of your teaching staff. I am not a individual of your academy. By many of your rules, I am but a thing to a student." Then raised a hand to further tell. "By this way, you can deny that I mean much of anything to this Academy, and do so with full truth."

Running a hand through his long beard, Osmon spoke, "Perhaps." Though was still wondering of the man, and his choices. "And if Count Mott does seek you out, possibly to use what political weight he can on you?" Then proceeded to question. "Miss Valliere would be then the closest target for that political ruling to fall onto."

"Why would he suspect the Valliere?" Questioned Eldwin. "Position alone, her family would cause him pause." Taking a moment to think it over himself, just to be sure to make it clear for them both. "He could appeal to her for my punishment. But she would not have much ability to do so. I am her mentor and teacher as well. Even more, her senior. It puts me into a precarious situation that begins to puts manipulation of laws and rights into question."

Thinking to that, the Headmaster had to give that to Eldwin. His position was very much unlike anything they had to deal with. He was human, sentient, magically adapt and skilled. By all rights he should of been nobility, he even acted the true part of one. But, paradoxically, he was a summons, a familiar, and a foreigner. Those should have stacked against him when it came to Count Mott- or until the point of him being a Valliere's familiar put a wall into that plan.

The situation, was complicated. It would take a good measure of puzzling out before anything could be done, meaning if the Count did show up? He would be effectively stalled. Or, until he found an alternative means of getting back at eldwin, if he chose to lower himself to such petty things. But vanity did sometimes follow nobility.

Sighing, Osmond decided to cut back on a possible headache and merely say, "I see. Thank you for informing me of Siesta's return, Sir Eldwin." Then glanced up to ask, "Will she be continuing her lessons?"

Eldwin gave a single nod and told, "Yes. I may increase and double some bits in the coming days. But for now, she will be continuing her schedule as per usual."

Giving a firm nod of his own, Old Osmond said, "I look forwards to hearing of her progress then." Watching as Eldwin turn on his heel and leave the room. In a strange way, Osmond wished he had a teacher like Eldwin. If not for the tact and finesse, than the professional nature. Perhaps a little less stiff, but he was a nice orderly man if anything.

* * *

With gentle breaths, and moving through another stance along with her teacher, Siesta tried to focus on her current workout and not what happened days before. Truly, when she came back the staff was understandably shocked. Surprised even. They had expected her to be gone, never seen again.

From there Eldwin had excused himself, saying he had to have a word with the Headmaster and left it at that. Still, the maid couldn't help but think over the events of the situation, even having to fully recall them to her overeager friends and cohorts that worked at the academy. To hear that a mage, even if an odd sort that went by the title Warlock, still made many wonder why. Marteau in particular was, in a sense, both flabbergasted and tickled pink at what the man had done for a commoner.

Siesta would admit, she was a little surprised too. She didn't expect Eldwin to come to the Count's place of residence, challange him to a duel… or, be challenged to be told honestly, then win in a very brief and short moment of time. Even as she executed a forward strike, followed by a twist and kick of her leg, Siesta still wondered.

Eldwin had three other students, those of nobility even. Guardian or not, she expected him to let her eventually be forgotten. She was a commoner after all. Though, considering it, she possibly should have told him. Maybe given Eldwin a chance to help her. But the idea was…

"You're distracted." Eldwin's voice made her flinch a bit. The man slowly eased out of the same stance she held and asked, "Is something on your mind?" Head slightly tilting to the side, visor gleaming with her own warped reflection.

Trying to not shift too much in place, Siesta bowed her head and stood more naturally and told, "I… never really thanked you for getting me away from the Count." She told almost meekly, not sure how to feel about Eldwin now. Just the amount of power he displayed with just a touch of a hand.

He stood silently for a bit, enough time to make the maid a little uncomfortable before he asked, "Why did you let him take advantage of you like that?" Then proceeded to ask, "You could have denied him. Said no. Stood your ground."

Sagging at these questions, Siesta admitted, "I was worried for my family." Not dairng to raise her head up. "If I refused… my family could have suffered for it. It's… not uncommon for some nobility to put pressure on commoners, or even spread rumors about people. They…."

Slowly and taking a moment to think it over, Eldwin surmised, "So it was not the concept of you yourself you doubted, but felt that doing nothing would only ensure the suffering of those you held dear. People, you had no means to defend by normal means."

Giving Siesta a look over in her training attire, Eldwin told, "I would not say I am not disappointed in you hesitating and giving him a opening to take you like that." Making the young women wilt under his tone. "But, I can not fault you for your reasoning." Making her pause. "It was sound, and while a little craven of yourself, you did it knowing what might have happen."

Raising her head, the miad watched as Eldwin seemed to stand thoughtfully in place. Head slightly tilted up and hands resting behind his back. "I have taught you a means to block even the harshest of things, but your defense works for those closest to you. Not far away and able to be attacked with words and rumors."

Turning his focuse down to her, Eldwin told, "Titans, for as powerful as they are, are not always well versed in handling more delicate matters. This is a small chink in their armor, one that normally only shows when dealing with deceit from further away."

"So…" Trailed off Siesta, "You're… not angry?"

"Disappointed." Corrected Eldwin, "But not angry. I understand why you did what you did." Then told more gently, "Just do not do it again. I have a responsibility to your safety. If you need help, let me know. I am a Guardian. And you my student." Then straighten up a bit and told, "Just take this as a lesion in of itself. When your strength might not be enough search for the strength of others to aid you."

Smiling some, Siesta gave a respectful nod and said, "Yes, Sir Eldwin."

"Good." Nodded the Warlock. "Now, back to from. Stand firm, arms ready." Getting himself into a stance, and the young women getting ready into place before he instructed. "And… Left, right. Left right, guard." Throwing a punch last second. Siesta hastily raised her arms to block, feeling a jarring sensation in them. Then, he continued. "Left right. Left, right. Evade!" This time a faster swing came by, the maid stepping back even as he warned. "Evade, evade, grapple!"

Eldwin let himself over extend during the next punch, though the fast pace orders were too much and Siesta didn't try to grab his arm, moving back and keeping distance. It took a moment for her to realize her mistake, and winced at herself. Nonetheless, Eldwin turned and spoke, "Ready. Block." Going in for another bout of soft blows, his aim to try and get a pattern down in her head and a rough idea of how to react.

* * *

Knowledge was one of the many tools for a Nobles great arsenal to further their abilities to rule over land and protect it from unwanted invaders that sought to take it. Be it academic, or practical application, knowledge always furthers one's own abilities over the course of time. Making them more capable to work out problems, know how to take action or respond to things that would otherwise leave them off guard.

But sometimes, Louise wondered if she had enough at all. Even as she worked on some small report for her history class, she drifted off in thought over her newest subject. Light. Even now, Louise wasn't sure how to define it. She certainly felt her magic in it all the time, but the other part, that other half to make these magic's of Eldwin's work… it was something different. Alive, in a way.

Pausing in her work, Louise glanced outside her balcony window in thought. Thinking over the spirits to the elements of her world. Each one had it's own form of nature and manner of belief. A way of conduct that normally, only those with the statute or affinity could only properly understand.

It was something that Louise wondered, mostly due to how her fellow classmates felt. Ever since they got their magic in touch with their own Light, there had been a… shift, Louise would say. It wasn't noticeable at first, in fact Louise probably would have not noticed it if not for how Kirche was now since they all touched the element Sol.

Louise wouldn't admit it, but there was something… radiant about the women now. The way she smiled and looked almost peaceful while in the morning sun, some how seeming to shine just a bit more. When suitably asked, Kiche said what could be the most peculiar of things.

 _"I don't know how to explain it, Valliere. But being out in the sun is almost like when I call on fire. Hot, warm, bright and so alive."_ Louise could quote her in her mind, and it was a odd thing to hear. Even further, Kirche had told how nice it felt. The feeling of the sun and how it burned without the need of breath, as oddly as it sounded. To be so old and have seen so much, time feeling almost endless with how old it all felt.

The pinkette was rather confused, to be honest. And Kirche seemed to have picked up on it, asking if Louise wanted to join her in a bit of the meditation that Eldwin taught them. For now, Louise held off on it, finding it all a bit strange, but she would admit she was… intrigued.

In admittance, Sol did feel hot. Bright really. Almost too bright. There was always this odd sensation of burning heat inside her chest, her arms and legs, like it wanted to combust and set her aflame, but also not harm her. _Zerbst seems to like it._ Louise mused, seeming to have seen the redheaded women play with her Fire and Sol. The two elements sometimes acting oddly near the other. One Crimson light flickering and dancing, the other Golden light much steady and brilliant.

The changes didn't stop there though. It wasn't until Kirche talked to Tabatha, that Louise heard her say something else odd. That Tabitha was more… talkative than normal. And in honesty, Louise could see it. In the past, the quiet girl rarely spoke more than one word to others, but now it seemed a bit more common to say one or even three at a time.

Louise had to wonder, over all this time, had something changed when they started down this road Eldwin started them all on? She doubted it. Maybe things just seemed like they were changing because of their new situation. Maybe this was how Kirche always was, and she herself didn't know because in the past, Louise could have cared less.

And the same went for Tabatha. Before, Louise didn't know much of either girl. Maybe because she was working with them more closely now, she was just now noticing little things she never knew before. Thinking about it all was something just overly weird in a way, if the Valliere was willing to admit.

But she wouldn't. Doing so would be just another thing the Zerbst would use to tease her to no end. As better mannered as the redheaded women now was, thanks to Eldwin, she still had her old habits. One of which was teasing. Something she did whenever the opportunity presented itself, be it on her, or on Siesta.

Speaking of the Maid, Louise had to screw up her face at the thought of how Eldwin had been taking more time to teach her. While the maid still had her duties, the Warlock took almost just as many chances to get her to train. Not that Louise felt too jealous. Jealous that a commoner was receiving more tutoring than her, yes. Jealous that her Familiar was nearly pushing Siesta further than before with the building days for her physical body? Not so much.

It was one thing to watch in awe as a mage moved a stone block with their will alone. It was another to see a Maid with a body of a maiden lift a block of earth almost as large as a carriage over their head and later toss it a few feet. The later bit was actually scary to think of, with pure raw strength.

Granted, Louise had to admit that was Siesta using all her strength and all her pooled light to do such an action. It often left the young women tired and body shaking from all the exertion. As strong as Light could make her, the body could only handle so much at once. And that looked like it was nearly too much for the maid to handle.

Sighing the pinkette let her head thump to her desk in thought. Even with their lessons going on in the topic of Sol, Louise felt like she could go further. Even now, as she tried to focus on her history work, the Valliere wanted to place it aside and look more deeply into this new branch of magic.

The manipulation of Sol, the very small tiny bits of core to the stars, as Eldwin once put it. There was so much power there, so much raw heat. Kirche had the best talent in that area, all due to her own talents in fire. It impressed Eldwin as well, though Tabatha seemed to be on the other side of that spectrum overall. Then as for herself, Louise was more average. Learning and grasping the power quickly, yes, but average to a more affinity attuned Kirche.

 _Affinity._ Louise thought with a slightly bitter sigh while lifting her head up. She placed her quill to the side and thought that over. _I would be progressing further if I used my affinity_. But she didn't. She was scared to. Void, her supposed affinity. An affinity that Eldwin was so sure of, even using himself as proof alongside how the summoning works. But if she was honest, Louise wasn't sure how to take it.

While she thought, Louise nearly felt her heart stop when a voice spoke, "Adulf of the seventh regime." The young mage giving a slight strangled scream and falling out of her chair- one darkly colored Ghost floating down and looking over her work. "Strategic commander of a large battalion of troops. Well known for three straight victories over two months with limited supplies and troops to defend the eastern front."

He turned his lone optic down to Louise, the girl both annoyed, but also surprised. Blinking, Ghost told, "You're history books are quite fascinating. I always found little old-war tidbits interesting the most." Then seemed to prattle on, "Less because of the combat, and more of the tactics used. My Gaurdian likes to take note of them, improve his own capabilities with them."

Breathing out a sigh of relief, Louise slowly picked herself up and nearly grumbled, "Ghost… what are you doing here? Why aren't you with Eldwin?" While she found the little orb… annoying at times, Ghost was useful. And informative. And in a sense, Edlwin's familiar too.

"Eldwin just sent me to see how you were progressing while he was busy teaching Siesta her next set of movements and stances." Then looked over the parchment to comment. "I was right. You're progressing well enough without us."

Giving it a odd look while she sat down, Louise asked, "You say it like he doubted me." Which, did sort of hurt. Louise was still unsure where she completely stood with the man. Though master and apprentice was possibly the closest thing they were by this point, if anything.

"Less of doubt, and just merely concerned." Ghost said while looking to her. "He doesn't doubt your ability to study and learn. He's more than confident in that." Then, without much care, sent out those beams and lines of light. The blue stream being something Louise still tried to hide herself from, even as Ghost told, "Your health is what he's really concerned of. But you seem to be fine, and eaten recently."

"How would you even know that?" Louise asked, not sure if she really want to know. It was bad enough he would 'scan' her letters if she chose to make them or receive any. And whenever he chose to 'scan' her, it felt like some invasion of pricey to the highest degree!

Shifting that exterior shell of his, Ghost told, "By looking into your vitals and figuring how your body is currently managing distribution of blood. The body has a different reaction after consuming foods." Saying this as if it was just a little detail that was common knowledge. "I am a mobile archive of information, Louise. Things like that are something I need to know- as mostly reference for my Guardian to use."

Furrowing her brows, Louise asked, "So Eldwin asks you for… reference information?" She knew Ghost was a mobile library of sorts. She even asked her own questions of Eldwin's home and other subjects for her work. But the overall relationship between the two was something she never really gone too far in depth over.

"Well, I do help keep him alive." Ghost said with a slight laugh. "I do the delicate work that involves carefully managing mechanisms." Then shifted in the air, "And he does the work that involves copious amounts of explosions and enemy engagement."

Nodding a bit, Louise thought that bit in her mind a bit. It reminded her that while Eldwin was a teacher to her and a man of knowledge, he was still a warrior. One that had a lengthy experience when it came to combat. How lengthy she wasn't sure, but with his words of how 'old' he was? It could be a very long time in all actuality.

Thinking to that, Louise asked, "I never did ask. How skilled is Eldwin in terms of combat?" It was an area that she was completely lost on. A unknown and uncharted area of knowledge she had yet to fully see. The only examples she could glean were form his examples of his own power, which was possibly held back for their safety.

"He's had over a hundred years worth of combat experience." Told Ghost in a thoughtful way. "Plenty of Crucible matches too, though not as many. The Crucible was a place he didn't go to nearly as often, too much of a on-field Warlock."

Crucible, she hadn't heard of that term. Louise searched her mind for any mention, but she could not recall a time that Eldwin ever made mention of it. "What is the Crucible, Ghost?" Leaning on her desk some, turning her body more to pay more mind to the construct than her current work.

"Shaxx." Ghost nodded to himself. It made Louise give him an odd look before he glanced around and said, "Sorry, inside joke. Lord Shaxx is the founder to the Crucible. One of the first Titans to help secure and later build the place the Last City now stands." Moving over the desk, Ghost seemed to send out those bands of light, though this time they seemed to warp, from an image of a highly armored man, a single horn on the side of his helm.

"The Crucible is often seen as an arena setting, but for Shaxx, it's a intense training regime. Guardians come in to test their skills in each arena set. Often fighting in different combat situations. Going from battle royals, to team cooperation and strategic execution of both controlling and defending points. The goal of these matches are to heighten and improve Guardians and their combat effectiveness on the field." Soon finished Ghost.

Louise watched as the image was taken away, while she thought that over. She knew that her Familiar was already to be claiming a hundred or so years of age, and ghost made mention that his combat experience was for at least that long. "So, he's been fighting all his life." She knew this to some extent, but it was something she never touched up on since day two of them getting to know the other.

"Guardians are best suited for war, Louise." Ghost told in a simple manner. "They have the best tools suited for it. It's something that Eldwin takes up more out of necessity than anything else. Though if things went correctly or rather very badly, he isn't above the idea of leaving the Last City with it's remaining people for safety."

Thinking that over, the Valliere asked, "Is it really that bad?" The information she knew was still there, and she knew it was bad. With so many enemies and on so many fronts? It was hard to tell how the city was still intact.

Nodding, Ghost told, "If it was possible? I would say my Guardian would return home, just so he could let some people know there is a new and possibly much safer place to go to. To rebuild." Then went on in thought, "Plenty would be skeptical on the safety of Tristane. But a tense peace if better than a constantly threatened one day-by-day."

That was an interesting way to see it. Louise would argue that they were in a time of peace, though it was possible Ghost heard some little gossip or rumor. Maybe it was something like a simple border confrontation, one of the other countries testing the other's defenses. Probing for any possible weaknesses. It wasn't a uncommon thing for some, especially a place like Germania.

Though if there was one thing she could possibly take solace in? Louise would say that she was fairly well and secure with Eldwin if a fight did break out. With someone of his age and possibly overall experience? Her safety was much more guaranteed than most of the students. Perhaps one of these days she should ask for some additional training in a fight? Less for her studies, and more to hopefully impress her Mother. To be both a competent Mage and fighter?

It was a nice little idea that got her to smile, or at least inside. On the outside she was still thinking deeply if she should. She had seen the training that Eldwin was putting Siesta through. It was rigorous when he had her time, and left the Maid a bit winded after each exercise.

With a glance, Louise spoke, "Ghost." Pulling the little light's attention away from her work. "Could you please inform Eldwin that once he has a moment, I wish to speak to him at length over something?"

While the request in its formal manner was strange, Ghost still gave a nod. "Easily done." Then, like his namesake, vanished into wisps of light.

Sighing out, Louise turned back to her history project and thought her words over. Her request. Maybe she shouldn't be bothering, but at the same time it was something she wanted to do. To possibly prove herself more to her faily when the time came. And, who knows? Maybe her studies in Light would advance more smoothly if she learned more of it's combat applications.

* * *

Moving on one of the walls of the Academy, Eldwin mulled over the request Ghost just forwarded him. Considering it and a conversation he had with Colbert, not all that long ago. "Combat training?" The man repeated out for his Ghost. "Why do you think she would like to ask about that? I find it peculiar that young Louise asked about it."

Not too sure himself, Ghost told, "I could make a guess or two. I made a mention of your combat studies in military tactics. She then started to ask about your skills from there." Though thinking it all over, Ghost could surmise it all started with him noticing the history she was working over. "The only reason she would ask about talking to you."

Humming to this and nodding, the Guardian admitted that it was just a spur of the moment thought that got the young mage's mind on the subject. Or it was some idea she had been thinking over and just now bothered to ask. In any case, Eldwin wasn't above teaching her. The question came to what he should teach her. She wasn't ready for the combat side of Light or Magic, not completely. Not until he did more teaching, training and refining of her and her peers.

So what to do with this conundrum? Eldwin admitted he could simply say no. Tell her to wait. On the other, he could get her started now. Possibly find a good medium to begin her lessons and advance her more. Then there was the subject of Colbert and his take on warfare. The man showed to be near prickly whenever the subject arose. Cautious an almost sharp like a blade being ready to be lifted.

Both Guardian and his Ghost seemed to move in silence. Both entertaining their own thoughts on the matter. But after some time, Eldwin said, "I will have to speak with Louise." That was really all he had to do. Talk to her, find out her reasoning and then figure out what he should do from there. The simplest solution was often the most obvious.

"Well, off to meet the impatient teenager." Ghost said with a thoughtful hum before vanishing, leaving the Warlock to just take his time in silence to think. A silence that was hardly interrupted by the sound of his feet on stone. Traveling the walls, stairs and halls before knocking on a ever familiar door that he was later given access into by his charge.

Wandering inside, the Guardian took note of the studies on Louise's desk, all orderly made and stacked and readied to be returned to their respective teachers. Though looking back he could see Louise herself closing the door and moving to a chair to take a seat. An action he mirrored while ghost stowed away his helmet, the little light coming out once more to drift about the room.

Looking to the other once seated, Eldwin lifted a brow and spoke, "You wished to speak to me, Louise?" Folding his hands and elbows resting on the table while he waited. The young, if not short, women also looking back with a almost business like air. If not a tinged nervous.

"Yes, Eldwin. I wanted to ask about learning how to fight." Louise told rather simply, making Eldwin lift a brow. Mostly due to Ghost's own reasoning on it being about combat training. "All nobility, even those that are students here know some about combat magic or how to fight." She went on to tell. "I however…"

She didn't need to finish. Eldwin knew what she was going to say. "You have a lack due to previous misconceptions of your apparent lack of magic." It was blunt, but at the lowered head of the pinkette, the dark clad man knew he was right on the mark. Another confidence, and maybe independent issue that was bothering her. And stung her pride.

It made the man want to frowen, something he steeled himself not to do. The girl was a troubled case in a sense. Expectations mounted on her by family name and dragged so far down by many of her peers. It was no wonder her skills never grew, in a sense. She was smothered and dragged down by everyone.

The very issue itself also brought up another factor to his former thoughts and options. If this was just as much as a confidence issue as it was a lack of practical self defense, then in all rights, Louise did need his help. Her Explosion spell, wandless or not, was a deadly tool in her arsenal. But also powerful enough to cause collateral damage or self harm. Control was something she was still trying to refine in herself.

He considered teaching her how to use a weapon, but she wouldn't have a blade on her at all times. And a wand was easily more concealed and more convenient that any large weapon. It also had more range oppose to any blade that was not made to focus magic or elements. So what did he do to help her confidence some, and better aid in her self protection?

The answer was rather obvious. One that would just chain into later teachings. "Very well." Eldwin nodded, a thought working into his mind. "I think I know what I can do to help you Louise. It is something that would be later implemented into your lessons later on, though it is a subject we're still working on."

Furrowing her brows to this, Louise spoke, "I wasn't aware we were learning that many self defense techniques." Though reflecting on it, Louise eventually spoke, "Do you mean the exercises we have been working on?" Recalling the smooth movements and thrusting of palms while flaring their magic, or their light, and more recently their focus with Sol.

"Very astute, Louise." Nodded the Warlock. "They are the foundation to a few basic styles that I use personally. And in time, I will be going more indepth them and where they can later lead to." Then held up a hand to forestall any questions. "But, seeing what you are asking, and reasons for asking, I may consider working on it more." Thinking on, Eldwin asked, "How many students do you know that know self defense without a wand or staff, possibly even magic?"

Screwing her face to this, Louise told, "Well, besides a few of military upbringing like Guchie de Gramont, not too many. We're taught how to use magic as our way of protecting ourselves. Seeing as all Nobility has magic."

Nodding a bit to this, Eldwin pressed, "And, if a Noble were to be disarmed of their staff or wand?" He could tell that if this was the case, only specific nobility, mostly young, would have the needed training or skill to use weapons. If their magic was their default, then this became a bigger concern than Eldwin presumed.

Thinking to this, Louise admitted, "Well, unless a Noble has a weapon on them, than they would have to try to reclaim their wand. Or if any had skill try to use wandless magic." Really the reality was that if you took a wand away from a Noble, than they lose their main advantage. But as it was, removing a wand form a mages grasp wasn't always easy or simple. It was more likely one got struck from one good blow than get disarmed.

And while Eldwin didn't have much concept of wand combative strategies, he did understand normal firearms. Hand Cannons, pistols, rifles, even machine guns all counted into his expertise along with a few other unnamed weapons. But the bare concept was that even if the weapon was small, all it took was one jarring force to possibly lose your grip and then lose your weapon. Something that Eldwin wasn't wanting to leave up to chance.

 _Perhaps I should begin to move up their lessons pertaining to self defense techniques. Primarily in using both wandless magical strikes, and without it._ Mulling it over, the Warlock realized he should possibly see how each student fared in their own manner. Test their current skillset in defending themselves. Then, work from there, getting them to start with normal combat and defensive stances, which could be utilized with or without magic.

Liking this line of thought, Eldwin told, "So be it, Louise." Giving a single nod to the girl. "The next chance I receive, I will be reviewing your skils, that of your peers and even Siesta's own progress. To not only see where you stand, but know what I have to work with." though warned, "But when we start, things will only become more challenging."

Giving a nod, Louise said, "Then I will take it in stride like the rest of my lessons." A sort of confidence she could handle it. Though Edwin doubted she knew what she was going to be getting into. Or getting her fellow young Warlocks into.


	15. Defense

_**Disclaimer: I do not own Familiar of Zero, nor it's series or charters. Neither do I own Destiny. May that go to it's respective owners.**_

 _ **This is a work of fiction inspired by other fictional works of many other talented writers and those that are inspired by the series of the Anime and Game. As such, this will not be following the exact same Canon as intended.**_

* * *

Colbert watched from the side as Eldwin went about getting ready for the next lesson with the four girls once more. And while he was not pleased with what it entailed, Colbert had little to use to argue back. Apparently, for a week now, Eldwin had been preparing for a sudden turn in his lesson plan. One that resulted in young Valliere asking him a simple question of learning some combat strategies for herself.

That wasn't too surprising, considering whom the pinkette was the daughter to. What was, was that Louise had no real training in the area. But then again, Colbert considered her lack of magical talent became a concern that was more focused on. And Louise's from held little in the ways of physical ability. Perhaps Karin the Heavy Wind didn't think her youngest was ready for it.

Whatever the reason, it resulted in Eldwin preparing, then later telling him of the next thing to be taught. Which, was simply self-defense. On one hand, Colbert wasn't happy that Eldwin was speeding up his plans in training his students into being more effective warriors. On the other, the practicality of their safety rose with such lessons. Making them not only more competent but well protected if caught without their wands or magic.

When Eldwin asked if he wanted to join, Colbert considered greatly about backing out, having left such a lifestyle behind. And intended to do so as permanently as possible. The only thing that stopped him, was one mere fact. "This style is meant for self defense." Spoke the Warlock while looking over the mat's that now covered the room they commonly used. "While there are more aggressive styles, the one I will be teaching is basic, and meant for disabling."

"With or without magic?" Asked Colbert in curiosity. To be honest, he found some styles of Eldwin's hand-to-hand practices to be odd. Not as straight to the point, or full of punches and kicks he was used to Siesta doing. Eldwin's style was much more flowing, calmer and almost swift at times.

"Either." Was the response soon given, the darkly clad man nodding at the matt's before turning and proceeding with his explanation. "It uses simple techniques of a Warlock using their Light or magic. Alongside some more swifter touches of a Blade Dancer in mid fight."

He motioned Colbert to come closer, and while the professor did so, found that the Guardian reached out and took an arm. Slowly, and deliberately to show, Eldwin moved enough to hold the arm out, and at the same time, slide a leg so a foot would catch one of the professor's own feet.

"If executed quickly, this would quickly sent you to the ground." The small applying force allowing Colbert to feel how it could tip his balance. "It's a grapple, one that takes a target down. Once on the ground, and with a firm hold on their arm, one simply twists." Moving to the back and taking the arm with, locking it behind Jean. "And one hand on either head or to the other arm, and you have pinned somewhere."

Letting go, the Warlock went on, "That isn't the only thing though." Moving around to reach, finger tapping locations along Colbert's arm. "Tell me, Professor. Are you familiar with these locations I am tapping?"

Thinking some, Jean Colbert admitted, "Medical studies have never been my field of expertise. I know enough to treat or patch a simple wound, but not enough to know enough of the are's you are trying to point out."

Nodding a bit, Edlwing stood before the balding man and told, "They are pressure points. Area's of the body that, with the right pressure, can cause a large amount of pain or disable parts of the body, but leave it wholly unharmed."

Blinking a little, Colbert fixed his glasses, leaning a bit forwards and asking, "Truly? A well placed strike to disable or cause large amounts of pain, but no irreversible damage?" There were combat tricks one could do, but the idea of weak area's of the body to cause that sort of harm was something he wasn't fully familiar with.

Having a single nod to respond, Eldwin said, "It is effective in disabling a foe. Namely by either making their limb unable to work for a small time, or by causing so much sudden pain, one faints or is unwilling to move. Thus, disabling a threat from being an actual threat for a time."

"And it's all non lethal?" Colbert went on, just to be sure. He knew chokeholds could do the same effect. And there were spells that could do similar things. But simple touches or strikes of a hand without magic?

"All non lethal." Confirmed the Warlock. "Hitting the points is the tricky part, even more while striking fast enough to not get blocked. Range is also an issue." Then, Eldwin seemed to tell in a smiling tone. "But, you don't always need hands along. With their light and magic? They can further enhance their abilities, though I will not be doing that too soon. Perhaps after a time I deem them ready, and not accidentally light their hands on fire."

Nodding, Colbert agreed. "Yes. I would agree that would be for the best." Moving his head slightly when he heard the door being opened. He and the Guardian watched as all four came in. Each one seeming to chat or talk about something. It was a sight that, while strange with a commoner being in their numbers, was also promising. The four did grow on the other bit by bit, and seemed a bit more comfortable with one another.

Getting into his normal stance they were all familiar with, Eldwin spoke once the door was closed. "Before we begin today's lesson, I would like to inform you there has been a slight change." Watching with sharp eyes hidden by his visor. Each of the four having taken up a line before him as they listened in rapt attention.

Motioning down at the mat, Eldwin told, "It has come to my attention, that while able in magic, you may not be able to properly defend yourselves without it." He proceeded on, wanting to tell than wait for them to ask. "While you are Mages, nobility and now fledgling Warlocks, I must insist you learn the basics for this."

"This is not only for yourselves, but later training and lessons that will come along." Eldwin continued. "These will be techniques that will not just aid your body, but mind. With later training, and experience, these lessons will further your abilities as a Warlock, as it will for you as a Noble or an accomplished mage."

Looking to possibly his most able of the group, Eldwin told, "Siesta, once I have evaluated your peers, I will be testing yourself. I will say now, do not hold back." A strong firmness in his tone.

"Yes Sir Eldwin." Nodded the maid in understanding, even if the idea of getting into a serous spar worried her. This would, in a sense, be the first time she fought Eldwin in a more serious setting. Not him teaching her the movements.

Looking them over, Eldwin told, "Louise." Gaining her attention. "You may be the first to be tested." Feeling that she was the most needed of being looked over. Just to see how good or bad off she was.

Louise took a breath and moved up, getting on the mat first while Colbert moved off. Eldwin turned to Louise, watching her as she seemed to take up what could be defined as the beginning kata-stance from recent lessons. He had to mentally nod at her, seeing she took what he said before into mind. When he nodded for her to go, Louise moved.

It was nothing impressive in his mind, though Eldwin gave Louise points for her spunk. The girl kept a distance and used her magic first. The mixed energies of her mana and of Light made brilliant bursts of prism light, a sight Eldwin would of stopped to appreciate, if he wasn't more preoccupied. Watching and analyzing.

Each burst was strong, wide and powerful. But it took moments to build, and Louise, after some ten tries, seemed to relize she was using too much power and toned it down more. Less of worry of harming him, and more of form tiring herself. It was clear she intended a fast hit and powerful strike, a end-in-one strike sort of mindset. That was good, for the first few hits. The rest was wasted energy.

Letting the girl go on, Eldwin waited for the patterned opening to come before moving in, getting within Louse's guard- or what little guard she had -and next to take her by surprise. He moved one hand, diverting her next palm strike and sending it's magical burst away. Another wave of his other and her other palm went wide. Louise stopped trying when her third attempt ended the same, seeming to figure out she was completely overtaken.

"Your concerns were not unfounded." Eldwin told her, making Louise look away a bit. Maybe in some shame in being right about her lacking combat skill. "It was a good thing you brought this up, we can now work on it." Patting her shoulder reassuringly while appraising, just a bit. "But it's good to know you kept what I taught you in mind." It made a small smile apper on her lips.

"Thank you, Eldwin." She nodded before backing away.

Kirche looked from Louise to her current teacher, and admitted, "Not that this isn't a bad idea." Thinking about the position she was going to be in, "But, I'm not exactly someone that fight's up close."

"A new experience to learn then." Eldwin told in a brisk manner. Possibly a teasing one if she heard his tone right. It made Kirche slightly smirk, more so at his slight humor.

She still didn't like the idea of having to get hands-on with a fight. The only physical hands on approach she did, was with feminine wiles. And those have proven wholly ineffective with this specimen of a man. So it was with some humility that when her turn came, Kirche took the fall. Or in this case, try to do something similar to Louise, only a bit more shorter in bursts, a tad more focused and a bit more aimed.

The only problem she met, was even with her glittering cinder magical bursts flying out, eldwin moved around them. The ranged approach kept him afar- but only stalled him for a bit. He evaded, dodged and when he seemed done with evaluating her, teased her defense. Something she sorely lacked to the point that when he got close, she nearly stumbled back to try and get breathing room. While Louise didn't do too much better- the girl at least had some defense, if Kirche was willing to admit it.

Then, Tabatha's turn came. The bluenette seemed thoughtful, taking up her more unique stance for her just as unique use of her magic. Eldwin was a bit more cautious this time around. Watching her as she was now, Eldwin could see a certain focus that neither Louise nor Kirche had. While Louise was inexperienced, and Kirche seemed to have a fair idea of what to do, Tabatha seemed certain.

She didn't move first, showing she was waiting for him to move. She was evaluating his possible attack and waiting to counter. Something Eldwin approved of and decided to humor her with. With his movement forwards at a steady pace, did she move. Instead of blocking, Tabatha evaded. Turning and sliding on her heel, hands sweeping with his direction.

The assault of swirling wind from behind caught Eldwin off guard in all honesty, the sudden boost to his speed causing him to stumble forwards. Though with his own experience at play, Eldwin knelt, rolled and got back up. He kept an eye on the girl, already in motion with another sweep of her hands, opposite direction. She was hoping to send him sprawling.

This time, he braced and when the wind hit, rolled back with it, using it with his own speed before getting on his feet comfortable. _This isn't her first time in a fight._ This much Eldwin was completely sure of. While the technique was new to her, Tabatha handled it well. Having a familiarity with her new wandless abilities. Another approving factor.

The apparent show in skill took the others aback as well. Kirche the only one just mildly surprised and not shocked. It was something the Guardian was only aware of due to Ghost's comments in his helmet. His focus more on Tabatha using her rotating self to create a devious offensive and defensive style.

As long as she was in motion, the wind would rush and tug him around. He couldn't advance without meeting resistance. And he couldn't defend properly without being slightly off balanced. With enough time to build up a rotation, Eldwin was sure Tabatha could literally blow him away. Possibly hit a wall with tremendous force.

So, knowing he couldn't rush this, Eldwin waited. Waiting and watched for her next rotation. When she made it, did he move. He followed her rotation, going with it and with the current. It not only presented her blind spot to him, it gave him an opening. One he exploited and once close enough, braced. The wind buffeted him and Tabatha seemed to realize his now close proximity before trying a last-ditched effort to send him back. Arms going wide and spinning around before coming back, palms aimed to his center mass.

Eldwin turned to the side and let it pass him. A small and not too powerful gust flew by, and not enough to possibly knock him back. Not that it mattered. Her hands being stretched out, Eldwin reached a hand out and just grabbed her wrists. "Very good, Tabatha." He breathed out. "You're rather exceptional." Letting go and motioning her to return to the others.

There was a single accepting nod to his evaluation of her skills, before Tabatha moved back to her fellows. All of which stared at her with just some surprise. Though Kirche was more proudly grinning than actually shocked and reached out to pat and give little congratulations. "Way to go, Tabby."

Louise had to shake off her stupor for a moment before admitting, "That….that was impressive." Not sure where the bluenette pulled that amount of skill from. Was it preperation? Forethought? Did she merely have that much more better control over her own abilities?

"Siesta." Eldwin called while motioning to the maid. The young women took a breath and seemed to take a moment to resolve herself while walking up. There was a certain degree of patients while he waited for her, watching carefully while Siesta settled herself and got into a stance. Apparently also trying to shake off the surprise she got from Tabatha.

Taking a few more calming breaths, Siesta focused herself and raised her arms into ready position. Legs slightly spread and take up her stance. She considered attacking, but after Tabatha's display, felt to try for defence. Which, was her more stronger area at this time. She waited and when a long enough pause was given, did her teacher move.

The strike was faster and swifter than previous one's for the others, obviously expecting more from her. It was a little offsetting, but Siesta steeled her position, arm lifted and light enhancing her forearm even as the blow connected. She let it hit before moving her arm, brushing the strike away before the next came. Seeing it, the maid moved her other arm in defence to also sent it away.

A foot soon slid, Eldwin's stance getting suddenly lower. With him slipping more into her guard, Siesta took a moment to evade or stand. She chose to stand though, and quickly rose her leg in a kick, light once more empowering her limb. The strike was slow enough due to her slight moment's hesitance, for the Guardian to brace and take it when it struck. It effectively pushed him back, causing him to fall back and needing to roll himself back to his feet.

Though once he was up again, Eldwin once more went on the offensive, seeming to be moving forwards moment's after being pushed back. When a hand came out for another strike, Siesta braced her position as it struck her raised arms that guarded. She felt a slightly jarring force, but nothing that moved her yet. When the next strike came, she watched and then moved her arm, moving that one aside and another that some came before using her first arm to strike.

Feeling that her defense was well enough tested though, Eldwin felt it was time to offset the girl's position. The punch that came was strong, and he knew it would hurt if it ever hit. Past experience with Titans showed a caved in chest was the most common result. So, with a step to the side and a arm reaching out like a snake, his hand gripped the wrist and he turned. His spin pulling the lighter maid forwards suddenly and soon flipping.

Siesta hit the mat's with a thump, and those watching gave a little wince at her rough landing. Yet even after the fall, Siesta was getting back up, but also moving. Her stance and defence now broken had left her open, and it was something Eldwin began to exploit while going in with fast and near decisive strikes.

Backing away, Siesta rushed her parrying strikes to turn away each attack before finding a slight opening. She moved in again, waiting just long enough for Edlwin to slightly overextend his next strike before she was the one grappling and tossing him over her shoulder. Though unlike the Warlock, she more or less tossed him nearly off the mats and he landed with a much harsher and louder thumping. The four mages watching his high arc up and eventual downwards crash.

 _"I think she's gotten better."_ Ghost said rather cheerfully to his Guardian, the mentioned man rolling enough to get his arms under himself, pushing up and floating up with a spin before settling on his feet. And Eldwin agreed, Siesta did improve.

It was all the more reason to get back into putting pressure on the girl that now reshored her defenses. [i]Good.[/i] the Warlock thought with approval while moving in. He upped the pace of his strikes just a touch, keeping to the same style for the time being. His goal to see just how good her defense was. And to his approval, she was keeping a fair pace, blocking and parrying each hit and onl striking when an opening came. It was those single strikes that were her real trump card. One good hit, and it would send a normal man crumpling. For him, it would be a major inconvenience.

In admittance to himself, Jean was surprised. Not at just Siesta's strength, but Eldwin's resilience and endurance. It was hard to tell, but Colbert could tell the man wasn't tired yet. Not even in the slightest of pain from that tumble through the air Siesta sent him on. The mat might soften a fall, but it should had been enough to stun him for a moment, yet the Warlock didn't slow. Getting back up in a moment with a bit of magic to speed up recovery of stance.

Even without her strength being a factor, Siesta's current skill ceiling was showing that she might be somewhat of a match for a normal soldier. Perhaps no where near as experienced as some, but far more capable to handle troops than most Commoners. Added in her strength that was further enhanced by light, and the old Fire Snake had a feeling that she could be a credible threat to even armored infantry. This was also not mentioning her being armed, or with that barrier to aid her.

It was during her next strike, one meant to obviously send the Guardian flying off, that Eldwin grappled her wrist again. Speedily turning and twisting it before two fingers reached out and pressed a spot on her lower back. On a near instant, the maid stiffened and screwed her face, hands clenching a bit. It left the others blinking and confused, while Colbert watched intently. The mere action of such a simple move stopping the training Titan.

Letting go, Eldwin told, "Good. You're improving." Reaching and both pressing and rubbing Siesta's back, letting her breath out with some relief. "With the rest." He instructed, letting Siesta move and line up with the other three. Their stairs making her slightly twiddle her fingers in embarrassment.

Turning to look at them all, Eldwin said, "Siesta is the highest capable. Tabatha easily takes second. Kirche you take a rough third, Louise last only due to her lack of experience." He observed each for a moment longer before going on. "It is left unsaid you all have a preference to a different style. Normally, the Academy would want you to learn the same principle basics." Then considered them before saying, "This will not be the case with myself."

Speaking up, Kirche said, "So even with our failures, you want us to keep at our current strategies?" A little confused at what Eldwin was aiming for.

"Each of you has a style that works for you best." Eldwin told simply. "Louise took to using strong bursts in her initial attack. Finish the fight before it starts, ration the rest later on. Somting we would have to further refine over time. Practice even more to get that single strike, single win." Making Louise shift in place.

"Kirche, you chose range over close quarters. While this left you open, once properly trained and honed, you will become a much harder target to touch. Your defensive techniques will be touched up on though, your offense while nice, will not be the point of the first batch of lessons." Making Kirche nod in slow understanding.

Turning to Tabatha, Eldwin told, "You have past experience." Saying it as it was. "This is good. It means you can further help your peers in learning how to properly defend themselves. Though I may have to slightly tutor you in something different for your more unique style." Getting a single affirming sound and nod from the quite girl.

Siesta being last, Eldwin told, "Your defense is solidifying. Your counters fairly timed. Strikes nicely placed. You're the most rounded, but focus on defense. For now the will do." Then told with a raised hand. "But when the time comes, defense will not be enough. You will need to advance forwards, claim new ground to defend and continue your steady march during a fight." Watching as the Maid stood up more and gave a nod.

Looking them all over once more, Eldwin then turned to Colbert to ask. "Opinions, Professor Colbert?" Observer or now, the man was former military. Something he felt the need to hear into when comparing notes of his observations and his students.

Thinking it over in his mind, Colbert told, "You have named all the primary issues." Looking to each student before saying, "But I would suggest keeping them to the same style for the time being. Perhaps begin teaching individual styles later on, perhaps take one day to rotate each of the student's to learn of their own style during the week."

Taking this into consideration, Eldwin nodded in agreement to this. It would split up lessons fairly, giving mostly the three nobility practice in the main defensive combat style, but also one day or moment to develop their own style bit by bit, slowly merge and work the two together into something more crafted to their skillets.

"I agree, Professor, to your reasoning." Told Eldwin while looking to each student. "Now, take your seats. It's time we begin on focusing your light and starting on forming your first external element to manipulate." Then added, "You may join, Siesta. This is something within your skill level." Leaving it unsaid that this was a little practice of how to make grenades from the elements. Colbert didn't need the added anxiety to know his students were learning how to make small bombs.

* * *

The week's end couldn't come any sooner to Louise, even as she worked the yarn over and under her fingers using the wooden needles. Beside her, Siesta went about lowly showing her how to steadily knit the scarf-to-be. The progress being slow, but the overall results showing bit by bit. And Louise honestly found herself smiling at getting a real result- granted still a little messy, but it was no longer a horrible mangled mess.

Kirche, on the other hand, was having trouble. Louise held back the urge to laugh as the redhead beauty was glaring at the yarn tangling around her fingers, or the needles tied in it's knots- at times Louise wondered if she had gotten herself stuck or arms bound by the yarn. Siesta had to pause in her knitting to help her get free.

Not too far off was Flame, seeming to nap in the warm rays of the sun and right by Kirche. Giving occasional yawns and stretching out almost like a dog while sleeping away. Sylphid was much the same, laying down asleep, belly full from a meal. Tabatha sitting and reclining back on the wind dragon while reading her book.

"I'm considering on going back to my old jigsaw puzzles." Groused Kirche while once more trying to untangle a unsightly knot. "How you can find this entertaining as a hobby, I may never know." Glaring at the small mess that should of been the beginnings of a scarf. But much like Louise's first attempts, it looked like a slight mess.

Reassuringly, Siesta told, "It takes time and patients, Kirche. It took me a few years before I had gotten the hang of it myself." Almost more iddily knitting away at a much faster pace that exceeded either noblewomen. A fact neither were looking over while they went more along at a snail's pace.

For an odd reason, both Kirche and Louise found themselves envious at being outpaced by a commoner at such a simple thing.

Still, giving the Zerbst a glance, Louise told, "I like it because it's relaxing." Going back to her own work and proceeding to tell. "After having to read book after book or work on theorems and recite how a rune is supposed to function with magic, it's nice to do something simple for once."

"You mean simply frustrating." Kirche said while lifting the 'thing' that was called the end of a scarf. The young women eyed it and tried to figure out where she was supposed to be, having lost her place after having to undo more knots.

Flicking her eyes up, Tabatha helpfully reminded, "Your idea." Then went back to reading. The mere mention of this made Kirche huff, but eventually sigh. The bluenette was right after all, she did say she would learn along with Louise. She just didn't expect it to be so difficult the first time around.

And while Louise liked to see the fire mage finally struggle at something and be at her level, Louise felt the need to ask. "Why did you want to learn this?" And while she still wouldn't say she trusted the Zerbst all that much, the Valliere admitted that, in a way, she didn't mind her as much now. She wasn't as unbearable.

"To get you out of your shell and do something fun." Kirche told while reworking on getting her yarn organised. "You were so overly defensive over the idea of having any kind of fun. And while I wouldn't call this fun in any way, it's better than you being…" Pausing to think, "Oh, what was t that Tabby said?" Then smiled and told with a smile, "Oh yes, a workaholic!"

Scrunching her face up, Louise said, "I'm not a workaholic." Going back to focusing on her knitting for the time being. Trying to pointedly ignore Kirche. Though the women was a creature of habits, and in this case, her habit to prod was still there. As well as to tease.

"Come now Valliere, we all know that your circle of friends isn't the most well made." Told Kirche in a simple manner. "Why, it wasn't until the day Eldwin began to bunch us together that you actually bothered to spend time with anyone or anything that wasn't a book or some Academy work." Then proceeded to tell the thoughtful girl. "At times I wonder if you would become like poor, poor Tabby." Then lamented, "All alone, hidden away in a dark room, reading away-"

Interrupting, Tabatha remarked, "Never alone." Flipping a page to note, "Invite yourself in." Giving a pointed look to Kirche.

"Yes… well…" Kirche said while flicking a string of yarn here or there and finally getting back to her knitting work. "Someone had to save you from your everbearing life." Then said in a teasing manner. "I never hear you ever complain about our little escapades."

Eyes not lifting from her book, the ever quite girl of few words just told, "Chaperone." This lone word causing Louise to press her lips tight, a smile threatening to spread on her lips and a laugh wanting to escape. Siesta was a bit more controlled, but still had to place a hand to her lips o try and suppress her giggles.

Smirking, Kirche said, "Yes, yes, what would I ever do without my Chaperone."

"Find trouble." Was the uncalled for jab from the blunette, causing Kirche to blink in slight surprise. It was the last straw though for Louise to laugh at the situation, while Siesta joined in. The commoner unable to keep her giggles behind her lips any further. It was hard to not find the two opposite girls so entertaining at times.

Looking to the to laughing girls, Kirche blinked once more before eventually smiling and rolling her eyes. "She's getting more talkative." Then added in, "I think I've finally succeeded in corrupting her into bantering." Giving a smirk to the wind mage. "Makes things more lively than being quite all the time, isn't it?"

Tabatha didn't give any indication of saying yes or not to that, only flipping a page and giving a small humm. The girls' reserved nature once more rearing it's head and making her just seem to tune them out. But as Louise was learning, Tabatha did listen in. She just chose not to always respond.

Turning to Siesta, Louise asked, "So when do you have to return to work?" She knew that while this was a free day for most students, the staff didn't have the same freedoms. If not due to all the work that still needed to be done. Though today seemed particularly slow. Or, according to the Maids words.

"In a hour or so, Milady." Siesta told while keeping some focus on her knitting work, pausing to look it over while going on. "I was given a little time off after helping clean up that mess in the dining hall, and will be heading to work once someone comes to fetch me no doubt."

Smiling some, Kirche told, "Well it's nice you could spend a little time with us." Her honesty somewhat taking Siesta by surprise. "You're rather fun to be around, Siesta." Then rolled her eyes, "Not as drab as most of the girls around the academy. Going on about this or that or the next little scandalous rumor. It gets tiring after a while."

"I find it annoying." Said Louise while missing Siesta's surprise. Or even her moment of daze at just how she was preferred company over nobility. Still, Louise spoke on. "They're like a gaggle of geese, noisy and always flocking together. It wouldn't be so bad if they would quite up during class." Then sat up more, "Some of us are trying to study and learn here."

Kirche glanced and could see Tabatha silently nodding her head from behind her book. Seeming to agree with Louise's assessment that most of the young noble girls were much too loud and noisy. Kirche thought on it and said, "Well, they can be a little annoying from time to time." Then smirked, "But you have to admit, ruffling their feathers is all the more easy." Then asked with a cat like grin, "Ever tried it, Valliere?"

Giving a dubious look, Louise said, "No. That is normally asking for trouble, Zerbst." Then seemed to deadpan at the women, "Then again, trouble is something you enjoy getting into. I shouldn't be surprised you would go and suggest that to me as if it were a game."

"Isn't it though?" Asked Kirche. "One big game of words and phrases as you try to embarrass the other without looking like the fool?" Then seemed to preen while telling, "You don't know the feeling of triumph that rises when you see your opponent spluttering like a fool or flushing as red as a tomato." Then smirked, "Be it out of anger or embarrassment."

"You would know something about that, wouldn't you?" Louise sighed before going back to her knitting. In all reality, she knew a little too well. Thinking about it left a bitter taste in Louise's mouth, and made her wonder why she was being okay with letting Kirche so close. But, unlike before the women wasn't trying to pry and prod at her so relentlessly. Something Eldwin thankfully had worked out of her… a bit.

The slightly dejected sigh made Kirche frowen a bit, and remarked, "Still sore about my previous teasing?" Though the glare she got only told her that Louise was more than a little sore. She hadn't neither forgotten nor forgave. Rolling her eyes, Kirche told, "You don't have to take it so personal, Valiere. I was only looking for a bit of fun."

With a slight snap to that, Louise remarked, "I'm not sure if 'fun' is what I would call it." Then decided instead of continuing to talk, she would just work on her knitting. Something that Kirche herself didn't appreciate nearly as much.

"Are you looking for an apology?" Kirche asked while pausing in her own knitting. "Listen, Louise, it's in the past. Hardly really matters." Though seeing the Valiere ignoring her, it spurred the need to just keep going. "The silent treatment? Come know Louise, that is hardly mature in the least." Though she wasn't sure if she should feel annoyed or not that Louise was still remaining silent. Thinking, Kirche asked, "Did I strike a nerve?"

Siesta was sure that the redhead was prodding the smaller women a bit too much. And while it was hard to tell if Louise was annoyed, Seista had a feeling she was. Mostly at how the pinkette was slightly rushing her work. So, to keep a possible explosion from occurring, Siesta told, "Kirche, maybe you should leave Louise alone for a while?" Trying to not shrink at the expectant look to tell, "Some of your teasing was the reason for being, well… given her title…"

Frowning, Kirche asked, "Is this what has her all moody suddenly, the title of Zero?" Soon resulting in a scoffing sound and Louise moving. All watched the girl get up and pack up her knitting items before stomping off, clearly annoyed.

Tabatha glanced up and remarked, "Too soon."


	16. Growth

_**Disclaimer: I do not own Familiar of Zero, nor it's series or charters. Neither do I own Destiny. May that go to it's respective owners.**_

 _ **This is a work of fiction inspired by other fictional works of many other talented writers and those that are inspired by the series of the Anime and Game. As such, this will not be following the exact same Canon as intended.**_

* * *

There comes a time in life where worth must be proven by acts by an individual. These acts can be one of many things, to show competence, courage, bravery, skill or knowledge on a subject. This is a fact the Nobility knew of and used to help elevate their position, to gain favor and to promote their speeches to the masses all the more easily. Actions often did speak louder than words, and for crowds they produced statements to follow or believe in.

It was left unsaid that spectacles such as these could also be a highlight to a long hard week. A form of amusement or entertainment when there has been nothing but mundane tasks and tedious work day in and day out. It is why that on this day, with this moment in time, that all looked forwards to the Familiar Exposition. A time for the recently and fully crescent nobility to show off their familiars and their skills or abilities.

It was a time of not just celebration, but also self worth of themselves and the skills of their life long partners in magic. To show affinity or to show one's inner self. It was also a way to possibly impress the most important of nobility that visited. And for some, earning the recognition of the crown was a greater prize than simply winning a little competition.

The event itself was long planned for, and servants had gotten ready for the event upon it's arriving time. Commoners moved about and readies many sweet treats and fine drinks. Tabbles were prepared and banners sent on high to show the festivities to be. All that would come hoped to see something grand, and many of the second years prepared themselves and their familiars for this one grand day to come.

Everyone, except three mages and one servant.

One of said three mages was regretting ever asking their teacher on how to defend themselves. _Oh brimmer… how long do we have to keep jogging!?_ Not once did Louise think she would regret a decision that she felt would have a great payoff. But in this case, she was questioning if she made the right call.

She was sure Kirche was also have a bit of trouble keeping pace on the jog, and wondered why they were even jogging to begin with! They were mages- and Warlocks in training. Why did they have to jog for so long?

Louise was sure even Tabatha was starting to pant form effort, and the only two not tired were possibly Siesta, and of course their teacher, Eldwin. The man didn't even remotely tired as he had a near junty hop to his step. Louise would have wondered how Eldwin wasn't tired, only she already knew the answer. Light.

It was Siesta and all the lessons before that Louise understood why it was Light. It charged one's being and gave people like Eldwin superhuman like abilities. Abilities normally only Mage's possessed. The only reason she and her fellow mages were panting and tiring, was due to the mere fact they had not be conditioned properly to use Light to keep their bodies 'charged' as Ghost once said.

But even then, Siesta could only do it for so long, according to the girl. There was a limit until all that Light began to burn in her, causing a almost unpleasent feeling in her body. It wasn't due to her body being tired, merely being stressed. And to that extent, another thing Louise understood. The body could only handle so much power.

Still, she wondered why they had to jog. _Why couldn't he teach us how to float instead?_ That sounded simple, and maybe useful. If Louise admitted, she also wanted to know what it was like to use a flight based spell like everyone else.

Instead, they were jogging around the academy. Pushing themselves like every start of their lessons before stopping for a meditation to rest, then a jog back to the academy for a meal and then straight to school lessons. Only in this time of day, there were no lesions. Just the project to practice with their familiars to put on a display for those participating during the Familiar exposition.

Something Louise was unsure on how to commit to. Her familiar was a human- and a mage that outranked her in skill. It would be an utter embarrassment to allow eldwin on stage and showcase magic far beyond any student's skill- to be honest, the young Valliere wasn't sure just [i]how [/i]skilled Eldwin was.

 _Maybe I can ask him to not go up on stage at all?_ That was one possibility Louise played out. Not entering at all, and to her credit, it was an idea that appealed to her. The only reason for her hesitation was due to one small fact. Royalty was visiting their Academy, and be it a shame to not go up and show the royal family what she could do, what her Familiar and Mentor could do!

But the utter shame she felt at being so much more weaker, it tore at her being in the most awfulest of ways. And if not for that, than the student body that would begin to point and spark rumors about a mage under control of another mage. The scandal form that was also a big problem.

 _What am I going to do?_ Questioned the pinkette, huffing and puffing even as Eldwin instructed them to stop and rest in the shade of the tree's nearby. Looking at the man in his dark robes and avian like helm, Louise felt at a loss for how to approach this situation. But, she knew there was one way she could approach it and know how to handle it. She just had to wait until tonight.

Until then though, Louise tired to catch her breath and regain some semblance of dignity even as she felt grim and sweat form jogging in the early morning sun. Or the fact that her hair was slightly messy form all the running- _or_ that she was wearing commoner clothing to work out in!

She put up with it though. They weren't all that great and a bit rough- but Louise gave it to Siesta for suggesting this to her and her fellow mages. Getting these rags dirty was better than getting her school uniform messy. And while not the most finest of clothing, it admittedly did the job. Or, at least for now.

"Louise." Huffed Kirche in a almost whiny manner, her chest heaving for air, "What did you get us into?" While the women wouldn't say she was out of shape, this level of activity was not on her common to do list. Even less doing it every morning.

"I don't know." Louise sulked, not really having the energy to try and refute the red head. And really, it was her fault they were in this 'mess' as it were. Not that Louise would admit it completely. Only the fact she wasn't sure what she signed them up for.

While each tried to regain their breath from the jog they were forced to do each morning for the past week, Eldwin stood off in the sun, hands behind his back and seeming to ponder. It made each young women wonder what he was thinking of, and why. Though for each of their own reasons, lesion plans or meditation was what the man did the most.

It was for a time of silence, and while their breath eased, that eldwin eventually turned to look at them through the visor of his helm. They could feel an almost measuring gaze as he observed them each, the avian like curving of his helmet making him appear to be some hawk watching with a keen eye.

After that though, he moved up and sat down, legs crossing once more and hands resting on his knees. He remained silent, and so did they, a feeling of him about to say something relevant. When he chose to speak, Eldwin asked, "How has your Light grown?" A simple enough question, that each wasn't sure how to define to him. "Since we have began, how has your Light been, working with your attunements, bodies and magic?"

While each was unsure how to speak, Siesta decided to ask, "How do you mean, Sir Eldwin?" Wishing for a better grasp of what he was asking.

"It is as I ask, Siesta." Told the Guardian. "But if you wish for myself to expound, I shall." Then lifted a hand, rolling it to say, "Have any of you felt a change in yourself, since your Light was made known to you?" Continuing to explain while flurries of blue, gold and purple seemed to dance in his palm. "Has there been a change, that you can not discribe, but know what it is?"

While each thought to themselves, Kirche said, "I think I know what you mean." Gaining some attention whilst she said, "I have been feeling an… odd sensation of strength in the sun since you've shown us Sol." She smiled a bit and went on, "I'm not sure how to describe it at times, but I feel… more in it's rays. Brighter and as warm as the flames I am titled with."

Eldwin gave a slow nod, hand clenching and snuffing out those dancing flurries before crossing his arms. "And how would you say you intend to handle this, shift?"

"Well." Began the beauty of a women. "I want to let it grow. I feel so much more stronger… More confident." She then shook her head and went on, "But at the same time, I'm not sure how I feel about letting more in. It's just so… hot, and so full of power." She almost seemed to sheepishly tell, "I worry that I'd combust into fire if I let anymore in."

That made Eldwin chuckle in amusement, something that was still a sight to see from time to time. "Yes, Sol can be like that. As willing as it is to share it's power, it can be overwhelmingly bright and hot. There was once an old tale back home, about getting too close to the sun."

Waving those thoughts off, the elder Warlock told, "You have shown to have a particular skill for Sol, Kirche. I admit, most Warlocks don't grow as fast as you do with Sol without prior training. But I feel that your own natural attunement and magic have given you a boost to reach these levels. There may come a time that I may need to take your lessons into a new direction to grow the gift you have been given."

Feeling the slight tells of a pout wanting to from, Louise tried to hold back her slight jealousy at the idea of Eldwin not only helping, but furthering Kirche along before herself. While it was fair, in Louise's mind, she almost felt cheated. How could her Familiar, teacher or not, think that the Zerbst should be ready to advance sooner than later?

Shifting some, Siesta said, "I've noticed a change myself, Sir Eldwin." Gaining the interest of those closeby. "Mostly with my, well… body." glancing up a bit and going on to explain, "I feel less tired and more full of energy. I find getting my second wind is much easier and doing some formerly tricky tasks or heavy lifting to be of… less trouble."

Giving a firm nod, Eldwin said, "Good. Your body is a tuning and acclimating more to your growing Light." Sitting up a bit more straighter to tell, "Your diligence and self discipline will serve you well in the coming days. The more you keep to your tasks, the more stronger you will be. And while it may seem like simple work, keep in mind that a Titan's greatests worth comes from serving the people as a whole."

Attention pulled away from her thoughts, Louise couldn't help but ask, "I don't mean to interrupt, Eldwin. But I thought Titans were on equal footing with Warlocks in a way?" And while she found it odd that Warlocks were no higher than a rambunctious Hunter or a simple Titan- Louise did listen. To hear this sort of comment seemed… almost hypocritical of Eldwin.

"Do not mistake roles for position, young Louise." Spoke Eldwin with a simple tone. "A Titan stands for something to those that look upon them. They are the pillars that the Last City stands on, the walls between the people and the monsters. To be a Titan, is to hold the Hopes and Dreams of the city on your shoulders."

As he spoke, each of the young women leaned in more. Attention fixated on the man that continue to explain, "Like I once said, Titans are like Knights to your kingdom. And to be a Knight, you must serve your country, and it's people. A Titan, like Siesta, is the same in that manner." Holding his hands out, weighing them to tell, "They are not simple servants. They are not simply warriors. They are protectors, and to diligently help those in need, is similar to serving them in their time of need."

Shyly poking her fingers together, Siesta wasn't sure how to feel about that in all honesty. She didn't see herself as some great knight in armor- but it almost sounded like she was on the path of one. "I-I don't think I could ever be like that." Though did amend, "But… I can try."

"You can try?" Eldwin asked in an almost chiding tone.

Blinking and realizing her mistake, Siesta said with a sigh and a nod, "I can be. I can be like that." Glancing up to see if there was any approval form that.

Seeming to scrutinize the maid for a moment, Eldwin eventually told, "I know you lack the confidence at times, Siesta. But do not doubt yourself." Then went on in a tone suggesting he was smiling, "You have come a long way yourself. And you can go further, if you believe in your own skills." Then asked, "So, what do you never do, Titan?"

Thinking on it, siesta breathed in and said with more certainty. "Never falter. Never yield." It got a firm and positive nod from Eldwin, allowing Siesta to let out a breath that she could at least believe in that much.

When the Guardian scanned over the last two, he waited for either to speak up. But after a moment, neither seemed to and he asked, "So, neither of you have had any noticeable changes that you think is relevant to your Light?" Waiting patiently in place for a response.

After a while though, Tabatha did say, "Magic." It was just enough for Eldwin to slightly tilt his head her way, wanting to hear more. "Stronger. Responsive." Then, there was a pause as Tabatha seemed to debate something. "Cooler… closer to wind."

Placing what control he could to restrict his urges, Eldwin asked simply, "Could you be clear with this definition, Tabatha?" Watching her slowly nod, though furrowed her brows closely in thought.

But, eventually, the quiet girl spoke. And had plenty to say apparently. "Been practicing kata's with magic and Light. Feeling currents while I molded it." Her hand around her staff tightened, and she said, "It sung. A…. thrum around my fingers. It felt… happy?" Drifting off into thought.

While they listened in, Eldwin felt intrigued. _It seems I will have to have a word with Tabatha on this later._ As of yet, all his results to commune with any element outside those he already knew had still ended in painful deaths. But apparently, during his student's time off, something had changed. Her Light and magic met a compromising point and the wind that went with her affinity grew stronger- and touched her instead.

He would have to proceed carefully, but in his mind, the Warlock knew that this was a slowly opening door. One that might just be out of his reach for the time being, but fully within Tabatha's own reach. In a way, it was rather amusing that he, the master, could not do something that was possibly arbitrary to the younger women. But then again, he never dabbled in the use of wind.

Nodding, Eldwin spoke, "It seems that you have long earned the respect of the wind, Tabatha." It was enough to make all his students give a surprise glance. "It isn't uncommon for one to attune or gain the approval of a element by their own actions. Some Sun Singer's became the way they were either by being drawn to the Sun's light, or a Storm Caller feeling the electric pull that is the storm."

Thinking some, Eldwin said, "I may need to speak to you at length over this matter, Tabatha. It is a subject I am looking into, but one that must be tried on carefully." Then shook his head to tell, "It would be unbecoming of myself to let you grow without a careful eye of a few experts on wind magic. Tis new ground, and we must move with the utmost of caution when trying something new and untested."

If there was one thing the darkly robed man liked about Tabatha, it was that she was understanding and smart. She nodded with a thoughtful glint in her eye, seeming to figure just how much they didn't know about this new way of using magic. Though Eldwin was sure that the young women was also thinking of ways to test her new-found abilities.

It now all came to Louise, and eldwin waited for her to speak. But, the pinkette didn't say anything and instead awkwardly shifted. Eldwin was patient though, and waited for anything to be said. Though it seemed clear that she wasn't sure what to really say. So he spoke first, "Anything tug at your being as of late, Louise?"

Slowly, Louise shook her head. "No Sir Eldwin. I haven't noticed anything." Or, nothing she could decipher.

"Nothing in the least?" Questioned the Warlock. When he got another shake of the head, he prodded, "I know you might think you had not felt any changes, but take your time. Search your thoughts and if you must, meditate." He studied the young women and went on, "Your Light is as strong as the others. You may not realize the change, because you don't recognize the difference. So search yourself and ask, has everything truly been the same?"

Louise hesitated, but slowly nodded and let out a sigh and closed her eyes. She tried to not think too much about it, but seeing as her Mentor wanted to know and suggested this? Well, if it helped her later on, Louise might as well see what she could feel.

Slowly, she let her breathing still more and more. Her mind receding back into itself as she reached in for that spark that was her Light, and that pulse that was her Magic. Like before, it was all the same, all thrumming with power that she still didn't understand was there. And yet, like many times before, she felt that chill. It was small at first, Louise recalled. Wenshe first touched it, it was so timid to her own person. When she first looked for her magic, she had to coax it… now she could draw from it so freely. But now that she was looking for anything different, she could feel it all the more now.

It wasn't cold like ice, or water or a chilly wind. It was cold, vast and empty- but all the same warm, small and hefty. Part of her shivered at it's touch, and instead of reaching for it and the ever growing state it was in, she receded back and opened her eyes. Blinking, she could see that her fellow's were giving her odd looks, Siesta even asking, "Are you alright, Milady?"

Letting out a breath and doing her best to not let it shutter it's way out, Louise told firmly, "I'm fine." Not wanting to admit that slight fear that pricked at her senses for the most scantest of moments. "But… there is something different." Pausing a bit to think of how to place it. "I… well, it's been there all the time, but it seemed… stronger now."

Watching eldwin tilt his head to the side, Louise took that as her que to explain to his unspoken question. "My magic felt… stronger. Bigger and…" She felt her words catch in her throat. _Hungry?_ She wanted to flinch at the very thought, because it almost felt like that in a way. It felt like it wanted to keep growing, to keep expanding and take in more- to be let out and grow with more power.

There was something about that, that scared her. Reminded her of what eldwin felt she truly was attuned to in the elements. The very thing that, at first all mages strived for.. But at a coast she didn't understand at one point.

The hesitation made Eldwin wonder, and watching Louise uncomfortable shift bit by bit told him something was bothering her. And while he was considering having her speak, the expectant or concerned looks cast to the petite women only told that it would place more pressure on her. So to save her that anxiety, for now, Eldwin went on with his lesson plan.

"And more?" His voice was enough to snap them out of their thoughts as he told on. "Each of you will continue to grow, your Light will continue to become bright and brighter with each passing experience. You will grow, you will strengthen and you will become something much, much more than before."

Looking to each, the Warlock said, "But even your magic, your strength and your Light, may not be enough at times." Making them glance at the other. "Look among yourself, and recall what you've heard. Look to the other, and recall their faults." At their soon questioning gazes, the man said, "Take a good look at who you are with. These people, those near you. They are comrades. They are allies. They are friends, and one day… when you are on the edge of oblivion or ready to crumble, they will be there for you."

"A Warlock's power is with knowledge. A Titan's power is with their strength. A Hunter's wit, is their freedom of self." He held a hand, twirling a finger and explaining, "Each has their own strength. Each has their own faults. One is smarter than the others, but another is stronger than the rest, and one is much clever than the both."

Letting his hand rest on his knee, Eldwin told, "Fireteams are important to a Guardian. And they should be important to you as well." Looking between each one, Eldwin explained, "you may be different, and may have trouble seeing eye-to-eye. But there will come a day, that your strength will not be enough. Your Light and strength may wane form too much on your shoulders."

Then, Eldwin smiled behind his helmet. "Look to your left and your right. You are a team. You are a force. Be it war or peace. Solace or confrontation. Bickering or communing, your Light's as one will shine brighter than they ever could alone."

Trying to think as to why, Louise asked, "Sir Eldwin… why are you telling us this?"

Looking to her, Eldwin told in a simple manner. "It is simple young Louise. There will come a day, that you will need help and rely on others." Then, motioned to those in the group. "And when that day comes, you will have them to catch you, as you will be there to catch them. Because in the end, your Fireteam, your allies and friends, will see you through the darkest of times." Then nodded his head. "Take these words, form a man that knows what it's like to walk the darkest of places where it feels like his own Light may snuff out. It will be your friends, that see you through it in the end."

* * *

Lesions after that had resumed normally. They practiced their kata's, stances, external use of magic for another hour or two, then headed back to the Academy at a light jog. While they wanted to think more about what eldwin said of a 'Fireteam', they weren't sure how to think about it. Not that they would have much time to. For as soon as they reached back at the academy, they all had to chance for the remainder of the day, get a meal and return to their respective lives.

Kirche in particular was very focused on prepping Flame for his performance later on in the week. Working out shapes and forms with his fire, while she herself began to do a little risky trick of adding her flare with wandless magic. 'Catching' the fireballs Flame would spit her way and 'juggle' them, in a manner. She was sure that at the very least, it would entertain the masses.

Tabatha herself snuck off with her dragon familiar, either intent on meditating, practicing her magic, practicing her performance- or to read a book in peace. One could never be too sure of what the girl intended to do in her free time. Though it was no doubt to be sufficient to her uses.

Siesta for her part, had gone right back to work. With all the needed work to be done in preparation for not just the competition but also a visit from royalty? Much had to be done and the young women placed all her effort into doing that. Helping cook, clean and even polish things up. All the while her mind repeating the things she was told by Eldwin.

Unlike her cohorts, Louise stuck with Eldwin and both moved about the school. Each was lost to their own thoughts and to their own reasons, pondering their own situation. It was during this time, and in a empty hall, Eldwin spoke. "Tell me, young Louise." Catching her ear. "Why did you hesitate in telling me of what has changed?"

The pinkette glanced down, trying to not fidget and hold herself as stiffly and strongly as she could. With a voice not befitting how she felt inside, Louise strongly told, "I simply didn't feel the need to explain it all at the time. It was hard to describe fully."

Humming, Elwin nodded to her words, yet still asked. "Now that you have had time, do you now understand what you felt yet, or at least a fringe of it?" Making Louise almost hesitate, yet it was enough for the more experienced man to notice. "What ill's your mind, Louise? What was it you felt, to cause your moment of peace to falter into worry?"

"Worry?" Louise asked with a slightly raised defensive voice. "Why would I be worried?"

"You looked as if you were in the midst of something dangerous while you meditated." Was the Warlock's response. "I believe that even Miss Kirche was worried that you found something truly horrifying for a scant moment." Than turned to Louise. "So tell me, what would wrot such a reaction to drain the blood form thin face?"

While she didn't like to hear that the others had seen her reaction to be so… noticeable, Louise admitted, "My magic has grown." she didn't know why she felt so ashamed of saying it. She should of been proud, even more so that it showed her blood flowed with that of her Mother and Father's own paired powers.

But yet, it made her worry.

Breathing in, Louise went on, "I felt it wanting to grow, able to grow. I felt…" Feeling her words go quite, the Valliere wasn't sure how to continue. She searched her mind for words, terms and ways to say it, but felt unsure how to. She gulped and said it as simply as she could. "It… felt hungry."

Humming, Eldwin gave a silent nod and felt a little regretful for scaring Louise a bit about Void. Apparently she was taking it harder than he expected, and while it was good at the start as a warning, he didn't intend for it to scare her of her own power.

"It isn't unexpected." He soon told Louise, speaking on to keep her focused on his words that followed. "You are a strong young women, whose mind is always hungering for more knowledge. Tallents wanting to ever expand and become more."

Looking to her, Eldwin told, "attunements go further than simply power, Louise. Attunements also show our best and worst qualities. For wind, it is a strong force once it has become a gale. Yet it can be so gentle and timid, unable to do anything if it can not build its speed." He thought on, and rambled. "Fire can be hot and burns with a want to keep going. But to burn too fast, and one snuffed themselves out. Even the sturdy and reliable earth, can be stubborn and silent when it is time to move."

"Void has it's own ups and downs, as it were." Assured the Warlock. "It is a powerful and always hungering force. But that does not make it evil, simply shows that it is always growing." He paused and motioned to a window they were passing. "Take a glance, Louise. See the space that is outside?"

The question piqued Louise to glance out, looking at the vast blue skies and a bit of the academy walls. Servants moved about in their daily routine, adding in festive banners and preparing tables for the day to be. "Out there is a vast, vast world. One that only grows with each and every day."

"There is a voice out there Louise." Told the more learned Void Walker. "There is a Void so vast and big, that it continuously grows all the bigger as each day passes. Becoming more and more than before."

Looking to her Mentor, Louise asked, "But I thought the Void was nothing? How can it also be something more?"

Looking down through his visor, Eldwin asked, "How can it be anything less? While the Void is nothing, the things contained in its vastness are still something. Even if crushed and molded into a highly dense dot of matter, it still is something." He then looked outside and told, "The Void is a mysterious place. Just as mysterious as Light is to us. Possibly just as much as Magic."

He seemed to pause in thought, the Warlock having internal musings before he said, "I know you fear the Void and it's power, Louise. You have every right to be worried of what it can do." Then turned his head and told, "But do not fear it as if it were a curse or a wild animal. Doing so will only harm you. The only reason for you to fear it, is if you allow yourself to not understand it."

Shifting to that, Louise looked down and tried to not grip her hands. The feeling of that vast magical pool inside of her, touched by what the man felt was attuned to Void… There was so much that made her doubt if she was truly able to use it and not be consumed by it.

Feeling a hand pat her shoulder, Eldwin told, "Do not rush, Louise. You are one of the rare few that consider the real danger that Void can truly be. Some young Warlocks jump at the mere thought of power without a second thought." Then motioned, "You yourself? Verily, I will say this." And said with a confident conviction, "You will tame that power, when you think you are ready. I am certain that when the time has come, you will come to me and ask if you can touch that which is the Void."

That… that made Louise want to gulp. Not out of fear, more out of wonder. She, come to him when she thought she was ready? Not when he felt she was ready, but when _she_ felt she was ready. "But… why?" She ventured out, wanting to know why he was so assured of this fact.

With a tilted head, the Warlock told, "Because I honestly think you are more honest with yourself, than you are with others of how ready you think you truly are. Who knows yourself better, than you?" and with one final pat on her shoulder, did Eldwin tell, "I will see myself to the Library. Go and be on your way, young Louise. Meditate on what I have said." Leaving a very thoughtful mage to do just that.


	17. Calling

_**Disclaimer: I do not own Familiar of Zero, nor it's series or charters. Neither do I own Destiny. May that go to it's respective owners.**_

 _ **This is a work of fiction inspired by other fictional works of many other talented writers and those that are inspired by the series of the Anime and Game. As such, this will not be following the exact same Canon as intended.**_

* * *

Staff tapping on stone floors, Tabatha gazed on through the slowly emptying halls of the academy with wandering thoughts. It was late enough in the evening that most had turned their attentions wayward to their own deserved time. While she would have done something similar, the brunette had something else to do before the nights coming.

Entering into the library, she wandered further in, eyes scanning about for her newest teacher in the passing weeks. A slight wonder and nagging only growing while she searched all the more.

The man, Eldwin, was easily spotted compared to most. She could almost define him merely by the sight of his black robes, the golden trimming only highlighting its almost regal like nature.

Moving up and further strengthening her resolve, the young woman drew near and stood before the Warlock. The Guardian himself having his eyes on the book before himself, though giving the barest hint of a tilted head, something Tabatha knew she had his attention.

"Come to talk." She told simply, and watched when he motions to her to take a seat across from him.

Obliging, the young Magi moved around the table and moved the chair out to seat herself. All the while, Eldwin read on and seemed to pay her little mind.

It took some moments before the man lowered the book, shutting its pages and cover then setting it aside. Hands reaching up, the avian helmet was removed with a small hiss and placed to the side. Both gave even stares, almost evaluating the other.

"You have come to hear more of what I may have to say over you recent change." Both of them knowing it was the main reason for it. Tabatha understood Eldwin was more than a simple teacher. And in turn, he knew she wasn't a normal student.

"Yes." Tabatha spoke. "Wanted to know more."

After a momentary pause, did Eldwin tell. "You are more skilled than most of your peers. This I was aware of when I began to search for eligible students I felt would meet my requirements to learn what I have to teach."

"But, as time passes, I am becoming more aware that I may have underestimated on just how skilled you are." The admittance being odd to hear for Tabatha. "Today, I am now wondering if I should begin you on a new path, though my logic tells me to wait… my intuition tells me to follow this new possibility you had made known to me."

It was with a slow blink and realization that the young fledgling of a warlock spoke. "The singing wind?" Wondering if that what this was about.

Giving a nod, Eldwin told, "your magic is a subject that I am continuing to research and understand." Hand reaching out, he took up the book he had been reading and lifted it. It was on magical affinities, a subject Tabatha herself had read from front to back.

"Magic is learnt from an early enough age. Early enough that nobility have years to use it, to understand it and strengthen it." The book was placed down, and the Warlock folded his hands. "Kirche has a strong connection to her affinity, her magic and knows it well."

Eldwin studied the young women before himself before telling, "you, young Tabatha… do not have a understanding." Pausing a moment before saying, "you have its ear, its allegiance, its respect." The weight of the words almost… confusing Tabatha.

While she slightly frowned her brows in thought, Eldwin went on. "The last few I know that have a similar connection such as yours, would be aligned to Headmaster Osmomd." For sure caring Tabatha's attention. "While it is not of the same strength, you have time and time again done something to prove your worth to the wind, to be so strong with it."

"It is because of this, I wish to try a new path for your person, Tabatha." Explained the elder Warlock. "It will not be an easy one, and may become dangerous. But such is the way of learning new things." Yellow eyes looking into her more calmer blue ones.

Yet the intensity was there. While she didn't know his full strength, Tabatha knew it was great. She knew what his eyes held, that of a powerful man that had fought many obstacles and still came out. And his power, while unsaid, was far more than she would ever want to face. Her first experience of it even slightly touching her when she was finding her own Light, told her that Eldwin was much more stronger than he allowed himself to be around them.

So it was with only the smallest edge of hesitation, that Tabitha asked, "What is it?"

For a while, the man measured her. He stared into her eyes and watched like a bird of prey, waiting for something to show he was either right or wrong. But after a time, he told, "A path I thought I would not be showing for a long while." Then stood while grabbing his helm, getting up from his seat and told, "Come. If you wish to learn, I will not stop you. It may be against my better judgment, but something tells me it is the right path." Placing the armor on his head while he moved.

The young women watched only for a moment before rising up from her own seat, following Eldwin out of the Library and towards the slowly dimming halls that were being lit by the glowing yellow fires of torches. Few were the servants that had began to do this task, going about lighting every place they could as the twilight began to pass up all at the sun's decline.

Silence was both welcomed, but also strangely unnerving. Tabatha never found the silence too unnerving, not with how solitary she had made her own life. But with how Eldwin held himself and the near feeling of something more to his words… it made her wonder. Wonder what it was that he was thinking of.

Old creaking of hinges was the only real defined sound as the two entered the room they commonly held their lessons. The place dark and hardly lit by any light, though with a swift flick of a hand and a small spark of Sol, did a torch once more resume it's job of holding a flame at it's head.

Eldwin moved to the mats and sat down, legs once more crossed while he waited for her to take her own seat, which she obliged to before him. Relaxing down and taking a similar position whilst laying her staff down. After a pause, he told, "As I have told, there are three main branches that I practice and know of most well. Sun Singer. Void Walker. Storm Caller." Hand up and motioning to her, Eldwin told, "While a Storm Caller is a path normally given to warlocks as a test, I have a feeling that trying to teach you Sol may not yield results like I did before. Because your nature as a Mage, may not allow it."

For a moment, Tabatha was unsure of what that implied. That her mage heritage, would limit her own abilities to learn how to use and master Sol? How and why would that be? What would there be for her to not gain a better control, if she still studied and did all the same things Kirche or Louise did?

The answer became clear in a moment in time in her mind. Kirche had excelled in Sol. Eldwin had said time and time again, the women had not just a touch for it, or even affinity. She was drawn to it as it called to her. Called to her being. She was like a fire that could burn, and when Sol came, she could burn all the more bright with the flames of fire and the heart of stars.

Sol… was too hot. Tabatha wouldn't say she disliked it, but it did not sit with her right. It was too hot, it wanted to be spark, flare and burn, and it never seemed to agree with her the same way it did with Kirche or even Louise. But considering her calmer and more icy like magic? It made sense. Maybe it was due to her own strong affinity with wind, that she was having trouble with Sol.

"Contradiction." She soon spoke with a slight understanding. "Affinities affect me. Mine isn't right for Sol." Looking up to see if she was correct or not.

With a nod, Eldwin said, "You have always been clear of mind and focused to task." Hand to his chest and telling, "I have seen it. Your teachers speak of it. You are centered and keen to detail. This is why I offer you to learn how to be a Storm Caller." Hands moving before his person, arcs of blue electrical light dancing between his fingers in a jagged manner. "To use what many a Warlock can not simply learn."

Watching, Tabatha observed the display impassively, through once more wondered. "How?"

Letting the energy fade away, Eldwin placed his hands to his knees and instructed, "First?" Taking off his helmet once more and placing it aside. "Breath." And took in a deep breath. "Breath in." And paused.

Seeing that this was another meditation of sorts, Tabatha followed his example and breathed in deeply. "And hold it." Eldwins voice once more told, both holding their breath for a few moments. "Breath out." Letting out the breath with her. "Breath in. Hold it. And out." Both doing the motion. "Do you feel it?" He questioned.

The bluenette was confused, eyes scrunching behind her glasses. "Once more. Breath in." And she did so, dragging in the air through her nose. "Hold it." He told, and went on. "Feel it. Feel the air as it swirls in you, settles inside." Spoke the Guardian before telling, "And out." A sigh escaping whilst he said, "And feel. Energy, current. Peace within, hurricane without."

Tabatha, was still confused. She furrowed her brows, but tried again. Breathing in and trying to focus on what he said. Breath out, she felt how the air rushed in her lungs, trying to get a feel for what he was saying. Once more in, she closed her eyes and just felt like so many other meditations. Breath out, feeling how her lungs compressed as it all rushed out. What did it all mean?

"Arc, is in all living things." She heard Eldwin speak, doing so while she continued to breath. "You must feel it take hold, let it flow through you, but not consume you." His words tickling her mind while she took another breath in, feeling the rush of oxygen in her lungs. "You are a conduit. Between sky and earth. Electricity and matter." She breathed out, letting the air all roll out form her lips. "Life, and death."

Eyes fluttering, Tabatha stared at Eldwin in near bemusement, and chose to ask. "Life and death?"

He stared at her with a great intensity, one that was of focus as he said, "Not all Warlocks become Storm Callers. Only those that have the right mindset can be one." He took a breath and said, "I understand, but do not have the true capacity to be a real Storm Caller. The skills and knowledge, yet a lack of needed feeling to be."

Staring up at the ceiling for a moment, the Guardian said, "Kivu-12 is a true Stormcaller. More so than I will ever be. I may have the capacity, but he has the true understanding of what it truly means, to be the chaotic hurricane full of harmonic peace." Then spoke in a mirthful manner. "Perhaps his own madness helped with that."

Turning his eyes down, Eldwin then told to Tabatha in a simple manner. "The true test to come for a Stormcaller, is when you must brave the harshest of storms and go into it. To feel it's raw power as it gives everything it has to you. You either come out a Stormcaller, or will never come out at all." He paused for a beat… then said, "Normally. I would train you to learn Sol and Void before touching Arc. But I feel that a change in learning, may be called for to allow your growth."

While this information was disturbing, and daunting… Tabatha admitted, it was also interesting. A path to something more that Eldwin believed she could take, but without prior training based on affinities? "Why?"

Eyes on her, sharp as a bird's gaze, Tabatha felt the small need to shift. The intensity of those eye held knowledge possibly best left untouched. Yet, he still spoke without concern. "Because I see potential. Potential that is boundless if given focus. Focus, that you truly have." He waited and told. "Kirche and Louise will never learn to be Stormcallers the way they are. Maybe with age and wisdom they will, but as they are… they can not reach it."

"You can." Eldwin afferemed. "As the days pass, it becomes slowly more and more obviously shown to mine eyes. And with your own admittance, I have a reason to believe, that when the time comes… the wind may call on you to tame the storm and be its conduit."

"I may die if I try?" Tabatha asked with no change in tone.

"It is a possibility." Eldwin admitted. "One that I feel I should help advert, with the right teaching and proper guidance."

Staring for awhile, she asked. "Where to start?"

When he stiared back, Eldwin told, "Deep breath." Taking it in himself, and hesitantly, Tabatha did the same again. "Exhale." Doing so with her while he spoke, "The faintest breeze." then breathed in, "Inhale, and hold. A pocket of air, held and calm. A cloud ready to form."

Tabatha did so, still wondering but following his instructions. "And exhale out…. Energy, the slight tells of a rising surge of lightning." Then, breathed in, "Inhale. A positive charge, electrons moving and sparking, reacting to your own inner spark…" Then let out a long breath. "Exhale, a rushing power building and becoming a thunderstorm."

They sat for a while, breathing in and out. "The path is a difficult one, jagged and always shifting." He told whilst in the peace of the room. "I can teach you, guide you… but when the time comes, only you will be the true factor of becoming the question and answer to your own magic and light, Tabatha."

Letting out a breath in thought, the young mage thought over his words. She mulled them over, thinking of what she had to do to reach this point. The things she had to do and the situation leading up to it all. For a moment, her eyes gained an edge and with a glance up, she said, "First lesson?"

* * *

After hours of meditation and some light suggestion on how to continue practice, Eldwin left Tabatha to her own thoughts. It had gotten late and the man had chosen that she needed respite in slumber in order to start her path anew. In truth, he did not plan to show her how to be a Storm Caller on the spot. For one, it would require them to bath in the very wake of Arc itself for the young women to even begin to understand it's gifts. Something much harder to do than Sol, where upon the sun always shined down on them during the day.

But wild and uncontained Arc? That could only happen when there was a truly powerful storm. Much like the ones found on Mars, where he himself had learned to touch the thrum that was Arc. A trial that he made through, but understood only to a measure. The only reason he did was to further his own knowledge, though it seemed that his advancing had slowed since those days. Void since calling him away to learn of it's dark and hidden secrets.

 _But what to do with Tabatha?_ He pondered to himself. _It will be a time before a storm worth our time to bask in. And there is no guarantee that she will understand the first time around._ It was a slight dilemma, in a sense. Unlike Sol or Void, which only called for the attunement of one need, Arc was much more wild. One had to be both wrathful, fast and unrelenting- yet calm, peaceful and still. They had to be both, but also neither.

His friend, Kivu-12, often remarked that the song of the Stormcaller's Arc was much like a symphony. It could be subtle, but also loud and chaotic. Each of the many instruments making their own nonsensical sound, but together making a piece of harmonic art. So was with Arc. So was with the storm. It's power drew from the force of many particles, charged with the negative and positive energies in the sky and in the ground. To move from conductor to conductor, always changing position, yet always keeping balance.

The forces that made Arc was a confusing one, and Eldwin knew that while she had the aptitude and possible ability to learn- Tabatha would not understand anytime soon. He could press to keep teaching her Sol, but if what he had read was correct? Than he might as well been trying to start a fire with damp wood. Possible, but very much difficult.

Pushing such thoughts to the side, Eldwin refocused on reaching the small room that belonged to Louise. The pinkette being a whole other subject in herself to the Warlock. It was obvious and now clear as day, that Louise had began to fear her own power after what he said about Void. She was going to be powerful, he could tell. Her magic was strong, her Light was getting stronger, and the two together shown with a great force. If she did become a Void Walker, she would be a force to be reckoned with in mortal terms.

But the only thing that held her back, was her own insecurities and fears. Admittedly, there was a slightly assuring fact about this. Louise understood what she had, and was not rushing. Fear, while not a quality to have, would restrict her for a time. A time until she chooses to step up to him and say she was ready. While it was true he planned to teach her, he would not show her Void's secrets immediately.

Trying to teach Void without being near it was tricky. He was able to cheat with Siesta and use his own Void Light as a example to start her off. There then, molded from that had all the needed qualities to get her started.

Louise was an entirely different matter. She was not a Titan, but a Warlock fledgling. Practical example and show would not teach her. Only meditation and bathing in the element's own fields would work. And while many a Voidwalker came about while relaxing on the edges of space, in the abyss of a singularity- or in his case, the deep and fargone reaches that was death itself? Louise was not so resilient.

All of those would end in her possible death in one manner or another. Or were just not possible to make happen for her to meditate in. No, Eldwin knew that while Louise was very much a Void user, there was no safe means to just teach her, to show her and let her see what Void was. _I am in need of a new method._ Was his single conclusion while climbing up the steps. And while he could just open a rip in reality and let Louise through to stare at the vastness of the void- he was unsure of going to such lengths. Even more if it was a risk to her wellbeing.

She wasn't a Guardian after all. She only had one life. A tricky thing, to treat his students like they were glass at times. It made Eldwin wish he was teaching actual Warlock Guardians. It made teaching so much more easier since they would learn from their death and try better on doing something and not die while doing so.

Speaking from experience, Eldwin when he was not so wise or knowing, had blown and disintegrated himself plenty a time while learning the trick known as Nova Bomb.

It were experiences like that each Guardian learned from, but at the same time the man knew would be a bit more harder to teach to these young women. Finding a good pace to teach them without getting them also killed was a bit of task. _Or I could be worrying too much._ He reflected. _Unlike Guardians dulled to the thought of death, they know they only have one life and can't always make risks._ But again, that wasn't the reason for half the deaths. No, most of the reason was just youthful incompetence. It was doubtful any of the girls would make such a mistake, but it was there.

All this still left one question still needing to be properly asked and later answered. How to go about training his students that were advancing. He could keep them on their current paths, teach them more of Light and how to utilize it and not touch on the aspect of Sol as often. Let them grow while he thought of a solution to implement the other elements. But would that be enough?

No, Eldwin began to doubt if that would be the right course of action. Why else would he have gotten the intuition to allow Tabatha to start learning Arc, if he knew that it would be hard for her? And Louise, he couldn't place her in too direct danger of its cold grasp. Sighing, he realized that a new method had to be figured out. But how?

 _What did we do in the past?_ The warlock asked himself, musing and placing a hand to his chin while he walked onwards. The past was shrouded, but in the days before the last City, there were no elements of Arc, Sol and Void. Only the main source of power, Light. Titans learned t be strikers, not due to Arc, but the ideal of a Offense was the most greatest of Defenses. A Gunslinger did not have Sol when they lifted their gun first, no they earned it over time, implementing it into a style while making each shot count. And a Warlock was never just a Voidwalker at first, having also needing to learn the complexity that made the void what it was. So what did those of old do, to make what he knows now?

In honesty it was fairly simple once he thought it over. They experimented and tried from the very start. Learn the intricacies that made each element. The secrets to how it was molded, shaped and formed into greater forms of power. Perhaps, it was time to not focus on just what he knew. Perhaps it was time for the teacher, to be the student instead.

* * *

 **Author's note to all readers**

I don't normally place any notes down, but I felt that there was a need to do so for this time. First of all, sorry for the short chapter. I wanted to make it longer, but I've since lost my muse on it. I figured to release this latest, even if somewhat incomplete chapter to you all before the year is up. Hopefully, I will get back to this side-project at some point in time, or just update it when I get in the mood for doing so.

Expect more stories in the future though. I like making random little stories to inspire. Don't think of this as the end of this story, merely a little something that could help you writers think of something new with what I have given. Or for the common reader, a little tale to remind you of something. What any of these might be? Well, that's up to your digression and perceptions.

Have a good New Year!


	18. Pondering

_**Disclaimer: I do not own Familiar of Zero, nor it's series or charters. Neither do I own Destiny. May that go to it's respective owners.**_

 _ **This is a work of fiction inspired by other fictional works of many other talented writers and those that are inspired by the series of the Anime and Game. As such, this will not be following the exact same Canon as intended.**_

* * *

The coolness of the nightly air did little to settle Louise's mind over the recent talk she had with her familiar and mentor, Eldwin. The thought of her affinity and even the slowly drawing near festival to be placed her slightly on her edge. Though it was her magical potential that had her most concerned.

She was not sure how to simply feel about her own affinity with the Void itself. Before, when she was told, she felt that her familiar was being foolish. A haritic that didn't know any better. Even felt that it was not possible for someone as… as she detested to admit it, talentless as her to have such a power. But now, after having examples and hearing what he had to say? She slowly began to accept that maybe, just maybe, she can use the Void and it was the reason for her magical problems.

Standing by the window to her balcony, Louise pondered over the more recent words of her current teacher. Tht the Void, despite it's vast power and emptiness, still had substance. Turing her pink eyes to the night sky, she could recall his many words and tellings. Up there with each sparkling sun, there was a sun. Did that mean, there were also worlds? As silly as it was, Louise felt there might be. Out in it's vastness, here and out there, was a ever growing world.

That was how eldwin described it. And the thought that there was so much more out there, all contained and held by the Void, the very thing that was to be her nature?

 _What does it mean?_ The pinkette had to wonder. It made her feel all the more smaller, and honestly intimidated at such a thought. To know that out there, things were much, much more bigger than her life here. It was scarry really. But at the same time, wasn't as scary as it could be, in a small way.

There was a… wonder to it. A wonder that Louise wasn't sure how to place. The mere thought that there was just so much more that she didn't know. It surly bothered and scared her. It also made her curious on what she didn't know. Ghost alone had supplied her with so many different things whenever eldwin was occupied, and there were indeed wondrous things to hear.

Still, she was scared. Scared of her own growing power and what it may do. Scared of her own alignment to Void and it's hungering might. The fear of being consumed by what she may learn. It kept her scared and uncomfortable- _How does Eldwin think I'll ever feel ready for something like…. THAT!?_

It boggled her mind. The mere idea that she would come to him when she felt ready- when right now she still felt very shaken up over what she felt. It made her sigh shakily and cross her arms over herself, thin nightgown doing nothing to protect her from the imagined chill she gained from the very thought.

It took a moment to derail such thoughts and focus on another. The Familiar Exposition. What was she to do for that? It was a whole other issue that she did not look forwards to. And something the young women knew she had to adress upon Eldwin's return to be sure. If she didn't come up with something, than she may have to face either humiliation or a possible scandal.

If there was any consolation to this, her family would not be attending. If her Mother, or even eldest Sister were here to see herself and Eldwin? _No, that line of thinking is not something to ponder over._ That, was the conclusion she decided to go with. Not to think of that disaster.

So, instead she focused on how to handle the current situation of her predicament. To either have the man go on stage and perform- and possibly cause a whole slew of issues… or, take some grain of humility and simply allow Eldwin to not participate.

She was sure that the Headmaster would understand that. As much as this was a school event and one that she would normally participate in- it was mostly optional. And while this could reflect on her scores in her curiculum to some degree? The backlash alone would cause too many issues for her liking. Possibly the Headmaster's own if the thought of a mage binding another mage issue, were to ever happen and come into the open.

Eldwin wasn't a noble by his words. But his magic would set off warning bells for many.

The youngest Valliere, sighed out in worry. She felt almost like doing so again, when the door knocked and all but told her that Eldwin had returned. "Come in." She told in a almost resigned tone of what would come to pass.

Door creaking, eldwin seem to slip his way in and allow Ghost to take his helmet off. The little construct himself coming out of whatever place he hid himself as soon as the door closed. To Louise's dismay, Ghost was the first to go right up to her and curiously look her over.

"You seem stressed." blinked the ever-so-observant little eyeball. "You're still not bothered by your magical insight, are you?" Seeming to float and settle before her. Blinking while taking in her person.

With a slightly gentle push of a hand, Louise told with a slight edge, "no, it's not that at all." Though most of her bite was left out. Mostly just at how she felt at the moment. Worried and bothered.

Tilting his head and choosing to move by Louise's side, Eldwin asked, "then what is, young Louise?"

Turning her eyes down, Louise told, "well, you see… it's about the Familiar Exposition that will be going on within the week." breathing in, the girl slightly steeled her resolve. "I'm not sure if entering you in it would be the best."

Tapping his chin in thought, Eldwin surmised, "I will presume that this exposition, is a small show of each mage's familiar then?" taking a moment to truly think it over before nodding. "It is perhaps for the best, that I do not enter in." Agreeing with her line of thought. It was enough to make Louise sag a little.

"It would give us a near full day to simply practice your magic in the morn, and perhaps take a little time off to relax during the midday." Nodded the Warlock, making Louise lift her head with a little st art.

"Practice my magic?" Spoke the strawberry haired women.

Nodding and turning to the window, Eldwin explained, "since both Kirche and Tabatha, even Siesta will be most busy with their own tasks- working with their familiars and preparing for the festival -I do not see why we should alow ourselves to lax."

Turning his focus to her, Eldwin told with a certainty. "During such a time, and perhaps a before the day of exposition itself? We should instead do a little project."

Blinking, almost owlishly as she did, Louise had to ask, "what sort of project?" a little taken aback he wanted to do something with her. And pertaining to her magic as well.

Refocusing on the night sky and the many stars above, Eldwin spoke, "you have power. Power you currently fear." It made Louise want to duck her head at admitting such a thing. "So, with this in mind, I have chosen to speak to the Headmaster over allowing a small time of leave for yourself and I."

This, certainly surprised Louise. Leave? And for the week as it were? "Why?" She questioned, trying to figure out what he was building up to. Brows drawn close, the young warlock fledgling pushed on, "is there some form of… teaching you plan to teach me."

"Indeed there is." Eldwin smiled a bit, turning back to admit the sky. "Since you worry over your own power, perhaps we as Mage and Familiar, mentor and apprentice, should take a short trip to test that power. Mold it. Settle it and find the grounds that you and it are at."

Seeming to fly by her side, Ghost proceeded to go on. "Eldwin also wants to test your affinity a bit further." Causing Louise to snap her head to the small construct. "He felt that when you do choose to start your path along the Void, to have a understanding of it first. Though, my Guardian is still figuring out what a good area would be for that."

Frowning, Louise glanced to Eldwin to ask, "what does Ghost mean, Eldwin?"

Dipping his head to show he acknowledge her quarry, the darkly robed Warlock explained. "Each of the elements we Warlocks use, are gained by bathing ourselves with their power." His eyes drifted some, partially in thought. "A Sunsinger's element is most easily realized, as the Sun's rays touch any place near a star. A Stormcaller's might is only felt, whilst in the wildest and harshest of storms. A Voidwalker feels the void's grand expanse, while drifting in its emptiness."

"We meditate. We focus. We sense, Louise." Eldwin nod to himself. "To take the path of a Voidwalker, we must find a area to be a proper medium, to feel the Void in its natural state. And then draw from it to truly let you feel, what it is to possibly be one."

Thinking this over, Louise slowly nod in understanding. "It would be like when you took us to that hill. It was higher than most and the sun was at its highest. No shade close to us so we would bath in it as long as possible." Blinking, the young women questioned, "what would we need for the Void?" Feeling more curious than anxious.

"Well…" Began Ghost, "one way would be to head for space. An area outside your world's skies." That, made Louise jolt at the mere notion.

"Outside my worlds… skies?" Nervously asked the pinkeye.

Moving and half motioning his body to the night sky, Ghost said while his shell shifted. "Yes. Your planet has a atmosphere, a protective layer of air if you will, that surrounds your world. After a certain distance up, you exit outside of this protective layer and reach the void's space. Where stars and other worlds exist. The goal in this case, would be to meditate around this area."

"But…. how!?" Louise nearly shouted, unable to comprehend such a thing.

"Normally by ship." Ghost told in thought, shell spinning around a little. Looking back to her, he continued on. "But, you currently have no space-worthy ships. And our ship is still at the last place we visited. So again, no means to get up there." Leaving Louise, stumped.

Still, Ghost continued on. "The other way would be if you died." Making her freeze in place. "Death and Void has a unusual link. Guardians often are Voidwalkers first, since before they were guardians, they were in the void's endless space where they settled during death."

Feeling a chill go up her spin, one that Louise would think impossible, she said, "so… so Eldwin was… dead?" Which, which couldn't be possible. He was alive, breathing and…. He couldn't have possibly been dead, could he?

"Not anymore, I am not." Eldwin said, making Louise have a strange feeling of… well, uncertainty. "I was dead when Ghost found my body. And for a long time. He shared his light, revived my very cells, and brought me to life. But whomever I was before, I do not know. I doubt that who I am now, is who used to be in this body."

It made Louise take a gulp, mostly at the… idea that to touch the void in _that_ manner, she had to die. It unervered her greatly, but Eldwin proceeded onwards. "But, again, this can not be done. There is no Ghost with us that can revive you, nor guarantee there would be one. So this, is a path I would rather you not take."

Gulping, Louise asked, "so… so you… you're…" How does one ask if someone was dead, but still seemed alive? It was insane, and the idea of necromancy rituals popped in her mind. Thought, this looked nothing like one of those. And she… well, Louise _hoped_ he wasn't like a Vampire.

"Have died. Yes." Eldwin seemed to figure on his own ability. "I have died many a time, Louise. Mostly during my youth when I was most foolish at times or arrogant in my own power." It unnerved the mage some, hearing that. "They were mistakes, I had to learn painfully from. Mistakes… I will prevent you or the others from making." A soft, assurance there.

Looking to her, Eldwin proceeded. "I have had over a century's worth of experience, young Louise. I have fought, died and lived again. Sometimes, having died from the same mistakes I became much too arrogant over." He slightly quirked a smile, possibly from nostalgia. "I have become wise from them. And it is my hope, to help you, Tabatha, Kirche and even Siesta, from making simuler mistakes. Spare you all the outcome of death."

Nodding, and a little assured, thought a little disturbed to know Eldwin had died… something she still didn't want to believe, Louise asked. "So… what will you do if your… other methods can't be done?" Apprehensive to what they would do.

"I do not know." Eldwin admitted freely. "But, I am sure we will find out in time." Smiling as he said this. "This is a learning trip for the both of us. You to learn of your power. For I? To find out more of the world in a intimate way."

After a moment of silence, Eldwin said, "you should get some rest, Louise." Making the much younger fledgling look up at him. "Tomorrow I intend for us to leave. Hopefully find a place of seclusion so we may begin our works."

With a little nod, Louise decided that yes, sleep sounded good. Even more after what she was told.

* * *

Louise wasn't sure how she felt about this little… trip. It was fairly sudden and on a near whim, it seemed. Colbert had seen fit to help, going as far to gather a few tents that he apparently had laying around. Things such as food and tools also were brought along- as well as the Professor himself.

Officially, Louise was sure he was coming along to learn more of her progress and the magic Eldwin would be teaching her. Unofficially? She had a scant feeling he was coming along to make sure she remained safe. Something she was only suspicious of, as at times, the man seemed… watchful of Eldwin.

She did not catch it often. But every now and then, Mr. Colbert was very keen on watching what Eldwin taught. She didn't know why, but it was possible that man was weary of something her Guardian could do. Possibly the power the man had. And in some admittance, Louise could see the concerns. Eldwin was possibly even more powerful than she originally perceived- if he could also come back from the dead itself.

If that was truth. Louise still had trouble believing it.

But, after another long walk- one that was a touch more easily done while not jogging, did She, Eldwin and Jean come to a small forested area. They had left very early in the morning. Early enough they didn't have much time for a meal, and left. They had been walking for hours just to reach the nearest wooded area.

And her 'Mentor' refused to use horses. Told her they could use the exercise, saying that bit ever so teasingly.

It made Louise sigh deeply while setting down her somewhat light bags and sitting on a rock to relax. _Why did I have to summon Eldwin as a familiar?_ For a civilized man of magics, Eldwin did love to do things in the most inconvenient way possible. And part of that, miffed her.

Still, she was at least thankful that they were here. But after she had a moment's respite, going as far to use her new knowledge of light to carefully rejuvenate herself… Louise had to get up and pitch her tent. Eldwin had finished making a small tent, and Mr. Colbert was finishing up his own. Ghost wasn't anywhere in sight, but then again the little annoying construct liked to hide it seemed.

After finishing camp, getting a little hydration from their leather water sacs and a small lunch, Eldwin was fast to get to work. He took her and surprisingly Jean, off to the side and chose a space not too far from camp for one thing. Meditation. Truly, this little action caught the fire mage off guard as well, not sure how to feel about it.

But after they had settled, Eldwin took a moment to explain what they were to do. He was going to meditate and try learning more of how the elements of the world worked. Make connections between his own elements and those that the mage's used. Louise was charged with touching and fondling her magic. To just get a feel for it and try understanding its nature.

Colbert was simply advised to focus on his magic and it's manipulation within himself. It was a simple exercise that Eldwin suggested to help strengthen Colbert's control and reserves.

After all of this was given out thought, they went silent. Louise had to admit that meditation wasn't something she was fond of at first. It was so still and she felt the need to find work to get back to. A book to study or a report to write out. But now, after so many times of just focusing, touching her magic or light- maybe just…. Sitting? It gave her a new sense of peace at times.

The forest right now, was almost vibrant with life. Wind gently ruffled the many leaves of the trees and caused their trunks to creak. Birds chirped and fluttered in small flocks, traveling the breeze and the many branches of their homes. Chipmunks shittered and scurried, causing leaves to stier and grass to part. While little bugs more annoyingly buzzed about the place.

But besides the little annoyance, there was a peace. It was more than enough to let her relax and feel her magic again. Thought, Louise still felt a little intimidated. More so at the size she felt and it's cold tough.

That was to say, it wasn't negative or aggressive. It just felt cool in some sense, mixed with what her affinity was. There was still a hunger too, one Louise wasn't sure how to address. Nor even knew how to feel about the want's it had to expand and grow bigger. It all felt so daunting to her.

 _Okay, relax Louise._ mentally breathed the girl, feeling her consciousness just float about in her mind. _Rule of Steel. Don't show weakness. Don't bend. Don't break. You can do this._ Trying to instill a means of confidence in herself and almost brazenly move up to feel her magic with little hesitance.

For a moment, Louise felt the need to recoil. For a moment her magic seemed colder, and oddly enough, it seemed to have retracted away from her. _What… happened?_ She felt a little confused, and had to physically flex her hands. Her closed eyes slightly scrunching up.

After a moment of watching her rainbowed magic settle in her mind, Louise more carefully reached out to her magic. More gently felt it and once more sensed a coolness to it but… not the same form of reception as before. For a moment, Louise had a impression that it was… scared.

It stumped her. Why would it feel scared? All she was trying to do was touch and feel it- more assertively to be sure. But that was it! Was her… actions the reason for it's sudden reluctance? It puzzled Louise, and made her gently allow her magic to flow on without her. And while it slipped from her mental grasp, Louise began to just think.

Think and ponder over her thoughts and what she had learned. There was so much she had learned to be certain. But Louise needed something to firmly grasp her understanding on to know, why did it feel so off? _And why does it seem like my own Magic seemed scared of me?_ It was a question that puzzled Louise to no end. One she had no clear response to.

So, after a near hour of doing nothing but thinking, Louise gave up and decided to once more take a hold of her magic. Thought she did so gently like before, bridging and feeling it's flow while on the fringes of Louise's mind- felt aware of her physical hands moving to cup and pool that magic. Sensing it's flow and how it circulated her body.

It was still hard to comprehend, the power that flowed through her small form. It was only on the day she was asked of any change, that Louise knew just how… massive that magical power felt. Thought, the pinkette eventually rationalized that this was possibly a mark of her heritage. The union of her mother and father, their magical might encouraging such power in herself.

It was mostly untapped though. Louise realized that most of this power, was almost underutilized. Only used for explosions, lifting blocks and the occasional flare of energy. But for the most part, it felt… it just felt… _eager_ in a way. Much like how she felt when she wanted to start casting more spells.

That was a little fact that made the Valliere sigh. Her pool of available spells were just pathetic in a sense. She couldn't wait to learn more, but so far there wasn't much to do about it. Not until she got better or learned more of her own affinity and it's application.

Gently toggling the direction her magic's flow, Louise pondered about her Light, and absently, reached for that. Like before, Louise felt the tinges of power that it held, though not as overly surging as when she first touched it. In some manner, her magic and Light mingled in a little core to her being. Even while Louise continued to coax her magic about, she could almost… fell it now. Part of the source to where all that power was coming from- it was from her Light.

It was… actually underwhelming. Though now that Louise thought it it, it was pretty clear why part of the expansive power of her magic was so big. It was because of her own Light. It really made her feel silly, and have a hard time not giggling to herself at her own ridiculous worry.

Though where the other half of the power came from.. That settled any childish giggles she wanted to make. That, Louise was sure was the Void. Before she was sure it was just her affinity with Void that made her magic flare powerfully. But now she was more confident that it was mostly her Light. But that still did little to calm her.

Void was still a little thing Louise felt unsure of. The power and the risks that came with taking it. Eldwin had calmed and settled her mind a few times, but the slight… uncertainty was still there. A element that consumed and hungered for more. One that was approached by Warlocks after they were pulled back from the dead. In some small corner, Louise wondered if Void magic had some form of dark arts pertaining to it. A forbidden kind of magic.

But, seeing as it was seen as a divine magic, one that only God was to have? Perhaps it made sense. Perhaps this great and dangerous power, made sense for those like Brimmer to be gifted with. It was almost humbling, as Louise pondered it over. A mortal given God's gift of power. How did Brimmer take it when he first gained such a thing? How did he handle the overwhelming might that allowed him such spells and incantations lost to the ages?

It left Louise uncertain. Uncertain, scared and a little confused. What was her place now in the world, as a Void mage? No, a Voidwalker if she chose to take the path. Did she want to walk such a path? One that gave her a power to take and consume so much in her path?

The matter rolled in Louise's mind, trying to rationalize her feelings.


	19. Meditation

_**Disclaimer: I do not own Familiar of Zero, nor it's series or charters. Neither do I own Destiny. May that go to it's respective owners.**_

 _ **This is a work of fiction inspired by other fictional works of many other talented writers and those that are inspired by the series of the Anime and Game. As such, this will not be following the exact same Canon as intended.**_

* * *

Second day, and Eldwin had chosen to leave camp and wonder in thought. The elder Guardian knew that Professor Colbert would keep a eye on young Louise, and the girl herself was once more in meditation. It was something that Eldwin felt a spark of pride over. While Tabatha showed to have great focus for meditation, Louise showed a bit more… openness in it. He didn't speak his mind, but Eldwin could feel her Light and Magic flow so freely inside the young mage's form. And such as now, he could almost sense the thoughtfulness she had inside of her mind.

It almost spoke volumes of Louise's Light and how her magic made such a defined impression of her own person and being. In some ways, Eldwin felt that Iroka Rey would of been fast to take the girl as her own student. The potential Louise had untapped was simply uncalled for. And Eldwin would of been more than happy if Iroka did take the girl on as an apprentice.

Iroka Rey was, in his humble opinion, the strongest Warlock Guardian in the whole city. While it was true he was a powerful Voidwalker, she knew things that he had yet to even master. Being a former student of Osiris himself contributed to such skill and power to be sure.

 _I digress._ Thought the lone Guardian as he traveled deeper into the forest. He had spent his time to just sense and feel the world that surrounded him. The little tiny Light in the small creatures. The elements still detested him, though Eldwin did not attempt to prod at them. Instead he simply felt and observed.

During the previous night, he had asked Colbert if he wanted aid in doing some wandless magic with his newly figured means of manipulating magic. Thinking of it now, Eldwin could recall Louie's clear enthrallment during late dinner as the elder Mage of fire played and formed the flames in the air. There was effort, and the fire had to be lit. Such as from the camp's fire or a spell done by magic. But afterwards, Jean Colbert used his skills to manipulate the flames that were more than happy to dance for him.

It was truly a marvelous display. One Eldwin hoped to do at some point, but wondered how. _I will learn in time._ He settled with. Refocusing his mind and holding a hand out to feel for the Void and it's strongest place. This was his current task, to find a medium for Louise to meditate near and feel the Void.

While it was true he could used his Void-Light to allow Louise to sense and feel- the issue was she was not a simple Titan. Needing only simple examples. She needed to feel and embrace what she was to use. Have the element at its most current rawest form and just get her hands into it.

So far the man had wandered far off from camp, and Eldwin began to wonder where the void was calling him to. He traveled about the grassy ground, traversed rough spots and even marched through a small creek. His senses and instincts called to him to follow that creak though, and make his way up towards its source.

It was only after a near half hour, that he found his destination, being a yawning mouth of a cave. Despite the darkness, he walked in and began to explore, Ghost materializing by his side and turning on a light. While they moved deeper inside, Ghost asked, "what is it with you and overly dark places?" Optic looking to his charge to go on, "First it was Russia's abandoned faculties. Then it was Hive Caverns on earth. And then after that the Hive's home on the moon."

"Now we're going into a dark, damp cave which we have no idea what's inside." For a moment, it seemed like Ghost was gripping over the fact of where they were. But after a few beats, Ghost admitted, "hope we find a old artifact. It would make this little trip worth it."

It caused a slight chuckle escape Eldwin's lips. "I have doubts there would be anything here, Ghost. Bare the cave and the water." Following Ghost's light as it helped him find his way with his senses. "Though perhaps something more is here. The Void has been oddly calling me to this place only." Walking off the smooth rock coated in trickling water, and up a small ridge to a small cavern.

"I just think you enjoy places that would fit into Dead Orbit poems." Ghost seemed to supply while following the Guardian. "You know, since so much revolves around nihilism, gloom and death. This cave would fit right in." And soon zipped right after his Guardian.

The two moved through the almost tight space for a time, eventually coming out into a larger cavern that was next to dead silent. The trickling of water could not be heard any longer and the dripping of drops also silent. Eldwin wandered until he was in the near center of the space and stood. Observing and thinking before telling, "Ghost." Getting his partner's attention. "Lights out."

As soon as ghost clicked the light off, did things go black.

Silent. Still. Suffocating. Smothering.

Nothing.

With a slow, dilibrith breath of near silence, Eldwin relaxed. He heard nothing to his human ears. He was sure there was a chill in the air if not for his robes. The darkness wrapped around him, almost grasping him in his place. He could not see a thing and could not hear a thing. Ghost remaining silent and allowing him to focus.

There was a feeling of trepidation in being here, a primal unsteadiness. Eldwin, was not afraid. In fact, he felt elated. _This… is perfect._

It wasn't the Void. But he could see why this was the place that called for him. It was quite. It was still. It was dark. It was vast. It was also just as blinding and most of all, unknown. This… would be where Louise would meditate. And he understood in a way. It wasn't the void, but it simulated so many things the void had. Darkness, was the absence of Light. It was a state of nothing, that Louise could comprehend when she was ready.

It was simply perfect.

* * *

Pouring a bowl of stew and handing it off, Jean gave a smile to Louise and asked, "how has the meditation been working out for you, Louise?" Having dropped formalities woulst out in the wilderness. "I heard from Sir Eldwin that you've been progressing some?" Posing it more as a question to know more.

Accepting her meal, Louise looked to the steaming food of mostly wild veggies before admitting, "I think I've.. found something." What that something was, Louise wasn't sure. There was a odd balance she was now aware of with her magic, Light and herself as a person. "I'm still trying to figure it out."

With his own nod and pouring himself a bowl of stew, Professor Colbert told, "these few days have been a interesting experience." Meditating as he did had caused a whole slew of new thoughts to bombard the fire mage's mind. He could say that oher mages could benefit from this meditation. While they had some lessons that did something similar, these meditations had a whole different… quality to themselves.

"It is simply fassinating." Began Jean in some excitement, settling himself to the ground and getting a spoon for himself. "This method of meditation, it helps a mage actually be more aware of their own magical reserves. I think this was a good idea by Sir Eldwin, Louise. Even more on your behalf."

Blinking some, Louise asked, "for me?" Not sure what her other academic teacher had in mind.

"Of course. You're still young, Louise. Learning this meditation at a younger age might help your own magical potential more greatly than myself." Told the elder man with a smile. "I have experience, but this is still new to me. In the years to come, your experience will eventually get past mine, even exceed once I get too old." Then mused, "I wonder what history will get out of this?"

Shaking his head, Colbert continued. "Anyways. With this early use of meditation, it should help your overall control over your own magic. Measure the amount more easily and how it's directed. It will be very useful in your later years." Seeming pretty sure of this fact.

"Oh. I see." Spoke the young women, bowing her head. And in a way, she had to agree. With how powerful her magic surges whenever casting a spell- particularly explosion? Well, it was left unsaid that her control was something to left to be desired.

It would be nice to control _how_ much power gets placed into her explosions. Miscast or not. Though curiously, Louise asked, "what about yourself, Professor?" Eventually reaching for spoon and gently stirring her stew. "I'll admit, my meditation has been… interesting, what about you?"

Pondering on it a little, Jean Colbert admitted, "enlightening. Mostly when it comes to wandless casting. I have noticed a subtle difference at the magic it takes to cast spells or simply manipulate fire that's already around. It's a useful tool." He wouldn't say it was a huge leap in difference. But there was a slightly noticeable one after having done the meditations. He would surmise it took a couple of weeks before he actually noticed the slight difference occurring when he was first taught meditation by Eldwin.

"That is good to hear." Louise nodded some, half distracted by both thoughts and food. On a whim, she asked, "did you happen to see where Eldwin had wandered off to? I missed him this morning."

Thinking some, Colbert admitted, "well, he mentioned that he would be meditating near the rocks we've been focusing at. He was trying another season of attunement. From what I understand, he is studying how his Magic and his Light react to the elements on their own."

 _Of course he is._ thought the pinkette with a small eye roll. How the man could stay still for so long left Louise at a loss for words. She and Colbert could only stay still for so long before getting a little stiff. But Eldwin? He would probably do it from the earliest hours of dawn, to the latest of dusks- or night in most cases. She half wondered how he got any sleep at all!

But, that was something Louise didn't bother thinking over. When she did ponder over was her own meditation. Mostly something she had figured after the fourth day. Her magic, was shy. Well, shy wasn't the word, hesitant and unsure was the term. There was a familiarity to it to be honest, and sometimes Louise felt it tug at her heart.

She wasn't sure why it did, but it did cause a feeling deep within herself. So she made sure to respect her own magic, by being gentle with it. To handle with care. As long as she worked with her magic as if it were a fine silk, it would respond with little hesitance. It was a practice that went almost against how Louise was used to being taught. The Rule of Steel that called for strong and firm strength. Or the Mage's way of grasping power with her will or a Nobles way of asserting control.

Her magic, just had to be coaxed. And it only took a little coaxing to make a explosion big enough to make builders turn to pebbles. It was odd, to give respect to her own magic. It was part of her, yet almost seemed like it was it's own. It confused her, but Louise didn't think too hard. It was a topic she could ask Eldwin.

"Ah yes." Spoke the Professor in realization. "Louise, I should mention before I forget." Having a smile whilst telling, "the Headmaster asked me to evaluate your progress while here. And not to worry about any academic scores that you would normally gain from the Exposition. We found that this would be a suitable replacement for that. Since it still involves you and your Familiar's cooperation to an extent."

"R-really?" Perked up the young women, feeling… relieved really. While it wouldn't have made a dent in her overall scores, knowing that she would still gain credit was good to hear. Her practical application was already abysmal as it was, making ehr scores 'poor' in one large area that would normally make her a accomplished mage.

Nodding, Colbert continued on. "Yes. In fact, when enough training has been done, the Headmaster is hoping for a demonstration of your current magical skill before the teaching staff. Or, at least a select few. To help re-gauge your Practical skills, since your current scores don't show any."

"I… I don't know what to say." slightly flushed Louise. This was more than she could of hoped for, though she did gramance. "But… what about spells?" Knowing that even now, most spells did not at all agree with her. Her Void Alignment still having a odd… adverse effect with her magical potential.

Holding up a hand and showing a patient smile, Colbert told, "as I mentioned. Only after more training and teaching has been made by Sir Eldwin. If you can not perform any normal Academy magic, then it's possible that you will simply have to use your more… exotic spells."

Nodding, the Valliere accepted that. In truth, it was a very generous thing to be given. Seeing as her magic was volatile, being given a chance to show some practical application, even if limited… it will still up her practical scores. They were, as Colbert underlined, none existent. Any small show to the teaching staff would seem like a leap in skill, or a utter miracle.

That being said, the knowledge that this will effect her score may also result in something else. Being her Mother finding out. Not that was a bad thing, it was simply the anxiety driven thought of doing demonstrations before her mother and gaining her approval if it was truly as good as the teachers thought. Though as nerve wracking as that thought was, part of Louise felt a want to try and make her mother proud.

Maybe if she was lucky, she would learn something at least minorly impressive to garner interest from her mother. At least, something other than a big explosion. She was sure her mother would not be amused by a Explosion spell as being a step up. As useful offensively as Eldwin told her it was- her mother has had enough of her explosions. And Louise almost agreed, if it were not for the new utility of the spell as her own unique offensive magic.

Sighing, Louise refocused on just eating for the time being. That and maybe think about her magic and Light a bit more. There was a certainty that she had a better grasp on it, and now it wasn't nearly as intimidating. At least now that she knew where part of her magic's heightened power came from. But the other half still bothered her. That being of the cold touch that she wondered about.

* * *

Step by step that cause small pebbles to crunch and light echoing splashes to bounce around, Louise, Colbert and Eldwin moved. By mornings light when the two first arose and had a moment to wake, did the Warlock ask for Louise to follow. Jean was not too far behind, curious as to what was going on. All Edwin told, was it was a little something he wished to expose Louise to. A manner of gauging, as he put it.

The sight of the cave confused both, and Colbert felt the need to light a flame as they went further in for light. "This way." Eldwin spoke with a calmness while heading for a thin crevice in the cavern wall. Slipping right in and following the dark place.

Louise followed with only a slight bit of hesitance, only stealing her resolve to follow while Colbert bright up their tail. The sight of the cavern slightly intrigued the mage, wondering how eldwin had found this place. But what peaked his curiosity all the more was the reason for them being here. Or rather Louise's, as she was the one eldwin wished to have follow him here.

It took a while to slip all the way in, but once they reached inside a vast cavernous area, did Colbert truly become confused. The cavern wasn't too huge, and had nothing special about it. Yet as they acme to it's center, Eldwin moved to sit. "Louise, Colbert, please." Motioning to the slightly damp cavern ground.

Regarding the ground with a slight twist of her lips, Louise eventually kneeled down to do so. Colbert also taking a seat and holding the flame up. Though both were surprised when Eldwin said, "Louise, this will be a place that you will meditate. This is the place that you may touch the edge that is Void."

"Here?" Asked the shocked young mage. "How?"

Turning his visored helm to Colbert, Eldwin, "by first snuffing the flame." Causing trepadition to rise in either. "But, before that. Close your eyes, relax.. And breath Louise." Waiting for the young women to do so and watching intently. "Just breath, and focus, Louise." he further encouraged and waited.

When eldwin felt Louise had settled enough, he nodded to Colbert to snuff out the small flame. And with some reluctance, Colbert did so. The darkness, was suffocating. It was dreadfully quite and Louise had to resist the urge to warm her arms from the slight chill.

For a moment, she gulped. Even with her eyes closed, it seemed even more darker than normal and it made her slightly nervous. The silence didn't help. It was with a odd relief she heard Eldwin speak. "Calm yourself Louise. Focus." A task that took a little effort on her behalf. "I need you to focus on your Light, you magic and the darkness around you. Mold it, move it, let it feel the air around you."

Colbert remained silent, and he himself used his old military training to keep centered. "I know you have a primal want to fear, Louise. The dark does that to anyone. You can't see. You can't hear. You do not know." Something morbid about the words though, made Colbert wonder what Eldwin wished to achieve.

"Do not fear, Louise." Urged Eldwin. "Instead, focus. Focus on feeling. Breath in… focus, feel… breath out." Words of mixed comfort and instruction echoing in the darkness. "To get a taste of the Void, I want you to embrace a few of its many facets. Silence. Darkness. Cold. Emptiness. And the primal fear it compels."

 _I'm not sure if the last one is a issue._ Louise thought a little unnerved. The only thing keeping her really calm at the moment, was the knowledge of Eldwin being right there. Hearing his voice gave a measure of comfort.

"Focus." Eldwin spoke again. "For a time, I will remain silent. Keep focused, meditate and feel. When you had enough, say so. Are you prepared?"

Breathing in and feeling a odd vice worming itself around her chest, Louise spoke with a slight bravado she didn't completely feel, "I am." Though it felt more like a lie than a honest truth. Any response she hoped for, did not come though.

Even as she peeked a eye open, all she was greeted by, was pure black darkness.

Closing it, though Louise wondered if it mattered at this point, she breathed in once more. _Stay calm. It's just you, Eldwin and Colbert. They're here, I just can't see them. That's all._ She assured herself. _I can't see them, or hear them and maybe can't even reach or touch them. But they're there._

Flexing her magic within her body and stirring the Light that strengthen it, Louise began to focus. Or focuse best she could. The silence though, felt deafening, and the chill almost creeped over her body in a discomforting manner. It was so far removed from what she was used to. The scent of the woods. Or the sounds of life. Crackling of torch lights or the gentle murmurs of moving students. That was all removed here, in this dark… slightly damp and completely pitch black cavern.

Time, felt oddly meaningless here. Even as Louise tried to focus and feel about her and the emptiness that was supposed to let her touch the Void in some way, she felt slowly more and more unnerved. _Rule of Steel._ Reminded the young Valliere to herself. _You are a Valliere. Your mother is a square class mage, and your father a triangle. We live by the Rule of Steel and don't bend or break like steel._ It was the only consolation of resolve she could get.

And in a way, it helped a bit.

In a way, it felt more useful here than out there. Out there her tormentors and peers would bombard her wall of will with insults and barbs. Gossip and tease over her non-magical skills. Laugh openly with mocking smiles when she failed, or half cower behind a desk when she would perform magic.

Here… here there was none of that. She could just assure herself and no matter what, there would be no mocking laugher, or sharp barbs of words nor even jeers at her failures. Though even with that, this was still unnerving.

It could also be debated that her brovado, her raising anger and strengthen resolve- meant nothing to the vast dark spaces around her person. It simply didn't care in a way, and as she sat there, Louise felt oddly bothered by that. Bothered by the fact that her own strengthening of will… didn't even invoke a single sensation.

Perhaps…. Because she was still scared.

 _No…_ Louise felt like shaking her head. _I am not scared._ Resolving to focus again on her magic. But there was still that nagging, that gripping of something around her heart. A coiling that made her being want to shift and her magic almost crawl. She took another breath and tried to relax. _It's nothing… nothing at all…_

That didn't assure her. Somehow that did not at all reassure Louise in the least. She gently gripped her hands, hands she could not even see while feeling that chill just get… colder. The silence slow got to her. The youngest Valliere felt sorely reminded of when she was but a small girl. Cowering in her room when it got dark.

It was like a tickling on her ear. A small voice in her head. She was scared. _No, I'm not._ She would then deny, stealing her will to remain firm. But again, she would feel it. That she was scared, that she wanted to flee. It made her shake her head, feeling the bits of her hair slip over her face. She refused to be cowed or scared.

Not by nothing. She wouldn't let nothing frighten her. It was nothing, and therefore it was nothing to worry over. _That makes sense, right?_ Louise questioned to herself while trying to remain focus. _I can't be concerned over this place, there's nothing here to be worried over._ she felt herself wanting to prattle. Wanting to fill that void of silence all around her. It just felt so… unnatural, so alien.

Gulping, Louise shifted. _It's nothing._ she reminded herself. _It's nothing. Nothing at all._ Breathing in…. And screaming at the top of her lungs when a deep and loud rumbling growl broke the silence with a thunderous boom-

"Louise, Louise- Miss Valliere!" Colbert's voice called, fire and light blinding her while the man went on, "It's alright, it's alright!" Hand out to calm the young women that was breathing quick, fast and trying to recover her sight. When she did, she looked about to pinpoint the horrible growl- before colbert told with some ting of embarrassment, "excuse me… I believe it's time for lunch."

 _Wait, lunch?_ Louise came to a halt to that and after a moment… heard the growl again.. From the Professor himself. Slowly, Louise felt her face heat and flush in utter embarrassment. _So much for not being scared._

Humming, Eldwin spoke up, "I do believe now is a good time to adjourn for a meal." Gently and almost silently got to his feet while doing so. "We have been down here for a long while. Now is possibly the time to simply head back and get some food in ourselves."

"I, I agree." Louise nodded while getting up. Trying to calm her heart and ignore the embarrassment she brought on herself.

Smiling kindly, Colbert said, "I know just the thing." Seeming rahter uppity at the idea of getting something cooking. It made Louise sigh and feel a little relieved to finally get out of the cave in some small way. Or, at least to just get a break.


End file.
